The Great Eight
by TwilightPrince101
Summary: Two years after the Twili Invasion, a boy named Aden wakes up in the Great Fairy's Cave, knowing nothing but to seek out his allies, and quickly! Join Aden, Midna, and all their Triforce bearing friends as they try to stop a vengeful deity, save the goddesses and win a battle that Fate never destined. (Please read it gets better as it goes on I started it over a year ago)
1. The Awakening

**Chapter 1: The awakening**

_?'s POV_

_"-hden"._

I woke to the sound of a voice, and an extreme pain on the back of my head. Had somebody hit me too hard and knocked me out cold? It certainly felt that way, my head was killing me! I tried to move my hand and stroke the spot where my hand hurt, but when I tried, my arm didn't move. I did not feel any sort of cloth around it, so it couldn't have been some sort of strap holding it down. I tried again, my arm refused to move. I tried my other arm, then my legs, then my head, but nothing moved _'Am I even on a bed?'_ I thought to myself. After struggling to move for a little while, I opened my eyes to try and figure out what was going on.

What I didn't expect, was that there was nothing at all!

I was floating in nothingness, all around me there was nothing to see but pure darkness. I tried to look around to my sides, but even then I wasn't able to move. I started to panic for a little about breathing if I really couldn't move at all, but I calmed down as I realized that air was coming in and out through my nose. Because I couldn't move my body, I just drifted on ahead. For some odd reason, the darkness didn't cause me to panic, in some way it was a little calming. In my mind, I tried to remember what happened and how I got here, but nothing came to mind. So after what felt like days, I thought '_How long am I going to float on for?'_

"_You will awaken in due time, Aden_."

That was when I started to panic! Even though there was nobody around me, somebody started to talk to me! Maybe they could have been behind me, but that didn't really matter. But just like with my memories, I couldn't put my finger on who exactly the speaker was. Even if I did ever meet her before, it didn't matter now. I tried to talk, but my mouth remained as stiff as a statue. I thought about how exactly the person heard me, when I didn't even talk at all. Maybe she was hearing my thoughts? I decided to try and test that out.

'_Uh, hello?'_ I asked through my thoughts.

"_Greetings again, Aden."_ the voice responded. So my theory was right, it could read my mind! After hearing it a second time, I decided to try and analize the voice. It sounded like a girl, around maybe, her older teen years? Her voice was light and soft, and had a friendly, comforting feel to it. I gave up on trying to figure out the voice though, it was obvious that even if I tried, I wouldn't know who this woman was. For some reason, it was really hurting my head thinking about it. She also said "awaken", so I figured that I was sleeping? I wasn't sure. Since there was nothing else to do but just float around and wait to wake up, I responded again.

"_Um, hello. Sorry if this sounds weird, but, who are you? And" _I gave a long pause. I was a little hesitant to ask the next part, but it simply rolled off of my tongue._ "Is Aden really my name?"_

"_Oh goodness,"_ The woman gasped. _"__He took away your memories too?! Why must he be so cruel?" _The voice said. '_"He?"'_ I thought, even more confused now._ 'Who the heck is "He?" Is he the reason I'm here in this... place?'_

The voice sighed, you could hear a touch of sorrow in her voice. "_I am so very sorry Aden, I should have never involved you in this."_

'_I don't understand, get involved in what?!' _This conversation was not going smoothly, I was just getting even more questions than answers here, and this woman wasn't just giving me a straight answer! _'Why can't you just tell me what's going on?!'_ There was a long pause.

"_I apologize Aden, my power has already began to waver because of him. I can only leave you with this; You must seek out your allies, as fast as you possibly can! You do not have much time!"_

_'WHAT allies?! Why can't you just TELL me?!' _

_ "I cannot say more, he is close. I leave you in the hands of the Great Fairy. Farewell Aden."_

"_WAIT!" _I tried to call out to the voice, but no response came. The woman was gone. Was she being chased, or hunted? If she was, it must of been from that "He" that the woman was talking about. I was once again, left floating doing nothing in the nothingness. I don't know how long I was left there. Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was days? It's hard to keep track of time when a thousand questions run through your mind at once.

After another eternity, something finally happened, but I didn't like it.

A strange symbol appeared in front of me, yet another thing I couldn't recognize. It looked like a triangle with an upside down piece missing inside of it. The triangle was gold, with the three pieces connecting it just barely touching each other. For some reason, it seemed extremely important, but I wasn't sure why. It may just be me finally seeing something, but the figure made me calm down and clear my mind from all of the confusing questions. But then all of a sudden, a dark, gloved hand appeared out of the blackness, reaching out for the golden figure. And with little to no effort, crushed the triangle, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces. They all fell down into the darkness, disappearing from my line of sight.

'_Good feeling is gone!'_

As if it me think, like the female voice had, the hand seemed to notice me. It unclenched itself, and after lingering for a moment, it zoomed over to me to try and grab me!

I could suddenly move again, and I shielded myself with my hands. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to prepare myself for when the hand would grab me. But it never did. Instead, a strange, bright grey light shined brightly through my eyelids, and I heard a deep yell of a man in agony. I opened my eyes, the gray light was a bit brighter, but my eyes managed to adjust. What I saw, was a very strange sight. The dark hand was retracting, trying to pull away from the gray light!

I then realized where the light was coming from, the back of my hand. More specifically, my left hand. I then took my hands away from my face, and slowly looked down. On the back of my hand, was the triangle figure from earlier! But this time, something struck me as very odd. The main source of the light came from a half of the missing middle piece.

But then, the middle piece half glowed so bright, I had to close my eyes to prevent myself from being completely blinded. I began to feel drowsy once again, and I felt an extreme weight on my eyelids. I started losing consciousness, and I feared what would happen when I wake up, or what would be waiting for me. Before I passed out, I could hear one last female voice. What she said, would linger in my mind for the rest of my adventure.

"_It is time to begin your awakening, Aden."_

* * *

I woke up on cold, hard, damp stone. Thinking about the dream, or whatever that was, those last words were still in my mind. "Time for my awakening", what was that supposed to mean? I already woke up anyways, so what else could she mean? I decided not to think on it too much, and sat up. My headache was back from earlier, hurting from my nap on the ground. I stroked the back of my head, and I felt a sort of scab. It felt slick, and it hurt even more when I tried to touch it. I pulled my hand back, opening my eyes again. Looking down at my hand, I could see, what was left on my hand, but just barely. There were a couple blue stains on my fingertips, and some strands of orange hair left from me feeling my head. This was illuminated by a dim light, but it didn't come from overhead. Was it night?_  
_

But it wasn't, or at least, I didn't think so, because when I looked up, I could see a very smooth, stone celling. _'Am I, underground?'_ I questioned. I looked around a little more, finding the walls to be made from bricks. Aside from a high up ledge, it didn't look like there was a way to get out. People have been there before, obviously. _'But where AM'-_

My thought got cut off as I looked in the center of the room. There was a wide, perfectly round pool of shallow water. But in the center of the pool, there was a woman, sitting on her knees and staring right at me. Her skin was more pale than the moon, and she had long, slick, green hair that fell down all the way to her waist. Her ears were pointed, which seemed strange until I remembered that MY ears were pointed as well. From first glance, it would look like she was barely wearing anything! But she was, thankfuly, wearing a skirt to cover up her... *ahem* lower half. However, there was nothing left to cover her... chest, area... but her long, shining greenish-blue hair. When I first saw her, I may have jumped back a little bit from surprise. She giggled a little from that

As she laughed, I noticed one last thing about her. Sprouting from her back were multiple bright, thin wings. They floated in the air, it would look like if the wings weren't connected to the woman's back, they would fly up and out of this weird cave we were in. The glow from earlier, it was coming from the woman's wings! It gave off light that was like a cloudless night with a full moon _'Who is this woman?'_

"So, you finally wake." Her voice, it was something I couldn't describe. It was enchanting, magical even! I was at a loss for words, who, or rather, what exactly was she? When I finally found control of my mouth, I decided to reply.

"Um, h-hi?" I said, obviously still nervous. I could feel my ears start to get a little warm on their tips. _'Does that usually happen I don't think that usually happens.' _Even all of my thoughts were jumbled. I was a stupid, nervous mess!

The green haired woman just giggled some more. "What? There is no need to be nervous, I'm harmless!" she said. I wavered for a second, but for some reason, I trusted her. I cleared my throat,mustered up the courage to speak again, and tried asked where I was.

"Um, hello. Just, where am I exactly?" I said. The green haired girl smiled a friendly, genuine grin.

"Oh, I apologize. I have not introduced myself yet." The girl waved her hand to show me the strange cave I was in. "This, is the Cave of Ordeals. And I, am the cave's guardian, the Great Fairy."

The name immediately triggered a memory to resurface! Before I woke up, the voice told me she was leaving me "in the hands of the Great Fairy!" _'Did the woman take me here? Why?'_

"So, who exactly might you be?" she asked. I fumbled around, trying to find my words again. After a couple of seconds of not answering, the Great Fairy looked at me curiously, like she thought something was off about me. 'Y_ou look like an idiot right now! Just say something!_' I thought to myself. I finally found my words again and answered.

"I-I'm sorry about that. My name is…" '_What was my name again?'_ I couldn't remember at first, I was just drawing blanks. But I then thought back to my dream, I remember what the voice had called me. "Aden. My name is Aden. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did I get down here?"

"Ah, I expected that this would happen." The Great Fairy said. "Do not fret Aden, I shall explain. Please, sit." She said. Even though there were no chairs or stools, I sat down anyway. The ground was still a bit uncomfortable, but I could still deal with it. I already laid down there for who knows how long, what was a few more minutes? She then began to talk.

"I was sitting here in my pool, conversing with my fellow fairies. Then one of the fairies rushed towards us all, and said that there was someone at the entrance, unconscious! I told the fairies to bring you down here, and they did as I asked. You had injuries scattered all across your body, but with my spring water, I managed to heal you back to full health. However, that event was three days ago, and you showed no signs of waking. But every now and then, I could hear your mumblings while you slept. You spoke of things such as "him." Now, I assume that you can explain to me on what that means?" she asked. I thought for a moment, but then shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't really know khow any other way to explain this. The only reason I even remember my name is because of my dream." She put her hand to her chin and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Hmm, interesting." She said. Then she looked me in the eyes. I once again became nervous, but it thankfully didn't last very long this time. "Then perhaps you can explain to me your dream?" This time, I nodded with confidence. '_Finally, something I actually know, something I can answer!'_ But right as I was about to explain, I paused, holding myself back.

"Okay, but are you sure you want me to tell you? It's pretty strange." The great fairy once again giggled. "Aden, I am the Great Fairy of a fifty layer cave! I lived through the war of Twilight where there was shadow creatures, strange small bird-human hybrids, and an alternate realm where all of those things are normal! Truthfully, I do not think it could be the strangest thing I could have heard."

All of those things I just heard were probably the strangest things I have ever heard, but it seemed pretty normal to her. I trusted her too, since she was the person who helped me get back to health. So, I decided to tell her everything about my dream. In extreme detail.

**If you somehow managed to read this far, thank you very much. I'm currently trying to make some improvements to the story, so hopefully the rest of this story will be readable to you. It won't all be improved, but there will be some adjustments here and there. Thank you for reading this story!**


	2. Elements of the Past

**Hi Everyone! I'm back again for some time shifting! Well, that's not exactly my department, its Aden's. Or, is it both of ours? Could we just be the same person with different faces? Alright, I'll stop with the riddle speak. So what I want to talk about today is a common debate for Zelda players, 2D or 3D Zelda? Story or gameplay? To me, I always like a nice, gripping story when playing a game. But I don't like people bashing each other's heads in to see who is right. I won't explain it because a person called Gaijin Goomba did it better. Go to his channel and check out his 2D vs. 3D Zelda video. It got lots of praise and it really helped put out some of the flames of this rage debate. Now let's stop the blabbing and get to the story!**

**Chapter 2; Elements of the Past**

_Great Fairy's POV_

I listened to Aden's explanation about his dream. He certainly was an interesting human, he made me very curious when he talked about it, especially the part with the middle Triforce piece. For all I have learned, I always thought there was only three pieces of the Triforce, Power Wisdom and Courage. But when he said that the "Mysterious Voice" called him "Bearer of Magic," it really got me thinking.

Aden certainly was interesting though, but his clothing really made him stand out. Ever since my fairies and I found him two days ago, I have tried to find out what kind of race wears those kinds of clothing. But from everything I could find in my knowledge, nothing had come up about those kinds of garments. Blue leggings that went down to his ankles that were made of some unknown cloth, and a shirt that had strange symbols on them. They certainly weren't any kinds of Hylean me or my fairies know, so what are they?

So I listened to Aden talk about his dream from beginning to end. When he finished, it looked like he was confused as well. I was too, with the talk of "him", "bringing him into all of this", and the dark hand. But from what I know, a dream like that can only mean one thing. This person was very important, and something evil was on its way. But that only comes from the bearers of Wisdom and Courage, never from Power.

I decided to break the silence by asking him a question.

"So are you sure that you cannot remember anything before your dream?" I asked. I knew the answer already, but I wanted to know if during his explanation he remembered anything.

Aden shook his head, then said, "I said before, the only things I can remember right now are the things from my dream." So nothing came up, that is unfortunate. I did have more questions, so I decided to further the conversation.

"Aden, what exactly does the symbols on your shirt say?" I asked. Aden looked at me, an even more confused look on his face. "You can't read this Great Fairy? But this is just plain English." He said. Now I was the one who was confused. "Um, what exactly is en-glash?" I said.

"Um, English is what we are speaking right now. How do you not know what it is?" Aden asked.

"Aden, you and I are speaking Hylean right now, I do not know of the 'English' Language." I said. Aden looked at me like I was crazy, what was he saying about this "English"?

"Huh, I don't know what is going on right now. Maybe English is the same as Hylean?" he said. I shook my head to answer his question.

"Aden, I have knowledge on many things, I have never heard of this 'English' you speak of. Maybe it is the way you read wherever you come from?" I said. Aden then reached back and scratched his head, an obvious sign of confusion.

"Yeah, it probably is, but I still don't remember. Either way, my shirt says, 'Keep Calm and Have Courage.' Above it is, well, I don't know." He said, as he was pulling his shirt out more so I could see it. I was a bit shocked when he said he didn't know what the symbol was. What he was pointing at was the symbol of the Triforce, a power left by the golden goddesses themselves, how did he not know of it?

I decided to let him know. "Aden, that symbol is called the Triforce. If I recall, you also said that the symbol was in your dream." Aden then looked down to have another look at the Triforce. "'Triforce' huh? It sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Can you explain it please?" he said.

I nodded. "I shall. You see, (**For effect, play the Ocarina of Time song "Legend of Hyrule" In your head or put it on right now. Just to settle the mood.) **long long ago, before the first Hylean was born, three goddesses came down to this planet and used their powers to form it. The goddess of Power, Din, used her powers to form the land. From the towering Death Mountain to the low lying Lake Hylia. The goddess of wisdom, Nayru, created the magic and the natural law of the world. And the goddess of Courage, Farore, created lifeforms to uphold said laws.

"After building the world of Hyrule, they left to the heavens. But not before leaving a piece of their power. That power being the Triforce. Each piece represents each goddess. The top piece is the Triforce of Power, which is from Din. The bottom left piece is the Triforce of Wisdom, which is from Nayru. Lastly, the bottom right piece is the Triforce of Courage, which was left by Farore. If a mortal was to wield all three pieces, then they shall get their greatest desire.

"The Triforce however, cannot distinguish between good and evil hearts. If the person's heart is pure, then his good wish would become true. If a person with an evil heart touches it, then his evil wishes would be granted. The Triforce is the cause of countless wars against good and evil. But whenever that happens, a hero clad in green comes up to save his homeland from evil. And that person, is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

**(You can stop listening to "Legend of Hyrule" now)**

"The most recent war for the Triforce was a mere two years ago, and that war was dubbed "The Twilight Invasion." The hero of the war was named Link, and he gained help from myself. I do not know what happened to Link after that, but I hope that he lived a peaceful life." Oh my, I must have gone too much into detail again.

Aden then looked at me in the eyes. "But there is something I still don't get. If the three goddesses created each part of the Triforce, then who made the middle piece?" he asked. "That is far beyond my knowledge Aden. I do not know who the other goddess could be, but my guess would be the white goddess Hylia, the one who watched over the Triforce herself."

Aden nodded his head. "Thank you Great Fairy, I understand now. At least, I think so." I then gave another curious look to Aden. "Oh? What else do you want to know?" I said.

Aden looked to the back of his left hand, which bared the symbol of the Triforce. "As much as I can remember, I don't think I can even do a simple magic trick. So, why do I have this new 'Triforce of Magic'?" Aden was beyond confused now. Where he comes from, magic must not exist. But, I guess now is a good time to try.

"You must not have found your current abilities right now. If you do have this new Triforce Piece, then now is a good time to try. Try to focus your energy, and releasing it through your hands." I said, trying to explain to Aden. He then nodded and closed his eyes. He took a long, deep breath and cupped his hands outwards. For a couple seconds, nothing happened.

Then, I saw a spark come from his hands. A dark shadowy orb then formed in his hands. The longer he closed his eyes, the bigger the orb grew. After about five seconds, he opened his eyes and saw the orb. He then gasped and his eyes widened. "Did I…" he was so shocked that he didn't even finish his sentence. He then looked over to me, and I simply smiled.

"Do you see now?" I said. "You had these powers all along Aden." He looked back to the orb, which was now the size of half his body. He then stood up and focused on a spot to the left of me. He then closed his eyes once more and brought the orb closer to him. Then, with a "Hmph", he shot the orb outwards. When the orb hit the ground, it became transparent. What we saw inside the orb, shocked us both.

Inside the orb, was a gray wolf with a strange imp sitting on its back. The wolf was in a battle stance, like it was about to attack something. We just realized that the wolf and the imp were in a freeze frame inside the orb. The wolf was mostly black and grey, with the exception of some white spots on his tail and legs. The wolf had light blue eyes, and on its leg was a broken shackle.

The imp was another story. She had fiery blonde hair, that was tied together by a strange grey stone. The imp's eyes was red and yellow, but only her right eye was showing. Because on her head, was a head piece that covered her left eye and most of her hair. It had strange markings on it, and had two short spikes on top. Her body was made of some type of silk, having markings on her arms and legs that glowed a light green. And her body was mostly colored light grey and black.

Aden may not know of these two, but I do. These were the two that helped stopping the Twilight invasion. The wolf was Link, the hero in another form. The imp was named Midna, and she was the Twilight Princess.

After about ten seconds, the orb disappeared and so did the Link and Midna memory. Aden stood there, shocked at what he just did. He then looked over to me, pointing at where the orb once stood. "Did I, how did I do that?" he said, looking more surprised than I did. I then said, "You had it in you all along Aden. And I think I just found out what a part of your dream meant." I said.

"The imp that was riding on the Wolf's back, her name was Midna. She started out as Link's master, if you can believe it. But after a while, they became close friends. Midna was a Twili, a being from the Twilight Realm. She was the realm's princess, but she had a curse. She eventually regained her true form, but returned to the Twilight Realm and breaking the only connection to this world.

"If the voice in your dream said that you must 'Seek out a friend from another realm,' then there is one place you must go. The Twilight Realm. There, you will find your ally, and she will help you." I said to Aden.

"But how will I know just who my ally is? If I can barely remember my name, then how will I remember someone from the Twilight Realm?" he said, starting to look a little agitated.

"It is simple Aden, your partner will recognize you. But you will not recognize your partner. Now, with your powers, you must find out what do on your own." I said.

Aden then looked at me, a little upset. "What? You can't go with me?" he said. My expression turned sorrowful, and I replied, "Aden, I cannot leave this cave. The gods will not let me, they never will. I stay in here until another fairy takes my place, then I pass on."

Aden then looked depressed also. "I-I'm sorry Great Fairy." I tried to hide my depression from him with a smile. "It is fine Aden, I only wish you a safe journey. But even though I cannot go with you, I can still give you this." I then closed my eyes, and focused magic into my hands. I could hear a gasp from Aden and I could see a bright light through my eyelids. After I felt a weight in my hands, I opened them back up.

In my hand was a basket full of supplies. I then stood up and gave it to Aden. "These are supplies that you will need for your journey. Food, water, rupees, and a cloak for any harsh weather. I wish you the best of luck on your journey." After taking the basket and looking inside, he closed it and kneeled down. "Thank you, Great Fairy. For these supplies, and your kindness."

I giggled, and said "You are welcome Aden, I shall now teleport you to the entrance of the cave, I wish you safe travels, may the goddesses protect you." I then focused my energy once more, and teleported Aden out of the cave. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I hoped that he would be okay in his travels.

**Magic! Adventure! Imps! What will happen next? Like last time, only time will tell. Until then, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Make sure to leave a review, its what helps me keep going! Goodbye!**


	3. Magic Within the Shade

**Hi everyone! I'm back for another chapter! Now before I start this, I just want to point out something. Aden has the power to bring up elements of the past, not HIS past. So when the Great Fairy and Aden saw wolf link and Midna in the memory orb (that is what I am calling them), that was when they were fighting monsters getting through the Cave of Ordeals. But Akuro Zetra, I will say this. SPOILER WARNING! Aden and Midna have met before, but I won't tell you yet how. Yet. SPOILER WARNING OVER! I would also like to say, even though I am trying as hard as I can to update as soon as I can, if I get two or more reviews after a chapter post, I will work DOUBLE TIME to get the next one done! This, I promise. Anyway, let's get to reading the next chapter of Aden's quest that has a really cool name!**

**Chapter 3; Magic Within the Shade**

_Aden's POV_

When I opened my eyes once again, I found myself standing on some steps that lead into a cave. Knowing that the cave was the Cave of Ordeals, I turned around, meeting a vast desert. Thankfully it was nighttime, so it wasn't that hot out. Deciding to take a look at what the Great Fairy gave me, I opened the basket. Inside it was exactly what she said, food, water, money, and other things. Since that it was pretty cold, I took out the cloak and put it on.

The cloak had a pretty neat design actually! The cloak was mostly black, but it had some markings on them. I wasn't sure if they were symbols or some more of this "hylean" though. The symbols were colored dark blue in some places here and there, and there was also crimson red ones too! After putting the cloak on, I decided to find out where I was going.

Looking throughout the desert, I noticed I was a bit, higher up than usual. '_oh no, please no!_' I thought. I took a couple steps, and found myself on a ledge that was TO HIGH UP FOR COMFORT! This was WAY too high for me to get down! I looked to my left, and saw another little cliff platform. '_well, that is probably as close as I can fall without breaking my legs'_ I thought.

I went to the ledge above the other cliff platform, and looked over. Even though it was still closer to me than it was to the ground, I was still terrified! Like lots of other people, I had a fear of heights! But seeing this as the only way down, I braced myself, and jumped off. After about two seconds of falling that seemed like an eternity, I landed on the ground with a slight pain on my legs, sort of like hitting your shin on something hard.

But then, after seeing another ledge, I knew this was going to take a little while.

_Twenty minutes of two jumps and lots of fearing later_

Landing on the ground with one last pain up my legs, I felt a large wave of relief. '_Why on earth was the cave up so high?!'_ I sighed, either way I had to get moving. I finally looked around to see where I was. To my right, I saw _another_ ledge that, from here, looked like the way to a beautiful lake! To my left, I saw a large tower, but it was really far away! So I had a choice, climb or fall?

'_After what I have been through just from getting down here, climb. Defiantly climb!' _So, I headed out into the direction of the tower. Since I was going to be walking for a while, I decided to experiment with the magic I had. So focusing my energy once more, I created another orb.

The orb actually gave off a small glow in my hand. It wasn't exactly much, but it was still pretty cool. I focused even more to make it larger, and it got brighter! By now, it was about the height of me, and it reached the ground even. But looking in the area inside the orb, I saw some solid ground and, a boar?

I let go of the orb, and decided to try something else. I reached my hand out, and it went through the orb! I reached out farther, and tried to touch the boar. When I touched it however, there was a bright gray glow once again. And just like from my dream, it was coming from my left hand. I closed my eyes because of how bright it was getting.

Then, the light subsided and I heard a squeal. Opening my eyes, I saw the boar from the orb, no longer in freeze frame. Not only that, the orb was gone too! The boar was outside of the memory orb (_'yeah, that is a good name for them'_), and it was looking straight at me! The boar was no longer standing on solid ground though, just sand.

Looking on its back, I saw a saddle on it. Seeing this, one thought instantly popped into my head. _'I could ride this all the way to the tower!_' I then hopped onto the boar, but it seemed like it didn't like what I was thinking. When I got on it, it instantly tried to buck me off! I held onto the reins to make sure I didn't though. Then, the real wild ride began.

The boar started to sprint at full speed to try to buck me off! I tried to hold onto the boar's neck to help myself, but that made it go even faster! It swerved left and right, sprinting at full speed while I was screaming like a maniac! Then at last, the boar swerved to the left and I fell off, rolling through the sand.

I got on all fours, coughing and spitting out the sand that got in my mouth. After about a minute of doing so, I laid on my back again and took some deep breaths. From all of that screaming that I did, I was out of breath! I then laughed a tiny bit, that was actually kind of fun! The boar was long gone now, so I wasn't able to do it again.

I then closed my eyes for a few seconds. It was the middle of the night, so I was a little tired. Especially after the chaos that I just went through! I was almost about to drift off into sleep, but then I heard a panting. It sounded like an echo of a dog pant, and it sort of freaked me out! I then slowly, and cautiously, opened my eyes.

A golden wolf was sitting beside me! Its fur was strangely bright and its eyes were a dark red, and it automatically sent a chill up my spine! It didn't seem like it was going to attack me though, it was just staring at me. I obviously didn't want to die to this creature, so I decided to play nice for a bit.

"uh, hi wolfie. Please don't hurt me." I said with an obvious fear in my voice. The echoed wolf pant stopped, and it then looked serious, yet curious at the same time. I started to lift my head, but then the wolf raised its paw.

"What are you-" I tried to say. But then he put his paw on my chest, and I instantly felt drowsy. I then fell asleep just three seconds after the wolf touched me, then something strange happened.

I woke up with a slight headache thumping in my head. I was lying down in some, water? How was that possible, I was just in the desert?! I started to get up, and I got a view of my current position. I was in some sort of strange place, and everything was foggy. Ahead, I could see a white and blue castle with pointed spires. It looked like it belonged to royalty, and I guessed it was. Everything else however, was too hard to make out.

I turned around, only to see the wolf once again. It was sitting down in the very shallow water, doing its echo pant again. How did this happen, did the wolf bring me here? Because the first encounter I had with it back in the desert seemed strange enough, I was more than confused this time. I just couldn't find the words to describe how weirded out I was.

"I feel so stupid right now doing this, but, did you bring me here?" I asked the golden wolf. It didn't respond, that was when I became a little skeptical. Just what was this wolf exactly? Somehow, the wolf answered my question. It raised its head high and gave out a loud spine chilling howl. A golden light shined from the wolf, and I had to shield my eyes to prevent becoming blind.

The light subsided, and I uncovered my eyes. What was in front of me was not the golden wolf I had seen before, but a terrifying demon looking soldier! It had gold and red armor, and a sword and shield in its hands. Its visible body parts were a dull gray, and almost seemed ghost-like! Then there was its face.

The face was probably one of the most terrifying things I have seen! Its teeth were showing, and were a yellowish white. It didn't have a nose, but rather an outline of where its nose should be! Its eyes were a completely other story on its own. Its right eye was a dark red, almost blood red! The left eye, well, there wasn't anything to talk about. Why? Because there was literally nothing to talk about, there was no left eye!

I had no way to defend myself, so I decided to experiment with my current magic once again. I quickly focused my magic once again, and shot it out to the demon soldier. The orb enveloped him, and I saw once again, a different sight. In the memory orb, I saw an adult with a green tunic. He had a serious face and a scar over his left eye. I couldn't see it fully because there was a bandage over it. His shield was the same, but the sword was completely different.

It was a silver blade with an extremely pointed tip. The blade was as long as my leg, and had a strange marking on it close to the guard, that sort of looked like the triforce that was on my shirt. The grip was a dark shade of purple, and its design was very odd.

The demon soldier wasn't even fazed by it though, he gave a confident "Hmph" and just walked right out of it. He turned back into the terrifying monster he was, and stopped a couple feet before me. I was terrified, obviously, but then it started to talk.

"Your magic has not reached its full potential yet." It said. Its voice was something of a ghost, as loud as someone regularly talking, but sounding like a whisper. Another chill went throughout my body, and I could feel the goosebumps popping up on my body. "If you wish to survive on your journey, you must unlock your true abilities."

"J-Just who and what the heck are you?!" I asked with a wavering tone in my voice. The demon soldier let out a sigh, and tilted his head down a bit. "I should have expected this. I have just brought you here with no choice from your own will. But do not worry young one, I bring no harm." It was hard to convince me, but it actually seemed like he wanted to help me.

Still a bit skeptical, I started to speak once again. "Alright, then can you please answer my question? Who and what are you?" I said.

The demon soldier looked up to me, with a confident look back in his eyes. "Young one, I am known by several names. I am Link, the Hero of Time and Termina, the hero in green, but I am now known as The Shade" it said. "You have made me curious young one, for only Triforce weilders are able to see me. But the wielder of power is defeated, the wielder of wisdom I have never come across, and the wielder of courage has learned all from me."

The shade then had a curious look on his face. "So young one, what do you wield?" he said. Deciding that this "shade" probably could be trusted after all, I raised my left hand and showed him my Triforce mark.

"A couple hours ago, I woke up in the Great Fairy's cave from a dream. In the dream, there was a voice that had called me 'Wielder of Magic'. So I guess I wield, the Triforce of Magic?" I said. It was the Shade's turn to look skeptical this time.

"Your piece is not full, are you sure you are a true wielder of this new Triforce piece?" he said. I then explained to him about what happened, looking for 'my ally from another realm', the Great Fairy, my magic, and coming here. He seemed intrigued the entire time. When I finished, the Shade spoke up again.

"It seems that the goddesses have chosen more wielders of their power, interesting. Do you know who your 'other realm' partner is?" he said. I shook my head and said, "No, I don't. Just like in the Great Fairy's cave, I don't remember anything before my dream. She just told me to seek out my partner, and that was all."

"Most of my ancestors and descendants' adventures have always started with a strange dream. Perhaps it could be the same for you, young one." The shade said.

I took a step back. "Me? Listen, I may be able to make these little orbs, but I don't think I could be able to save the world, that would be way out of my league!" I said. The shade chuckled.

"All of my ancestors and descendant's adventures were 'out of their league', but they manage to do the seemingly impossible every time. I can already tell, you have a great roll to fill." He replied.

I sighed. "I don't know, maybe the goddesses have chosen the wrong person."

"Nonsense!" the Shade cried out. "The Goddesses' decisions are right every time! Saying something like that would be like saying the goddesses are unfaithful!" I took another step back.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'm probably just not as skilled as fighting as you guys probably are." I said.

"You may not be a fighter now," the Shade said. "But train with me and you will be one in no time!"

"Alright, good. Because to be honest, I need all the help I can get." I said.

"The first magic ability I shall teach you is called the 'Pointed Shockwave'. This is used primarily for attacking at any foes that cross your path." He took a scroll out of, wherever he was keeping it, and handed it to me. I took the scroll from his hands, and found that it dissolved right in my hands! But then, I felt something tick in the back of my mind.

"You now know how to use it, so try it on me." The shade said. He then got into a battle stance, shield in front of him to protect him. The shade was right, I did know how to do it, so I decided to try it out. I closed my eyes and put my left arm across my chest. I pointed out my index finger and focused my energy into there. After a couple seconds of storing energy, I opened my eyes and swiped my and across the open air.

A white shockwave appeared from my outstretched finger. It was a wide shockwave, and it was a light white. I didn't get much time to see it though, because I didn't even have a full second to look at it. It quickly came out of my finger and hit the Shade's shield, knocking him back a little. He then got out of his battle stance and lowered his weapons.

"Very good young one. This will help you face off against any foes you cross paths with. Make sure to use it wisely." I nodded. Looking at my left hand again. My Triforce piece was glowing a bit brighter than usual, it was hard to notice the difference though. I lifted my head back up to the shade.

"I still have more to teach you, but this is not the place and time to do so. On your quest, if you see a golden wolf again, make sure to ready your abilities." I nodded again.

"Farewell young one." Everything then became fuzzy, and I found myself falling back to the ground again. If this was a dream, I guess I am waking up now.

I woke up like I did in the dream, head pounding. I lifted myself off of the ground and looked around again. The golden wolf was gone, and I didn't know where it went. I found myself at the entrance of the large tower, the boar must have brought me closer to here than I thought.

I lifted myself up, standing once again on the hard sand beneath my shoes. It felt later than usual, but I didn't know why. But either way, I felt energized from the encounter with the shade, so I wasn't tired anymore! In fact, I felt great! I was about to rush into the tower, but I stopped myself.

'_I should check to see if that was an actual dream or not' _I thought to myself. I then did what I did in my dream. I raised my left arm across my chest with my index finger pointed. After focusing more energy, I swiped through the air, the shockwave appearing once again. '_that definitely wasn't a dream'_

So, with my magic at the ready and my basket of supplies filled, I entered the tower.

**This chapter was probably the longest one I have every written! (And that is a good thing) I hoped you all liked it, and remember to leave a review down below! Again, if I get two reviews for this chapter, I will work double time to get the next chapter done! I give you my word. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Arbiter's Grounds

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! So I am probably not going to update next week, because I will be on vacation. FLORIDA BABY! *ahem* sorry about that. So I might update if I don't really have anything to do over there one day, but that is only an if. Either way, just wanted to point that out. Oh, and I can't believe I didn't do any of this yet.**

**NONE OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA CHARACTERS OR GAMES BELONG TO ME! Only Aden is mine. Either way, let's get onto it!**

**Chapter 4; Arbiter's Grounds**

_Aden's POV (who else?)_

Walking down the entrance steps of the tower, I once again formed a memory orb. Since I didn't have a lantern with me, that was the only light source I had. And sadly, the Great Fairy didn't give me one either. The tower was nice and cool now though, and hopefully it will stay that way. The inside of the tower was eerie though.

The walls were almost the same color of the sand outside. Bits and pieces of it were scattered here and there on the ground, so with every step I took, I stepped on a pebble. I was thankful that I had my shoes though. There was also some mold on the walls that I would find from time to time, and they smelled TERRIBLE! Think of the smell as like an extremely clogged toilet that already had seven other tenants in it.

Either way, I kept walking until I walked into the first room. Thankfully, there were some torches lit here and there, so I didn't need my memory orb for light anymore. There was also a large sinkhole of sand right in the center, and the only pieces of the floor were spread apart from each other in gigantic spaces! WAY too long of a jump to make. So, the only logical thing to do was to use my memory orb. I made it greatly bigger and cast it onto the floor.

There was not that big of a space to walk on, even with the memory orb! It was just a thin walkway just as wide as my hand! But since it was the only way to get across, I started to sidestep across. I wasn't exactly the person that has the best balance however, so halfway across I started to falter. Then I fell.

I was lucky to fall on my stomach though, because I landed on the narrow walkway! But then I realized that I only had a couple seconds left before this disappeared! So going across the walkway on my stomach, I shimmied forward until I made it to the other platform, then the memory orb disappeared behind me.

I got up and dusted the dirt and rubble off of my shirt. I looked around and saw that the other platforms were in a close enough distance to jump towards. '_Thank goodness!' _I thought. I then took a running start and leaped over to the raised platform. I landed with a skid however, and accidentally fell on my butt. '_At least there wasn't a giant pebble there'._

I hopped to the other platform, and found SKULLS! WHY THE HECK WOULD THERE BE SKULLS HERE?! I suddenly felt really uneasy, I did not want to know why there were random skulls here, so I instantly turned to the other platform. This time, when I jumped to it, I felt a little rumble. I didn't realize why until I felt sand appearing at my feet. I looked down, and saw I was no longer on the platform.

I was in the pit of sand! Freaking out a little bit, I quickly leaped to the other platform. Because I was a couple inches into the sand, a tripped over myself and fell face first onto the platform. I felt A tiny little *pop* and hopped that I didn't break anything. I got up onto the platform and felt around my mouth.

Thankfully, there was only a small bruise that formed. So there was nothing I had to worry about, except that popping sound though. So I hopped onto the other side, getting out of that sand trap. (**Now where is my golf ball?)** I started to walk forward, but noticed something to my left. There was a couple more skulls over there, and something else I couldn't see. I didn't exactly fell like checking what it was, so I continued forward.

I found myself at a crossroad. There were passageways to my left, front, and right. All of the passageways were open, so I might as well explore. I started off to my left, and found a bowl of, something. I sniffed the bowl, and smelled a strange smell that I almost instantly recognized. _'oil'_ I thought. '_Too bad I don't have a lantern' _I turned around and started to go into the right passageway.

I could make out an open chest, and more skulls. So once again, I lay off it. I then went to the main passage. It looked like a wall was blocking it, but it felt like there was more things behind here. I looked around the door/wall, and found some handles on the bottom. I grabbed them and lifted up, with a little force from my legs. The door stayed up, and I walked through.

When I got into the next room, the door/wall closed behind me. There wasn't a speck of light in here! So once again, I used my memory orb for light. I walked across a stone pathway until I reached the wall. There were some spots where a torch would be, so I used my memory orb to get a fire in there. Once I did though, one part of a barred up door/wall raised up a little.

I heard some clattering noises behind me, so I quickly turned around. I found multiple skeleton soldiers with long spears! More and more were rising out of the sand every second! Putting two and two together, I ran over to the other torch holder. I frantically created a memory orb around the torch holder and created the fire. The bars rose up all the way, and I scrambled to it.

I quickly grabbed the handles and lifted upwards. I could hear the skeleton soldiers right behind me, so I rushed to the other side of the door/wall and grabbed the handles above me. I was right though, about the skeleton soldiers being RIGHT BEHIND ME! Right as one was about to get to me and stab me, I slammed the door/wall down on top of it. The unfortunate skeleton that got stuck under the wall, shattered into tons of bones, clattering all over the place.

I didn't stick around to see if the skeletons could open the door or not, I wanted to get the heck out of there! I spun on my shoe heels and turned to look at my surroundings. I was in a large room with strange statues here and there. In front of me was a large staircase that was surrounded by four blue fire lit torches. On each of then, was the symbol of the Triforce once again. I had to figure out if I was really part of this crazy "Legend" or not, soon. I got a chill from walking into here, and I didn't like it.

There was also some other pathways to my left and right, but I didn't feel like exploring anymore. I just wanted to get through this place and find my "Ally from another realm." So I walked towards the large staircase. I then heard metal clanking, and that gave me another chill. My whole body was covered in goosebumps, and it suddenly got a lot colder in here.

Then, appearing from the darkness beyond the staircase, I saw a floating blue lantern. It was shaking around, making the metal clank from before. '_first skeleton soldiers with spears, now ghosts?! What next, some sort of giant fossil trying to kill me?!' _It floated around for a bit more, then absorbed the blue fire from the torch holder.

Bars suddenly came from the ceiling and closed around the stairway entrance. My only way forward! It was obvious what I had to do, I had to fight a ghost. Deciding on this in an instant, I charged up my pointed shockwave attack. Gathering the energy into my index finger, I released it, shooting towards the lantern. It just floated above my shockwave, harmlessly letting it pass.

Trying to find another way to attack, I started to form a memory orb. The lantern started to float closer, so I quickly shot the orb to the lantern. Then, there was a ghost with a completely blackened face, wearing something like a robe. It had a blue hood tied together with a skull ornament. The rest of it was completely white, but it looked blue with its glow. The look of it was just terrifying!

The ghost seemed trapped inside the memory orb, clutching its head and giving off a soundless screech. Still terrified, I took this opportunity to do another pointed shockwave. Gathering all the energy I could get in my finger, I released it quickly at the ghost, hoping something else would happen. And thankfully, it did!

The ghost fell onto the ground, seemingly dead. But then, a small ball of shadow appeared from its chest. I didn't exactly know what it was, but I knew it was important for the creature. So quickly gathering energy once more, I blasted it onto the shadow ball. It shattered and the ghost let out a screech that was so chilling, one would seemingly become ice just from it!

It then dropped its lantern, and disappeared inside the orb. The lantern fell to the ground and shattered upon impact. The blue flame that was being kept inside it flowed out and back onto its pedestal. The bars then raised themselves upwards and disappeared through the ceiling. I rushed through there because 1.)I just wanted to get out of here and 2.) There was a disgusting smell coming from the dead ghost! So I rushed on through.

I then found myself in a large, circular room. Bits of the floor were broken off here and there, and same with a big chunk of a wall. There was also a FREAKING FLAMING SKULL WITH WINGS!? WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS AND WHY DO THEY EXIST?! I just got rid of those with the shockwave, but I began feeling a little tired. All of this energy was taking its toll on me now. I needed to conserve my energy.

Either way, I found a strange gear shaped hole in the center of the room, and it looked like something was supposed to fit in there. So using a small bit of energy, I cast a memory orb into the center of the hole, and found a strange object. Inside of it. It looked like a spiral, downward pointed gear. On the top, was what looked like a picture of the sun. Either way, it looked interesting, so I decided to take it.

I reached inside the orb and touched the gear. Just like last time, there was a bright gray light and when it faded, the gear was there. It certainly looked strange, but what really threw me off was how it weighed! The gear weighed about as heavy as three of the baskets I have, and that isn't that much!

Reaching down to inspect the gear, I saw two small buttons. They looked like they were designed to be stepped on, so I did as I thought. I stepped the first button, and the parts on the side popped out. It surprised me at first, but I figured that was normal. The second one was a sort of acceleration switch, and the gear burst forward once I pressed it.

I honestly didn't know what it was supposed to be for, but I put the gear back into the hole. I then held down the acceleration switch, and the wall in front of me started to shift. It spun to the left, and the broken wall became a passage! I laid off of the switch and lifted it back up. I was going to bring this along with me, you never know when something might be useful.

I then came to a gigantic spiral staircase, and groaned a loud groan. This was going to take WAY too long to climb! I then looked to the sides of the stairs, and saw a strange pattern that was in the wall. Upon inspecting it closer, I saw that it was tiny holes that go all the way up the staircase! I looked from the wall indents, to the gear, then back again. Suddenly, there was an imaginary lightbulb above my head!

I lined up the sides of the gear to the holes in the wall, and put them together. The gear stayed in place, and I had an idea. It was a stupid one, but it was an idea. I stepped onto the gear, and held onto some handles on the center. I stepped on the accelerator button and the gear shot forward. The ride was amazing, I sped through the entire staircase with ease! I also had to raise it a little bit halfway through, but that was just as same as moving the wall.

When I reached the top, my adrenaline was pumping! I was laughing like I just won a gigantic wad of money! I picked up the gear and headed towards the door. This wasn't just any door though, this was a giant door/wall! It obviously meant it was important! So I lifted the door wall all the way up and went inside. Which I found…

A GIGANTIC DROP OH GOD WHY?!

Thankfully, I didn't need to go that way. There was a bridge to the left, that was above the gigantic drop. Thank god, I didn't need to fall to my death! So I just walked across the bridge and up to the light of the outside.

When I finished going up the steps, I realized that the sun was about to rise! No wonder I was so tired! But I had to keep going, I felt like I had to get this done quickly. I began to walk along the stone pathway that led to wherever, while munching on some bread. It was really good, what you should always expect from a magical being's cooking.

Then I reached the place. It looked like a giant shrine, but I just wasn't sure. The biggest trait that stood out was the giant dark black stone that was in front of me. It was so big, that I was sure that it could fit in that big drop in the tower! Either way, it looked like a giant coliseum.

In front of me was a large, thing holder. It was circular, and it looked like it would hold something. So for the last time today, I used my memory orb to create a large gateway to the past. There was a strange mirror there, it was smooth stone on one side and had some glowing white markings on the other. But looking at it made me feel, different.

I quickly looked away as I touched it through the memory orb. I saw the light again from behind me, and once it faded, I saw the mirror in its glory. But I also saw something else. Not only had the mirror appeared, but a giant portal did too!

The portal had steps that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and the portal looked like it had the same markings as the mirror. But I didn't want to check it again, I didn't want to look at it. I set down the large gear, sadly, I couldn't bring it with me. Call it a gut feeling.

I then stepped up the transparent steps and onto a little balcony. I felt myself almost dissolve, breaking apart into tiny pieces. All of myself was traveling at almost the speed of sound, I was going to this "other realm." I wondered what awaited me on this other side.

When I got there though, I was met with a horrid sight.

**Ah, cliffhangers. So good, yet so bad. Either way, make sure to leave a review down below! And you MIGHT not get a chapter next week. Buy hey, you never know. Oh, and the reason that Aden got to skip most of the dungeon is because Link already defeated the boss, got the different keys, and mostly because Aden has magic. Not to mention that it would take WAY too long to do the entire Grounds. Either way, see all of you guys next time!**


	5. The Ally

**Hello everybody! Turns out I could write another chapter while I am on vacation! We are at a stop right now, taking a rest on the road for a second with my dad. Say hi dad!**_ Hey everybody, just chillin on the road, hope you like my son's story! _**Thanks dad. Either way, today we shall get back on that cliffhanger that I devilishly left behind on the previous chapter. *grins devilishly* I love their reactions. Now, let's get to the story!**

**Chapter 5; The ally**

_Aden's POV_

Ruin, ruin as far as I could see. The realm I had traveled to was dim, but light enough so I could see. There was a giant palace in front of me, or more accurately, what was left of the palace. There was giant chunks of the black(with some blue symbols) lying all over the place. There was also an eerie green fire enveloping some parts of the palace too. Far off to both my left and right, there were collapsed buildings, probably the homes of this realm's people, that also had some green flames with them.

The sight made me extremely shocked, for I did not expect all of this coming to here. The worst part, was that there were bodies. Bodies of some strange gray and black creatures lying on the ground, with it looking like their neck was squeezed, and the people have all been choked. There was no blood, but I knew that it was too late for everybody. I covered my eyes, I did not want to see this, this was just too much for me to handle at once. I almost felt like throwing up as well.

*cough cough*

I uncovered my eyes and looked to my left. There was a creature with an armor on him, and it looked like he was strangled as well. I quickly ran over too it, thinking that he was alright. If he wasn't, I would hope he was okay. "Sir? SIR? Are you okay?!" I tried to yell to the creature, hoping that he could speak English like the Great Fairy. The creature opened his eyes (which were a creepy shade of red on the inside) and looked over to me.

"A-a light dweller?" he said, then let out a big wheeze. "what-how did you get here?" His voice was really light, like he was trying to conserve the last of his breath.

"Sir, please, just stay down, you need to rest." I said, trying to nudge him back down. He obeyed, mostly because he didn't have that much strength left.

"A-are you here to help us?" the creature asks. I nodded in response. "P-please, you-" He let out another loud wheeze as he sat up a bit. "you must sa-ave Princess Midna!"

I didn't know who this "Princess Midna" was, but after seeing all of this terror, I knew I had to help as quickly as possible. "Where is she?" I asked with a serious tone. He then pointed to the top of the palace. "T-the throne room, they haven't gotten to her yet. Quickly!"

"Okay, I'll be back." I stood up and started to run off. But the creature cut me off with a "WAIT"! I skidded to a stop and turned back to the creature. "There are monsters, they will kill y-you the fi-irst chance they get. Be careful, you-" Once last loud wheeze. "Are her only hope." He then laid back down, out of breath from talking. I then looked back forward, and towards the palace entrance.

I sprinted up the palace pathway, up to the door/wall. There was also a small chasm around the middle, but I just jumped right over it. Once I got to the door/wall, I thought I just had to do it the same as last time. But it just automatically opened by itself! I ran inside, the door closing behind me. Upon coming into the room, I was met with a wall.

It was just right in the middle of the room, weird. After skidding to a stop, I looked around. There was a little pathway to my left, and nothing else to my right. I started to feel a little uneasy, so I started to sneak around. I began to hear a loud breathing, and became really worried. I got to the corner of the wall, and peeked over to the side.

There was a giant black monster, looking away from me. It was so big, it could look over the wall just by standing up straight! It was gray, with some black (and occasionally red) symbols on its body, and then there was its face. It was wearing a giant stone mask, which made me wonder how it could see. It also had large strands of hair coming out from the top and bottom of its face. I let out a gasp as all of the color drained from my face.

It straightened up a bit after I gasped, and turned around. I quickly ducked behind the wall, shacking where I stood. I could hear the sounds of footsteps, it was coming this way! After quivering in fear a bit more, I knew what I had to do. I raised my finger across my chest, storing up all the energy I could into it. I backed up to the wall behind me, so I would have enough time to store enough energy.

The beast reached the corner and looked over to me. As soon as it saw me, it began running on all fours with a hunch. I swiped through the air, and let out my shockwave. It hurt the beast so much, that it let out a scary screech. It stood up on its legs, its hands raised in the air. After about a second, it collapsed onto the ground and exploded.

No, literally, it exploded into strange little black squares. They then shot up, and went through the ceiling. I sat back on the wall, I needed to catch my breath. I used up _way _too much energy for that attack! From now on, I needed to take it slow. I stood back up, still a little shaky, and began to walk once again.

It turns out that the wall was actually stairs that were (weirdly) right in the middle of the room. After looking around a little to make sure there weren't any other hideous monsters around. Reassuring myself, I walked up the steps to a black orb. I didn't know what it was, so like any other person would do, I touched it. The orb turned white, and the floor around me turned a light blue.

Then, the floor rose up into the air. Today was just not my day in terms of fears! I collapsed onto the floating platform, closing my eyes to avoid looking at the sheer height. I felt it floating for a couple more seconds, then I felt it stop. I opened my eyes, I was back on the ground again. Sighing, I stood back up, I saw some more orbs, and I knew what I had to do.

'_this is going to take longer than I thought.'_

_Midna's POV_

This was impossible, how could he be alive after all of these years?! I still remember two years ago, how I finished him right in this very room with Link. Yet there he stood, staring right at me. That creepy helmet, the robe with glowing blue lines on them. And his scimitars in his robe. It seemed impossible, but there he was.

Zant, alive and ready for revenge.

He had already taken out the troops that were sent to protect me, they had collapsed and fallen asleep from his magic spell he placed on the room. I had managed to resist it somehow, maybe just by sheer luck. Zant must have done that on purpose.

"Midna, midna, midna. How long has it been?" He asked. His voice confirmed it, he was the same Zant. I couldn't reply, I was too shocked at what had happened. He then answered his own question. "Two years perhaps? That is a long time to be away from MY throne."

"This throne does not belong to you ZANT!" I yelled at him. He forcefully taken the throne from me two years ago and turned me into that freakish imp all those years ago. Although, that was also how I met Link , one of my best friends all those years ago. He helped me defeat Zant and reclaim my throne from his anarchy.

Zant sighed. "Foolish girl, the throne is mine and mine to keep. But this will not be the same as last time." He began to slowly walk up the steps, and I had my back to the throne. I could do nothing, I didn't know any defensive magic to help myself. I was trapped here, and I knew that I was going to die.

"No, not at all. I made the mistake of leaving you alive last time. I let you live, and let you kill me. An extremely foolish mistake on my part. So this time, I shall rob you of not only my throne, but your life as well!" He said. That confirmed it, he was going to kill me!

He was halfway up the steps now. I decided to speak up for myself. "Zant, after all of these years, how are you alive?!" I said. He started to shake his head. "My previous god was unreliable. I have now been revived by my new god! He promised me power, and I accepted. We shall both get what we want, and what I want, is to TAKE YOUR LIFE!" He then sent out a magic spell, that froze me in place. I could only breathe, but I could only do that.

He was only a couple steps away from me now, and he took off his helmet. Everything was different from before, except this time, his eyes were a shade of gray instead of his bright orange shade. This didn't really startle me, but it certainly threw me off. He took one of his scimitars and placed it close to my neck, I could feel the sweat on my head coming down.

"Ah, it will be perfect to have the throne again. There might not be that many people to rule, but we all must take sacrifices. Now, how should I take your life?" he asked, turning around. Tapping his scimitars together, he was obviously deep in thought. Then just when I thought I was safe for a bit…

He quickly turned around and swung his scimitar about an inch away from my face. I flinched, closing my eyes and trying to move my head. Zant started to cackle his maniacal laughter. He was hunched over, hands to his chest, almost out of breath.

During his laughter however, I saw the door open over his shoulder. He didn't see this however, and I saw a man in a cloak. I couldn't see his face, but he seemed familiar. He stayed hidden, to make sure he was safe. I thought, no, I hoped that he was here to help me. I looked back at Zant, who was recovering from his laughing fit.

"Now, I think I finally know what to do now. It will be quick, and not at all painless!" He let out another maniacal laugh. He then put his helmet back on and started to rise into the air. A green sphere started to form above his raised hands, and it grew at a rapid pace. The man behind him finally decided to take action. I didn't see any weapon with him though.

He had his arm crossed against his chest, his finger pointed out. It was probably a trick of the light, but I thought that his hand was glowing. Then after a couple seconds, he swiped his hand through the air. A white glowing shockwave appeared from his hand and hit Zant's back. The giant glowing orb disappeared when the shockwave hit his back. He then fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

He looked behind himself and saw the cloaked man, his hand raised once again. "I don't know who you are, or what you are, but get away from her. Now." The voiced sounded extremely familiar. Like… '_no. That would be impossible, he disappeared seventeen years ago!'_

"Hah! You dare defy me? This realm's true leader?!" He threw another shockwave, and Zant flew back a couple feet. The hooded man said, "You are not this realm's leader, and certainly not mine. You killed all of these innocent people, just to get control! And you tried to kill this woman too!"

"I am this realm's ruler! I rule YOU! ME! NOT HER, ME!" This time, the hooded man used both of his hands and created an intertwined shockwave. When it hit Zant, he flew back and hit the wall to my left. I could not see him though, because the freezing spell was still on me. The hooded man walked up the steps and stopped a couple feet from me and from Zant.

"Now for the last time. Leave now, and if you don't , I'll do the same thing you tried to do to her!" the hooded man yelled. I could hear Zant stand up.

"You are lucky right now, for I have yet to unlock my new god's full power. Next time we meet, you and that brat of a princess both will get a taste of my full potential. Farewell." I heard him teleport away, and I could suddenly move again. I collapsed to the ground, still shocked at what had just happened. I saw the hooded man walk over to me.

"You are princess Midna, right?" The hooded man said. I stood up, and faced the hooded man. He looked so much like, '_Stop, I couldn't be him! That bright light took him away!'_ I thought. "Yes, I am. Thank you so much from saving me from that madman!" I said to the hooded man, with much compassion in my voice.

The hooded man smiled and said, "Not a problem, now, I must introduce myself." He took off his hood, and I saw…

'_oh my gods!_' the pointed ears, the brown and yellow eyes, the friendly smile on his face! After all of these years, I thought I could never see him again after that day! But here he is, back standing in front of me. I thought I was in a dream, but I knew this had to be real. "My name is-!"

I didn't let him finish his sentence, I already knew who he was. I embraced him in a hug, one that I thought I could never feel again. Tears began to fill up my eyes. I thought he disappeared all those years ago, but now he was here, my best friend from childhood.

"Oh my gods," I chocked through my sob, "Aden!"  
**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, SO READ, REVIEW AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS!**


	6. Flashback Dreams

**Hey everyone! *Yawns* Man, I'm still tired from yesterday. I went to Universal, and me and my dad walked around for the entire day! Believe me, it is really tiring. Either way, I want to make a little announcement. After I finish this story, I will be starting two new things. The first will be, "Ask my OCs"! a little project that I have been waiting to do. Basically, you will be able to ask my story OCs some questions about their journey, and maybe how they felt about some people! So it will be just a little interview fanfic. (And new OCs will be added whenever I make one) The second announcement will be my next REAL story, "TOME's Hylean". For those who have never heard of TOME, go check it out on Christopher Niosi's channel on youtube! It will be put inside the LoZ story forum because I couldn't find another place to put it. And get this, some of the ideas and characters will be from my fanfiction friends! I won't say who yet, but it will be announced sometime around the end of this story, so yeah. It will be a while. Now, with that out of the way, let's get to the story!**

**Chapter 6; Flashbacks**

_Aden's POV_

"Oh my gods", Princess Midna was hugging me, and was crying into my shoulder. It was just so sudden, I saved her from that weird guy, and she just suddenly hugged me. Multiple thoughts ran through my mind at once. _"Why did she-well she probably hugged me because I saved her, right?" "But she only did that after I took off my hood." "She recognized me because I was the ally, which was what the voice and Great Fairy said." "She knows me, but how much?"_

"Aden!" she chocked through her sob. My eyes widened, I already knew she would know me, but I didn't think she would react like this! "_I barely even know her though, how much does she know about me?" _I thought. I relaxed a little and embraced it, hugging her back. Something ticked in the back of my head, but I didn't know what it was. I would sort that out later.

"Princess Midna, are you okay?" I asked. She sniffled a little, and pulled herself out a little. I could get a better look at her face now, and it definitely looked familiar. Her face was a pale blue, with purple lips. Her eyes were a crimson red, with a yellow/gold exterior. She had, something at the center of her forehead, it was just confusing to describe. It was a silver crest that had a red gem in the center. Her hair was a shade of orange that looked like a fire, and was tied together at the front from something carved of stone.

She was crying golden tears, which threw me off for a second. She looked at me and said, "Aden, I'm fine. I just can't believe that you're here!" she said, with a joyous expression on her face. It looked like she had finally saw someone that she hasn't met since childhood. I-hang on a second. _"What if I am that person?_"

"Where have you been, how did you get here?" she asked. That first question, I didn't know myself. I finally decided to answer.

"Princess Midna"-

"Just. Call me Midna." She interrupted. "I have never liked to be called by a title anyways."

"Okay, sorry Midna." I said. "But I don't know where I have been exactly." Midna's expression changed from happy, to confused. "What do you mean?" she said. Her tears stopped flowing, but I knew that it wouldn't be that way for long. Since I knew what would happen after I say this.

"Midna, you may know me, but I can't remember anything. What happened, my past, and my friends. I can't remember anything about you." She gasped, and her hands went from my shoulders to her mouth. I could already see the tears starting to flow in her eyes. She fell to her knees, and hunched over.

She started to cry once again, creating a tiny golden puddle underneath her face. I kneeled down towards her, and put a hand on her back. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now. She had just met someone she hasn't seen in, probably forever, and he doesn't remember her. That person, was me.

"Midna, I'm sorry that I can't remember. Though, that wasn't my fault. I don't know whose it is. But I hope that I can remember soon." She didn't stop crying, she stayed where she was. I began to feel sorrowful, I was making this woman cry, just for telling the truth. I didn't exactly like that truth either though.

"Midna, please stop crying, I'm sorry." She still didn't stop crying, even after I said that. So, I knew what I had to do. I lifted her up by the shoulders, and held her in front of me. She had her eyes narrow, golden tears still running down her cheeks. I then pulled her into a tight hug, some tears starting to come down my face as well.

"Listen Midna, I don't know why I don't remember, but I hope I will soon. I will remember, I promise."

_Midna's POV_

'_He couldn't remember, after all of those good times we had playing together, he doesn't remember a thing?' _I thought to myself. I was hunched over, crying into my hands as my tears seeped through the open spaces. I could hear Aden talking to me, but I couldn't hear him over my sobs.

'_He doesn't remember our friendship? He doesn't remember, me?'_ I could hear Aden talking again, but his voice just made me cry even more. When my golden tears were so bright that I had to let them fall to the floor, Aden grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me up.

My eyes were still fuzzy from my own tears, but I saw a sorrowful look on Aden's face. He then pulled me close to him, gripping me in a tight hug. I sniffed a little, and started to stop crying. I could finally hear Aden speak again. "Listen Midna, I don't know why I don't remember, but I hope I will soon. I will remember, I promise."

His own voice sounded like he was going to start crying any second as well. I decided to speak back saying, "Y-you pro-omise?"

"I promise Midna." He said.

'_What if this is a promise that he can't keep?'_ I thought. But I had to trust him, he was one of my only friends! I pulled him out of our hug as I finally started to stop crying. A smile crept across my face as soon as I saw his. "Thank you."

"Princess Midna?"

I looked behind me, and saw two guards that were injured here and there. I heard Aden gasp from behind me as we stood up. "Sir, you're alright!" Aden said. I looked over to him and said, "You know him Aden?" He nodded.

"He was the person that told me you were in here! Thanks again Sir!" he said to the guard. The left guard smiled and said, "You can just call me Nigh." "And you can call me Dey", the guard on the right said. I have never really gotten to learning my guards names, I guess this was a good time to learn them.

"Nigh, Dey, this is Aden. He is the person that saved me, so he should have a room to rest tonight." I said. They both nodded and waved their hands over to us, gesturing to follow. I followed Nigh, and Aden followed Dey. We had to get separate rooms, because they had to search for his room while I had mine. After a walk through the hallway, we reached my room.

"I shall stay out here and guard, in case Zant comes back. If he does, teleport out of here with your magic." Nigh said. I nodded and went into my room. I sat down on my bed, and laid my head down on my pillow. '_I wonder how he did get here. Oh well, I'll ask during breakfast.'_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

_Midna's flashback_

I was floating in nothing at first, then an image popped up in front of me. It was of me sitting in my room when I was only seven years old. My parents forbade me to play with the common kids, worrying that something would happen. They were always extremely paranoid way back then.

There was a grunt, and the seven year old me turned around towards the window. A hand suddenly came up along with another one. The seven year old me backed up from the window as a head popped up from the window. It was another young kid, just about the other me's age.

He crawled through the window, sweat dripping down his face. He had fire-like hair like mine. His face was unlike other Twilis', it was the shade of a normal Hylean's skin, but with black markings here and there. His eyes were yellow, but with a black exterior. The seven year old me walked over to him and looked down on him.

"Mister, are you okay?" the higher voiced me asked. The boy looked at Midna, and tensed up. He then sat up and scooted back.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry miss, I didn't know you were here!" he said, looking a little panicked. The small me just smiled and said, "it's okay, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, some of the bullies down there know how to use magic, and they use it to constantly bully me every day. Today's punishment was levitating me all the way up here. I just climbed the closest window I could see. Sorry again." He said.

"You came from down there? I feel sorry for you. I'm afraid of heights myself! I can bring you back down if you want." Little me said. The boy shook his head, looking scared once again. "Please don't, they will just come back for me again! Can I just stay up here for a little while longer?"

The little me nodded, glad that she got a new friend. "Sure! I'm just glad I have somebody else to talk to besides the guards!"

"Wait, guards?" the boy asked. The little me looked embarrassed now, looking away. "Yeah, mom and dad were always overprotective of me. But just forget about that!" the little me said. "Either way, my name is Midna, what's yours?" she said as she held out her hand. The boy looked at it for a second then shook it with a smile on his face.

"My name is Aden!" the boy said. Then I woke up.

_Aden's POV_

Dey escorted me to one of the few rooms that were left standing. He opened the door, and I said "Thanks!" as I walked in. It was livable, there was a window, another room for a private toilet, a dresser, and a window. Now much, but I was fine with that.

"I will stand guard in case Zant comes back." Dey said. '_Zant huh? So that was that maniach's name!'_ I thought to myself. I nodded back to him, and he closed the door. I layed down my basket and took off my cloak, bringing me back to my T-shirt and Jeans. I would need to change these, I did not want to explain the whole English thing again.

But I didn't have time for that, I was really tired from today. I traveled across the desert while riding a rampaging boar, I scaled a tower filled with murderous creatures, and I saved Midna from that psycho Zant! It seemed like it dragged on for ages!

I laid down on the bed, and instantly went to sleep.

_Aden's flashback_

Just like my first dream, I was floating through blackness. Then, a moving image popped up in front of me. A man and a woman were sitting on their couch, watching TV. It was extremely unlike the world, or rather, worlds I was currently in! When suddenly, there was a knock at their door. They both stood up, wondering who would be at their house so late at night. When they opened the door, they were met with a young boy, drenched from the current rain.

He wore rugged clothes, that almost seemed native to their time! They were made of black cloth, and it was torn here and there. He was extremely pale, probably from the storm that was going on outside. The boy's hair was a strange shade of orange, sort of like mine. His eyes were almost the exact shade of his hair, with a regular white exterior from the parents. Just from the look of it, he seemed like he was nine years old!

The boy looked up to the pair and said, "I don't know where I am. Can you please help?" The woman gasped and started to walk towards the boy, but the man stopped her.

"What are you doing here young man?" the man said. The boy, with tears in her eyes, said, "I don't know, I just woke up on the ground outside! I don't know where I am!" The man looked at the boy in the eyes for a couple seconds, then nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were telling the truth. I'll go and get a towel." The man said, and headed off in the other direction. The woman brought the boy in, and closed the door. The man came back with a towel, and wrapped it around the boy. The boy didn't even notice this, however, because he was too amazed at what the house had to offer.

To almost everyone, a TV was just a TV. But to the boy, it was a flat black box that had moving people and sound coming from it! To everyone else, lightbulbs were lightbulbs. To the boy however, they were multiple glowing sols, the light from where he came from. Wherever he looked, he was downright amazed.

"So kid, what is your name?" the man asked the boy. The boy looked up to him with a joyus grin on his face and said, "My name is Aden!"

Then I woke up.

**More questions to be answered, but no answers to be found. What do Aden and Midna have in store for them the next day? Wait for chapter seven to find out! Until then, I hope you guys have a nice spring break! Bye Bye!**


	7. Escaping the God

**HAAAIIII! ….. *Ahen*, pardon my Kirby tongue. Anyways, I might cancel the whole ask my OC thing. After thinking about it for a while, I thought it would be too much of an ego thing to do. So I will be cancelling it. Unless I get some support for it that is. Now let's get to the story, shall we?**

**Chapter 7; Escaping the God**

_Aden's POV_

Instantly when I woke up, I had multiple thoughts going through my mind. '_That kid was me?' 'What was all that about?' 'Why did the man and the woman look extremely familiar?' _I knew that these would (probably) be answered as I go along, but my mind would refuse to let go of those thoughts! Then, I came to a question that I should really think about.

'_Should I tell Midna about this?'_

This really racked my brain around. I felt that I should tell Midna about this, but a deep feeling told me to keep that thought hidden. The reason why, was completely beyond me! But I really thought that I should tell her about the dream, because I thought that she would think of something. So my decision was clear, I would tell her. What confused me the most was why I had that feeling not to tell her in the first place.

Getting up off of the bed, I threw on my cloak and picked up the basket. Before I went outside though, I looked out the window. The portal from that strange mirror was still there. Midna asked me how I got here, so that must of meant that the portal was destroyed long, long ago. By who, well, I would ask Midna about that later.

I opened the door, and walked outside, being met with a groggy Dey. He was sitting down, looking like he was on the verge of unconsciousness. His eyes kept slowly closing, then quickly opening back up. I bent down and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He quickly jolted back awake, (or at least, pretended to) and flimsily stood back up. "Sorry Aden, I almost started to sleep on duty! Please forgive me!"

I sighed, and said, "Dey, you don't have too treat me like royalty! And before you say that you should do that because Midna let me stay here and I saved her, you don't have to do it because of that either." Dey slouched over a little, a sign that he was obviously tired. "This is just really stressful, you know? Not to mention, I had to stay up all night standing guard!"

After thinking for a couple seconds, I looked back to Dey and said, "Tell you what Dey, just tell me where Midna's room is, and I will just wait there. Then you can sleep in there." He looked up to me, with an extremely happy look in his eyes. "Are you serious right now Aden?" he said, then I nodded. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how hard it is to catch a break around here!"

"Okay then, just tell me where Midna's room is, and I will be on my way." I said. He told me the directions (Go straight, make a left, and then make a right. Her room is the farthest one down the hall) and I started to walk. Behind me, I could hear Dey walking into my room, and collapsing onto my bed. Yes, he was THAT loud!

As I was walking, I thought to myself about my dream. Wherever that place was, it certainly didn't look like it was close to here. Yet, I knew what all of those things were at first glance. So, maybe that kid in my dream actually WAS me. That would certainly explain the English on my shirt that nobody here can read. Not to mention my jeans and my shoes.

I took a left, and started to think other thoughts. How much DID she know about me? She did instantly recognize me as soon as I took off my cloak hood, but that was just the smallest thing. What else did she know? Did she know my favorite food? (Which I didn't even know at the moment) What things I like? My secrets? I would ask Midna about that too.

I took a right, and came to the final hallway. At the end of it, I could see Midna talking with Nigh. "Hey guys!" I said, then they both looked over to me. Midna smiled, and waved as she said, "Hey Aden! Um, where exactly is Dey?"

"Oh, he was tired, so I let him sleep in my room for a little while." I said. Midna looked a little angry, and said, "You did, why did you do that?!" I backed up a little, putting my hands up in surrender. "He looked a little tired, so I just let him take a little break! He and Nigh did stay up all night."

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again and sighed. "Alright, no point in arguing with you now anyways." She said.

"Aden, Princess Midna, follow me to the Great Hall, we must discuss on what we should do now." Nigh said. We then started to walk, with Nigh in front and Midna in front of me as I was in the back. I could have sworn that I heard Midna say as we were walking, "Still have the same attitude as you did all those years ago."

_Midna's POV_

As we were walking to the Great Hall, I had my mind on lots of things to discuss. It all started when I woke up from my dream. It wasn't a dream though, it was a flashback of all those years ago when I first met Aden. Seeing him again must of triggered that, so it wasn't that much. That was when my first discussion topic came up, telling Aden about his past.

After getting out of bed and putting on a fresh robe to wear, I knew something else to ask Aden. Just how did he get here? After years of him disappearing, he got back here. The real question here was, how? I would tell Nigh that we should go to the Great Hall to discuss these. Then I looked out the window.

I gasped, and stepped back. The portal from the Mirror of Twilight had reappeared! I thought I had broken it all those years ago, leaving Link and Zelda's realm! I knew that the portal and Aden's appearance were linked together somehow, so that would be the next thing to talk about.

I walked out of my room, talked to Nigh about going to the Great Hall, and here we are, back to the present. I knew that the biggest topic of importance was to talk about the Mirror of Twilight's reappearance, as well as Aden's arrival. Those needed to be discussed as soon as we got to the Great Hall. Now if only he didn't let Dey take a nap.

After a couple more minutes of hasty walking, we reached the great hall. Aden looked amazed at the room, but it wasn't really that great. It was basically a large room with a large circular table made of twilian stone. There were also seats that were higher up for lower ranked members of the court, but that was just normal. We all sat at opposite sides of the table, and automatically began to talk.

"Now Princess Midna, you have decided to call an urgent meeting between the three of us, the only ones left in the entire Twili palace still alive. (Except for Dey) What do you need to say?" said Nigh. With a serious look and tone, I responded with, "There are actually many things, but I would like to talk about one thing specifically," I turned to Aden, "Aden's reappearance."

"What do you mean?" Aden said, his expression changing to his questionable look. "What I mean, is that we want to know just how you got here. For ten years, you disappeared when we"-

"Wait a second, Princess Midna. Are you saying that you knew Aden back then?" Nigh said. I winced, I had never told anybody about Aden, did I? We had kept our friendship secret all those years ago. Aden was one of the few friends that I had that was my age, and I was worried that he wouldn't see me again if he got caught. Now was a better time than any to tell them though.

"Yes, I did know him. Aden, you may not know this either, but you and I were best friends twelve years ago. Then, you ju"-

"Princess Midna, why exactly does he not know about this either?" Nigh rudely interrupted once again. I shot him a glare, one interruption was fine, but two I could not stand. He backed off after that though.

I sighed to calm myself down, then said "Nigh, Aden has amnesia. He does not remember anything that has happened before he got it." I saw Aden look down to his odd shoes, an obvious sign of depression. It seemed he did not want to bring up the topic. But I just had to know how he got here.

"Ah, okay Princess Midna. I understand now, please continue." Said Nigh. I could finally get back on track. I looked back to Aden.

"So as I was saying, for ten years, you have disappeared when we were eight years old. Now you appear, and something else of major importance has also. And I am not talking about Zant." I said. Both Nigh and Aden looked confused, so I decided to tell them.

"The Mirror of Twilight has reappeared." Aden still looked confused, but Nigh was beyond surprised. "The Mirror of Twilight?! But I thought you destroyed it two years ago!"

"Yes, I saw the portal outside my window. And since that both Aden and the portal appeared at similar times, I thought that he would know something about it." I said, looking back to Aden. He nodded, which I actually did not expect.

"If you are talking about that strange mirror outside the entrance to your realm, then yes. I did have something to do with it." He said. I was shocked, I did not expect him to say that he had something to do with it. I thought he would say that it was there when he got there!

"Aden," Nigh exclaimed, "two years ago, Princess Midna destroyed the mirror in hopes of keeping both realms at peace. Now that it has reappeared, both their realm and ours are in danger again! How did you have something to do with it exactly?"

Aden closed his eyes and sighed. "Midna, you saw that yesterday I could use magic, correct?" I nodded. "Well, that is not the only thing that I can do." He got up out of his chair, and said to both of us, "Watch this".

He closed his eyes, and cupped his hands in front of him. I saw his eyes squeeze together a couple times, and then I saw a spark come from his hands. Suddenly, a small gray orb appeared in his outstretched hands. The longer he kept his eyes shut, the more the orb grew. When the orb was the size of his head, he opened his eyes, and the orb stopped growing. He took one hand away, and held it with the other.

"This is what I like to call, a memory orb. I don't know how it works; it can bring up scenarios or items from the past. Like so." He then walked over to one of the broken down chairs, and made the orb a little larger. After a couple seconds, and the orb was about the size of the chair, he launched it forward towards the chair. Both Nigh and I gasped, as the orb became transparent, inside we saw a fully repaired chair!

"Aden, how di"-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all turned towards the doorway, the scream was slightly faded, but it shocked us all. "Dey? DEY!" Nigh yelled. He then ran out of the room at full speeds, trying to find out the source of Nigh's screams.

"NIGH, NO!" I screamed, but he was already long gone. Me and Aden looked at each other. We had to make a split second decision, go after Nigh or stay here and stay hidden. Aden decided to go for the first option, and ran after Nigh. I ran after him, trying to pull him back into the room, but he was too fast. He bolted out of the room, and I had no choice to follow.

He bolted left, then turned right, then stopped right in his tracks. His face went from protective to pale in an instant. I caught up to him, and saw what made him so scared. In front of us, we say Nigh sprawled across the ground, Zant, and one more person that was floating alongside of him.

His clothing was a light shade of gray, but it was actually a shining silver chest plate. Around his neck, he had a dark blue cloth with three light blue gems across it. Right below that on the upper part of his chest plate, there was two golden crests. The one on his right was a crescent moon, while the one on his left was a golden triangle. (and no, it was not the triforce) He was holding a strange sword that looked like two intertwined stone bars. His ears were like a normal hylean's, but his face was another story. His hair was snow white, And he had red markings around his eyes. On his forehead, was a strange blue marking. And his eyes, were empty. There was nothing inside them at all, just white nothingness. He also had a strange green and blue aura around him, like flames. This must have been-

"Where are they?! My god must know!" Zant yelled. If this was Zant's god, then we were going to be in gigantic trouble! Then they saw us, and Zant grinned. "There you two are."

"Run?" "Run!" me and Aden agreed in an instant, running off in the way we came. We could hear Zant's crazed laughter and Nigh's yell in pain. We sprinted at full speed, and ran right back into the Great Hall. We slammed the door shut, but we knew that there was nowhere else to go! There was only one way in here, and there were no secret passages that I knew of! But I then saw the window, that would be our escape.

"Aden, the window!" I yelled. Aden's face turned an even deeper shade of pale, which I didn't think was possible. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! IF YOU DID KNOW ME BACK THEN, THEN YOU KNOW THAT I AM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS, NO WAY!" I knew he wouldn't cooperate with me, so I dragged him to the window.

"It's either this or them Aden!" I exclaimed. With Aden's hand in mine, I dragged him with me out the window. I could hear Aden's screams of terror as we fell, but I saved us both at the last second. I activated my levitation magic to break our fall, but we still had a rough landing. We landed on our feet, a slight pain up both of our legs, then fell down onto the ground.

We stumbled up, and I yelled, "Keep Running!" And that was what we did. We continued to sprint, and we tried to escape to the portal. We then heard explosions behind us, and I risked looking behind us. I saw Zant firing his energy blasts from the window we came out of, and his god floating downwards from there. I turned back, and yelled, "FASTER!"

We were sprinting as fast as we could, our feet practically moving on their own. I could hear the explosions getting closer, then I saw a large shockwave appear right above our heads. It was so close, I thought that my hood had gotten cut off! I risked looking behind us again, and saw that Zant's god was swinging his sword, and shockwaves were coming from it. I saw Aden trying to run backwards, using his own magic to counter the shockwaves. But I could see him start to stumble, so I used my levitation magic to support him up.

"Thanks Midna!" he said, and he got back to countering shockwaves. Whenever Zant's god used a shockwave, Aden countered it with his own. We were almost to the portal, but then one of Zant's energy blasts hit our feet. I stumbled and fell, but I managed to fall inside the area where the portal transports us. This was an old feeling that I haven't experienced in years, I could feel my body breaking apart and turning into Twili particles, traveling at high speeds. Then, they came back together, and we were in the Mirror Chamber.

We ran down the steps, and I said, "We have to break the Mirror, quickly!"

"We can't, he will be here any"- then we heard the sound of Twili particles coming together once more, and we knew it was too late. "RUN FOR IT!" and we were off again. I knew that we couldn't go through the Arbiter's grounds again, so I knew what we had to do. There was an opening right in front of us, a break in the fence that lead to a fall. I grabbed Aden's hand again, then we jumped.

But then, a shockwave came again. I was able to avoid it, but Aden got hit in the back. He got shot forward, and he went unconscious. "ADEN!" I yelled, but I knew he couldn't hear me. We were still falling, the ground approaching at a rapid pace. We had to teleport, and I knew exactly where to go. I focused on both me and Aden, and I could see Aden break apart into Twili particles right before I did. We were safe, or at least I hoped so.

We rose up into the air, and into the Twili portal. I was lucky that it was still there, and I hoped that the one at the Faron Spring was there too.

**Dana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana CLIFFHANGERS! So yeah, Zant's new god is revealed. For those who don't know who exactly the god was, you will have to do some research. For those who do, hooray for you! You are a fellow Zelda Nerd like me! Either way, make sure to show this to your friends, and leave a review too! It's my fuel for writing these chapters. See you guys in the next chaper!**


	8. The Heroes in Green

**HEEEELOOOO everyone! Now, I have something to say. For those who have heard of the MOTHER/Earthbound series, I think you will like this. There is a group of fans that is working on…**

**MOTHER 4! *Cheering***

**Okay, now the game will be released in summer, or that is what the group is planning for. I myself, am really exited! Plus, it will be sold on the computer for free! Now, let's just get to the story.**

**Chapter 8; Heroes in Green**

_Midna's POV_

We both landed in Ordon spring with a splash, and I instantly rushed over to Aden. He was unconscious, but his eyes were closed tightly like he was in great pain. I threw off his cloak, letting it soak in the spring's water. He wore an odd shirt, but I didn't let that bother me, I had to see the damage that "god" has done! I lifted up the back of his shi-

I gasped, this wasn't just bad, this was terrible! Across his back, there was a large gash with a part of his spine creeping out in the middle! There was bits of blood gushing through as I was looking at it, I had to do something! I held my hands on the gash as much as I could, gagging at the feeling of the bone and the blood. I forced myself to look back down, I had to be strong right now!

"What the?" The blood that was seeping through Aden's back wasn't mixed in with the water. I saw more drips drop from my hands, and I was shocked as I saw the blood disappear right as it touched the water. "Of course, what am I thinking?!" I said aloud. The Light Spirit's spring water could heal!

I turned Aden onto his back, face up from the water. I could see his face, scrunched together because of the pain that he was experiencing, I couldn't imagine what it was like for him! I saw a tear roll down his face, and I let mine roll down as well. "Please work, please work, please!" I pleaded to the goddesses, and the light spirits as well! Aden was one of my only friends, he couldn't die now!

My tears were giving off a small glow, so when another light appeared behind me, I immediately turned around. I saw a golden wolf, with red eyes that were each giving off a glow of their own. I stood up, there was only one piece of offensive magic I knew, and I had to use it now!

"Stay away from him!" I yelled to the wolf. I prepared a magic spell that I have never used in years, putting one hand in front of the other. I could feel the spark appear in my hands, and I prepared to release it.

'_I bring no harm, stand down Twilight Princess'_

I gasped, and the spark in between my hands vanished. This wolf spoke, but its mouth did not move! This wolf was speaking to me in my mind?! "H-how do I know you aren't lying?!" I yelled to it. It did not reply, it instead slowly walked over to Aden, the look of pain gone from his face. I quickly prepared the magic again and released it to the wolf.

It went right through it, and didn't affect him in the slightest.

It looked back to me with an annoyed look, and said, '_We shall speak later'._ He looked back to Aden. It raised its paw, and put it on Aden's chest. There was a sudden bright light, and I quickly shielded my eyes. When the glow subsided, I looked back to Aden.

The wolf was gone, and it only looked like that Aden was sleeping now. His face was pale, but that could just be the moon shine. I listened closely, and I sighed in relief. '_He is still breathing, thank the goddesses!' _I turned him onto his side, to have a look at his back. I pulled up his shirt again and looked at the…

Scar?

Where his gash was supposed to be, was instead a wide red scar that stretched across his back. It was a little bumpy around the center, where the part of his spine was. I cried tears of joy, and wrapped my arms around Aden. I almost lost him, and I felt that it was my own fault. I knew it wasn't, but I felt like it was.

I hoped that he would be okay, now I just needed to wait for him to wake up.

_Aden's POV_

I was once again floating, but my back was searing in pain! I tried to put my hands on my back, but I couldn't move at all! I tried to let out a yell, but no sound came out! This must be what dying feels like, just doing nothing as pain tortures you until you pass on. I was about to give up, but then I felt something cool against my back.

The pain resided, but there was still soreness left. The world around me appeared before my eyes, and gravity kicked back in. I landed on my back, which led to more of a soreness. But thankfully, it wasn't that bad. I sat up, and opened my eyes again. I found myself in the same place I was in when I first met the Shade. So that meant…

I heard the echoed panting again, and looked over my shoulder. I saw the golden wolf once again. I stood up and turned around, looking at the wolf. I still clutched my back, it was still aching as I stood up. I looked towards the wolf and said, "Well look who it is." The wolf howled and there was once again a bright glow. I closed my eyes until the glow disappeared, and when it did, the Shade was standing in its place.

"You are lucky to survive young one." The Shade said. "You were close to meeting death, but your friend's quick thinking managed to rescue you. I helped too of course."

"Midna saved me, huh?" I said. Looking down into the shallow water. "I guess we are even now, since she saved me."

"This is no time to worry about that now lad! You almost got killed, by the Fierce Deity no less!" the Shade yelled. I looked back to him, my face filled with skepticism.

"You know about that, thing, that attacked me and Midna?" I asked. The Shade sighed and I saw him tighten the grip around his sword.

"Yes, and I regret ever letting him help me!" I was about to interrupt him, but he snapped out of his rant and looked back to me. "I shall not let my ramblings go on, it is now time for me to teach you your magic's deeper depth!" I closed my mouth, knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to get on this guy's bad side. I nodded and he looked back to me.

"Before I teach you your next ability, you must teach me your experience with the pointed shockwave. Have at me!" he yelled. He then got in his battle stance again, and I knew what I had to do. I lifted my right hand off of my back and put it across my chest. Index finger pointed outwards, I gathered energy in my finger, and then swiped my finger across the air.

The shockwave came out of my finger once again, and hit the Shade's shield. Like last time, it made him stumble backwards again and he lowered his sword and shield. "Hmm, very well. You seem experienced with the pointed shockwave, so it is now time to learn your next ability. Because of your encounter with the fierce deity didn't go well, it would be only logical for you to learn this.

"Young one, it is now time for you to learn the skill known as, Nayru's Love." Why did that seem anticlimactic? He then took out another scroll from who knows where, and handed it to me. I reached out and took the scroll. Just like last time, it disappeared and seemed to go into my hands.

"You now know the technique. This is specifically used for defensive purposes only, acting like a shield to protect you when you need it most. Now, try to protect yourself, En Garge!" The Shade then separated into three different Shades, and surrounded me. I was thrown off by this, and frantically looked around myself.

The Shades pulled their swords behind themselves, preparing to swing. I panicked and kneeled down, putting my hands in the air. I heard a tiny chime, and three different _"THUNKS" _I opened my eyes, and saw that I was enveloped within a bright blue crystal. It was transparent, so I could see the three different Shades merge back into one. I lowered my hands, and the shield disappeared in front of my eyes.

"You are learning quickly one. I am proud that I have someone to pass my ways onto." The Shade said with satisfaction.

"Thank you Shade, now can you please tell me just what the heck the Fierce Deity is now?" I said. I hoped that the Shade wasn't ticked off by this, but I got lucky. He didn't, and lowered his sword and shield.

"Very well. You see, I am known as the hero of time only to myself. After I saved Hyrule from destruction, the Princess Zelda from my era sent me back to my childhood to regain my lost time. So none of my friends that I made from my adventure recognized me, except the few I knew since birth. I couldn't see them however, because I was given the task to travel far from Hyrule with the Ocarina of Time. A magical instrument capable of opening the door to the sacred realm, where the Triforce resided. I did so, and ended up on yet another adventure entirely.

"During my travels outside Hyrule, I had an encounter with a skull kid wearing the cursed mask of Majora. We were sent to the other dimension of Termina, where the Skull kid would end the world in three days with Majora's power. I was able to stop him however, and it turned out that it was Majora pulling the strings the entire time. I was then given a mask that was just as cursed as Majora's. It was known as the Fierce Deity mask. It would allow me to turn into the Fierce Deity himself, and I used it to defeat Majora once and for all. But doing so allowed the Fierce Deity's power to be unsealed.

I wandered throughout the woods surrounding Termina, searching for a way back to Hyrule. I could not, and I ended up becoming a Stalfos, which is what you see before you. My soul passed on, finally coming back to Hyrule, along with the Fierce Deity as well. For as long as I could, I tried to prevent the Deity from coming into Hyrule in his physical form. I eventually failed, when he struck a deal with the devious Zant. Now that he has returned, he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Destruction."

This was hard for me to take in all at once, but I got the gist of the situation. "Young one, you MUST find a way to defeat the Fierce Deity, or all life as we both know it will cease to exist!" I flinched, but I nodded in reply. I already knew the direness of the situation. Unless I wanted everything to die (Which I didn't in the SLIGHTEST!) I had to stop him.

"I will now send you back to the real world, it will be nighttime by then however. Your friend will know where to go next, good luck young one. Say hello to my son for me." As soon as I was about to ask who his son was, I felt drowsy once again. I collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious once again.

_Reality_

My eyes bolted open, and I found Midna kneeling over me, tears in her eyes. She gasped as I sat up, and threw herself into another hug with me. There was another sharp pain in my back, but I just ignored it. She pulled herself out of the hug, and looked at me with a gigantic smile.

"I thought I lost you again!" she said. I smiled and said back, "You know I wouldn't leave after finally coming back!" We both laughed for a second, then she stopped. She handed me my cloak, which was all soaked up. Along with my basket, which was also wet. I decided to hold back on the cloak for now, just to let it dry.

"Aden, before you woke up, there was a strange wolf that touched you and disappeared. Do you know what that was?" Midna asked. I nodded, and told her the whole story. About meeting the Shade, who he was, and about him teaching me. I also told him about the Fierce Deity, and how dangerous he was.

"All he wants to do is destroy, and that is why we need to stop him at all costs." I said, after the long explanation. Midna, with a concerned and serious face, nodded in response. "Life as a princess always bored me anyways, the adventuring is where the excitement really is!" she said. I laughed, if she liked a good adventure, then we were certainly going to be on a long one.

"Um, Midna? Why exactly is it dark now? It was morning when we got chased by the Fierce Deity." I asked.

"Oh, I knew you would ask that. You see, the Light Realm's time and the Twilight Realm's time are opposite from each other. So if it is night here, it is morning in the Twilight realm." '_oh, well that explains it'_

I stood up, there was still a soreness in my back, I just had to ignore it. I turned over to Midna, who looked worried for me. "Don't worry Midna, I'll be fine." I said. "The Shade said that you would know where to go now, do you?" Midna thought about this for about two seconds, then she gasped.

"I know exactly where to go!" she exclaimed, then she ran off in the other direction. I of course, had no choice but to follow her. '_Wonder where we are going'_

_Link's POV_

After a long, LONG day of herding all of the goats, I was ready for bed. Fado really messed up today, all of the goats were let loose on a little rampage! I had to gather up every single goat, and some of them were escaping out through Hyrule Field and into the other provinces! This took all day, and I thankfully had some help.

It was nighttime now, and I was climbing up the ladder to my home. I got inside and closed the door behind me. I was tired, and tomorrow, I would sleep until the afternoon. But right as I was about to get into the bed, I heard a knocking from outside. I didn't bother looking out the top window to see who it was, I just groaned and went back the way I came.

I finally got to the bottom of the last ladder, so I walked towards the door. I could hear some talking from outside it though, so I decided to listen in.

"So you know the person that lives here?" one male voice said.

"Yes, we were friends a long time ago. Specifically two years." I gasped, was that? No, it couldn't be! But her voice sounded really similar to her, so…

I opened the door, and I was met with two people. I disregarded the boy, I was too shocked at the other one. My suspicions were right. The cloak, the flaming orange hair, the light blue face.

After all of these years, she kept that promise.

She turned to me, and said, "See? I told you I would see you later!"

**AAAND scene! I was able to finish updating this chapter just before school started! I hope you all liked this chapter, I wanted to give a little backstory to the Fierce Deity, or how much less I gave. Either way, thank you for reading! Make sure to read, review, and show this to your friends! BYYYYE!**


	9. Pasts

**HEEELLOOOO! I'm back for another chapter! Now, I want to introduce everyone to what I think, is an underrated game series made by Nintendo. (At least, in my eyes) the game series is called Rhythm Heaven, and it all started out as a Japanese arcade game. It was really popular, so Nintendo decided to make a game out of it. There are three games. One for the GBA, one for the Wii, and one for the DS. I personally love these games, since I am pretty good at rhythm if I do say so myself. *COUGH* all superbs *COUGH*! When you can, give this series a good look at, especially if you really like music! Now, let's just get onto the story!**

**Chapter 9; The Pasts**

_Midna's POV_

I think I'll just skip over the part where we first when to Link's house. Or Aden's first, and mine since two years ago. If I tried to talk about all of that now, it would probably take up all of your time. For an abridged version, let's just say there was lots of hugging, crying, (mostly from Link) and him trying to talk about what happened. I told him that it would have to wait until the morning because all of us were tired. Link insisted that I would sleep in his bed, and he would sleep on the lower level with Aden. I agreed, of course.

After all the good nights, I went to sleep. Sadly, just like last time I went to sleep, I had another flashback. It was a couple months after me and Aden first met, and I have first learned how to do simple magic. The first, was levitation, which was really convenient, since that for the past couple months, I had to sneak him through a secret passageway that I knew about, which was in the royal courtyard.

Although he didn't exactly like the idea at first, me levitating him up to my window, he agreed, since it was already difficult just to get through the royal courtyard with all the guards. We met almost every day, just talking or playing certain games that he made up! Sometimes, I would levitate myself down to where he was, and we would play with some of his friends!

Then came a day, probably a month or two after I learned levitation magic, where we were just playing around. Then these five bullies came to make fun of Aden and his friends, and abuse them with their magic. Aden and his friends told me to hide in his house, and I did. Levitation magic was the only magic I could do at the time, so I was defenseless.

I watched through the window as they bullied him and his friends, dragging him around on the ground with their magic, levitating him high into the sky, scaring him and his friends. I knew I had to do something, so I slipped out the door quietly. The bullies didn't manage to notice me, so I knew I had a chance to do something. Then, one of the bullies turned around and saw me. Just from my clothing, they laughed at me, said that I looked "oh so important".

"So who are you anyways?" said one of the bullies. With a shaking voice, I replied. "Mi-midna. I am Aden's friend, so let him go!" They mocked me even more, saying that I wasn't the real Princess Midna. That I was just impersonating her, and wasn't good enough to be her. I was on the verge of tears while the five bullies were laughing hysterically at me.

I then remembered a magic art that my teacher told me, "Was too advanced for me to do". I managed to get a peek at what I had to do though. So while the bullies were laughing at me, I tried out the magic art. I put my right hand over my left, while they were facing each other. I focused into the space that was in between my hands, and I could feel a spark between them.

I could hear some of the bullies stop laughing, and starting to say, "Hey kid, what do you think you are doing?" I could hear them being nervous, so I used this to my advantage. I did the final step of my current magic art, "Quickly separate your two hands to send out a powerful blast/shockwave". I did so, and with my eyes still closed, I separated them.

I can still remember their screams in pain, it was horrifying for me at the time. But I was determined to stand up for Aden and his friends, and these bullies have crossed the line. I opened my eyes, and I saw the five bullies lying down on the ground, cuts across their arms and chest. It wasn't fatal, but it still hurt for them. I told them to leave Aden, his friends, and me alone or I would do it again. They ran away, and I checked on Aden and his friends. Aside from a couple bruises, they were fine.

They all thanked me for helping them, but one of them backed away slowly. He was scared about what I just did, and he was afraid that I was going to hurt him too. I couldn't blame him, that would be scary in my eyes too. From that day on, I would go down with Aden and his friends when it was my curfew, and scare away the bullies. That was also the day, where me and Aden became best friends.

That was when I woke up, and I could smell warm pumpkin soup being made by Link.

_Link's POV_

I woke up with a yawn, stretching my back, arms, you get the point. I saw Aden still sleeping in a nearby chair, while I was sitting on the wall. I stood up, and breathed in the fresh morning air. I decided to make some pumpkin soup for breakfast today; after all, I did have two guests today. I walked over to the kitchen and gathered my supplies.

It had been so long since I had seen Midna, two years in fact! I could still remember that day she broke the Mirror, it was really sad seeing my good friend go. After that, I got really depressed, since she left. I eventually got over it though and just went on with the rest of my life in Ordon. Herding the goats, delivering things to Castle Town, and just talking with my friends. It went on like that for two years, and now I was 19.

'_I wonder who that other guy is though.' _I thought as I mixing the ingredients in the pot over my stove. I looked back to him, he was still sleeping in the chair. Just from here, I could hear his snoring. '_And I thought I had a sleeping problem.'_

I went back to the pumpkin soup, it was almost done now. But again, who was that guy? Did Midna meet him during that two years? Maybe he was the prince or the king of the Twilight realm, and I didn't know about it. I wouldn't blame her though if that was the case, saving Hyrule and the Twilight Realm and all that. After a couple minutes, the pumpkin soup was finally done. I got out three bowls and put pumpkin soup in all of them. I set them out on my wood table, and right as I did, I heard that other guy (What did Midna call him? Aden, was it?) wake up.

"Morn'n Aden." I said. I sat down on one of the chairs and sipped a little of my pumpkin soup. '_Still at top notch if I do say so myself' _I thought. I saw Aden walk over to the table and sit down. Now that I got a good look at the guy, he sort of looked like Midna, which was really strange. He had the same colored hair as her, yellow and orange eyes, pointed ears, looked like her.

But he also looked very different as well. His face wasn't a pale shade of blue like normal Twili, it was a regular shade of Hylean skin. He was wearing a strange shirt underneath his cloak that had strange marking on it. One of those markings being the Triforce itself. He also kept carrying around a basket wherever he went, but I didn't know what was inside it. So what was he, a Twili or a Hylean?

But Aden was Midna's friend, and any friend of Midna was a friend of mine. He sat down at the table, looking at the pumpkin soup like it came from a distant world. "Good morning Link, what is this exactly?" he said.

"This Aden, is my famous pumpkn' soup, Ordon's finest right there." I said. He shrugged and picked up the bowl. He closed his eyes and took a sip from it, and his eyes lit up.

"Hey, this is really good!" he exclaimed, and before I could thank him, he went back to drinking it. I just sat there, open mouthed as he drank the entire thing in one sitting. He didn't even stop to take a breath! When he finished the entire thing, he slammed it down on the table, taking in a big gulp of air.

"You must've been perty hungry Aden." I said, still shocked. He just sat there, like it was just any old morning, that man has lungs of steel!

"Yeah, although, that wasn't enough. No offence though." He said. He then opened his basket and dug around in it for a while. He then took out three pieces of bread, and handed one to me.

"The best soup can only go with the best bread!" he said. I took it, and he put the other by Midna's bowl. I tried out the bread, and it tasted delicious! The outside of the bread was just hard enough to have a slight crunch, but still soft enough to not be completely stale! The inside of it was nice and fluffy, and the taste. Holy Hylia, the taste! It would be really hard to describe it all at once, but just think of it as my pumpkin soup, some of the ordon cheese, the best berries, all put into one delicious piece of bread!

"You wern't kiddn'! This is delicious!" I said. He smiled as he swallowed his piece and said, "Yup! Can't expect anything less from the Great Fairy!"

I almost chocked on my next piece of bread when he said that. Did he just say the Great Fairy gave her this?! How on earth does he know about her?! I thought the only people that even knew she existed was me and Midna! I swallowed my bread, and asked Aden, "Um, Aden? What did you just say exactly?"

"Yeah, I would like to know too please."

Both me and Aden turned over to Midna, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. We all said our good mornings as Midna sat down do have some of my soup and Aden's bread. (Which by the way, she also thought were both completely delicious)

"Well, I guess it is time to tell you guys my story so far." He said. I got into a comfortable position in my chair, and listened to Aden's story.

"I woke up in the Great Fairy's cave, and met her of course. I learned that for three days, I have been unconscious and she had been taking care of me the entire time. I was extremely grateful, but then I later found out that I could use magic. Sort of like this." He then closed his eyes as he held up one of his hands.

Nothing happened at first, but then I saw a tiny spark come from his hands. Then, a gray orb appeared inside of it, also having some strange markings on it. "These are what I like to call memory orbs." He said. "I don't know how they work, but they can also bring up elements of the past. In fact, I think I could…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, and sort of dropped the orb onto his empty bowl. The orb became transparent, and inside of the bowl, there was a full bowl of my soup.

I was shocked, but Midna and Aden acted completely casual. He then smiled a little, and went to touch the bowl, and then there was a bright gray glow. When it went away, the full bowl of soup was there in its place. "Sweet! Seconds!" Aden then grabbed the bowl again and practically woofed it down!

"Whatever is inside the orb is something from either the distant past, or whatever was there recently." Midna said. I turned to her, and she had a serious look on her face. "He also knows other types of magic, but he can show you that later."

Aden slammed the bowl on the table again, and breathed in another gulp of air. "So anyways, the Great Fairy gave me this cloak, and this basket filled with some other things in it. I then left the cave and tried to find some other people. I started to walk over to a large tower to see what I could find. After a wild boar ride (Don't ask) I met the shade."

"Hang on a minute Aden, did you just say, the shade? Gold wolf, red eyes, brings yah to a strange place to teach you things?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, that's him! You met hi"-

"Wait a second here, did you just say a golden wolf?" Midna interrupted. Aden nodded. "That wolf, saved your life!"

"What the heck er you two talking about?!" I yelled. Aden sighed and said, "Look, can I just finish my story please?" Midna and I calmed down, and just relaxed back into out chairs.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, the shade taught me a new magic attack, known as the pointed shockwave. I woke up, and traveled up the large tower. I ran from some skeletons, fought a ghost with a lantern, and got a weird top thing that helped me to the top of-oh goddess dangit!" Aden yelled.

"What is it Aden?" Midna asked him. "I left it at the top of the tower, I should have brought it with us!"

"Hang on a minute. Did that 'Top thing' have a sun symbol on the top, helped you ride on walls, and made of some brass and iron?" I intervened. He looked at me and nodded.

"Aden, I have that in my basement." I said, pointing to the ladder leading down there.

"Oh, well you know. Memory orbs and all that." He said. I stopped talking and let him continue.

"I used my powers to restore the Mirror of Twilight, and I went through. Apparently, there was this guy named Zant that had terrorized the entire realm with the power of his 'New God', the Fierce Deity." I didn't interrupt him this time. I instead looked over to Midna, who was looking over to me with a look that said, '_He is telling the truth Link. He is back.'_

"I managed to save her, and apparently, well, why don't you take it from here Midna?" Aden said. Midna nodded, and turned to me.

"You see Link, Aden is a good friend of mine before I met you. We were friends for a couple years, but then he just, disappeared. He doesn't remember this though, for he has amnesia. I pray that he will get back his memories soon. Anyways, we slept until the next day, were we discussed about the Mirror of Twilight being Aden's doing.

"Then we encountered Zant and the Fierce Deity, and the Fierce Deity certainly looks like a god Link. We managed to escape, but Aden got really injured in the process. The only reason he survived is because I teleported ourselves to the Light Spirit's spring. The purified water and the Shade rescued him. And well, now we are here."

"Zant and the Fierce Deity will be after us, no doubt. But hopefully, we can relax for now." Aden said. "Yeah, I get it. I have lots of questions, but I think I'll save em for later." I said.

"Okay, but what I want to know, is how did you two meet?" Aden exclaimed with an intrigued look on his face. I decided to tell the story this time.

"Well two years ago, there was something that we all call now, 'The Twilight Invasion'. Zant's forces overthrew Midna and took her throne, turning her into an imp." I heard Midna shudder in disgust as I said that, but I just pressed on. "They then took over Hyrule, overthrowing princess Zelda and turning almost all of Hyrule into Twilight. It turned people into spirits and were then terrorized by the different monsters. But I didn't turn into a spirit, but instead a wolf."

"Like this!" Midna yelled. Before I even had time to react, I could feel my bones shifting painfully into my wolf form. Once I did, I fell over, since I didn't exactly have that much training over the past two years. I looked over to Midna and growled.

"That is what you get for bringing that up Link!" she yelled. I growled again, then I heard the door behind me open.

"Hey Link, can I borrow some ru"- Oh great, it was Talo. The loudest yeller in all of Ordon that just found a growling wolf in my house. BRACE FOR IMPACT!

"AHHHHHH! THERE IS A WOLF IN LINK'S HOUSE! RUUUUN!" I whined as he said that, since my wolf ears were sensitive to yelling like that. I heard Talo and some of the other kids scream, and Talo jumping off of my little house ledge onto the ground, tumbling a little and running off.

'_Oh great, now the kids are probably going to tell the entire village. Can you please turn me back now Midna?' _I said to her telepathically. She sighed. "Oh fine, I'll turn you back. Stop whining." She took out the stone that could change me from my Hylean form to my wolf form. She tapped it onto my forehead and I changed back into my Hylean form.

"Well, I bett'r round up the kids. Thanks a lot Midna. I'll be back later." I said. I opened the door and hopped down onto the ground. I growled one more time as I heard Aden and Midna laughing from inside.

_3__rd__ person POV_

Two figures overlooked Hyrule itself, finally found what (or more accurately who) they were looking for.

"I have finally found those two, they are in the Ordon Providence."

"Yes my god. Would you like me to send troops down there now?"

"Right away Zant. And remember, do not mess up. One slip up, and your head shall be on my wall!"

"Y-yes my god! I shall go right away!

"And remember this Zant. When you go, leave no survivors."

"Yes my god, I will go right away."

And one of the two figures teleported away.

**OOOOOOOOOOOH I love a good cliffhanger! I'm glad I got to update this too! It has almost been a week since I have updated this story last. Anyways, I want to ask you guys something. What do you guys think is an extremely underrated game/game franchise that you think more people should respect? Put your answer in a review please. And remember to read, review, and show this to your friends! BYYYYYEEEE!**


	10. The attack

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to my story! Now, I want to talk about a couple stories you should check out, you might just find them interesting! You can find them on my profile bio, but I will just list a couple now. One of them is called, "The End of All Things; Twilight Princess". It is a traditional OC getting sucked into Zelda because of a strange danger story, but with a twist. Somehow, someway, he is that danger. It doesn't explain how though. Another one is called, "The Dreamer". It is about two friends that have to go on a crazy adventure to gather all of the Smash Brother's Characters all over the world. I found it really interesting, and I'm following it right now! Who knows, you might find them mentioning me in some of the chapters! Alright, enough blabbing, let's get to it!**

**Chapter 10; The Attack**

_Link's POV_

I quickly ran to Ordon Village, since my house was a small distance from it. I knew that the kids would get all of the adults riled up, since that they were serious ever since two years ago when they got captured. Malo was already serious though, he owned a freaking business! Sometimes I think he bears the Triforce of Wisdom instead of Zelda.

When I was about to get to the village, I was met with Rusl and his cannon, the barrel pointing right at me! I put my hands up and backed up slowly.

"Don't worry Link, I'll get that wolf for ya! When it gets a load of this, it will never see the light of day again!" Rusl seemed pretty excited, must have been bringing out the cannon again. Way back when Rusl was in the resistance during the Twilit Invasion, one of the others in The Resistance named Auru built a miniature canon for the raid on Princess Zelda's (or rather Ganon's) castle. Rusl was very impressed, and after Ganon was defeated, Auru gave Rusl a canon of his own! Auru told him to use it specifically for emergencies, but I've seen him take it out with him on trips from time to time. Now he was more ready than never to use it!

"False alarm Rusl, it was just the kids' imag'nations again. You can put the cannon away." I said, trying to calm him down.

Suddenly, Talo appeared from behind Rusl. "No way! I saw it with my own eyes! I'm not making this up!" he said.

"I know you aren't mak'n this up Talo, but it is all in your imagination." I said, trying to convince him that there wasn't anything there.

"Bu-but-Oh. I saw two other guys there too!" Uh oh, Aden and Midna! I was going to tell him that they were also his imagination, but then he sprinted past both of us and on the way to my house. "I'll prove it too!"

"Talo, wait!" I yelled to him. If he found Midna and Aden, then the secret will be out in a matter of seconds! I sprinted after him, gaining slightly every second. When we got to my house, he hopped onto the ladder and started to climb up. I was about to go after him, but then…

A. Freaking. Rock. I tripped on a large rock at the foot of my ladder. Why did that have to be there at the WORST POSSIBLE TIME?!

I got myself up, and practically flew up the ladder. I was met with Talo, Aden, and Midna all looking surprised, wide eyed at each other. I was too late to stop him from seeing them. At the time, I could only think of one thing. '_Goddesses of Hyrule, please help me'_.

Talo turned to me and pointed to the two visitors. "See? See? I wasn't making it up!" he yelled. I had to make up an excuse, quick! "I-er-uh…" I stammered. I couldn't think to anything to say! I couldn't say that he was hallucinating, he could just go up to one of them and touch them!

"Liiink? Is everything alright up there?" Oh no, Rusl is on his way, what do I-

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" Me and Talo turned to Rusl, who was staring into the path to the woods. "What is it Rusl?" I asked. I could use this to my advantage maybe? No, that was ridiculous, this could be serious! I hopped down to the ground again and ran over to Rusl.

"Is somethin' wro"- I didn't finish my sentence, as I saw what he was staring at. Bounding towards us, there was two Twilit Beasts side by side. Those things were back too?! I thought it was only Aden and Midna! My mind then thought back to when Aden was talking.

"_Apparently, there was this guy named Zant that had terrorized the entire realm with the power of his 'New God', the Fierce Deity"._

Of course, how could I have forgotten already?!

The Twilit Beasts were getting closer by the second, and neither of us have reacted. Talo, Aden, and Midna have joined us now. I had to do something! I glanced downward to Rusl's cannon, and grabbed it out of his hands. I aimed it at one of the beasts, and fired.

A large rock came rocketing out of the canon, and hit one of the Twilit Beast's face tablet things. The other one stopped to look at it, and its face tablet cracked off. After all of this time, I could finally look at its face, and I did not like it one bit!

It had weird tentacle hair braid things, and had two large fangs. The fangs would probably be as big as my hand, and was sharp enough to rip through the toughest of the Hylean armor! It had blacked out eyes, with there only being one tiny white dot in the center of it. Around the mouth, there was foam like what you would see from a rabid wolf.

It stared right at us, and screeched so loud that all five of us had to cover out ears. When it stopped, all of them were almost right in front of us! Talo was able to speak for all of us on this one.

"RUUUUUUUUN!"

We were all about to sprint to Ordon village, but a barrier suddenly appeared in front of us. Talo started to pound on it to see if it would break, but to no avail. All five of us were stuck with those two Twilit Beasts.

I handed Rusl his cannon, and said, "Here. You are going to need this!" Upon instinct, I reached to my back to grab my sword. But I left it in the house, I had nothing to defend myself with! The Twilit beasts were slowly stalking up towards us now, and Rusl was readying his cannon.

"Here Link!" I heard Midna say, and my steel sword and Ordon shield in my hands. To think, that after all of those years, she kept those. I got ready with my sword and shield and got into a battle stance. "Aden, you said that you were good with magic. So use that magic to protect Talo!"

_Talo's POV_

Link, Rusl, and the strange lady all started to attack the strange monsters, while the strange man stayed over with me. The strange lady and Rusl stayed at a distance, with Rusl shooting his cannon and the lady doing… Something. Link however, got right up to the monster and attacked it with its sword.

They were only fighting one though, one of the monsters was able to break away from the fight and started to run towards us. It was about to pounce on us, and I closed my eyes. The blow never came, but instead, the strange man saying, "Woah! Sorry dude, not today!"

I opened my eyes, and saw that the man was kneeling down with his hands outwards. I gasped, as I saw that both of us were now inside a blue… thing.

I started to freak out, because I had no idea what was going on! The monsters looked familiar, but I don't know where they were from. The man looked back towards me and said, "You alright there kid?" I only nodded in response, I was too shocked at what was happening.

"Okay, good." He put down his hands, and the thing disappeared. The monster was about to charge back at us, but then the man did something weird. He put his hand across his chest and closed his eyes. The monster began to run towards us again, and I ducked again.

Instead of an attack or a weird thing from the man, I heard a wail of pain. I opened my eyes again. The monster was slumped on the ground, and it wasn't moving. I decided to ask, "What the heck is going on?!"

We heard Rusl's cannon fire again, and we both turned to the others. They were all breathing heavy, as the other monster was lying on the ground also, knocked out from Rusl's rock. Suddenly, the two monsters exploded into tiny black squares and shot upwards into the air.

The barrier that surrounded us disappeared as well, and we all just stood in silence. I decided to be the one to ask, "What the heck were those things, and what just happened?!"

Everyone turned to me, and Link decided to speak up first. "Let's make this quick. Talo, Rusl," he pointed to the strange man and woman. "this is Aden and Midna." I knew that they weren't in my head! But, wait a minute. If they were real, then that meant the wolf was real too, right?

Aden suddenly gasped, and Midna turned to him. "Aden, what is it?"

"We need to get everyone out of here, now!" he yelled. He grabbed Midna's hand and Link's hand and ran to Ordon. After what just happened, I had to know what was going on. I ran after the three, and I could hear Rusl running behind me too.

I could hear a scream, then another, and another. I was scared by the screams, but I had to be strong, like Link! I ran faster, and managed to catch up with Link, Midna, and Aden. They were all frozen in place, and I saw why.

In front of us, there was multiple monsters that were each approaching the houses. There was green fire on some of them, and the waterwheel was destroyed. Right in front of us, but still at a distance, we saw a monster that was grasping Bo at the neck. He was clawing at the monster's gigantic hand, but then he stopped moving.

I dropped to my knees, as I just saw a monster kill Lila's dad. He threw him into what remains of the water wheel, and it got destroyed completely. I put my hands to my eyes, I didn't want to see this. I started to cry, I didn't want my friends to die!

"Link, I'm scared!" I said. I cried a little more, then I heard Link say, "Midna! Teleport Talo out of here, now!"

"O-okay, where?" she said. Link stuttered a little, then he yelled, "Kakiriko Village!"

"Okay!" Midna said, and things got quiet. There were no screams, no talking, no flames. I opened my eyes, and gasped. I was in Kakiriko village! How did I get here so fast?! I put my hands to my head, and thought to myself, '_What the heck is going on?!_

_Midna's POV_

"Okay, he is gone. What do we do?" I asked quickly. Rusl appeared behind us, and gasped. I heard him whisper, "Holy Hylia".

"We need to help as many people as we can, if you find anybody, teleport them to Kakiriko." I nodded. He turned to Aden and Rusl, and said, "Aden, go with Rusl and defeat as many of those monsters as you can, now GO!"

We split up, Aden and Rusl took the east side while me and Link took the west. We first got to Sera's shop, and there was no Twilit Beast there. But the shop was caved inwards, and Sera was under all of that. We could see her, so Link automatically got the rubble off of her. I stood guard in case a Twilit beast came out of nowhere.

I turned back to Link, and Sera was out from under the rubble. I ran over to her, and she wasn't moving. I gasped, there was a sharp plank of wood impaled in her stomach. She was dead. I saw that Link was crying, he wasn't able to save her. A small meow came from our left.

We turned, and saw Sera's cat walking slowly towards us. It looked at both of us, then it looked at Sera. It slowly walked over to her, at stopped at her face. It let out a confused meow, and sat beside her. It soon began to lick her cheek, to see if she could respond, she didn't.

I then started to cry, how could Zant do something like this?! Just recklessly killing these innocent people without mercy?! "Get them both out of here." Link said, still crying. "She needs a proper funeral." I nodded and teleported Sera's corpse and her cat to Kakiriko. I stood up, we couldn't let anybody else die like she did.

_Rusl's POV_

We quickly rushed over to Hanch's house, and it was the few that was still somewhat intact. The front was completely torn open however, and inside we saw another monster that was about to attack Beth! I quickly aimed my cannon at the monster, and fired a rock. It didn't react quickly enough, and it slumped over, exploding into the little squares.

We rushed over to Beth, who was crying over a strangled Hanch. Aden gasped, and I gripped my cannon tighter. These monsters are All going to get what is coming for them!

I kneeled down towards Beth, who was wailing extremely loud now. "I-I'm sorry Beth." I said. She turned to me, with tears in her eyes. She suddenly hugged me, and began to cry even louder. "Th-they killed Dad and Mom!"

"Don't worry Beth, we will get you out of here." I said. She let go of me, and I heard Link and that Lady run up behind me. I stood up, and said, "Get them out of here. Both of them."

The lady Midna somehow got them out of there, and we split up again. Me and Aden rushed up to my wife's house, hoping that it wasn't too late. When we got up there, the front was once again torn open. Another one of those monsters was there, and she was chocking Uli!

"NOT TODAY!" Aden screamed at the top of his lungs. The monster turned around, and let go of Uli. She fell to the ground, and Aden rushed towards the monster. He had his left arm crossed over his chest, and the back of it was glowing a shade of gray. Then, something crazy happened.

Aden in his entirety started to glow gray, and he somehow started to run faster than he was. When he got to the monster, he jumped abnormally high, and landed on the monster's weird stone tablet with one foot. Then, he jumped again and spun around in mid-air to face the monster's back, and quickly lashed out his arm. A large, golden shockwave appeared as he did so, and when it hit the monster's back, it let out a large wail, and slumped to the ground.

Instead of it exploding into little squares, it started to shrink. It kept shrinking until it started to glow golden. When it stopped, in the monster's place was, Jaggle?!

There was no time for that, I turned around and ran towards Uli. I bent down and checked to see if she was still breathing. Thank the goddsses, she was still alive. I turned to the three kids, Malo Colin and our newborn son, Cal. Thankfully, they were all fine too.

"Kids, come on! We need to get out of here!" I yelled. They all ran out of the house, and I picked up Uli. Aden picked up Jaggle, and we ran down the hill towards Link and that woman. The woman actually had Pergie's Dog in her arms, but there was no Pergie in sight. Colin ran over to Link and hugged him, he was obviously afraid. Just like Malo, this was actually surprising because this was the actual first time that he showed any other emotion, ever.

"Kids, my friend Midna will get you guys to Kakiriko village, be safe there. We will get the rest of the villagers there too." Link said. The kids nodded, then Midna teleported them out of here, including Pergie's dog.

"All that is left is the Ranch, with any luck we will find Lila and Fado there as well!" I told everyone. We all ran upwards to the Ranch. As we were running, I caught a glimpse of inside Bo's house. There was nothing in there. Lila had to be at the ranch, she couldn't be anywhere else.

_Aden's POV_

All four of us were running up to Ordon Ranch, then the stampede came along. We saw all of the goats from the ranch rushing to escape the monsters that were at the Ranch. I had to act quickly! I backed up to everyone else, and used Nayru's Love around all four of us. Some of the goats rammed into the crystal at first, but then they all just went around us. When they all left, I released the shield. I was tired, but I had to keep going!

We ran up towards the ranch, and we saw three Twilit Beasts backing up a girl and a horse to the wall. "Excuse me lad." Rusl said, stepping in front of me. He then got on one knee and aimed his cannon at one of the Beasts. It hit one, and it exploded into Twilit particles.

The other two turned to us, and forgot about the girl completely. They both ran to us, and something strange happened. A strange glow started to come from Midna's hand, a gray one. Just like I did earlier, she started to completely glow gray, and yelled out, "YOU SHALL NOT HARM US!"

She thrust her hand outwards, but nothing happened. Or so I thought. The Two Twilit Beasts were frozen in place, not moving at all. She then raised her hand skyward, and the two Twilit Beasts let out a loud wail. Twilit squares came from the two beasts, and into Midna's hand. The Twilit Beasts began to shrink, until they were nothing.

The first Twilit Beast disappeared altogether, but the other one was a different story. It continued to shrink, then when it was about the size of one of us, a golden glow came from it. When it disappeared, in its place was a strange man that looked about my age with brownish hair.

Link rushed over to the girl and the horse, while Midna had just kept staring at her hand. "What is?"

"I should have known. Midna, you have the other half." I said. She stared at me like I was crazy and said, "What do you mean?"

"There is another piece of the Triforce now, the Triforce of Magic." I said.

_3__rd__ person POV_

A dark figure looked over the Ordon providence, and scoweled as he felt the last couple presences vanish. They had escaped again, and there had been survivors. The other figure appeared, and said, "My god, I appologi"-

The stronger figure released an energy blast to the other figure. The energy blast wouldn't kill him, but it would cause lots of pain. The smaller figure constantly yelled in pain.

"I told you to LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" the stronger figure yelled.

"My god, Forgive ME!"

"No, you shall learn your lesion. The three are weak right now, both physically and mentally. As soon as I find them, they shall be killed. All of Hyrule shall die, and they will regret ever sealing me away!"

**To be honest, I am a little surprised to this chapter myself. I just felt my brain and my fingers doing all of the work, all of the ideas just came to me as I went along. Well, things took the turn for the ABSOLUTE TERRIBLE! And it looks like there have been some deaths also. I suppose it is time to leave the chapter here on a somber note. So, make sure to Read, Review, and Share this with your friends everyone. Bye, I guess.**


	11. The Girl of Power

**Hi everyone! So I have decided that when I can, I will introduce some stories that I found on here! I think I will call it, "Story Support!" Yeah, that'll do. So for today, I have two LoZ stories. The first one is "A Hero and His Wolf". This is a slightly darker version of, probably Ocarina of Time. A young Link is an orphan after his village is slaughtered by a moblin raid. He then meets a young wolf pup, who had the same situation as him. They then grow up together and swear to put an end to this slaughter. The next one is, "Weirdest Vacation Ever." This is where two friends get separated, one going into Hyrule Warriors. The one that gets sucked in becomes Cia's general, and the one outside helps her out along the way. You should check both of these out, they are both really good! Now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 11; The Girl of Power**

_Renado's POV_

It was a nice, calming day. It was warm enough, the gorons were being friendly, and there wasn't any mishaps happening with Barnes. I was in my house, reading a book about Hyrule fables. There was a story about a world where Hyrule was flooded and there was an ocean instead. It truly got me thinking, but that was interrupted by a knock at the door. I sighed, it was probably Barnes again asking for permission about something ridiculous.

I opened the door, and I did not find Barnes, but the young Talo instead! I was confused, did he come here alone? I knelt down so I could talk to him face to face, he was crying. His eyes were red, and he suddenly hugged me. He started to cry into my shoulder, and I patted his back to comfort him.

"Re-a-do," he said through his sobs. "Th-e vi-ilage." The village, Ordon? What happened there? I was about to ask him, but I then saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned towards it, and saw a collapsed body. I let go of Talo, and started to walk towards the body. This became a run, and when I saw the body, I stopped in my tracks.

I have been to Ordon Village a couple times after the invasion, so I recognized who it was. It was the shopkeeper, Sera. I knelt down to see if she was okay, but I then saw the gaping wound at her stomach. It was a clean hole through her body, and I knew that it was fatal. She was dead. Her cat suddenly appeared behind me, and walked up to Sera's body. It then curled up by her head, and started to sleep.

I stood back up, and stepped back. I had to tell the others, quickly!

"EVERYONE, GET OVER HERE NOW! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

As soon as I said that, I saw two gorons rolling in my direction. I heard a noise behind me, and turned around once again. This time, there was also Beth, and another man. Beth was also crying, but the man wasn't moving either.

"What is it my brother?" I heard one of the gorons say. I turned them to them quickly and said, "Get these people to the inn, quickly!" They both nodded picked up Sera and the man, and ran in the direction of the inn. We could check up on the man, but Sera, we had to do something about her.

I looked back to the kids, and once again saw someone else. There was now Pergie, lying on the ground like that man and Sera. Her dog also appeared and started to bark at me. I finally heard Barnes and my daughter, Luda, get here along with the gorons once again.

"Renado, what is wrong?" Luda asked. I stood up, and let them see Pergie. They gasped, and I looked away. I haven't seen things like this since two years ago during the invasion! I heard something else, and saw even more people of Ordon village.

This time, there was Jaggle, Malo, Colin, Uli, and her newborn son Cal. These people are just appearing here out of nothing, and some of them are even dead! What is going on here?! "Luda, Barnes, help the gorons get these Ordonians to the inn." Luda agreed and walked towards the kids, but Barnes just stayed where he was.

"BARNES!" he then jolted out of shock and nodded quickly. My yell made Cal start to cry, so Barnes picked him up and ran towards the inn. Luda got the children to follow her there, and the gorons carried Jaggle, Uli, and Pergie there as well. I stayed where I was. I felt that there would be more people on the way, and I was right. This time, there was Rusl, Link, Lila, Epona, Fado, and two other people I did not recognize.

Fado was slumped on the ground, and Lila was on her knees, sobbing her eyes out. "F-father." I stopped cold, I think I finally knew what was going on. Something attacked Ordon, and they were killing people like they did all those years ago. It's like Deja vu all over again.

I looked to Link, and he said, "I'm sorry that all of this is just happening here right now, but this is urgent." The other goron took Fado to the inn, and we all started to walk there ourselves. The woman said, "My name is Midna, and my friend here," she gestured to the mysterious man. "Is Aden. We came here because something major is going on right now."

"Something is happening like the invasion, isn't it?" I asked. Rusl decided to speak up now. "Yeah, those monsters are back somehow, and they aren't giving any mercy right now." We got to the inn, and we left Epona outside. We all walked in, and we were greeted with multiple sobs.

All of the children were crying, their loved ones have been killed by these, things! "Those things will try to kill as many people as they can, and will stop at nothing to do so. They will go all over Hyrule and bring destruction to wherever they go. We need to get everyone out of here and into a safe place." Aden said.

"This is all happening so suddenly, you know why this is happening?" I asked Aden. He nodded, and was about to explain. But then, Midna cut in. "You can explain later, but we need to get ready to go. Now."

"Now?!" Barnes cut in, setting down Cal. "You think we should go now?! We aren't ready for this, and why should we trust you?! We've only just met you, and for all we know, you could be with those monsters! You could be plotting a way for those monsters to get us, and KILL US ALL!"

"BARNES!" I yelled. I caused Cal to start crying again, and Barnes rushed over to him. The kids started to cry even louder, being afraid of Barnes's outburst. "Um, is he always like that?" Aden asked. I sighed, and nodded slowly.

"Actually, Barnes is right." Link said. I looked over to him, and so did Barnes. "Really?" Barnes said while taking care of Cal.

"Yes, there are still things that we need to do before we go. So listen in everyone." Everyone gathered around Link, even the children stopped crying!

"First, we need to get a carriage so we can store some things in there. Secondly, we need to gather every single scrap of food here, we won't be getting anything free anytime soon. Somebody also needs to go up and warn the gorons, I'll go since I earned their respect. Lastly," He looked over to all of the bodies. I knew what he was trying to say. We had to give these people a proper burial.

"But where do we go? We still need a place to hide!" Barnes said. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, but I then looked over to Aden. He was looking at the back of his hand, it started to glow. I was the only one to notice this, since we were in the back. After a couple seconds, his eyes flashed grey. He finally spoke up after that.

"There is a village, with a sheikah capable of magic." Everyone turned to him. "She could protect us, make us invisible to the enemy there."

"The Hidden Village!" Midna said. "That's perfect, how did you think of that?!"

Aden looked at Midna, with a clueless face, and simply said, "I have no idea."

_3__rd__ person POV_

Everyone got to work as fast as they could. Link went up Death Mountain to warn the goron elders about the upcoming peril. The Gorons' egos were expanding though, they said they could match their strength, and nothing could get in their way! If only they were right, but there was no way to change their minds.

All of the kids, including Lila, Luda, and Talo, gathered all of the food from all of the houses and put them in the horse carriage, so they wouldn't carry all of the food. Aden supervised, to make sure the kids didn't try to eat any of the food. They knew that they had to start rationing the food, to keep the supply stable.

Sadly, Sera, Jaggle, Fado, Uli, and Hanch weren't able to make it. They were chocked to death by the Twilit Beasts' incredible strength. So Link (after he got back from Death Mountain), Midna, Aden, and Renado dug their graves. Tombstones were not made for them however, but everyone understood. Everyone could not speak to each other while that was going on.

They all paid their respects to their loved ones, but the children just couldn't do it! Their parents died that day, and they were all sick with grief. Everything finally got finished, and they were ready to go. They all gathered in the center of Kakariko, and prepared for their departure.

_Link's POV_

Everyone got done with what they had to do, it was time to go.

"Okay, if we are lucky, we c'n make it to The Hidden Village by nightfall." I said. Barnes became open mouthed, along with Talo.

"Nightfall?!" Talo yelled. "Just travelling from here to Ordon takes three days!" Barnes followed up.

"QUIET!" Renado yelled yet again. It seemed that Cal was getting used to the noise, for she was still sleeping soundly. "I am sure that they have a way, do not distrust them Barnes!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We actually do have a way there. Believe it or not, my friend Midna knows how to do magic, and can teleport us all. We will still have to walk for a little though." Luckily, Barnes stayed quiet this time.

"I have never teleported this many people at once, so I won't be able to do anything after. I'll have to wait." Midna said. I nodded, and said, "Go for it." She closed her eyes, gathering all the energy she could muster up. She gritted her teeth, as an orange bolt rushed over everyone's head. It didn't hurt anybody, but some of the kids got scared. Midna yelled, and we all teleported at once.

I once again felt myself splitting up into multiple tiny pieces, and rush at the speed of sound. It was only a couple seconds, but it felt like an instant for me! We landed on the Bridge of Eldin, and the kids (and the Kakiriko adults) were beyond confused. "How did we get here so fast?!" "Magic is real?!" "MAGIIC!"

"Okay everyone, let's get moving. We need to get there as soon as possible!" I said. Epona was one of the horses leading the carriage, so I hopped onto her so we could get moving. Aden got onto the other one, and we led the group forwards. Judging by our current position, I think we could get to the hidden village by nightfall.

A couple people in the group started to talk, but the rest just stayed quiet. They were too depressed at what happened over just one day. I decided to talk to Aden. "How exactly did you know about the Hidden Village? Only a few people know about it, and you din't say anything about going there before you came here."

"I. I honestly don't know right now. It just, came to me I guess." I thought about this for a couple seconds, then I knew.

"It was the Triforce piece, wasn't it?" I asked. He nodded. I knew that his piece was the reason.

"It just started to glow, and the idea just sprang into my mind. It showed me the place, knew that there would be the best place to go. There was someone else there though, a girl I think. I don't know." He obviously seemed confused. I couldn't blame him, that was how I felt when I became the hero two years ago.

"The Triforce can do mysterious things Aden. Many things." I replied. He looked over to me.

"Alright, but I have a feeling that the girl in my vision was important. Call it a hunch. She also seemed, really familiar to me." Yeah, she is definitely important, I can already tell. If you see a person in a vision, that person is important, one way or another.

We were now in the valley leading to the Hidden Village. I was thankful, since last time I went through here, I basically always got grazed by flaming arrows. Everyone was still the same though, at least the kids were talking to each other. It was getting dark, we had to get there soon.

"Um, Link?" I heard Barnes say behind me. I turned around so I could see what was going on, and I knew why he sounded nervous. A giant group of Twilit Beasts was heading this way! Just from here, I saw ten!

"Everybody, MOVE!" I yelled, and everyone started to sprint. We had to get there right away, or we were all done for! Only three of us here could fight, and we were severely outnumbered! Aden and I urged our horses to go faster, to escape the beasts. We finally saw it, the cave to The Hidden Village! Just a couple more feet, we were going to make it!

But then, the Twilit Barriers. They appeared right in front of the cave entrance, we were trapped.

_?'s POV_

I could hear hooves and footsteps rushing closer and closer towards the entrance, then a slam. There was somebody here, and I had to help! I just hoped that the training Impaz gave me will pay off. I sprinted to the entrance of the cave, only to have a red wall in my face. That wall was never here before, where the hell did it come from?!

On the other side of the wall, I could see a bunch of people, and farther away, I saw a gigantic group of Twilit Beasts! I had to help them, there was no way I was going to let these entire group of people die! Plus, it was my natural time to shine! I looked at my Triforce half and said, "Alright Din, time to save some Hyleans!"

The back of my hand glowed a ruby red, and I could feel the power surging through me. The Twilit Beasts were almost onto the group of Hyleans! The giant group of monsters jumped into the air, ready to pounce on their prey, now!

I snapped my fingers together, and all time stopped. There was a strange echo to the snap, like I was in a really wide cave. The Beasts were floating in mid-air, and the Hyleans were stuck in place. Everything turned into gray-scale, like in those other comics or movie scenes! I was the only one that could move, it was now time to make my mark.

I placed my hand on the barrier, and focused energy onto that one spot. After about three seconds, I opened my eyes and released the energy from my hand. The dark haze floated, and the barrier shattered. I kept my hand in the air, to keep time frozen. I walked over to the group of Twilit Beasts, and laughed. They looked like they were in one of those cheap zip-lining pictures!

Anyways, I put my hands together, and pulled them both back like I was about to Kamehameha! I felt the warm energy in my hands, and then it was time. I outstretched my hands and yelled as loud as I could.

"EAT THIS YOU DISGUSTING MONSTERS!"

A giant red laser came out of my hands and completely engulfed the monsters! I kept the beam going for a solid six seconds, then seperated my hands to stop the beam. Where the monsters were, there was tiny flat black squares in their place. I put down my hands, and time went back on course again. The crowd on my right went quiet, they were all saved!

I raised my hands in the air, and let out a, "WHO HOOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

_Aden's POV_

'_What the heck?' _were the first words to pop into my mind. I thought we were goners, all of the Twilit Beasts jumped at us at once, but then they all just, exploded! Their Twilit Particles went all the way back up to the portal overhead, and dissapeared in the hole.

I got a good look at the girl. She had short brown hair, with a gold bracelet around her wrist. She turned around, and I got a good look at her face. She had red eyes (and I mean eye COLOR) and the bottom of her eyes is slightly more black then the other parts. She was wearing clothing like mine when I first came here, only there was a different weird symbol on her shirt, and her blue pants were about knee high. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it! Our eyes met, and she looked at me like I was one of her everyday friends.

"Aden, next time you go on an adventure, don't leave me behind, okay?"

**A NEW OC APPROACHES! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, I will keep doing the "Story Support" sections during each chapter. If there is one you want me to mention, just shoot me a PM or review! Like last time, make sure to read, review, and show this to your friends! BYYYE!**


	12. Forgotten Friendship

**Hi everyone, back for another chapter! Now for another,**

**STOOORY SUPOOORT!**

**Now today, is yet another LoZ story, called Warriors Uncut. It is basically a bunch of fun little stories, one each chapter! It is just one of those fun little stories that you read every once in a while. I like it, and I think you will too! Anyways, to the story!**

**Chapter 12; A Forgotten Friendship**

_Aden's POV_

"Aden, next time you go on an adventure, don't leave me behind, okay?" And then she just smiled like it was any other day. I felt my jaw drop, this girl knew who I was too?! Not to mention, she acted like anybody I have ever seen ever since I got here. Who was this girl?! From behind me, I could hear Midna say, "Do you know this girl Aden?"

I turned back to her and started to shake my head, but the girl interrupted me.

"Well, I know him, and he should know me. Heck, I was one of his only friends back where I came from!" She said as she threw her arm around my shoulder. What in Din's name was she talking about, I didn't know who she was! Then again, I do have amnesia, so it's a possibility.

I awkwardly stepped back to the villagers, and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure we haven't met, have we?" After I said that, she still had the same smiley look on her face. "Aden, come on now, you remember your bud Adri, right?"

I was about to answer, but I was once again cut off. This time, by Link. "Listen Miss Adri, can we talk in the Hidd'n Vill'ge? I don't think we could afford any more time he-"

The girl really liked to cut people off, because she then squealed and ran at full speeds at Link. He didn't even have time to react, Adri threw her arms around Link and starting talking so fast, probably not even decipherers could put together what she was saying.

"Ohmygoshican'tbelievethatiamactualymeetingLinkrightnowisthisrealnothisisn'tthisiseffingHyruleofcoursethisisn'trealbutidon'tcarei'mactuallymeetingLinkrightnowEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Link lost her balance and fell over with Adri on top of her. Nobody had any idea what she just said, but she really seemed to like Link. I ran over to her and pried her off of him, and I needed Midna's help to do so.

"Link, I'll hold her back, you go into the Hidden Village. And everyone else," she looked back to everyone, "go along with him."

Everyone did so, but some people started to walk faster when they saw Adri trying to escape us. She was trying with all of her might to get away from us, but we had to calm her down. So when everybody got into the Hidden Village, I let go of her.

"Listen, uh, Adri. You need to calm yourself down! Everyone probably thinks now that you are some crazy person!" She seemed to calm down, her breathing slowed down. I hadn't had time to notice, but her ears were round, unlike me and all the other people here. What was she?

"Come on Aden, you know that I think Link is freakin HOT! Do you even remember? I practically fangirled when I saw that Zelda U trailer!" What in Hyrule was she saying?! Zelda U, fangirled, is this girl foreign? She has to be, definitely.

"Wait, you think Link is what now?" I heard Midna say next to me. Adri turned and said, "Oh sweet, I get to meet Midna herself too! This is literally, THE BEST!"

"Adri, just calm down and let us talk for a second, please?!" She took a deep breath and tried to conceal her smile, but it failed. "Okay, okay, sorry. So what is it Aden?"

Why was everybody interrupting people today?

"Long story short miss crazy, Aden has amnesia. He can't remember anything before a couple days ago." Midna said. When she said that, the smile went away on her face.

"Oh. I-uh, sorry." Man, I could already know this was big on her, she didn't say anything about the whole Miss Crazy statement. But, she soon put a smile back on her face and said, "Well don't worry Aden, I'm sure that you'll get your memories back eventually!"

_Adri's POV_

We all walked into the Hidden Village and I was back to my cheery self! Today was probably an awesome day, I got to meet Midna and Link! Yeah Midna, but LINK! I can now die happily, I accept any fate now god-er-goddesses.

I saw Link again among the other villagers, but Aden and Midna held me back.

"Adri, now is not the time!" I stopped, I knew I wasn't going to get him anytime soon with these two around. So I called off the jokes for now, and talked at a normal pace.

Link saw me as we were walking and disappeared behind the crowd of villagers. You can't hide from me Link. I looked to Midna and Aden and said, "So you guys are here to see Impaz, right?"

They both looked at me like I had gone even more insane. "How did you know about that?" Midna said as we were walking past the villagers. I raised my right hand up and said, "Din told me herself!" I showed them my little tattoo of the Triforce and my darkened half piece.

"You have a half piece, just like us." Aden said. So Aden and Midna had a piece? That's weird, what do they have? They both held up their hands, and showed me their little marks. Their darkened part was the one in the middle, and they each had one half of their part.

"A new piece has formed suddenly a couple days ago, the Triforce of Magic. It has had a strange effect on both of us the past couple days. But most of it has been coming from Aden lately. He has been able to learn these new magic arts." Midna said.

"Oh, sweet! Can I see one, pweeese?"

"Can you stop talking like that? It gets a little confusing at what you are saying sometimes." I nodded, and he closed his eyes. He then quickly knelt down and threw his hands up in the air. I stepped back and gasped. Zelda's attack from Smash, Nayru's Love!

He stood back up and I just said, "That. Was. Awesome." We reached Impaz's house, and I knocked on the door. It opened, and out came the old coot, Impaz.

"Ah, Adri. I presume that these are the people you told me about yesterday?" I nodded once, and she continued.

"Adri told me that you people were on their way, she just said it was an instinct however. It seemed that the instinct was right! I have already set up the protective barrier, so you and everyone else here are now invisible to the enemy. You are safe here."

"Thank you Miss Impaz, your kindness is appreciated." Midna said.

"You are very welcome Miss. Now I presume you, and all of your friends, should get some rest."

The two nodded and so did I. Impaz went back into her room, and we turned to the other houses. It looked like everyone else had thought the same thing, since they went to their houses as well. I could see some of them through the doorways however, and they were all trying to find a way to get comfortable.

I then realized, there was only three adults here. Where did all the others go? I hoped nothing bad happened to them. As for all the kids, well, there really was ALL the kids. That is, from Kakiriko and Ordon. Not to mention, they all looked really depressed! And this is where I put two and two together.

I instantly felt bad for the kids, their parents must of gotten killed or something. I hoped they were all right, but I knew that they weren't.

"We have lots of things to tell you, but it is too late to do so. We can talk tomorrow, good night." Aden said. I walked off to my little sleeping spot, a spot where I piled up some dirt to make my own pillow and bed! While I did admit, it was dirty, but it was worth it for that comfort.

It was about high time that I had some more excitement, I haven't had any in months! I sighed, I missed Lucas, Boney, Duster, and Kumi. I wondered what happened after I left. But now I was on another adventure, I finally had some more excitement in my life! I laid my head on the dirt pillow, and went to sleep with some happy thoughts in my mind.

_Midna's POV_

Aden and I were walking to one of the empty houses, when I heard something behind us. We both stopped in our tracks when we heard it. It was like Link's panting in his wolf form, but more spaced out. We turned around, and I saw the golden wolf from before. The one that saved Aden when he took that blow!

"Hello again Shade, thanks again for saving me those days ago." Aden said. The wolf looked at Aden and said, _'I am not here for you this time young one. I am here to speak with the Twilight Princess.' _I began to get a little nervous, but Aden shrugged and stepped back.

"Don't worry Midna, I'll catch you." I didn't get a chance to ask what he meant by, catch me. The golden wolf pounced onto my chest, and I blacked out.

I woke up on some water, and this was beginning to become one of the craziest days I have ever lived. I stood up, and was surprised that my clothing wasn't getting wet. I got up, and fell back down from what was in front of me. There was a monster of some sort, with golden armor, and a large sword and shield! And its face was something of a skeleton without (or rather with) an eye.

I have heard of this monster before, two years ago with my adventure with Link. He said that he had encountered a creature like this after he suddenly blacked out for no reason. Granted, I didn't believe him since I was a little reckless back then. But now, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Greetings Twilight Princess." The creature said.

"The Shade I presume?" I asked since of the name Aden said before I came here. He nodded, and said, "I have come to aid you in your journey. Since you are battling against the Fierce Deity itself, you and your friends are going to need as much help as you can get." I nodded.

"I have also helped out my son, or your friend Link. I am also teaching the young one new abilities as well, as he may have told you. Now, I am here to teach you your abilities as well."

"Okay, but what do you have to teach me?" I asked.

"You may have known that ever since you have gotten back your true form, you have lost the ability to use your hair to attack. With my teachings, you will be able to use that ability once again." He then took out a tattered looking scroll from, wherever he kept it, and told me to take it.

I walked up to the Shade and took the scroll. I didn't get a chance to read it however, for it disappeared right in my hand! It transformed into tiny dark orbs and went into my hand. It didn't feel any different, there was no pain or stinging. But something then ticked in the back of my mind.

"You now know how to control your hair once again as you did all those years ago. Try it now." He was right, I did know. But I didn't know how though. But I didn't question it, I actually missed using my hair! I closed my eyes, and focused.

I pictured all of the energy in me flowing up into my hair, and my head started to have a tingling feeling. I then lifted my right hand, and I could feel something on my head do the same. I then heard the sound of all the hair pins keeping my hair in check clatter to the ground, and it felt satisfying. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see if my hair was following my hand, but I felt it.

I swung my hand to the left, my hair did the same. I did a chop in mid-air forward, and I saw my orange hair chop down in front of me as well! I smiled, it felt good doing this again after all this time! I closed my eyes again and pictured my energy flowing back throughout my body, and I could feel my hair retract.

"May this help you on your journey. The young one will know what to do in the morning, and he will tell you. Good luck Twilight Princess."

And then I blacked out again.

_Aden's POV_

The golden wolf disappeared and Midna was about to collapse. I caught her, just like I said I would. I picked her up, which was a bit of a struggle because I was so tired, and started to walk to one of the houses.

We got inside and I placed her on one of the intact chairs. There was only one, so I just put myself on one of the walls. I quickly drifted off to sleep, without even having a single thought before that.

I was once again floating around in nothingness, déjà vu right now.

"_Greetings once again Aden."_

The voice from before! I thought I would never hear it again!

'_Hello to you too voice.' _I said with my thoughts.

"_I have been observing you and your travels, it looks like all of this was Demise's doing!"_

'_Um, who is that exactly?'_

"_Never mind that, my time to speak with you is short once again!"_

'_Then go ahead and say what you need to say, I shall not interrupt.'_

"_Thank you Aden. You know now that the person responsible is the Fierce Deity, a strong and terrifying warrior capable of many things. The Shade has said that he helped him during his fight in the world of Termina, but he has become unsealed. But his true goal is the complete destruction of the entire world. He came back to Hyrule, and seeks to destroy all of the people since they sealed him away._

"_He decided that the best way to do so is to use the Triforce itself. He came to the golden goddesses' territory, and tried to take it for himself. The three Golden Goddesses were able to stop him, but at a dire price. To prevent the Fierce Deity in getting the complete Triforce, they separated them into six pieces. Two of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. They each went to either their past wielder, or somebody else that was worthy. Only three pieces had a bearer, so they needed more people. _

"_They then found more people that were worthy of using the pieces, but there was a problem. They were not from this universe entirely. We were also not certain if they were pure hearted people that would help us. So we observed them, and tested them. They succeeded, and we brought them here. The pieces automatically went to them, but they were separated. _

"_Not only that, but the Fierce Deity weakened the golden goddesses' powers. So to escape, they were forced into their mortal forms." _Three figures then appeared in front of me. The first was a woman with tan skin, a red suit, red hair, red eyes and red shoes, and giant bracelets that seemed too big for her arms. The second was a woman with regular skin, a blue dress, blue hair, and blue shoes. Along with blue eyes. The last one was a young girl with two big balls of green hair on her head, a green and blue dress, and brown shoes.

"_They were also separated from each other, and landed in the world of Hyrule. Some of the Golden Goddesses and new piece bearers have crossed paths, some even protecting the other. But they will soon be in grave danger, so you must find a way to get to them in time." _It seemed like she was finished.

'_I understand, I will help them as soon as I can.'_

"_Thank you Aden. Once you gather all of the new Piece bearers and golden goddesses, you can go to the Fierce Deity and take him down, and hopefully rescue me as well."_

'_Hang on a second, what do you mean rescue you?'_

"_I apologize Aden, I cannot speak with you any longer, save the goddesses, and the new bearers as well!"_

'_Wait, before you go, can you at least tell me your name please?' _

There was silence, for a couple seconds, I thought the voice had gone away once again. But I could still hear the faintest voice, of that voice. It was hard to pick up, but I could hear what she said.

"_I am the Goddess Hylia."_

**I hope you liked the chapter, I'm just sitting here at midnight updating this for all of you! Anyways, if you have any good stories for me to mention during Story Support, then give me a PM or leave it in the review! And as always, make sure to read, review, and show this to your friends! Goodbyeee!**


	13. Splitting Up

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting last week. I honestly don't have a reason why, I was just procrastinating. Anyways, time for another**

**STORY SUPOOOORT!**

**Alright, this one gets the top o' the rankings for me, because this is the story that inspired me to join in the first place! This story is, "Link and Midna come Alive-Literally!" from Midna4532. It is about, well, Link and Midna going into the real world! And you can only imagine the craziness that would happen. Give her story a good look at whenever you can, it is really good! Heck, it even has a sequel! Anyways, onto the story!**

**Chapter 13; Splitting Up**

_Midna's POV_

There are times when you are sleeping so well, that anything will feel comfy. I felt the exact same way about waking up on the wall. But I knew that I had to get up either way, the sun was forcing me not to sleep. I sat up, and found some food on my lap, along with a note.

Naturally, I decided to read the note first, to see what was going on.

"_You were sleeping for too long, so when you read this, come to Impaz's house so we can talk._

_-Link"_

I tossed the note aside, and found that during my sleep, my, whatever it was fell off. I didn't need it anymore since this wasn't time for formalities. Not to mention, I had control of my hair again! I decided to check to see if I could still do it. I pulled off my robe's hood and tried it out.

I imagined my energy going into my hair, and held out my hand once again. I could feel my hair becoming larger, and turning into my hand. It mimicked my hand movements, it felt really good to do this again! Back when I was with Link, I could only use my hair when I had my Fused Shadow, but not anymore.

I made my hair turn back to normal, and put my hood back up. I knelt down to pick up my breakfast, a piece of bread and some water. This wasn't much, but I knew why I had such a small meal. The food is limited, so they have to conserve it. I walked out of the run down house with bread and bottle of water in hand, and headed to Impaz's house.

Because of the chaos yesterday, the mood was somber. There was little to no talking, the main sound being the small wind blowing into my face. I looked around at the villagers, they all seemed to be interested in the ground. They just looked down and ate the little food they had. Some of them took a quick look at me, but then quickly turned back away.

I kept walking until I reached Impaz's house, and walked inside. Link, Aden, Adri and Impaz was there, eating together. They were all sitting in their own chairs, with Adri sitting next to Link. And with Link looking a little nervous and catching quick glances at her, I could tell he was worried.

I sat down in between Aden and Adri, drinking the last drop of my water. I finished, put the bottle next to me, and decided to begin a conversation.

"Impaz, we thank you for letting us stay in your village. It is deeply appreciated, by all of us." I said to her. She smiled, and said with her croaky voice, "You are welcome miss. I am glad to help you and your friends." She then started to cough, and doubled over.

"However, I must also apologize."

"Huh? Why's that?" Adri said. Impaz looked down, and said, "Sheikah can live for a long time, but they cannot live forever. I fear that I will soon pass on, then everyone here will be in danger."

Everyone was silent, they did not say a word. But Link decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry Impaz, I didn't know. But if ye don't mind me ask'n, why would we all be in troubl'?"

Impaz looked back up to all of us. "The magic spell I casted for this Village is bound to me. If I die, so too will the magic barrier." She began to cough again, more violently than usual. Adri ran over to her to see if she was alright. She coughed for a couple more seconds, then she stopped.

"Thank you Adri." She said. Adri sat back down in her chair, and Aden butted in. "If this is true, then we must hurry." Everyone looked over to him, and I knew what they were going to ask. So I decided to answer it for them.

"I'm assuming you know what to do Aden?" I asked. He simply nodded, and continued to talk. He looked over to Adri, who was holding her arm, a sign of depression.

"Adri, you weren't the only person that came here besides myself, right?" He asked. Adri immediately widened her eyes, and smacked herself on her forehead.

"Ugh, how could I forget about them already?!" I could hear a confused, "Huh?" from Link's direction, and Adri continued. "My, sorry, our other two friends came here too! I don't even know where they are right now! Their names were Logan and Lora, I hope they are alright."

"I don't know who they are, but I hope they are alright too. Listen everyone, this is urgent, so listen up." Everyone looked over to him, so he continued talking. "The Fierce Deity is growing more and more powerful each day, too powerful right now."

"Wait, the Fierce Deity? As in Fierce Deity from Majora's Mask Fierce Deity?!" More confused looks over to Adri, but she got an answer. "I'm just going to assume that what you are saying is making sense. But in all honesty, I have no idea what you are talking about."

So, that wasn't exactly an answer, but it was sort of one. Adri stayed quiet now, so Aden could continue talking.

"As I was saying, the Fierce Deity is growing stronger, as if he wasn't strong enough already. A strange voice told me last night that the only way to defeat him is to gather all of us together and go straight to him. We need to find the other four people that have their halves of their Triforce piece, before he destroys all of Hyrule."

"Well we have some good news th'n, we already know where one of them is!" I knew what he was talking about, and so did everyone else.

"Princess Zelda!" Link and I said at the same time. "If we could get her to join us, then we would only have three people to look for!" he said.

"Hopefully we can find all of them in time. I have a feeling that the Fierce Deity will be really, really tough!" Adri said, with some shakiness in her voice. I was good with just doing that, but Aden had other plans.

"That isn't all though, there is still more." Everyone got quiet again, besides a slight cough from Impaz. I honestly forgot she was there for a second. But I couldn't let that get to me.

"The Fierce Deity is already really powerful, too powerful. He is the sole reason why the Triforce got separated in the first place, and the reason why, is that he defeated the sources of those pieces." It took everyone a while to process that, but when I found out what he meant, I already regretted it.

"Are you- you can't be saying"-

"Yes, I do. The Fierce Deity defeated the three golden goddesses." Everyone, including myself, gasped at that statement. How could we go up against a person that killed three Goddess, that was already a god himself?!

"But don't worry, they weren't killed by him, simply defeated. They all managed to escape, but at a price. They were forced into their mortal forms, and scattered across Hyrule along with Logan and Lora. I'm not sure if they are alright either, but we have to find them before he does."

"Okay, so not only do we have to find our two friends, the two other Triforce Piece bearers, but we have to find the golden goddesses themselves?! This is basically trying to find a grain of salt on a beach, and that beach is miles long! How do we even know what they look like?!" Adri said, obviously freaking out under pressure.

"They, uh, I'm not sure how to describe them. I did see what they looked like though. In short, Din has red eyes, hair, and clothes. Farore is the same, but with the color green, and she looks like a child. And Nayru, the oldest looking and has the color blue. Some of them should also be with Logan and Lora."

"Okay, I think I get it now. You guys?" I asked Adri and Link. They nodded in response, Adri slightly quicker than Link. I shook this off though, because Aden continued to talk.

"We should head out right away, and start looking wherever we can. If you guys know where Zelda is, then we should head there first." He said. We all nodded, and stood up to leave.

"I wish you best of luck heroes, I will try to keep the village in order for as long as I can. I wish safe travels for you four, good luck." Impaz said for her parting words. We then all walked out of Impaz's house, hearing another cough as we left. We had to hurry, because that cough didn't exactly sound healthy.

"Hey, Link?" a voice from behind us said. I turned around, as I assumed that everyone else did as well. It was Rusl, he must have been listening to our conversation. He walked over towards all of us, and he seemed to look desperate.

"You four are leaving, right?" So he WAS eavesdropping on us! I'd give him a piece of my mind, that is, if all of what happened yesterday didn't happen. Link didn't say anything, but I assumed that he nodded, since he was standing behind me.

"Listen, what happened yesterday, I couldn't forget. My wife is dead, along with half of the villagers as well. I can't get the image of Uli dead out of my head. All of the kids here are devastated as much as everyone else here, and they want all of this to stop as soon as it can."

"Where 'r you goin' with this?" Link asked behind me. He simply looked up to us with a confident and angry look in his eyes.

"I want to come with you guys, I want to help out you four, and do something for a change! Let me come with you four so I can at least be a little help." It looked like he was serious, yet desperate at the same time. He wanted to help avenge his wife, and the rest of the dead villagers. He did not want to sit around and do nothing, I understood.

Because that is what I felt two years ago with Link.

I saw Adri step forward to say something like, "Of course you can come with us!" I knew she would say that, but I grabbed her wrist. She looked back at me, confused at what I was doing. I simply shook my head. She looked back down, and stepped back. I looked back to Rusl.

"I am sorry Rusl, but you cannot go with us. It is too dangerous for you, even with a way to defend yourself. You need to stay here with everyone else here, and protect them." I said. He did not argue, he understood. I could see a slight look of disappointment in his eyes for a quick second, but that was soon replaced with a look of confidence on his face.

"Okay, I understand. I'll stay here and protect the villagers." He said. His look of confidence, I was not sure if it was true or not. Either way, I trusted him, and so did everyone else here. I nodded, and started to walk away. The others followed with me. I could hear him speak one last time before we left.

"And when you see whoever you are trying to take down, make sure to give him a good hit for me, okay?"

I was sure that Link looked back to him and nodded again.

_Link's POV_

We gathered up our things and collected a couple rations of food. We were going to need it on our little journey. I was worried that the food supply would run out, and Aden noticed this. He reassured me that if the food supply did run out, he could use his powers to completely restore it again. That made me feel a little better.

We all packed up our things and headed to the tunnel to exit the Village. We said a couple more goodbyes to everyone, and we headed off. When we were walking through the tunnel however, a thought came to me. Faron got destroyed, we managed to get the small amount of villagers out in Kakiriko, and we warned the Gorons. We would be going to Castle Town next, but there was still one more place that we would need to go.

We reached the exit, or rather entrance, of the tunnel, and Midna was preparing to warp all of us.

"Wait." I said. Midna stopped her warping ritual, and looked back to me. "We have to go and warn the Zora's, they don't know what is going on yet, send me th're first." I said.

"Link, you know that I can't send you there, it's too dangerous to go alone!" I heard a slight giggle coming from Adri, but I just ignored it.

"Plus, how will you get back to us if I'm not there to warp you?" she continued.

"Simple, I'll just swim the wat'r route that leads to Castl' Town! That way, we should get both things done at the same time!" I said.

"Okay, but I still think that one of us should go with y"-

"I'll go with you!" Adri shouted. Oh goddesses, I didn't want her to go with me! Not that I hated her or anything, I was worried that she would tackle me again and do something else to me! She was obsessed with me, and it didn't exactly take the Triforce of Wisdom to find that out!

Although, I didn't want to say that straight to her face, and I also didn't want her to be upset and try even harder to find away alone with me. So, I simply sighed, and nodded. Hunching over in defeat, before the battle even started.

"Okay, that will work. Zelda will understand if I talk to her, and Prince Rails will understand if you talk to him. So this will work. Stay safe you two." Midna said. She then began to teleport Adri and me to the Zora's domain, and I could feel myself breaking up into Twilit particles. All of me traveled upwards into the portal extremely fast. What seemed like a couple seconds later, I was in the Zora's Domain.

I swear, every time I warp here, I feel like I am floating in the air for a couple seconds. This time was the same as all those other ones, then I fell into the water. I heard another splash, and I assumed that was Adri. I swam to the edge to get out, and was soaked from head to toe. But I didn't worry about that. Why?

Because there was a Zora spear pointed right at my head!

I didn't move in the slightest, in hopes that this Zora soldier wouldn't kill me.

"Who are you, and why do you dare intrude the sacred throne room of the Zoras?" the Zora soldier said. I was about to answer as Adri crawled out of the water, but another voice interrupted me.

"Stand down Elthio." I knew that voice. I looked to my left, and saw Prince Rails himself standing there. Two other Zora guards beside him. He walked forward to us, and looked to the guard that was close to killing me. "This man is a good friend of mine, you do not have to do anything to him." He said.

The guard stepped back, embarrassed by his actions. "My apologies Sir and Madam, I did not know!" he said, bowing down in apology. He then shot back up and quickly walked in the other direction. I looked back to Prince Rails, he was taller ever since I last saw him. I stood up, as did Adri, and faced Prince Rails.

"I apologize about Elthio, he is one of our new guards here and he doesn't exactly remember your actions two years ago." He said.

"I understand Prince Rails. And before you ask, this woman is my friend Adri. We are here to tell you someth'n important." I said. He understood, and started to walk. He motioned us to follow, and we did. With Adri being uncomfortably close to me.

We got to the throne room, and Prince Rails sat down in his throne. The two guards standing confidently to the sides of it. "Now, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" he said.

"Listen Prince Rails, this doesn't just involve you. This also involves every single Zora here. This concerns both you and your people." I said. He looked a little surprised, and sat up straight now in his throne with his hands on his knees.

"Okay, there is something happ'n right now that is like what happn'd two years ago. Somebody is try'n to destroy Hyrule as a whole right now, so we came here to warn you." He looked away in thought for a couple seconds, then looked back to us. "I understand, is there anything we can do to help you with this?" he said.

I shook my head, and Adri talked for me. "I'm sorry Prince Rails, but we didn't come here to ask you to fight. We need you to hide, or at least prepare yourselves for an attack that will come soon. This person alone has enough power to destroy an entire region of Hyrule. We need you to be prepared."

"This sounds like an extremely important situation, and if this involves all of my people as well… Very well. I will look into this at once. I will gather all of my people together and bring them to the Lakebed Temple. They should be safe there. There is also some fish that we could eat for our people." He said, with a dire look of importance in his eyes.

"That sounds good Prince Rails, I just hope that it will be enough. That is all we came here to do. I hope your people will be fine with all of this going on." Adri said. Prince Rails, obviously worried about his people, said, "I hope so too."

_3__rd__ person POV_

The Fierce Deity had lost the four bearers of the Triforce, but only for a day. They suddenly showed up, two each in different locations at once. There were also the other four, but he had to get the main three first. If he could kill the three most experienced ones first, then the rest of them would be swift, and quick. He knew how they were getting around so fast, the portals. That was also how he was getting the Twilit beasts to the different locations.

He had a plan. It would be risky, but it would change the tides drastically in his favor. He would only do it if the beasts failed this time, and the three weren't killed. But this was his only choice. He turned back to Zant, who flinched when he turned around so suddenly.

"Send the beasts to Hyrule Castle Town, and make sure you kill them this time. And if you don't…" He quickly swiped his sword through the air, and sent out an energy wave. It cut off Zant's helmet on the top, but not cutting his head. He crouched down and put the hands to the top of his head when it happened, crying like a little child that got grounded.

"Then next time, I'll aim even lower." Zant quickly said, "Yes my god, I promise this will be the time!" then he warped away. The Fierce Deity despised Zant, and wanted to kill him either way. But he was true to his word. If he succeeded, then he would let him live. _'He better not mess up this time'._ He thought. He then went back to honing his powers.

**Alright, done! I know that the last couple chapters have been a little boring, but I promise that the next chapter will have some more action! And I am dead serious right now, go check out "Link and Midna Come Alive-Literally!"! It is really funny, and it gets me every time! And if you do check it out, make sure to tell Midna4532 that I sent you. And like always, Make sure to Read, Review, and show this to your friends! See you all in the next chapter! (P.S., who here is exited for Splatoon? Only Nine more days left, yay!)**


	14. A Godly Interference

**Hi everyone! Back for another chapter! Since I missed last week's chapter upload, I decided to do another one this week to make up for it! Anyways, time for a little, **

**STORY SUPOOOOORT!**

**Now, for some people this might not count. But hey, it does for me. A youtuber by the name of Fawful's Minion just released a little creepypasta of his. I watched it a couple hours ago before writing this, and I am still creeped out by it! It is his own creepypasta named "A_one are you?" It still creeps me the heck out! Neeargh! *Preforms Nayru's Love for no special reason* Okay, okay. Sorry. Anyways, onto the story now, right? Heh heh. **

**Chapter 14; A Godly Interference**

_Aden's POV_

We watched Link and Adri teleport away, to the Zora's domain. I didn't know what it looked like, maybe Midna can show me around there sometime. Anyways, after the two teleported away, I felt sort of bad for Link. Anybody that saw Adri close to Link knew that she was obsessed with him. Hopefully she didn't do anything, um, out of hand.

Anyways, I turned to Midna and asked, "So, shall we go now?" She simply smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and felt myself break apart, flying up into the air at extreme speeds. After a couple seconds, I could feel myself reform and stop moving. I opened my eyes, and we were suddenly on a drawbridge. I looked around, and found a large wall a little walk in front of me.

The wall was about the size of maybe one or two regular houses, with a moat surrounding the entire thing. There were also two giant doors that looked like they led into the inner wall. Beyond that, was a giant stone castle that looked like it belonged to royalty! I knew that I could find Zelda there. Behind me, was a vast field with green grasses and big hills. A cool breeze hit my face, and I took a deep breath.

If only it could stay as peaceful as this.

Midna soon appeared next to me, a small smile on her face. I began to walk to the big doors, but Midna stopped me by grabbing my arm. I stopped where I was, and looked back to her.

"Not yet," she said. She looked down to my clothing, underneath my cloak. "People will get suspicious if they see your clothing with those weird symbols on them. You need to change." I looked down to my shirt and jeans, and understood what she meant. Not to mention, I didn't exactly change my clothing for the past few days.

"Just go under the drawbridge, I'll wait up here. And make it quick please." I nodded, and ran under the bridge. It was a little dark under there, but there was still enough light for me to see. I rummaged around a little in my basket, and got out my extra clothing.

It wasn't exactly anything special. It was a hand stitched shirt that was brown and white, and was sleeveless. The pants were just brown stitched shorts, with a simple cloth that I thought to be silk. It looked like what Link wore when I first met him at night.

I began to undress, taking off my shirt and my jeans. I hoped that really nobody was watching, because I looked ridiculous in just my blue underwear. I quickly put on my brown shorts, which came with a cloth belt, to tighten around my waist. I tied it up, and put on my little shirt. Putting my arms through the holes, I began to feel how comfy all of it was.

Now I was sure that the Great Fairy was capable of doing anything to perfection! Food, clothing, and even simple kindness! The clothing felt like the blanket on a bed that became the main reason why you never wanted to wake up, and was really light!

I packed up my old shirt, jeans, and cloak into the basket, taking out the big wallet of money. It felt heavier than I expected, so I decided to open it. What I saw inside, was not what I was expecting at all. Little ruby shaped gems, that had many different colors and ranged in size. Here, this would be normal currency, but back where I came from, I was pretty sure that I would be rich with all of these!

I quickly packed in my old clothing and picked up my basket, wallet in my other hand. I ran up to the top of the drawbridge, where I was met with nobody. I looked around to try to find Midna, but she wasn't there. So, I tried to call out for her.

"Midna? Are you there?" I asked to the nothingness. I heard a slight giggle, sounding like Midna's. I felt two hands on my shoulders suddenly, and jumped forward, screaming like a little kid. I quickly turned around, to see Midna clutching her stomach to get a breath in during her laughing fit.

My sense of surprise soon became a feeling of anger. I sighed, and put my hand to my face. "HAHAHAHAHAAAaaa. Ah, you were so scared."

"Ha ha, very funny Midna. Anyways, how do I look?" I asked. She calmed down from her laughing fit, and looked at me. "Like a natural Ordonian." She said.

"Okay, good. Anyways, can you tell me what these are?" I asked, pouring a couple of the gems into my hand. She walked over to me, and started to explain.

"Those Aden, are Rupees. Its natural you can't remember, because of your amnesia and all. These are the simple currency of Hyrule. The green ones are worth one, the blue ones are five, the yellow ones are ten, and the red ones are twenty." Hmm, seemed simple enough.

A thought came into the back of my mind. "Midna, people will think of me as an Ordonian, but what about you? You will no doubt raise up some questions in there." I asked.

"Simple, I'll just hide in your shadow while you are in there." I was about to ask what she meant when she said, "Hide in my shadow," but she just disappeared then. I stood there for a couple seconds, then looked into my shadow. In it, I could see two orange and yellow eyes. '_So when she meant "Hide in my shadow", she meant that literally.' _

"I'll just stay in here, good luck Aden." She said, ending with a slight wink. I turned around, not letting her see my slight blush, I could feel it in my cheeks. I shook it off, and started to walk into the concealed city. I decided to check to see how much money I had on me. I took out my rupees, and started to count them up.

I had eight red ones, seven yellow ones, eight blue ones, and thirty green ones. Doing some simple math, I found out that I had 300 rupees in total! I was freaking rich! I had to contain myself though, because some soldiers began to walk out of the gates. I put the rupees back into the big bag, and approached the two soldiers.

Both of them weren't exactly strong, but actually tall and skinny. Although, they still had some lances with them, so I guess it's not the best idea to mess around with them. When I got the gate, they stopped me by using their lances.

"Halt." They both said at the same time. "Assuming from your clothing, you are from Ordon, correct?" they asked. '_Uh oh, this is bad. If they find out that I'm not an Ordonian, they will start asking lots of questions.' _I thought to myself. I kept a calm look, and simply nodded.

"Then may we ask you some questions regarding your region?" they asked again. Like last time, I simply nodded, worrying that my accent would give myself away.

"For the past couple days, we have noticed a large amount of black smoke coming from the forest region. Do you know the cause of it?" I looked down to the bridge, was Ordon still on fire the last few days? I sighed, knowing that whoever was still there now, was certainly gone.

But I still had to answer, and my silence was making the guards suspicious. So, I put on possibly one of the worst accents anybody could ever hear from anyone.

"Yea, thr'ts thr r'sn I c'm 'ere in the f'rst pl'rce." Just from here, I could hear Midna's hard to conceal snicker. I wouldn't blame her, that sounded terrible! The guards however, were gullible enough to think that was my ACTUAL ACCENT!

"Really?" the guard on the right asked. "And what exactly is that reason then?" the guard on the left asked. Hoping that Midna would be able to stay quiet this time, I put on my accent again.

"I c'm 'ere to se'r P'rncess Zelda." Again, I could hear Midna's snicker coming from behind me. Now, some people were pretty gullible to not know something at first, but these two were beyond gullible! Heck, I could probably show then their reflection in the moat and say that it was magic water!

"Princess Zelda, huh?" the left guard asked. I nodded again. "Well, ask that to the two guards up at the Castle Gate, that's their job, not ours." I could not believe that these two were actually believing my accent right now, these two were idiotic beyond comparison!

"Thr'nk y'r k'rnd'ry." I said with my terrible accent one last time. Midna was trying all she could to conceal her laughter, so I walked inside as quickly as I could before the guards could hear. Once we got into the gate, Midna just got at it. Laughing with all the air that was in her lungs. The way she was laughing, you would think that she has a mental problem.

"Alright Midna, you need to be quiet now, please?" I asked quietly to calm her down. She tried to say something, but it sounded more like a wheeze than words. I heard her take some deep breaths, and her breathing turned back to normal.

"That was probably, the funniest thing I have EVER heard in my life!" she said, still in my shadow. I couldn't face her directly, since I didn't exactly know where she was.

"Okay, okay. You can laugh about it later, just stay quiet now!" I told her. I could hear an "okay", and some silence. Glad that she finally calmed down, I walked through another set of gates. I found myself in a bustling little alleyway filled with stands of people selling things, along with people running around a little.

I walked forward, amazed by all of the people that were here! The chatter of all the people made it slightly difficult to hear myself think. There were people here and there trying to sell me something. From a goron selling hot spring water, to a woman selling WAY overpriced bread! (Seriously, 150 rupees for one piece?!)

I just kept walking through, buying a bit of bread here and there, and one bottle of hot spring water. Down to 170 rupees now, but that didn't matter. I walked in the direction of the large castle, only to be stopped by even more guards.

"Just what exactly are you doing sir?" the guard asked. This time, I decided to leave out the accent, being both tired of it and worried that Midna would give herself away this time.

"I am here to see Princess Zelda, it involves Ordon's safety as of late." I said. The guard scoffed, thinking that I was just some other person trying to see Zelda for some random reason.

"Really? Do you have an appointment then, Sir?" he asked like a smart-Alek. I clenched my fists, if this really was the person that was preventing me and Midna of saving the world, then I would foresee a punch coming in his future.

I sighed, and said, "No. But please sir, this is urgent!" he laughed like a madman would, and replied with, "Sir, do you know how many times I hear that every day? Many, many times, so what makes yours so speci"-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Multiple screams filled the air behind us. I quickly turn around, and see people running in every direction. '_Crap, they're already here?!'_ I thought to myself. I clenched my fists, and turned back to the soldier. "So? Don't you think that you should help your people now?"

For the first couple seconds, he held his lance in fear, knees obviously shaking. Then after a solid three seconds, he turned straight around and ran through the gate behind him. Screaming at an even higher pitch than any of the current screams. '_So not only are they idiots, they are also cowards?! Great'._

Midna decided it was a good time to come out of my shadow now. She saw the surroundings, and growled. "How in Hylia could they be here so quick?!" We soon saw some smoke and dust come off of some of the houses. Not all of these people would survive, but we still had to try and save as many people as we can!

I turned to Midna, who was still glaring at all of the current chaos. "We need to find a way to teleport as many people as we can to the Hidden Village, could you teleport everyone here?" She turned to me, looking like I had turned into another one of those monsters.

"Everyone?! Don't you know how much magic that will take up?! All of it, so there is no way we can do that!" Dang it, she was right. We had to think of another way, and fast! At least one person was dying every half minute! I put my hand and started to pace back and forth, thinking of a solution.

Then, the back of my hand started to glow its powerful gray. I looked down to it, despite its blinding light. After a couple seconds, the half piece appeared in front of me. It just floated in front of both me and Midna for a few seconds. Slowly rotating while giving off its strange gray glow.

Then, it shot into Midna's right hand. The symbol on the back of it becoming completely whole. We both gasped at what was happening, trying to grasp what was going on. She then began to glow an extremely bright gray, soon becoming a holy white light. Her eyes became completely golden, and her view shot forward, expression becoming serious.

She raised her hands to her sides, beginning to float up into the air. I had no idea what was going on, I just stood there frozen in place. She kept rising upwards until she was higher than the castle itself. It was hard to see what she was doing up there, but a bolt of orange lightning soon came across the entirety of the town.

I could see Midna's hair(?) form into a hand and shoot upwards. Her hair was not the same as it always was, becoming a light blonde color instead. After a couple more seconds, a massive load of Twilit particles shot up into the air and flowed into the nearby portal. All of the screaming stopped, everything became silent, besides the cracking of newly appeared flames, wherever they came from.

Midna floated back onto the ground, hair still blonde and still glowing gray. Her gaze shifted to me and began to speak. "I managed to teleport everyone still alive to the Hidden Village." I stepped back, aghast at what I was hearing. Not at what she just said, but HOW she said it.

Her voice was not her own, not in the slightest. But rather, the voice of a slightly higher pitched girl. It was hard to identify, but it sounded like a teenager. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I still couldn't remember what it was. Then it hit me.

Her voice was the voice from my dreams.

"There are people still alive that are here however, people inside their homes and in the castle. I sense five people here, being in the southeast and southwest. Save them, then go to Princess Zelda. Hurry, the dark warrior and usurper is coming."

The glow faded away, and Midna's hair went back to its normal color. Her eyes became normal again, and my half piece came out of her hand and back into mine. Her knees began to fail her, and she began to collapse. I ran over and caught her, preventing her from meeting the ground once again.

I checked her pulse, still beating and still alive. She was simply unconscious, but it didn't look like she was waking up soon. I knew what I had to do, so I picked her up and began to carry her. She was a little heavy, but that didn't stop me.

I took step after step, past all of the wreckage of the houses and the smell of the flames. I began to hear a scream, and began to walk faster with each step. I reached a crossroad, to my left and right. I turned to the left, because that was where the scream was coming from. I began to run, not to reach the screaming voice, but because of all my weight shifting to the front.

I was heading into an all-out sprint, trying to regain my balance. The girly scream became more audible, right as I tripped. I spun to my back, trying not to fall onto Midna. I winced in pain as scrapes of the stone appeared on my shoulders and arms. At least I saved Midna from those scrapes.

I looked upwards, or rather, behind me and saw about three shadow beasts, staring right at me. I set Midna down next to me and stood up quickly. The three shadow beasts began to bound towards me, fists slamming into the ground with each leap.

I automatically knew that I couldn't take all of them on at once, so I used Nayru's Love on the both of us. The three shadow beasts pounding on the crystal. I could hold this shield, but not forever. I constantly hoped that some sort of help would come, and it actually did!

A sudden explosion appeared in front of me, knocking both me, Midna, and the three beasts away from it. I landed on my back again, ears ringing from the explosion. I sat up, and looked around for Midna. She was lying a couple feet away from me, bearing a face of discomfort. Somehow, she was still unconscious through the explosion.

I looked back to the shadow beasts, they were coming back quickly! I got back up, groaning from the scrapes of stone on my shoulders. I could feel blood trickle down my back from my previous scar, and began to feel lightheaded.

'_Crap, I'm not going to pull through this, am I' _I thought to myself. I fell down to my knees, black spots appearing in my vision. I could hear three rapid _THUNKS_ as the pounds of the shadow beasts stopped. As I collapsed on the ground, I could hear the familiar sound of exploding Twilit particles, and approaching footsteps.

As I began to lose consciousness, I began to hear voices, muffled because of my loss of reality.

"Good job you two, now help me carry these two people into my bar. Auru, you go help that young girl over there, quickly!" the voice of the woman said. I could hear them say a couple more things, but I was too out of it to hear what they were saying. The last thing I could remember was being dragged in the other direction by somebody before I blacked out.

**And so, some (not)so mysterious saviors come to help our heroes! But the real question is, what the heck happened with Midna before she blacked out too?! Will these questions ever be answered, and why am I asking so many of them?! Find out, in the next chapter! And like last time, make sure to read, review, and show this to your friends! Goodbye everyone! Now to go watch Attack on Titan…..**


	15. Attack on Twili

**Hi everyone! *grins widely* You have no idea how exited I am for this chapter! I just had to post it as soon as I could! (I couldn't do it the other days because of family stuff) Remember when I said this in the last chapter? "I'm going to go and watch Attack on Titan." Yeah, I am now an Anime fan! *fandom cheers* Yup! And in honor of my newfound Anime love, I'm dedicating this chapter to just that! But of course, before that happens, it is time for another**

**STORY SUPOOORT!**

**This is yet another LoZ story! (No surprise there) This is from my bud AMaeJay, Freedom. You probably won't find it there right now though, since she and her friend are rewriting it. But I might as well give you the gist of it! A game lover and fellow story writer whose name I cannot remember at the moment is a hacker, and likes to change up certain things in games. Like changing the main character in Skyward Sword to her own half human half remlit creation! She almost gets killed, so the hacker must go in herself to rescue her and her other game friends! Please give it some support, when it was still up it got lots of flamers. Anyways, onto the story! (Just to warn you, this will be a mashup of multiple anime things, not just AoT)**

**Chapter 15: Attack on Twili**

_Adri's POV_

We walked out of the throne room and out into the daylight. It felt really cool, and we could see almost all of Hyrule from here! I looked over the cliffs and saw Hyrule Castle, which is where Aden and Midna should be right now! I hoped that they were doing okay. I looked back to Link, who was looking down to the lower lake Hylia.

I have to admit it, I have had a gigantic crush on almost every single Link in the LoZ franchise. It all started from the cute beginnings as the cute kid in Ocarina of Time. The next coming Link in Zelda U absolutely made me fangirl, since he looked like an anime character. But this, this was completely different!

Actually meeting one of the Links, in person, and not some sort of role player or cosplayer, was possibly one of the best things that could happen in my LIFE! Turning all of those pixels into physical features could make any gaming nerd like myself scream!

Those arm muscles, the dirty blonde hair, the ordonian clothing, everything was perfect! I felt the urge to glomp him again, but I tried to resist it. He was right there, in front of me, looking away! One part of my brain said that I shouldn't, since I could fall to my death here. Another, more convincing part of my brain said, "Girl, this is Link. Do I even need to explain? Go get him girl!"

Naturally, like lots of situations, I went for the more convincing side. I said to myself quietly, "Thank you!" I walked behind Link by a couple feet, he was still looking down onto the lake, now was my chance! I began to run, as Link began to say, "You sure that you could jump here Adri?"

He turned around to me, and that look of thought turned into a look of terror. I didn't care though, I jumped onto Link and we flew off of the cliff! It felt like hours we were in the air, it seemed like a magical moment! His screams were muffled by my fangirlish squeal! Then, we plunged into the water!

Link went in first, so he cushioned my blow into the water. I just hope that I didn't cause any broken bones to him. My squeal became gurgled by the water, and that was when I realized we were in water. I opened my eyes, seeing some Zoras looking at us. I couldn't see what their expressions were, since of the weird fish bone masks.

Link struggled, and I let go of him. We both began to swim upwards, to escape the water and get some air. I didn't exactly have any because of my little squeal earlier, so I swam as fast as I could. We were only in there for a couple seconds, so it wasn't that bad when we came out.

Or more accurately, when I came out.

When I got out of the water, I took a deep breath of air. It tasted good, but then I heard Link's coughs. I turned to him, and he was pale. Probably from the glomp I gave him. He had his fist to his mouth, coughing up some water. He turned to me, rage in his eyes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD HAVE HAD US KILLED!" I already knew that I was crazy, so I simply just smiled and nodded. He looked at me like he was about to strangle me, but then he looked around and saw the other Zoras staring at us. He did a facepalm, and grabbed my wrist.

We began to swim in the other direction, past all of the Zoras. The glow on the back of my hand caught my attention, as we swam away. I lifted it out of the water, seeing it glow when it was close to a certain cave. I remembered what that was, it was the path to Snowpeak mountain. Thankfully, Midna could just warp all of us there, but I would've really liked snowboarding!

Anyways, we would go back there later, but for now, Hyrule Castle.

We swam for a little while longer, Link leading me into the Hyrule Castle waterway. Once we were out of earshot of the Zora's, Link began to talk.

"Adri, you need to learn not to do that. For both of our sakes. What is that anyways?"

"That Link," I said. "Is what my people call a glomp. It is running onto somebody and tackling them onto the ground."

"Who on Earth thought of doing that?! It sounds like a lose-lose situation to me." Link said.

"I have no idea about who made it up, but I only have three words to say about that." We swam in silence for a couple seconds, and Link then asked. "Um, what is tha"-

"I REGRET NOTHIIIIIING!" I yelled, doing the freestyle stroke into the tunnel. I could just see Link doing a facepalm behind me.

_About fifteen minutes later_

We were still swimming through the waterway, but we were actually just floating. The current was strong enough to push both of us without moving too much, and we were almost out. So we decided to just talk for the rest of the time.

"Adri, how do you know so much about Ad'n?" Link asked me.

"Well, it's sort of complicated. Back where I come from, there are lots of things that would freak anybody here the heck out. But I might as well start from the beginning. Me and my two friends, Logan and Lora, went to our school every day, and everything was normal. But one day, there was a-uh, gathering. And we met this weird old man that was all like, 'Take these, they are too dangerous with me.'

"What he gave us was four instruments, an ocari"- I stopped mid-sentence. I smelt something, I smelled something that had the smelly smell of something, smelly. And no, it was not anchovies. It smelled foul, I smelled it a bunch of times before, but this was slightly different. It was strong, really strong, it made me lift up my soggy shirt to block it out.

I knew what it was, and Link smelled it too.

"'s that, smoke?" I turned to him and nodded. We were reaching one final curve to the exit of the waterway, we would see what it was in a couple seconds. The current curved to the right, and we reached the exit. We both gasped.

We saw castle town in flames, green ones. The sky was dark with all of the smoke coming from it, and there was no screams. At least, none we could hear from here. We saw parts of the wall broken off here and there, and the castle was untouched. There were Twilit Beasts going around the town's bridge, as if they were patrolling.

How could all of this happen so fast? When I looked from the top of the cliff, it was completely fine! But then, a focus piercing thought appeared in my head, Aden and Midna were still in there! Are they okay? Did they get hurt?!

I had to check for myself to find out. I swam to the edge of the stream and dragged myself out of it. I tripped over myself for a second, but got back up and started to sprint towards the town. I didn't hear Link say anything, so I assumed he was following right behind me.

The Twilit Beasts finally saw us, about four of them. They ran towards us, and a barrier formed around us, like from the game. Link ran up beside me, and unsheathed his sword. I readied my magic, it was time to put my magic to the REAL test!

I thrust my hand out and sent out a fireball at one of the Twilit Beasts. It hit it right in the stone-mask-thing, but it didn't do anything to it. Unfazed. But it did stay in place for a couple seconds, thank you obvious video game weaknesses!

I took a quick look at Link for a split second, he was fighting three Twilit Beasts all on his own! But he was pinned against the wall by one of the shadow beasts. Obviously he needed help, so I gave it to him. I fired multiple energy blasts at the three Twilit Beasts. Only problem?

I only hit one of them. (Stupid aim)

They all turned to me, turning their attention off of Link. All four of them ganged up on me, surrounding me completely. Thanks to another video game cliché, they came towards me slowly. I grinned, I knew exactly what to do.

I put both of my hands to my side, channeling all of my energy into my arms. After five whole seconds (And the Twilit Beasts just right on top of me), I slammed my left arm into the ground. A warm sensation flowed through me, as both I and the Twilit Beasts got engulfed in a massive fireball.

After a couple more seconds, the sensation faded away, and the fireball disappeared. The four Twilit Beasts were all lying down, sprawled across the ground. They exploded into the Twilit Squares and flew up into the portal above us. Link, staring at me in aghast, asked, "What. 'n D'n's name. Just happ'n'd?"

I smiled at his little accent. I didn't notice until now, but he sounded like a natural country boy! "That Link," I said. "was Din's fire. A special attack that I learned from Impaz." I took a deep breath, which in hindsight, wasn't a good idea with the smoke.

I started to cough, I breathed in some smoke and ash. Why did I do that?! Pikachu would be sad now! An imaginary audience threw tomatoes at me in my head, for that terrible pun. I doubled over coughing, and Link came over and patted my back.

Surprisingly, that actually helped, and I stopped coughing. I straightened up, and thanked Link. Suddenly, we heard a strange childish laugh. We didn't know where it came from, but we knew who it was from.

"That was priceless, you tried to act calm, but you messed up entirely!"

"Zant." Link and I said at the same time. We both looked up, and saw Zant floating in mid-air, looking down on us. He was, different now from the games. He didn't have his helmet for one, but the big change was the colors of his weird robe.

Instead of its usual black and green coloring, it was replaced by a white and purple color. And he also had some sort of, flame, around him. The flame was purple, and engulfed him completely. If it did hurt him, he didn't show it. Also, it was hard to see from here, but his eyes were now whited out.

Surprisingly, Link didn't ask how I knew about Zant. Which was a good thing, since THAT would take a while to explain on its own.

"Zant! Why are you doing this to Hyrule?!" Link yelled up to him. He looked down onto us, and slowly floated down to our level.

"Isn't it obvious fool? I am doing this for my god. He seeks destruction, so I shall give it to him." He said as he touched the ground.

"But what do you think will happen after all of this Zant, huh?!" Zant snapped his head over to me, which actually made me flinch.

"Ah," he said in a somehow mature and calm tone. "You are the power bearing brat that my god told me about. Tell me, why do you care for your friend in there." He said.

"What are you talking about, Aden? I'm his friend, of course I care about him, why wouldn't I?!" I yelled in reply.

"Hmph. Don't you get it? He simply appeared one day in your world, and brought nothing but suspicion onto everyone he ran into! You have seen what powers he holds, do you not?" I didn't get what he was saying, and I wouldn't buy it either! I knew Zant was crazy, so it was only natural that he would play mind games with me!

Even though I didn't answer, he kept talking. "You made him your friend, but at what cost? Strange things suddenly started to appear as soon as he showed up in your world. Sightings of things unbeknownst to both you and everyone else! Unexplained attacks, creature sightings, and strange noises coming from your nearby forest."

Alright hold up, how did he know about where I lived? There actually WAS a forest close to my house, and there WERE strange things happening here and there! How did he know about all of that? Either way, I still trusted Aden, there is no way that he had something to do with that!

Plus, there was a flaw in his logic, so I played it cool. I crossed my arms and said, "Those last ones may be true, but you're still wrong! Those things have already been happening WAY before that!" For a moment, I forgot about Link behind me, but then he stepped up next to me. "Adri, what 'r you"-

"Ah Adri, I apologize, I forgot that was already happening. After you lost somebody that was destined to die."

What was he talking about? I thought back to when I first heard about the creature appearances, and when they began. It was around March, day was out of the question, there were sightings of some creatures that was said to have a gray skin tone and an antenna. But wha-

I froze. I remembered what was before that. How could he possibly know about _That?_! Did the Fierce Deity know about that too?! My blood ran cold, I was legitimately creeped out now! Did that mean he also knew about Logan and Lora too?! But there was no way that Aden was the cause of all this, he showed up AFTER all of that!

I made my hands into fists, how DARE he bring that up?! I tried to save him, I really did! But it was my fault that I didn't, I set it off for all this time, but he brought it back to me now. I tried to be nice and happy, maybe even acting a little crazy too! But this, he was mocking me because of something I tried to do to help him! I kept telling myself in my head, '_Stay Calm, stay calm, don't freak out!'_

"And to think, that you couldn't have done anything at all to help poor, little. Claus."

That name. THAT. NAME! This was my breaking point, I wouldn't let him mock Claus anymore! I tried to save him, but that THING stopped me! Well now, I couldn't bring Claus back, but I knew what I could do now. Fight for him.

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A bright red flame completely engulfed me, and I began to grow. I kept growing, until I was taller than the castle itself. It was like my power level grew over however much a scouter can say. But this was no time for jokes, it was time to fight.

For Claus.

"You will not speak of him again you disgrace of a usurper!" I yelled. I felt energy surging throughout my body, and I could even picture myself transforming. My usually brown hair turning white, my eyes becoming the color of fire itself. And my voice sounded a little deeper, sounding like a twenty year old woman instead of a fifteen year old teenager.

I was also thankful that my clothes had grown with me, or else that would have been really weird.

"Disgrace? You should never call the King of Twilight a disgrace YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" His voice boomed throughout Hyrule Field, and he began to grow as well. He grew until he was my height, and his face was filled with fury. This wasn't Hyrule anymore. This is.

ATTACK ON TITAN! **(Highly suggest you play some Attack on Titan music now for an epicenes bonus. Or whatever epic battle music you can find)**

I felt like I was now Frieda, and he was Grisha. This would be the Titan battle to end all Titan battles. I quickly rushed forward and grabbed Zant's shoulder pads. I threw him in the other direction of the Castle, and looked down to Link.

"Go and find Aden and Midna. This is my fight." He must have agreed with me, because he ran into Castle Town at full speeds. I turned back to Zant, who was getting back up on his feet. He revealed his scimitars from his robe and rushed towards me.

He tried to cut my arm, but I stepped back to dodge it. Again and again he tried to hit me, but I was too fast for him. I grabbed the blunt end of one of his blades and tore it from his grasp. I threw it far, far away out of Hyrule, never to have it be seen again.

I turned back to Zant, and he cut the side of my stomach. It went in deep, but I wasn't sure how much it went in. I felt no pain however, just a tiny little sting. When I looked down to it, the cut resealed itself, almost like it regenerated. I smiled, I felt like I was truly a Titan now.

I stared at Zant right in his ugly face. His face of rage turned into a face of uncertainty, of silent fear. I chuckled at his face and kicked him in the gut. He flew backwards, even spinning once in mid-air. He landed on his back with a skid, but he literally jumped back onto his feet.

He put his hands together and went into a battle stance. I knew what he was going to do, so I did it too. He began to fire purple energy blasts in my direction, and I countered them with my fireballs. When they hit, it let out a bright gray light that lasted for a split second. We kept firing energy blasts, constantly countering the other's firepower.

I began to walk slowly towards him, constantly thrusting my hands out to counter his energy blasts. Step after step, it began to become harder to keep up with the energy blasts. When I was about to reach him, a blast of his energy hit me.

This time, I felt pain. It was like a police man's Taser being thrust into my side. Once this happened, I stopped firing. Zant's energy blasts kept coming, and one after the other, they kept hitting me. It was agony, like how I was yelling from the unbearable pain. I was being knocked backwards with every hit. The energy blasts stopped, and I fell on my back.

I looked at myself, my red T-shirt of the DCMC was torn and tattered. Purple spots were here and there on my skin wherever I looked through the holes. My jeans were the same way, but they had less tears than my ruined shirt. I stood up, clutching the left side where it hurt the most.

Zant had disappeared, but I could still sense him here. I looked up, and saw him floating there. He had somehow made holograms of himself and split himself into four. He had begun to form a large purple energy blast to finish me off, like in Hyrule Warriors. But I wasn't just going to stand here and let him finish me.

So with the last of the power I had, I channeled it into my hands. I put the two together and put them to my side. I channeled all of my energy there, every last drop of it. And began to start up my big blast.

"Kaaaaaaaaah-Meeeeeeeeee" Zant's energy blast was still growing larger, and more powerful.

"HaaaAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Zant finally released his energy blast, sending it down towards me fast. It was time to release.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I thrust both of my hands upwards towards the energy blast. A bright blue energy beam came from my hands. The Kamehameha, a well-known attack from Dragon Ball.

Our attacks collided, and they didn't explode on contact. But rather, they pushed against each other trying to push the other back. It seemed that we were at a stalemate at first, but I realized that Zant's energy blast was slowly pushing against my beam and coming closer. It wasn't powerful enough yet, I had to grow stronger. I might pass out from energy loss, but it was my only hope in surviving.

"T-Times FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!" I yelled, pouring in all of my energy at once. The beam grew wider, and greatly pushed back the purple energy blast. It flew right back into Zant's ugly face! He flew back, and fell onto the ground.

I got onto my hands and knees, and felt myself begin to shrink. I kept shrinking until I got back to my regular size, becoming a small, helpless ant to Zant. I looked back up, Zant was still in his giant size. He took step after step towards me. I tried to get up and run, but I couldn't move at all. I didn't feel any more energy in myself anymore, I was defenseless.

He kept walking until he was right in front of me, staring down at the helpless woman I was. He raised his remaining scimitar into the air, and prepared to plunge it into me. He raised it high, and I closed my eyes to prepare myself for death.

But it never came.

I heard Zant gasp, like a fish trying to get some water into its gills. I looked back up, now feeling lightheaded. There was a giant golden arrow plunged straight through Zant's stomach. He dropped his large scimitar, and it fell into the grass and crushing some trees.

Then, an explosion of Twilit Particles came out from Zant, almost like a hurricane of them. It surrounded him completely, and I couldn't see him in it anymore. When it went away, Zant was back in his regular size. All of the Twilit Particles disappeared through the portal above the bridge.

I fell down and my face hit the ground. This battle was over. It may not have been permanent, but for now, Zant was defeated. Then I blacked out.

**Here's to my longest chapter yet! Over 4,000 words! I hope you liked this, because I certainly did! And this took me almost half of the day to do! Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. And like always, make sure to Read, Review, and show this to your friends! (I think I'll just call it R,R&amp;S) Bye!**


	16. The Princess in the Tower

**Hi everyone! Back for another chapter! Sorry again for missing my whole "chapter a week quota" thing. I had some family things to do, you get it right? Whatever, time for another**

**STORY SUPOOOOOORT!**

**The story that gets its time in the spotlight this time is a Splatoon story saga that is called, "Splatoon: The Series". It's your traditional novelization of a game, but the few chapters that it has now will make you laugh and keep you interested! Go check it out, and make sure you give the author (Heaven The Angel) a hi for me! ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 16: The Princess in the Tower**

_Link's POV_

"Go and find Aden and Midna, this is my fight." Her voice was louder when she was that tall, my ears even started to ring during that! But I knew that she wanted to do this by herself. Even if I wanted to help, there would be nothing I could do right now. So I did what I was told.

I knew she wouldn't hear me, so I just ran into the burning Castle Town, leaving Adri to Zant. I could feel every one of the twos' footsteps as I raced through the town, seeing surprisingly, nobody at all! No dead bodies (From what I could see), and no other surviving people! But the two had to be in here, I just know it!

I ran to the center of Castle Town, still seeing nobody at all. Suddenly, a barrier formed around me, and two Shadow Beasts appeared out of the portal above. I unsheathed my steel sword, and waited for the right time. They were both just standing there, waiting for the right time to attack, just like I was.

I still remembered and practiced The Shade's techniques to this day, so I prepared for the Great Spin Attack. I got into a proper stance, and held my sword behind me. I kept looking back and forth between the two beasts, seeing when one would attack me, or the other would.

Then, just within my reaction time, the two pounced on me. I was able to get both of them at once using the Great Spin Attack, and they both went down at once. My sword going through both of their bodies at once as I spun around with great speed.

They both collapsed, exploded into Twilit Particles, and shot up into the portal. The barrier disappeared as I sheathed my sword, and the thundering footsteps of Adri and Zant continued. I looked up over the walls to the two, and I saw Zant cut into Adri's side.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I just stared there, she didn't have any pain showing on her face, and there was no blood coming out. After a couple seconds, Adri laughed, and kicked Zant in the stomach and away from Castle Town.

'_Holy Hylia, she survived that?!' _I thought to myself. I didn't have time to dwell on that though, I had to find Aden and Midna. Adri can't battle with Zant forever, and one of them is bound to lose soon. I refocused myself, and looked around Castle Town. '_Where do I go?!'_

Suddenly, a golden light from my left hand caught my attention. I lifted it up, seeing my half piece there. The glow was a little faded, but as I moved my hand around, it began to glow brighter and sometimes fade. It glowed the brightest at the path to southern Castle Town. I knew that this is where I need to go.

Hand still out in front of me, I ran through the southern path, past all of the torn down shops, booths, and green fires. I followed the brightest glow until I got to a crossroad. The path on the right lead to another Castle Town path, and the path on the left lead to Telma's Bar.

The glow was the brightest to the left, so I went to Telma's Bar.

I practically leaped down the steps to the bar, and stepped over some rubble to the Bar door. The booming footsteps could still be heard as I opened the door, and closed it behind me just in case. I was met with multiple pairs of eyes.

There was Telma, Shad, Ashei, Auru, and Agitha. Everyone (Except Agitha, who was crying in her own small corner) was huddled around a table, with something, or somebody, on it. After a couple seconds, everyone (at once), yelled, "LINK!"

I ran over to them, and they all looked desperate. I ignored the glow on my hand now, since I knew that they were here somewhere. Agitha continued to cry, as the rumblings continued from outside. Everyone crowded around me, and assaulted me with multiple questions.

"Do you know what's going on out there?"

"How did you get here?!"

"Can you help us?"

"Do you know these two people?"

"My buuuuuuugs!"

"Everyone, stop! Now f'rst off, I am h're to help. But you said that th're were two people? Let me see 'em!" Everyone was silent, except for Agitha's crying, still. They all stepped aside, and showed me who was on the table. I gasped, it was Aden and Midna, but there was something wrong with both of them.

Midna was on her back, but her normally blue face was a really pale shade of blue instead. It didn't look like she was in any pain, but it looked like she was just a little sick. Aden on the other hand, was REALLY BAD! He was on his stomach, and his clothing (Which was now similar to my clothing for some reason) was lifted up. He had a large gash on his back, extremely wide and extremely bloody. This was going to be fatal if somebody didn't do something soon!

"We found them outside a little while ago, fighting against those monsters outside. That man was protecting this woman with all of his might, that is the true heart of a warrior." Telma said. "But because of us, that gash opened up, and he could very well die soon. We've been doing all we can, but we aren't doctors, and the only one in Castle Town is probably dead for all we know!"

"We hid ourselves in here, after rescuing these two and that girl over there." Auru was meaning Agitha, and her crying died down a little bit. "I'm not sure if we can save this man, he has lost lots of blood already. Do you know anything about this?"

This was EXTREMELY SERIOUS! One of my friends was about to die! I didn't know about healing wounds, this was really bad! Nobody in here knew what to do, and I don't think there is anybody else in Castle Town that knows something about this!

'_Wait a minute'_ I thought to myself. '_What about Princess Zelda? She is probably still in the Castle, she could know some things about this!'_

I quickly turned to Telma. "'s it still possible to go through your pass'geway to the Castle?!" I asked desperately. She looked surprised, and held up her hands.

"Well, there are some more monsters here and there but that is all I know! None of us have been through there lately, or at all!"

"St'll good enough for me!" I said, looking up to the ledge that held the passageway. "Do 'ny of you h've a ladd'r?"

There was silence for a couple seconds, as I stared up to the ledge. After a couple seconds, I turned back to them to see what was wrong. They were all staring at me, open mouthed at me. "Link, you can't be serious, are you?!" Shad said.

"Of course I'm serious!" I yelled. "The princ'ss is in there, and since all of the guards are straight up cow'rds, she's probably up th're defenseless right now! 'nd if I could raid Hyrule Castle through the fr'nt two y'rs ago, then I'm sure as Nayru that I can go this way! Now somebody go get a ladd'r now!"

Telma sighed, almost like in defeat. "Okay honey, I'll be right back." Then she turned around and did a slight jog into the other room. I looked over to Agitha, who was sitting against a wall, obviously still sad about something. '_Might as well find out what's wrong'._

I walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. "You okay Ag'tha?"

She looked up to me, her eyes were a little pink from crying. "Oh, hi there Li-ink. I apologize for se-eing me like this. I-its j-uh-uh" She began bawling again, I probably shouldn't have brung that up. I heard footsteps behind me, and it was Telma again. She got the ladder, and was heading to the passageway. "Ever since we got her in here, she has been crying about how, 'She lost her bugs'. Even though that sounds a little strange, I can't help to feel bad for her. It's like she lost family to her."

I turned back to Agitha, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ag'tha. I'll uh, av'nge your bug friends f'r you." That seemed to make her feel a little better, because she looked up a little with a smile and said, "Thank you."

"Alright honey, good to go!" I heard Telma say. I stood up, and walked back over to the four. The ladder was up, and they all stepped back to let me through. I looked to Aden and Midna, who were still on the table unconscious. I had to get to Zelda quickly, I can't let them die on me!

"Keep them both alive for as long as you can, I'll try to be back soon! Keep them alive!" I said, before heading into the passageway.

_Midna's POV_

I was back in the past, watching my younger self and Aden. We were about eight years old by now, and we were telling stories to one another in my room. It was really dark, so I think it must have been nighttime, in my realm that is.

Aden was telling me of a story that he found in a book, about some strange story that was originally from the Light Realm!

"So the boy managed to return to normal, but the moon was falling because of the strange kid! So now, he had to travel across the strange land and find a way to stop it before everything is destroyed for good!"

"Wow, and he managed to do it all by himself?!" I asked.

"Yeah! All by himself, that kid was amazing! Oh, and he was also able to transform into things like a fish person, or a rock person, or even a tree person!"

"All that with just masks? Are you sure this I"-

The door suddenly opened, and one of my guards appeared in the doorway. Everything was silent, and we all just stared at each other.

"Midna! Do not worry, I will get rid of this intruder at once!" the guard yelled. He grabbed Aden's arm, and pulled him out the door with him. I rushed after them, and grabbed Aden's arm.

"Don't! He's not an intr"-

"Midna, this man came in here without permission of the King or Queen, that makes him an intruder! He is a threat to you and possibly the entire palace!"

"How could he be a threat? He doesn't even have a weapon!" I pulled on Aden's arm a little more, but all that did was make me get pulled across the hall slower.

"That book he had, he could have slammed that against your fragile head and killed you!" We were still going along the hallway, and our argument was attracting another guard's attention.

"He was telling me a story! Please don't throw him out!"

"Midna, I will not throw him out. But I will instead throw him into the dungeons until we can get him a proper court sentence! Ah, you there, can you help Midna back to her room?" He said to the other guard. The guard that was behind me picked me up by the waist and made me let go of Aden.

The guard hoisted me up so my head was on his shoulder. I could see Aden being pulled away by the guard. I reached my hand out to him, tears in my eyes and cried out. "AAAAADEEEEEEEEN!"

He didn't say anything back in reply, he just looked back to me. I couldn't see what expression he was making, he was too far away from me. I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear anything. But before I knew it, I was back in my room, and the guard put me back on the bed.

"Don't worry Midna, the intruder is gone. You can rest easy now." Before I could reply, he walked out of the room, and closed the door. I could hear it lock, but I ran over to the door to see if I could open it. I kept struggling with it to see if it could open, but to no avail.

I could hear the guard's footsteps as they got farther and farther away from the door. I slumped down onto the door, and began to cry. My best friend was going to probably be killed by the guards! "Aden, oh gods Aden. Why?"

I was lying on something hard, I didn't know what it was. I felt weak, and I could feel my own tears in my eyes and on my cheeks here and there. My legs were dangling off a ledge, and I felt cold. There was shakings every few seconds, like something big was coming. Whatever it was, I'm not sure.

I opened my eyes, and saw a stone ceiling above me. I looked to my left, saw the tops of some wooden chairs. So I assumed I was on a table. There was nobody there though. But then, I looked to my right. I did a silent gasp, and completely opened my eyes.

It was Aden. That whole thing I just went through was just a nightmare, but this was much worse. He was on his stomach, and was facing me. His face was completely white, and his eyes just stayed opened. His face didn't move, and he didn't blink once while I was looking at him.

Was he, dead?

I tried to get myself up, and I did, but it took a lot of energy out of me. "Everyone, she's awake!" I heard someone say. It sounded like a girl, but I'm not sure who it was. My eyes were a little blurry, and I felt lightheaded, but they adjusted so I could see where I was.

I remembered this place, this was Telma's Bar. I never got to actually walk around in here, but I was able to see this place from Link's shadow two years ago. One by one, some people rushed over to me. First it was Ashei, then Shad, Auru, then Telma herself. There was one more person, but I couldn't see them with everyone in the way.

I looked back to Aden, and I wish I didn't. His shirt was lifted up, so his gash was visible. There were cuts and scrapes across his back, but they weren't that bloody. It looks like that they treated to his wounds. But his main gash, still had some things to be taken care of.

Some blood was seeping out, not as much as last time, but it was still really bad! Some blood was dried into clumps and left stains on his back. The inside of the gash was almost the same as last time, I could see some muscle and bone on the inside, and just the sight of it made me feel even more nauseous! I almost threw up when I saw it.

"Honey, lay down, you need some rest!" I could hear Telma say. I did the exact opposite, I got off the table and stood up. I ignored the lightheadedness and nausea and focused on Aden. Tears began to flow from my eyes again, more than from my nightmare. He couldn't die, he can't!

"Miss, please, lay down!" I kept hearing everyone say. I ignored them, and instead, responded.

"What happened, how did we get here, how did he get like this?!" I said, turning around to face the four. I had to know what was going on! Ashei was the one to speak up first.

"That man, he was carrying you when we found you two. You were unconscious, and he was carrying you this way. He was attacked by those monsters, but we managed to help him. He risked his life to save you miss."

I couldn't take it anymore, I hunched onto Aden's body and started to cry. This was all MY fault, he could die because of me! He risked his life to save me, and this is what he got for it! Why did this happen again?! I can't lost him again, I can't!

I heard some more footsteps, and another voice came along. "Don't worry lady, everything will be okay." Hey wait a minute, that was-

I quickly turned around, and there was Agitha! We both gasped, we haven't seen each other in a long time! "Agitha!"

"Um, do I know you lady?" she said, obviously confused. She didn't remember? Was that because of… yeah, it was. And I had to remind her.

I sighed. "I was," I sighed again, I can't believe I'm about to say this. "The kitty that stole your butterfly."

As soon as I said that, her face lit up. Looks like she remembered now, and I only had to take away my dignity! "Oh! Now I remember! Sorry for forgetting missy!"

"Um, do you two know each other?" I heard Shad say. I turned to him and said, "Yeah, it's complicated. But right now, we don't have time for stories. We need to get everyone out of here!" Multiple explosions could be heard, but there were no rumblings. It was strange, but I couldn't focus on that!

"But miss, there are all those monsters out there, both you and your friend still need rest and healing, and there are those things out there causing these weird earthquakes! If we go out there, we at least need to treat your friend first!"

Aden, I thought we could just get out of here right away, but I guess we have no choice! But I know from experience that it will take a long time for something like this to heal, and that means that the town could be destroyed by then! So what do we-

I stopped, I heard something. It was, panting. Echoed wolf panting, the Shade! I stepped past everyone, and saw the golden wolf there, staring at us. I knelt down to the wolf's level, and talked-no-pleaded to him!

"Shade, Aden is about to die again, can you please help him?!" I begged the Shade with tears still in my eyes. I could hear some murmurs from the five behind me, but I ignored them.

"_I will, but I cannot meet with him every time he is like this. My powers only go so far in this form."_ He said, speaking into my mind.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The explosions kept going on while all this was going, getting more and more frequent by the minute. The golden wolf walked through the opening between everyone, not catching anyone's attention surprisingly, and jumped up onto the table. He turned to Aden, and put his paw on his back. There was a golden glow, that everyone else noticed this time, and faded after a couple seconds.

When the glow faded, the outcome was the same as last time. The gash was sealed shut, but the only difference was that you could still see some blood here and there. Everyone gasped, and stayed silent for a couple seconds, but I was first to break that.

I rushed over to Aden, and put my arms around his body. I picked him up, he was a little heavy though, so I had to be careful. "Come on, let's go now!" I walked past them, and Auru decided to be the person that was on everyone's mind.

"Lady, what was that, what just happened?!"

"Sorry Auru, no time to explain right now, let's go!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

_Zelda's POV_

I was astonished by what I was witnessing. First my town gets destroyed by the Twilit Beasts of two years ago, then they somehow all disappear. Now, the Usurper King and a strange woman of astonishing size! One would call it terrifying, but I called it, graceful.

It was two giants fighting in both hand to hand, and ranged. Every time it seemed like the Usurper King had the upper hand, the woman found a way around his attacks and used her own. I was watching this from my sleeping quarters, from my open window.

All of my guards have disappeared, probably hiding somewhere. I understood their fear, for people are not exactly used to attacks like these. The Usurper King suddenly hit the woman with a barrage of purple magic attacks, sending her flying backwards!

I knew at that moment that I had to help in some way. I knew what I had to do. I channeled all of my magic energy into creating a sacred weapon that I have not used ever since the invasion of two years ago. A bright light shined, and I closed my eyes. I felt weight in my hands, and opened them back up.

In my hands, were the light bow and the light arrows, sacred weapons that I used during the Twilit Invasion's end.

The Usurper Kind had now floated up into the air, and began to create a large mass of purple magic. The woman knew of this, and started to conjure up an attack that had a strange chant. She put both of her hands behind her, and began her strange spell.

"Kaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeee" a large mass of blue energy began to form in her hands.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE" the Usurper King had now sent his attack downwards to the woman, and the woman was ready to counter-attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She outstretched her hands, and a large beam of blue energy shot out from her outstretched hands. It hit against the mass of purple energy, and slowly started to retract. The woman then shouted out something else that I could not decipher, and the beam grew in size massively. It automatically pushed the mass of purple energy back at the Usurper King, and knocked him out of the Sky.

The Usurper King fell to the ground, still in his giant form. The woman on the other hand, began to shrink back down to regular size. This was the time to help. I notched an arrow onto the bow of light as the Usurper walked over to the now regular sized woman, and lifted up one of his scimitars.

I let the arrow fly, aiming right for the Usurper's chest. As it flew, it grew in size, becoming more than double its original size. It hit the Usurper in the chest, and everything was silent. He soon dropped his scimitar, and a hurricane of Twilit Particles formed around him.

I heard footsteps as I let the Light Bow and Arrows disappear, and turned to the door. There was Link, in his Ordonian Clothing and lightly wet.

"Princ'ss Zelda, don't worry. I'm here to get you out of here!" he said, kneeling down onto one knee.

"You may stand up Link, you do not have to kneel right now. But you are right, I suggest that it would be wise to leave right now. Let us go."

**Glad I was able to get this done! I had a HUGE writers block when I started this, but I'm all good now! I'll try to post another chapter this week, since I missed my quota. Plus, on Thursday, SUMMER BREAK! WOHOOO! Thanks for reading, and make sure to R,R&amp;S! Bye Everyone!**


	17. A strange Helper

**Hi everyone! I'm back again! Like last time, I'm doing another update because I missed my whole quota thing. But, whatever. Anyways time for another**

**STORY SUPOOOORT!**

**Today, this story is from an author named ShadmeTheAngel, and it's a Kid Icarus story! It's called, "Kid Icarus: Feathers of Light and Dark". It's about a girl that wakes up in Skyworld/Angel Land. She has amnesia, and is also an angel. She meets Pit and Palutania, and her main goal is to try to find out what the heck is going on. (It takes place after Uprising) It's a pretty popular story, and even just reached 100 reviews! So go to her channel and check it out for yourself! But anyways, let's get onto the story, and finally put the rescue mission to an end!**

**Chapter 17; A Strange Helper**

_Link's POV_

I went through the passageway, and ended up in Jovani's house. '_oh right, I forgot this is where it starts'_ I thought to myself. The house was, surprisingly, intact! There were also no more gold coins laying around on the floor, and to my surprise, no chest to the waterway. But I knew what to do, so I took out my sword.

Then, I heard pounding on the door outside. It was obviously louder than a regular Hylean, so I knew it was a Twilit Beast. I had to act fast, or I was done for! I thrusted my sword into the wooden floor, trying to break it apart. Over and over again, I tried to escape to the waterway. While at the same time, the poundings on the door outside continued.

When I finally managed to make a large enough hole in the floor, the wall behind me exploded, or seemed to be. The Shadow Beasts must have broken it down with their bare hands! I didn't even have to look behind myself, I jumped down the hole and into the waterway. For about six seconds, I was just falling, going down, and then I hit the slope.

There was no water this time around, so I skidded down it with my boots. I slid some more, and fell down into the waterway. I splashed into some water, it wasn't that high though, only about waist height. I lifted myself up onto the upper platform, and looked to the chain.

I ignored all of the weird rats that were scurrying around, and ran towards the chain. I leapt up, and grabbed it with my hands. It went down faster than when I was in my wolf form, and I was thankful for that. I was also thankful that I didn't have to pull it down with my teeth. (I can still taste the rust sometimes)

The passageway opened, and I dropped down to slide through. I didn't need to skid this time, since that there was some water. I slid down, and ended up in the next open part of the passageway. I climbed up the next ledge, and found myself face to face with some skulltulas.

'_I hate these things'_. I unsheathed my sword, and ran forward. I did a thrust at the first one, then slashing left and right at it again. I heard the other one behind me, so I quickly did a spin attack to avoid it pouncing on me. The one in front of me was dead, and that was a fact. But the one behind me, I just had to make sure.

I spun around, and saw one of its legs twitching. It was still alive. I flipped my sword upside down and ran forward. I jumped up into the air, and brought my sword down onto its skull. All of its legs stretched out at the pain it suddenly got, but then shriveled up, finally dead.

I got up, sheathed my sword, and ran up the stairs. Luckily, there was no web, so I didn't have to burn it down. I ran on through, and found some sort of monstrosity.

It was mostly gray, and seemed to be made of some sort of clay. It was a little taller than me, and it had some sort of red orb floating on the top of its head. It had a face, but its expression was blank. It certainly didn't look like it was from Hyrule at all!

I was prepared to fight, prepared for it to leap forward and attack me! But, no attack came. It looked around, not doing anything. I thought it posed a threat, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything right now. After a couple seconds, it looked at me and let out a weird sound.

"Muooon."

I decided that it wasn't going to hurt me, so I sheathed my sword and headed forward through the passageway. Suddenly, there was a massive rumbling (probably from Adri and Zant again), and some parts of the ceiling collapsed! I leaped out of the way before it could crush me, and there was suddenly lots of dust. After coughing a little, I looked through the dust and found the passageway sealed off!

I didn't waste any time, I climbed up some of the bricks and started to throw bricks out of the way. But it was going by very slowly, if I kept going at this rate, I would never make it out in time! But I kept throwing, faster and faster every time.

"Muuuuu?"

I looked behind me, the weird clay creature was there! I was startled by it being there, so I accidentally fell off of the brick pile. I thought the clay creature would try to fight me, but it instead picked up a large pile of bricks with its bare hands! It did have large hands, so it was able to pick up a lot of them!

He threw the bricks behind himself, and then grabbed another pile. He kept doing this really fast over and over again! After probably just a couple minutes, most of the bricks were out of the way and the passage was open again! I didn't even know what to say, that creature just helped me without any question!

I picked myself up off of the ground, and stood up. I climbed up the brick pile, and up to the creature. It looked over to me, and just did nothing. Just stared at me with a blank expression, almost like it was expecting something. But what did I know, I just found this thing.

I walked through, and the creature followed me, I let it though. If this thing really did want to help me, then I'll let it, I'm going to need all the help I can get going to Princess Zelda. There were some more Bokoblins with clubs, but I just slashed them out of the way. They weren't that much of a challenge.

I ran further, and reached a dead end. Although, it felt a little different on the ground here. I looked down, and saw the dirt patch I went through last time. I completely forgot about that, I was only able to get through this in my wolf form! I couldn't find my way down there, but maybe the creature could?

I looked back to the creature, and stepped aside.

"Er, c'n you, dig through h're f'r me?" I asked. I wasn't expecting any response.

"Muoooon." It moaned, and stepped onto the dirt patch. It closed its eyes, and formed into some sort of ball! Then, it became some sort of drill! I was amazed, how could this creature do these things, and why is it helping me too?! Then, it began to drill, and before I knew it, a hole was dug.

The creature fell down with a thud on the ground below, and I jumped down as well. Landing on the ground, I saw that the creature reformed into its original form. I just kept walking forward, and made a right. I reached the spiral stairway, and thank the goddesses that they fixed it!

I ran up the spiral staircase, not wasting any time in waiting for the creature. I could hear the creature's footsteps behind me, but I heard something else too. Crumbling. I stopped, and looked behind myself. The creature was doing fine, but slowly behind the creature, the stairway was crumbling. '_Oh Din!'_

I sprinted up the stairway, going as fast as I could to escape the crumbling stairs. The creature seemed to understand as well, because I heard its footsteps going faster than it was before. But then, I heard something else, and it was too hard to ignore.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

It was really loud, and I mean LOUD! But I recognized it as Adri's voice, she must still be fighting with Zant! I kept running however, and so did the creature. I reached the top, and the creature did as well. The crumbling noise stopped, and I did as well to get my breath back.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"-

There was that yell again, what was she doing?! I walked out of the tower with the creature in tow. Right as I walked out, I saw Adri, still in her giant form. She had some sort of blue light in her hands, and it grew larger and brighter every second. Above her, was Zant, forming a giant energy blast down to Adri. They were both torn and tattered, both of their clothes ripped here and there.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

I covered my ears, they started to ring because of her scream.

"MEEEEEEEEEE**EEEEEEEEEE"-**

Zant threw his ball of energy down to Adri, and at that very moment…

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

She thrust her hands out forward, and a large beam shot out. Then, there was a large wind, that threw me off balance, and threw off gravity! I was launched sideways, but I hung onto the door to the inside of the tower. I opened my eyes, and saw the creature get flown off the castle roof and down into castle town below.

I knew that the creature would survive, hopefully. I pulled myself up into the doorway, and gravity shifted back for me. I fell onto my side, and awaited for the blast to end.

"**T-TIIMES FOOOOOOOOOOURRRR!"**

This was much louder than last time, and I could suddenly hear nothing. I couldn't hear my heartbeat, my breathing, nothing. All my other senses were intact, but I couldn't hear anything. But what I could hear was a ringing, which meant one thing. For now, I have lost my hearing.

I looked back outside the castle, and everything looked fine. I reached outside to see if my hand would get flown back, and nothing happened. I assumed that I was safe now. I stepped out, taking a big risk. I didn't get flown off, thank the goddesses! I didn't waste any time, I ran across the bridges and to Princess Zelda's tower. I couldn't hear anything, and I couldn't feel any large rumblings, so I assumed that the fight was over now.

The stone and wooden bridges were also thankfully fixed, so I ran across them with ease. Over the bridges, hopping onto the castle roof, and made my way to Zelda's window. I ran, not stopping once getting there, and leaped into the window. I ran up to Princess Zelda's room, and burst inside.

_Midna's POV_

My ears rung, that sounded like Adri, but how could she be so loud? Well, she was already loud, but this was on a much greater scale! What was going on out there!

Part of me did not want to find out, but we had to get out of here! "Somebody open this door, quick!"

I heard some footsteps, and saw Agitha from the corner of my eye. She stepped in front of me, and opened the door. Walking out, I gave her a nod, saying thank you without words.

"HAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- **Is what I was met with walking outside the bar. Along with large shakings, and some flying pieces of wood here and there. The others walked outside behind me, and though it was faint with what was going on, I could hear Telma say, "What in Hyrule is happening?!"

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-**

My ears rang, and I suddenly couldn't hear anything. I still felt the rumblings, that was for sure, but I sure couldn't hear them! Adri's scream must have made me unable to hear things for now. I turned back to the others, everyone had their hands on their ears, trying to block out Adri's scream.

I ran forward and up the steps, they would catch up soon enough. Then, I was hit with a large wind, making me fly to my left! I slammed into a building, and it was even worse with Aden on top of me. It felt like I was being pushed back and squished by something, but what?

I opened my eyes, and could not believe what I was seeing. It was Adri, gigantic and shooting a gigantic blue beam! But my eyes were soon closed again from the force pushing my skin back, and squeezing my eyelids shut.

For a couple seconds, I just stayed there stuck to the wall. I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't hear anything. So I was completely unaware of anything that was happening around me. But soon, it just stopped, and I fell to the ground on top of Aden. I was able to see again, but still not able to hear.

I looked back up, Adri wasn't there. But was instead replaced by a giant Zant! He was giant too?! He had his scimitar raised up into the air, ready to plunge it into something. I didn't know what was going on at all, so I was even more shocked to see a giant light arrow get plunged into his chest! Must have been from Zelda, I'll thank her later.

I got onto one knee as the others ran up to me. Their mouths were moving, but I still couldn't hear anything. I'm guessing they couldn't either, so I put up a hand to say, "I'm OK." I looked back up, and now Zant was gone as well! This was turning into a messed up day today.

Auru picked up Aden for me, and as I stood up, I did a silent thank you nod. I then ran ahead to the eastern Castle Town exit, where Adri probably was. Unfortunately, when I got to the Castle Town center, there was debris everywhere! Bricks and wood were piled up from the destroyed homes and booths, and was as high as the top of the fountain! And all of this happens to be piled up at where else, but the eastern exit.

I was too weak, so using my magic was out of the question. I had to think of another way around this! My hearing was slowly starting to come back however, so that was an upside. But what I heard, wasn't exactly a good thing to hear when you get your hearing back.

"Muooon"

It was faint, but I could still hear it. It certainly didn't sound human, whatever it was, so I began to freak out. I looked all around me, not seeing anything that could make that noise. I saw the others, but it certainly wasn't from them! I kept looking around, but then I saw it.

It was some sort of gray creature, that looked like it was made from clay. It had a face, if you could even call it that. It just had three holes on the upper part of its face, with a strange red orb on the top of it. And it had really large hands, probably twice as large as my face!

I stepped back in fear, thinking that it would attack me. But what I got was the exact opposite of what I was expecting. He instead moved to the large debris pile, and began to move it aside piece by piece! It seemed to actually be, helping us!

"What is THAT?!" I heard Shad say behind my back. I looked back to him, and said, "I have no idea."

"EVERYONE! OV'R H'RE!" I heard from my left. We all turned towards the voice, and saw Link and Zelda running through the Castle entrance. Wait, he was here and got Zelda for us?! How long were Aden and I out for?!

"Link!" we all said at once. We all rushed over to him, except for the creature who was still moving the debris out of the way. But as soon as we got close, I heard everyone's footsteps stop behind me. I turned around, and they were all kneeling, probably for Zelda.

"Thank you all, but you do not have to kneel right now." Zelda said to the others. She then looked at me, and slightly gasped. She put her hand to her mouth, shocked by seeing me. Normally, I would have made a joke, but I was dead serious right now.

"Hello again Zelda, long time no see." I said. She stepped up to me, her eyes met with mine.

"Link explained everything on the way down, but I didn't think that you were actually back! It is so nice to see you again Midna!"

"Wait, do you two know each other?!" I heard Ashei say behind us. I turned back to her, and said, "Long story short, all three of us met together during the invasion two years ago." I honestly didn't expect this to be that much of a big deal to them, but they all gasped (Except for Agitha surprisingly).

"Wow, uh, okay then." Shad said. Behind us, the creature was still working away, moving all the debris out of the way. Zelda noticed this, and asked, "What is that creature?"

"I'm honestly not sure myself," I answered. "it just showed up and started to help us. It's really weird." Link saw it too, and decided to chime in as well.

"Yeah, sure is. It even helped me on the way up to Zelda's room. I'm not sure how it survived the fall." After everything that was going on today, I honestly was done with being surprised. It was getting old.

"Oh wait, Aden! Is he okay?!" Link asked quickly. I nodded, and stepped aside for Auru. He walked forward and showed Aden's back.

"I don't know exactly what happened, none of us do! When that woman"-

"My name is Midna." I interrupted.

"Midna, woke up, she started talking to nothing. She asked if something could help Aden, and suddenly, he's alright! Certainly wasn't normal to us." He explained. I heard Link mumble something under his breath, I heard the word "Shade", and nodded. He didn't notice this though.

"Muuu".

We all looked back to the creature, and it looked like it was done. I walked over to see, and it was! There was a clean path straight through to the exit! "Come on everyone, let's get out of here!" I yelled, and ran through. I could hear them running behind me as well, so we ran through the gates and out to Hyrule Field.

The first thing that caught my attention was Adri, lying on the ground. I rushed over to her to see if she was okay, and checked her pulse. It was still beating, so she was alright. I was about to pick her up, but I heard something else.

"So, you managed to survive." This voice did not sound like it was from any of us, or even Zant! It sounded like the strongest man in someone's army! And somehow, the voice came from…

Above us?

I slowly looked up, and gasped. Right there, floating in mid-air, was the Fierce Deity. He had a larger, stronger and more visible aura then last time. He was enveloped by a purple and white smoke, and was holding his strange sword with one hand.

"I should have known, I should not have let this failure of a servant have a second chance." It said. Right as he said that, he landed on the ground, right in front of a collapsed Zant. '_How did I not see him yet?'_

"Well no matter, I never needed him anyways." He raised his sword high, and prepared to plunge it into his chest.

"AAAAAAUGH!" Zant cried out, finally waking up. He moved out of the way just in time, right before the sword thrust itself into the earth.

"My god, I deeply apologize for my lack of success, but please, DON'T KILL ME!" Zant pleaded. He was on his hands and knees, begging in FEAR. This was the first time I actually heard Zant scared! This was a definite first. I knew that once those two stopped arguing, we would be done for. So I began to muster up as much magic as I could.

"NO! I have given you FAR too many chances, you are a failure! A Disgrace! An Insult to the title, 'KING!' You do NOT deserve another chance, or another LIFE!" he yelled. The Fierce Deity prepared to swipe at him again, but right before he did…

Zant let out a shriek and teleported away.

He just fled, fled from all of us! Whenever we encountered him two years ago, he always did some damage, minor or major whenever he left. But this, was completely different! I kept gathering as much magic as I could, and I was almost there.

"That COWARD! THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT COWARD I SHALL CUT HIM UP INTO SO MANY PIECES THAT EVEN THE GODS AND GODDESSES CANNOT BE ABLE TO PIECE HIM BACK TOGETHER!" I had managed to get enough energy, not a lot of it, but just enough.

I cast the spell on all of us, except for the Fierce Deity. The orange lightning bolt spread across us all, and I began to break apart into Twilit Particles. I think we were safe, for now.

_3__rd__ person _

The Fierce Deity turned around when he heard the sound of Twilit Particles. He saw that they were all gone, disappeared to wherever they hide. He was filled with anger, rage, and it could not be contained. He was beyond mad, his servant fled, as did the other survivors!

This was the perfect time to carry out his plan.

He aimed his sword up to the portal and summoned up a large blast of energy. The purple and while energy blast shot up into the portal, and it began to waver. All across Hyrule, wherever there was a portal, some Twilit Beasts popped out. About ten per portal. This was only the start, however.

Soon after, every portal became overflowed with the dark energy. It could not contain all of this energy at once, and soon…

The all broke. Like a glass pane falling onto the floor, the portals shattered and disappeared. Back with the group of heroes, Link Midna and Zelda looked up to the portal that they came out of. This was one of the only portals that didn't have anything pop out of it, but the main reason they gasped was of the portal's shattering.

"The portal," Midna said. "It's, gone."

**This was a strange chapter indeed. What will the group of heroes do without the portals? How does Midna and Agitha know each other? And just what the heck was that creature that helped them out?! More questions keep popping up, but will there be any answers? Who knows. Anyways, make sure to R,R&amp;S everyone! G'Night!**


	18. Planning Ahead

**Hey guys, back again. I'm gonna be honest here, I sort of avoided this chapter because I don't exactly like doing filler content for things. Which is what this is. Why is it filler? Well, you'll figure it out soon enough. Anyways, how about a **

**STORY SUPOOORT!**

**This one goes to my friend MetaGiga, who has a little reader interaction stories. You know the ones, asking some OC or copyrighted characters some questions or some truth or dare! And the title of the story should be self-explanatory. "LoZ; Truth or Dare Torture." Yeah, when you gather up EVERY SINGLE LoZ CHARACTER and put them through some *insert title here*, you know things will get hectic. From playing some classic pranks, to confessing some feelings about some people, to even making (hold onto your butts) the great fairies do the Harlem Shake! Yeah, I bet that made you laugh, didn't it? Well GO NOW, VENTURE OVER TO HER PROFILE QUICKLY! Well, now that I got that out of the way, time for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 18; Of Swords and Snowpeaks**

_Adri's POV_

"_**Why Didn't you save us?"**_

"No, please stop, I tried, I really did!"

"_**You could have saved both of us, yet you let us die!"**_

"Please, don't do this to me! I loved you both, like family! I would do anything to help you two!"

"_**Stop lying you scum! You knew that our death would happen, yet you couldn't prevent them? What a pathetic excuse. If you let us die, then you shall die as well!" **_He took out his sword, I knew what he was going to do. He swung it left, upwards, and brought it down onto the earth.

Lightning appeared, and struck my back. I yelled out in agony, for it felt like an electric spear had been thrust into my back. I looked up to both of them, they both had a dead look in their eyes. Why would they do this to me?!

He walked over to my body, which was laid down on the ground, not moving under him. He raised his sword skyward, and thrusted it into my neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I bolted up into a sitting position, I was, on a bed? Where am I? I looked around, I was in some sort of wooden home, and my bed wasn't exactly luxury. It was mostly some clothing balled up and but behind my head. So it wasn't even a bed at all.

It was at this point I realized, '_Oh yeah, Hidden Village.'_

As soon as I had this thought, a man rushed into my little room. Or shall I put it, my house. I was just sleeping in one of the currently empty houses, with not even any doors. Just an upstairs, and a downstairs. The man got over to me, and knelt down to my side. "Are you okay Miss?"

I took a quick look at him. He had pointy ears (pointing out that he was Hylean), glasses, and *PING! This was Shad, from the resistance. He actually didn't have that much of a difference from the game, or two years ago. Heck, he was even wearing the same clothes!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I didn't really feel like talking, my dream-no-my nightmare still lingered in my mind. Both of them doing that, saying that I didn't save them, they would never do that! But I-i-

I leaned forward, and let the tears flow. I did try to save them, both of them! But in the end, I just couldn't. Something wasn't letting me, and that something, was fate.

"Miss, its fine, you were probably just having a nightmare. That's all!" Shad said. I knew it was, but seeing their faces again just, haunted me! The tears kept coming, and I couldn't let them stop.

"It's okay now, you're alright. Whatever happened in there won't hurt you out here!" he must of meant my dream, but he didn't know what it was. How could he know? But, he was right nevertheless. I forced myself to calm down and stop crying, I couldn't let the others see me like this.

My two waterfalls got clogged, and the salty water stopped coming out. My breathing slowed back down, and I calmed down altogether. "Okay, good. Actually wasn't sure if that would work." He thought I wouldn't hear that, nice try you little nerd!

I looked down at myself, and I was surprisingly okay! My clothes were fixed up, and I didn't feel any bruises! I didn't want to check my stomach though, with Shad in front of me and all. I wasn't sure how my hair looked, in case if it was back to normal or not. Plus, I'm pretty sure I would sound weird if I woke up from a nightmare screaming, and then asking about my hair.

I tried to stand up, but regretted it instantly. I became lightheaded, and everything became fuzzy to look and listen to. I wasn't sure what happened after that fight with Zant, but I hope nothing bad happened. I heard Shad say something, but I could only hear muffled talk. I would ignore him either way.

I felt him put a hand on my shoulder, but I smacked it off. I had to see what was going on. With my hand on the wall to balance myself, I walked out to the opening. It was a lot more difficult with me like this, like, have you ever been sick and still walked around your house to get something? That is what I felt like.

I got to the opening, and looked up. There was way more people here now! Not just people from Ordon or Kakiriko, but what looked like knights and Castle Town people too. Maybe that was why everything was so quiet when Link and I got there. But just like last time, everyone looked depressed.

I walked outside the house opening, and I got some peoples' attention. I ignored them, all I cared about was getting to Impaz's house to see if anyone was there. I kept walking, my left hand on the houses to balance myself. Whenever I got to one of the parts that separated the houses, I stumbled forward to quickly get to the next one.

After what seemed like the entire day, I finally got to Impaz's. I heard some more talking, which sounded like they had more voices in there, but like last time they were all muffled to me. I put my hand to the doorknob, but my hands were too sweaty, so my hand slid right off and I fell down.

I was on my hands and knees, and I didn't want to move. My breathing was heavy, and I felt like I was about to throw up. Like I said earlier, this was sort of like when you stumble around your house when you are all alone sick. But I had to get up, I wasn't going to sit idly if everyone else was doing something!

I felt Shad put his hand on my shoulder again, and I smacked it away. Without hearing myself clearly, I said, "Leave me alone Shad, I don't need your help! You don't understand what's going on, so mind your own business!" Just talking drained me even more, looks like I have to not do that either.

He took his hand off my shoulder, and I heard him talk again. But, that wasn't his muffled voice, it was a different one. I saw a hand at the corner of my eye, but the sleeve that was on his arm wasn't Shad's. I looked up to see who it belonged to, and instead of Shad, there was Aden!

I smiled a little, and took his hand. He lifted me up onto my feet, and up to his level. I felt the same crappy way I used to a couple seconds ago, so I put my hands onto the wall of Impaz's house. "Sorry for yelling." I said through a breath. He took one of my arms, and put it around my shoulder. I looked at him, and nodded as a thank you.

He opened the door for us, and I didn't need to look up to see their astonished faces of us here. I could just feel it. Aden walked me over to an empty chair, and sat me down. I felt a little better, so I could hear and see clearly now. And it was a pain trying to get that song out of my head after that.

"-you both need some sleep, you can't be walking around right now!" I didn't hear the first part because my hearing was still a little fuzzy when Midna said that. I looked up, and saw who was here right now. There was Link, Midna, Aden, Impaz, and someone that was new here.

Zelda.

I panicked for a second, worried that I would be punished for not bowing in front of her or whatever, so I quickly did a little bow in my seat in hopes of that working. Instead, I got a sigh from her and, "I do not wish to be treated as royalty outside my castle. You do not need to bow in my presence."

I wasn't expecting that sort of response. Plus, bowing so fast made me feel even more woozy. So I slowly got up, to make sure that I wouldn't barf. I looked her in the eyes, "Sorry 'bout that, wasn't sure what to do."

"It is quite fine," she said back, with a slight smile. "just treat me like you would your other friends." I nodded slightly just in case. I looked over to Impaz, who thankfully looked the same from yesterday.

"I am glad to see that you are well Adri." She said. I was glad she was okay too, and I thought that she was alright. That is, until she began to cough again. It sounded a little worse than last time, but not that bad. "Thank you Impaz, although, I can't really say the same for you."

"I am quite alright, but I understand your words." She said, calming down from her coughing fit. "Link has updated me on your adventure, and I must congratulate you all." Now that I think about it, what happened? Sure, they were able to save Zelda, but what happened after my fight with Zant?

I looked over to Link, and right now, I didn't care about being all fangirl at the moment. "Yeah, what happened anyways? I wasn't exactly around the whole time to see what happened to you guys."

"Well, 't's a bit 've a long story."

_Aden's POV_

I let everyone else tell the story, I was too busy thinking to myself about The Shade's training session. He had taught me a magic art known as Farore's Wind. It was a trick to quickly get from one place to another, as long as it wasn't that long of a distance.

I could still remember him telling me how to do it, and what it was like. Using Farore's Wind was, certainly something. It was hard to describe. But, I might as well try to do it. Think of it like this. It's like having a huge gust of wind being pushed right through you. You lose consciousness for a couple seconds, but when you wake back up, you're standing somewhere else.

But before seeing the Shade again, it was certainly déjà vu. Floating in the blackness again, feeling like I was about to die again. The searing pain in my back, unbearable pain. Then suddenly, no pain, and I was back in The Shade's little training place.

I wasn't really listening to their story, so I wasn't sure about what happened. I honestly didn't even care that much about it, they saved me, and that's that.

I didn't want to be rude though, so I stayed the entire time pretending to listen. Each side of their story lasted about maybe an hour or less. I listened in on some parts though, so I can say a small briefing.

Adri turned giant and had a battle with that Zant guy, sure wished I could see that.

Link rushed up the castle to save Princess Zelda, since both me and Midna were unconscious.

When Midna woke up, The Shade fixed me up and rushed us out of here.

And after all that, they all met up at the entrance together and warped back here. But the most important part was how the Fierce Deity destroyed all of the portals. We weren't even sure that it could do that! It would make our little mission quite complicated.

"Aden?"

I looked up, finally focusing at what was going on. Everyone was looking at me, but since I wasn't listening, I had no idea what was going on.

"We weren't sure if you were focusing or not, we think we know what we are going to do now." Midna said. I sat back up, straightening my back. "Sorry, I was just thinking. So what's the plan?"

"Okay. Adri?"

Adri nodded, and looked over to me. "When me and Link went to warn Rails, my Triforce mark," she lifted up the back of her hand. "was glowing when pointed at the Snowpeak cave. Which means that someone has to be there, golden goddess or Triforce bearer.

"So the plan is simple. We go to Snowpeak and get whoever is there. But we need to do this fast, we don't exactly have any fast way of getting there now."

"Although, do all've us h've to go?" Link asked. Everyone looked over to him, confused at what he asked.

"Midna 'n I were able to get to the top easy, we could go 'rselves." There was a "hmm" from Adri, and silence after that. A couple more seconds of thought later, and the silence was broken.

"I guess that could work." Midna said.

"Wait please, I have something to say." Everyone turned over to Princess Zelda, who was still sitting there looking formal.

"Link, I do not think you should go up Snowpeak. Instead, you should go back to the Ordon Providence and get the Master Sword, it could help in our current struggles." The Master Sword, that sounded familiar. Although, I couldn't put my finger on it. It certainly sounded important nevertheless.

"That, act'ally sounds like a good idea Zelda." Link said. I nodded in agreement, it would be a good idea if we all split up for now anyways. If we all went up a snowy mountain at once, it could make our mission harder than usual.

"Plus, if there are any large blocks of ice, I can just melt them with my fire!" Adri sounded like she had the best idea in the world, and while it was a good one, it wasn't the best one. What if the flame wasn't strong enough?

"Uh, Adri?" Link said. "I think you should stay behind f'r now, same goes f'r you Aden."

"What?! No way!" She yelled. "I'm not going to sit around while you guys do all the work! I want to help too!"

"Yeah, I do too! If you guys go, we all go!" I yelled with her. Midna sighed.

"Well, it's no use fighting with you two on this. If you want, you two can come along." I'll have to thank Midna later.

"Great! In that case, how about we get going now?" Adri exclaimed, seeming really excited for this. But as soon as she stood up, her knees began to shake and she fell down. I ran over to her and lifted her back up, with her leaning on my shoulder.

"We all still think that you should rest Adri. Maybe we wait until then to leave?" Zelda said. Adri quickly shook her head.

"No! I said before, I want to help! And we need to get going right away, we don't have time to waste!"

"Hang on Adri," Link said. "I might just h've a s'lution. We can take Epona w'th us and you c'n rest on her back. That way, you c'n rest as we walk there!"

"That would be reasonable," Zelda said. "What do you say to that Adri?" I could hear her "Hmm" again for a couple seconds. "Yeah, I guess that can work. Thanks Zelda." Adri said, and getting a smile from Zelda as well.

"Good luck again heroes"- Impaz said before going into another coughing fit. "I wish you safe travels once again."

Everyone (Except Impaz of course) got up and walked out. Adri was still leaning on my shoulder, I didn't know what was wrong with her, she didn't have any injuries. From what Zelda said in that little story recap, she used some of her magic to help heal her. Maybe it was just some sort of sickness?

Anyways, we managed to get Adri on top of Epona, and into a lying down position so she could sleep. Within seconds of putting her up there, she was out. No questions asked. Then I got déjà vu all over again. We began to pack everything up. We got some food and water for all of us, the only difference is that I didn't have my basket with me.

It must have been taken or broken apart when I was unconscious back in Castle Town. I guess I was stuck with these clothes for now.

I refilled the food and water supply with my magic (While getting some stares from the Castle Town people) right as we were about to leave. Then, something happened that pretty much confirmed my déjà vu.

"Um, excuse me mister?" I heard a girl say behind me. I turned around, and saw a girl standing there. She looked old, but everything about her clothing just screamed little girl. She had an umbrella, and a poofy dress that were both extremely colorful with multiple colors.

"Yeah? What is it miss?" I asked the girl.

"You're going out to fight the meanie monsters, right?" Yeah, this girl definitely had the mind of a child in a teenager body. But I couldn't say that in front of her, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So instead, I nodded.

"Those meanies killed my bug friends, so when you see them again," she looked into my eyes with a really innocent look. "can you give them a good hit on the head for me?"

"Don't worry miss, I'll make sure to hit them for, uh, your bugs. You have my word." I said. She looked really happy, said "Thank you sir!" and skipped away. Certainly the weirdest person I have seen so far. Besides Zant and the Fierce Deity though.

**Alright, good. I managed to update this around midnight, so I guess that means I did my quota? Either way, I'm really tired right now. Sorry if this chapter seemed shorter than the rest, I just felt like I had to get this done today. And sorry again, because there won't exactly be any action until a couple chapters in the future. But anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter! And make sure to R,R&amp;S! Bye!**


	19. A Watery Detour

**Hey everyone! By the time you are reading this, I'll be on vacation again! Yeah, again, just like a couple chapters ago! (Jeez, that feels like so long ago) anyways, how about a**

**STORY SUPOOOOOORT!**

**This is something a little different, how about a Fire Emblem story? This one is called, "Fire Emblem: Awaken to Dreams". Plot is simple on the outside, a group of kids get transported into the Fire Emblem universe, but it is actually much more! Sprinkle in some special deities for each kid, lots of hilarious dialogue, and some special S support stuff? (Don't worry, there are no sex scenes in this) And you got yourself a hidden gem of a story! Go check it out now, after you are done reading this chapter. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get onto the story!**

**Chapter 19: A Watery Detour **

_Midna's POV_

We finally got back onto the road, so we began walking. It was going to take much longer to get places without the portals, so hopefully we won't be too late when we gather everyone back up. We all had to go the same way to get where we need to go, but we would soon have to split up. Oh well, for now, we would have to make do of the situation. So with Adri sleeping on Epona's back, we all set out.

I just remembered, we forgot to ask Adri about that strange clay creature. She hadn't even seen it, since we stored it in one of the backyards of the houses. We didn't know what happened, it sort of drooped and became really slow. Almost like it wanted to sleep, and hopefully that would fix it.

We'll ask Adri about that when she wakes up.

Not even five minutes later, I'm bored, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else is too. So, I might as well talk to someone.

"Aden?" I ask softly. He looks towards me. "Are you sure you're okay? Does your back hurt at all?"

He gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Midna, I'm fine. It's only a little sore, like last time." I sure hope so, him being okay I mean. This was the second time he almost died from that gash on his back! If this kept happening, ehh, I don't even want to think about it!

"If you don't mind me asking," Aden and I turned our heads over to Zelda. "What is your relationship with each other?" My face turned a little hot, did she mean- No, no she didn't. Of course not!

"W-we're just friends!" I said rather too quickly.

"Yeah, j-just friends!" Aden said as well right after me. Looks like we both felt the same way, but I was getting strange looks from Link.

"Eh, you sure you're j'st friends?"

"Oh shut up Link!" I yelled back. I could feel my face get warmer and warmer. A couple seconds of walking in silence later and Link finally answers. "Okay, if y' say so."

I took a quick glance at Aden, and he was looking back at me. I took a couple steps away from him, maybe I shouldn't have talked in the first place. Oh sweet Din this was embarrassing! We were now at the long stone bridge. It looks like anything that was broken or torn down two years ago was now rebuilt. There were now sides on the bridge (This is actually really important) and the big crack in the middle was gone.

I suppose it would be too late to thank Zelda's soldiers for this, since all of them were probably dead right now. Right now at our pace, we would probably reach the main Hyrule Field by nightfall. I wish our portals were still here, that would make this trip much faster. But, we can't always have what we want, can we?

"Midna, I apologize for my poor choice of words earlier," Zelda decided to speak again. "But what is your past with Aden?"

This question, I was fine with. And call it a sense, but I feel like Zelda's "Poor choice of words" was intentional. At least it wasn't something like, "Do you love Aden?" This will do.

"A long time ago, when all of us were still little kids, I was an overprotected little girl. Always holed up in my castle, forbidden to go anywhere outside it. Then one day, a group of kids were bullying Aden with some magic, and levitated him up to my window. Long story short, we became friends, getting into trouble from time to time.

"But one day, uh…" I tried to remember what happened. It was the day he disappeared, but all I remember is a bright light. What happened? Maybe it was just because it was a long time ago? I sighed, "Sorry, I don't really remember, it was a long time ago. All I remember is that Aden just, disappeared."

Aden decided to continue the story for me. "Then up to now, I woke up in the Great Fairy's cave. I can't remember anything, so she helped me and taught me how to use some of my magic." He summoned a memory orb as an example. "This is a memory orb, which can bring up some things from the past. From fixing up a chair to creating some sort of spinning top that you can ride on. I have other magic as well, but I think it would be best to preserve my energy for now." As he finished that sentence, the memory orb faded away.

"Hmm… That certainly is strange" Zelda said. "I do hope you regain your memories soon." Suddenly, her face lit up like she had a great idea.

"We are trying to find not only Triforce bearers, but the golden goddesses, correct?" We all nodded. "Then perhaps you can simply ask them if they can restore your memories!"

…Wow. How have we not thought of that before?! Well, can't exactly expect less from a bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom! I was about to thank her, but then-

_WOOOOOSH_

A strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere! And when I say strong, I mean STRONG! As in, you could probably fall of a bridge if the sides were not big enough, strong. This bridge had sides, but guess what, the sides WERE NOT BIG ENOUGH!

We all struggled to keep our balance, and Link was doing the best. He still showed struggle, but not that much, surprisingly. Suddenly, an even larger gust of wind blew, and we were practically lifted off our feet! We all started to fly off, one by one. First Adri flew off of Epona's back, then Zelda, Aden, and then I flew. I guessed that Link flew off too.

That is, until I felt someone grab my leg as I was about to fall.

I was upside down, Link was bending over the side of the bridge. He was grabbing my leg with both hands and (thankfully) closed his eyes with the struggle. I heard screaming from below me, I quickly looked down. Zelda, Aden, and Adri were flying down to the valley below.

_Aden's POV_

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, why did it have to end like this?! I had to be killed by my one true fear, HIGHTS! We were just falling and falling, down and down. No life flashed before my eyes, I could not see my true past. No Midna, no old family (whoever those people were from my dream), no friends. To think, I would be killed from this.

I couldn't use Farore's Wind, for it could only be used to cross short distances. And right now, we were far, far away from the bridge. Falling, falling, spinning, spinning…

It seemed like it would never end, and this was my torment for existing. I could not pray to the goddesses, for they were now powerless. I could feel tears exit my eyes and fly upwards like birds lifting off their perch. My eyes were slammed shut from the blasting wind, so I could not see when my death awaited.

How long have I been falling for? Seconds? Minutes? Days? Would this pit ever end? Why was I thinking of all these things so quickly? Maybe I wa-

_WHOOMPH_

_KER-SPLOOOSH_

Water, that was the last thing I expected to greet my fall's end. But water, thank the goddesses! I'm not dead! But, owww, I landed on my stomach. That really hurt! The river wasn't going that fast, but there was still a current. I struggled to get above water, trying to get air from that little impact.

I got a quick sharp breath of air, right as I broke the surface. I had to thank whichever goddess had luck factored in with them! I floated above the water, and soon saw Zelda break the surface as well! But, something was wrong.

…ADRI!

I dove back underwater, and struggled to open my eyes. I eventually did, and saw Adri just floating underwater. She was unconscious, and her lifeless body wasn't moving. Losing air fast, I swam to Adri's seemingly dead body.

I grabbed onto her, and I was almost out of air myself. I looked ahead, a boulder was about to ram into us! Not only that, but I was almost out of air! The boulder was dead in front of us, Zelda would be able to avoid it, but I would not be able to get out of the way fast enough if I swam.

Seems like the perfect time to use Farore's Wind.

I pictured myself somewhere else, yet somewhere close by. I pictured the river, and the big boulder. I pictured myself above the water and out of the boulder's way. There, that was where I would escape.

I focused my energy to that spot, transferring it to there. I could feel myself disappear, and I blacked out. What seemed like only a second later, I woke back up above the water. I took in a deep breath before I fell back in with a splash.

It was hard to keep myself above the water with Adri, so I was constantly dipping in and out of the river. Suddenly, it felt easier to swim. I kicked above water, and saw Zelda carrying Adri's legs.

"Thank you" I said through breaths. It looked like she was struggling as well, so she didn't say anything in response. We still had a long way to go.

_Link's POV_

I managed to pull Midna back up, but as soon as I did, she started to freak out!

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods, they fell! I let them fall and it's all my fault! They are all probably dead right now!"

I put my hands on her shoulders, and yelled, "Midna, calm down!"

She smacked them away. "Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down?! I just let three of my friends fall to their deaths! They died and it's all my fault!"

"MIDNA! THEY FELL INT' THE RIVER, THEY'RE NOT DEAD!"

Everything was quiet, the big gust of wind disappeared, and the only noise was Epona's breathing. But after a couple seconds, a tear went down her cheek.

Then she lost it, she began to bawl, creating a pool of light tears. I crouched down to comfort her.

"How ma-any times is A-aden going to be close t-to de-eath?" she chocked through.

"H-he is almost de-eastened t-to die!"

"Midna, don't say that!" I put my hands back onto her shoulders.

"We're goin' to keep Aden alive, we're going to keep as many people alive as we can! I'm not goin' to let anyone die 'n me, and you can't either! I promise, I will keep Aden alive!"

Her breathing slowed down, and she took her hands away from her face. She did not look up to me though, she just put her hands to her sides. She probably thought I won't be able to keep it.

And to be honest, I wasn't sure myself.

_Zelda's POV_

"We're almost there!" Aden yelled. We have been trying to keep Adri above the water the entire time, and it can get tiring after a while. Both Aden and I have been going through this river for what seemed like a long time, avoiding boulders and rocks so we could stay alive. Adri still had no signs of life, she had very faint, short breaths.

But we were almost to the end of the river, almost to Lake Hylia! There we could try to wake Adri up! Hopefully, it wasn't too late. We were kicking ourselves above water as hard as we could, and they weren't going to be okay after this. I could already feel the soreness. We were approaching the exit rapidly, three, two, one.

We shot out of the river and into the lake! But we still weren't done yet. We frantically looked around for a dock or the closest opening to land. "Over there!" I said, looking over to a strange floating house. It was childlike and colorful, like some sort of attraction. We swam over there, thanking Hylia that there was no current pushing us away from it.

We weren't getting anywhere with carrying Adri, and our legs couldn't go on for much longer. But right as we were at the halfway point, Aden put his hand on my shoulder. I was confused, what exactly was he doing? But suddenly, a green light appeared around us. It swirled and circled all three of us, and right as it went above us, I blacked out.

What did Aden do? I did not exactly know what sort of spell he used on us, but did he kill us? I was fortunately wrong, for only a couple seconds later, I woke back up. Light shot into my vision, and I could see again. We appeared to teleport in mid-air, for we soon fell onto the ground.

We took a couple deep breaths to calm ourselves down, but then I looked down to Adri. She wasn't moving, I checked her pulse, it was beating very quickly to keep her alive. She was breathing in and out rapidly in short, small bursts. She was going to die soon!

Aden soon noticed this as well, and dragged her over to his side. I knelt down, to see what he was doing. He was pushing both of his hands into Adri's stomach again and again. I do not know what he was trying to accomplish. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure CPR doesn't exist in the Zelda universe. If it is, I'm a goof)**

He then pressed his lips against Adri's, was he kissing her?! What was he trying to accomplish? After a couple seconds, he checked her pulse again. Then he repeated whatever he was doing. Over and over, he pushed against Adri's chest, pressed his lips against Adri's, and checked her pulse.

"Aden, what are you doing?" I asked, I was clueless on what he was doing to try and save Adri. He looked over to me while he was pushing against her chest. "CPR, I'm trying to get her breathing again!"

"Aden, I'm sorry, but I don't think that this is working." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it has to work, she's my friend, and I need her to live! She can't die!" he yelled. He stopped pushing against her chest, and left his hands there. It looked like he was giving up on saving her.

"She ca-an't die, I don't w-want her t-to." He was crying, he knew that this wasn't working either. I don't think Adri was going to survive-

Wait a minute.

A gray orb appeared around Adri's chest, Aden's memory orb. I looked at his face, his eyes were still shut, and tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Did he know what was going on? The memory orb continued to grow larger and larger, until it engulfed all three of us.

"Aden?" I asked softly.

"Ple-ease, d-don't go. I-I don't want t-to be-e alone ag-gain." He bended over, and wrapped his arms around Adri. He didn't want to let her go. Then, a bright light shined from Adri, getting brighter and brighter each moment. It got so bright, I had to squeeze my eyes as tight as I could to keep myself from going blind. What was going on?

The bright light faded, and I opened my eyes back up. Everything was still the same. We had the same clothing, we were in the same place, Aden still had Adri in his arms, and Adri still wasn't moving-

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH"

Adri took in a large breath, and began to cough over and over. She was alive! Aden pushed Adri out, and held her in front of his face. His eyes were red and watery, and his cheeks were shining from his tears and the light. Adri's coughing faded away, and she opened her eyes.

"Aden?"

He smiled, and hugged her again, and began to cry once more. But this time, he was crying in relief and happiness that his friend was alive.

"Aden, Aden, I'm okay. What happened?" she said, her cheerfulness returning to her voice. He didn't answer, he kept crying, so happy that she was alive again and that he saved her. She pushed herself out of the hug, and asked, "Aden, what happened?"

"You almost drowned." I decided to answer for Aden. She looked over to me, extremely and obviously confused at what was going on.

"We fell off of a bridge, and into the river leading to Lake Hylia. You were still sleeping when this happened, and almost drowned if not for Aden." She looked back to Aden, who was still crying in joy.

"I like fish, but I really don't like the thought of sleeping with them. So thanks Aden."

…What exactly did that mean?

She got up onto her feet, and pulled Aden up with her. Her legs weren't shaking anymore, so it looked like she got enough rest now.

"Alright, now that we're all okay," she said before striking some sort of pose and pointing up into the sky.

"ONTO SNOWPE"-

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! CLIFFHANGERS SHALL MAKE RAGE! I AM SO EEEEVILLLLL! …..what? Oh, did my evil villain side kick in? Yeah, I do that sometimes. Anyways, sorry for this being late again everyone, I finished typing this on Thursday, but there isn't any Wifi over at our little vacation spot. So we had to go somewhere to upload this chapter. In other news for those TOME watchers reading this story, HYPEHYPEHYPEHYPEHYYYYPPPEEEEE! EPISODE 15 IS EIGHT DAYS AWAY! I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT! …aaand there is my fangirl side. Sorry again. Anyways, R,R&amp;S! Bye everyone!**


	20. Wisdom and Courage

**Hey everyone! Time for another chapter! Now I'm sorry, but there is no story support. I'm honestly running out of stories to mention. I might stop doing story support actually, it's getting harder and harder to find good stories to help out. But if you want me to help out one of your stories, I'll help out! So if you want me to help you out, leave your story down below and I'll make sure to talk about it! So now, let's get onto the story!**

**Chapter 20; Wisdom and Courage**

_Link's POV_

"C'm on, we can't waste any more time." I said, hopping onto Epona's back. Midna went into my shadow, so it would make things easier. I kicked at her sides lightly, and we headed in the direction of Ordon. Across the bridge and into northwestern Hyrule Field. There were no monsters in the Field, and it was going to take a while for all of us to get there. So I had some time to think to myself.

All of this happening, why did the Fierce Deity want to do this anyway? Revenge maybe, but for what? It was all too confusing to me. And its name sounded like it came from some kind of story book. Or maybe a nightmare, because that thing certainly looked like it was from one.

Aden, he was a strange person. He shows up one day with Midna, and everything turns out terrible. My village, ruined and destroyed along with some lives. Then he goes to Castle Town, and the same thing happens there. It seems like everywhere Aden goes, he is being hunted down.

But what did Zant mean when he said that Aden started all of this? He couldn't have, could he? But then again, Midna said that there was some sort of bright light that took him away when they were kids. If only she remembered more, then we would be able to find out the truth of this, and him.

But for now, I trust him, because he is Midna's friend. And any friend of Midna is a friend of mine. We were now in Western Hyrule Field, going quickly across the green grass blades down to the south. Midna was still silent, and it seemed like she didn't want to talk. So, more thinking I guess.

I took my left hand off of Epona's reins and looked at it. My Triforce mark was now split into eight pieces, with one half of the Triforce of Courage glowing gold. This must be my piece. I didn't notice this when I was back in Ordon, how did this happen?

Aden said something about the three Golden Goddesses, but how did he know about that? He must be playing some sort of bigger part in this, I just hoped that the part was on our side. I put my hand back on the rein. We were almost too southern Hyrule Field now.

I now began to think, who would these other Triforce bearers be? Adri said that she didn't come here alone, and that she came here with some friends, whoever they were. Maybe those would be the other bearers? But then, something occurred to me.

Who has the other Power half?

Two years ago, Ganondorf had the whole Triforce of Power. But now he's dead, and his piece must have went to someone else. So who is it? I wasn't sure who had the other half of the Triforce of Power, but I hoped that that person was going to be on our side.

We were now in southern Hyrule Field, and I now had a clear view of Ordon from here. There was still smoke, and I could smell it from here. Ash, raining down from the sky. I pulled my tunic up to my face so I wouldn't breathe it in. I didn't want to go back here, but I have no choice.

Approaching the Faron Providence quickly, I decided to check to see if Midna was okay.

"Midna, you okay?" I asked. She said a slight "hm?" then without coming out of her shadow, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She still seemed depressed, and I couldn't blame her. But she had to get out of her mood soon, because we were almost there now. I decided to stop, I didn't need Epona to bring me any closer. I pulled back on the reins, and she slowed down to a halt.

I hopped off Epona, and walked in front of her. I stroked her head, and she seemed to like it. I coughed from the ash, I forgot to keep my tunic up. I took my hand away from Epona and onto my tunic, and lifted it up.

"Hey Midna, turn me int' a wolf please." I asked. Silently, she came out of my shadow and next to me. She took out the cursed crystal, and tapped it onto my forehead. My bones shifted around again, quicker and a little less painful this time. My tongue grew, and I got down onto all fours. After these brief seconds of pain, I was turned back into a wolf.

Thankfully this time, Midna wasn't an imp. So I didn't need any sort of weight on my back the entire time. Strangely enough, I gotten used to that after a couple days two years ago. I looked at my wolf body, and tried to walk again. I was able to get used to it quickly, thank the goddesses.

I looked up to Epona, and told her, "Epona, go back to the Hidden Village, it's too dangerous to bring you with us, or wait here." It may have sounded like barks to Midna, but it was regular talk to me and Epona.

"Okay Link, be safe. Both of you. Good luck." Then she turned around and ran back the way we came. Midna turned me back into my human form without me asking, and when I did, I looked over to her. We didn't say anything, we knew what we had to do.

Midna went back into my shadow, probably to get herself away from the smoke and ash. I looked into the entrance of Faron, and walked in. The sky becoming darker and darker as I go on because of the smoke. Heh, like returning to some sort of forgotten past. Yet for me, it is not forgotten, and it will never be.

I walked past Coro's hut, destroyed and empty. But I knew that he was probably safe right now. After the invasion two years ago, me and Coro talked from time to time. So about one week ago, he told me that he was going to visit his sister up in the Lanayru providence. I just hope that his sister was protecting him, and he wasn't a Twilit Beast.

_ROOOOOOAAAAAAAHHH_

Speaking of Twilit Beasts…

Four Twilit Beasts appeared, and came rushing towards me. I was ready though, putting my hand on my sheathed sword, waiting for the right moment. Closer and closer, the beasts came bounding towards me. Then…. NOW! I quickly unsheathed my sword, and used the Mortal Draw to quickly cut through the first two Twilit Beasts. They fell down instantly.

Then, one of the beasts slammed its fist into my stomach, and I was sent flying backwards! I landed on the ground, and I did an unintentional roll across it. My stomach was churning, and I was taking deep breaths. Dear goddesses that hurt! I haven't felt like this in a long time!

Midna came out of my shadow, and just stared at the Twilit Beasts. She didn't check to see if I was okay, and she didn't. I got over this feeling in the past, and I've been through worse. Instead, she took off her hood. She swung her right hand up on her side, and her hair began to glow. Suddenly, it morphed into her giant hair hand!

She was still able to do that? I thought that she could only do that when she was an imp! I didn't think about it that much though, my stomach was still hurting, like I got hit by a flying boulder! I felt like I was about to throw up! But I managed to open my eyes a little to see what was going on.

Midna was crushing one of the beasts with her hair, while the other one somehow got knocked back farther away from her. The free one got up, and rushed towards her once again. To defend herself, she threw the crushed beast at the free one. The free one got crushed, and then the exploded into Twilit Particles.

I was still breathing heavily, and it hurt to move, but I got up anyways. As I did, Midna's hair hand retracted, and went back to normal. She put her hood back up. She looked back to me, and she didn't look happy. She was really serious, and was frowning as she walked over to me. "Let's just get the Master Sword and get out of here."

I didn't know what to say, so I just began to walk. And I immediately began to ask questions.

"How can you still do that?!" I asked.

"The Shade." She said flatly. It looked like she didn't want to talk, so I guess I shouldn't either. So, we just went through the forest, not saying anything to each other the entire way through.

_Adri's POV_

_BOOOOOOOM_

We all flew backwards, what the heck was that?! I wake up from almost dying and almost get killed again?! I skidded to a halt on my side, thankfully not getting hurt. But that explosion must have been gigantic, we flew all the way to the small part of land near the hut! '_Alright, who did that? Cuz whoever did, is gonna get their butt kicked!'_

Then there was a cackle, a cackle that sounded way too familiar! And when I heard it, I clenched my fists in anger! And try to guess who that cackle was from.

…Yup, your not-so-friendly neighborhood psychopath Zant!

I looked up, and he was there, just floating in the air. Oh hey, that rhymed. I got up onto my feet, thankful about Aden fixing me up, who happened to be getting up as well a couple feet away from me along with Zelda. I could feel power surging through me as I got angry, with my Triforce mark glowing again.

"So, you're back again, huh?" I said, gathering up my magic for a fireball. Just staying in the air, he said, "I made the mistake of letting you win last time, do you know what it is like trying to find a place to sleep in this filthy light re-_AAAAAAAAAGH!"_

I would have let him go on and talk about his sleeping problems, (I probably would have found it hilarious) but I hate his guts. Especially for what he said yesterday! Wait, was that yesterday? How long was I out? I'll make sure to ask later.

"Hey, that's no fair! I wasn't done talking!" Heh, he sounded even funnier when he was angry. Think of his voice like a like, uhhhh, can't exactly think of anything to compare it to. So just listen to his "getting hit" scream in Hyrule Warriors, and you will know what I mean.

"In case you were off in Lala Land, this isn't 'Sleep Club' you old prick!" I yelled. You could just hear the shock in his voice when I said that, he gasped, and said, "You didn't."

"I did. And what're ya goin to do about it?"

I would regret saying that later. He glowed a dark shade of purple again, and I could make out a tiny bit of red in there. But that was probably just me over analyzing. He created a purple and blue energy orb, and lifted it up into the air.

_?'s POV_

I could hear an explosion from above us, and I don't think it came from inside the temple. It must have come from the surface, I hope that everything is okay up there. But I was stuck down here with the Zora's eating some fish. At least that answered the question of what they eat. (At first I thought of it as cannibalism, but they explained it to me)

My right hand was itching for some reason, and I just shrugged it off until I saw, my Triforce mark. This was weird, why was it reacting now? I looked at my half piece, and it glowed blue. "_Those are your friends, you have to get up there!"_

Nayru?! How was she talking to me now? Well, I probably shouldn't question it now, since she is a goddess and all. The blue glow went away, and I put my hand back down. If Nayru was telling the truth, and why wouldn't she, then that means some other people are up there! I don't know who, but it was probably another person with a Triforce piece!

I didn't waste any time, I got up, grabbed my case, made sure the baton was in there, and ran to the entrance. Thank goodness that no other kids stole it again, who knows what happened up there with them playing with it?!

I ran past the other Zoras, catching some odd looks from both adults and children. But I kept running, down the steps and through the door that led to the waterway to outside. I didn't even waste any time with the stairs on the side, I leapt off the ledge that had the lever, and onto the ground.

"Halt" oh dang it, I forgot about the guard!

"Listen man, I have to get out of here and back to the surface!"

"Logan, I have strict orders not to let anything in, or out of this temple straight from Prince Rails! If I let you out, that will be disobeying his orders!" ugh, I don't have time for this!

"Sorry man, but I have to get out there!" I got out my case, and pulled out the Wind Waker. I stepped back, and began the melody.

Left Center

"Logan, what are you doing?"

Right

"No, STOP!"

Center

He bolted into a straight position, acting like one of those guards from England. "You will help me reach the surface, before I run out of breath." I commanded. He said nothing, and did not nod. He simply turned around, and hopped into the water, waiting for me to go in as well.

I put the Wind Waker back in its case, I could not afford to lose or break it. It is the only way of remembering Lana and the others. I just hope that it won't break anytime soon. I shoved the case into my jean shorts pocket, and ran into the water. Before we headed out, he handed me something.

It was a Zora scale. I didn't know what to do with it, since I have never even touched a Zora before. Well, besides Ruto, but I mean now.

"Press it onto your neck." He said blandly, like some sort of computer program. I guess he knew what he was doing, so I pressed it onto my ne-Oh My GOD THAT HURTS! It felt like it was burning into my skin! I took my finger off of it as fast as I did putting it on. Surprisingly, it didn't fall off. I had no idea what happened.

"What did that thing do?" I asked the guard.

"It will help you hold your breath longer underwater." Huh, interesting. Oh well, we had to get a move on! I took a really deep breath, and went underwater. I grabbed the guard's foot, and he shot through the water like a torpedo!

We were rushing through the water tunnel at lightning speeds, and I was struggling to get a grip on his leg. Zoras can just swim so fast! Although, I couldn't tell him to slow down now. I was fine though in terms of air, that Zora scale really helped!

Buuut I needed some air right then. Now I felt like I just got into the water in terms of air. Luckily, we were out of the tunnel entrance to the temple, and we were now swimming up to the surface. My slight need to breathe now became an urgency, as we were getting closer and closer to the surface. And right as I felt like my lungs were going to collapse, we broke the surface.

We were right next to that creepy clown guy's house, that guy with the cannon. Still creeps me out today, that guy. I looked to the guard and commanded, "You can go back to the other Zoras now." And he did what was told.

"I did, and what're ya going to do about it?"

Adri? She's here?! I swam to the side of the house, and saw four people. Three on the ground, and one in the air. On the ground was Adri, Zelda, and Aden? I think that's him, it was just what he was wearing. Some sort of cloak, it looked pretty cool though. Up in the air, was Zant. But he looked, different. His weird clothes were now a different color, white and purple instead of black and blue. But I wasn't worried about his clothes, I was worried about what he was doing.

He was charging up some sort of dark magic attack, and it was obvious about who he was aiming towards. So I quickly got out the Wind Waker, and began another melody.

Down Right Left Up

A swirling cyclone appeared under Zant, and he was automatically caught off guard. I lifted my baton, and the cyclone grew up to his level. He was flipping every way while he was spinning in the cyclone. But then, his dark orb flew into the center of Lake Hylia. I stopped in shock, and I could hear the cyclone stop as well.

I saw through the clear water, the orb fall and fall. Then, it hit the Lakebed Temple. There was a gigantic explosion, and the temple broke into hundreds of pieces. I floated there in horror, did I?

I-I just kille-d the Zoras?

"Nonono, nononononono!" This can't be happening, how could I do this?! They all just died, because of ME!

_Zant's POV_

What the Heck WAS THAT?! That cyclone came out of nowhere!? That couldn't have come naturally, WHO WAS THE BRAT THAT DID THAT?! I looked for the no good Hylean scum that did that, there. In the water. He was looking down into the water, some strange garb, and something in his hand.

No, was that, the, was he?! Oh that little brat is back?!

"YOU!"

He looked back up, and his expression was priceless! He was absolutely terrified of me! The look on his face, with his stupid brown hair! HAH! This certainly made up for seeing him again!

Now I just need to make sure he doesn't kill me again.

"heheh, HAHAHAHAHA! You SHOULD be afraid little brat!" I yelled, his face of fear turned into anger.

Uh oh.

_Aden's POV_

Wait, who was he talking to? I followed his eyes, and it went to the water. There was a guy in there, and he was holding something. But if Zant doesn't like him, that means he must be good, right? I have to believe it for now, time to save someone else!

"Is that?"-

I didn't let Adri finish talking, I rushed towards the guy, before anybody could do anything. I heard Zant say, "HEY!" and I could hear him doing something. Then, I saw the guy in the water do something with whatever he was holding. It looked like some sort of baton, or a white stick. But after a couple movements in the air, I heard some sort of explosion behind me.

I didn't turn around to see what it was, but call it a hunch, that was from that guy waving his thing around. I rushed to the edge of the weird floating house, and reached out to the guy with my hand. "Come on, hurry!"

He took my hand, and I pulled him out of the water. Once he got up, I pulled him along so we could run back to the others. "Thanks Aden!"

So he knows my name too?! Great, at least I know I can trust him now.

"Logan!" Adri yelled. We kept running, and Adri was shooting fireballs up at Zant. While it looked like Zelda was shooting some sort of, gold bow and arrows? They appeared out of nowhere, both the bow and the arrows. Whenever she prepared to shoot one, she seemed to pull it out of nowhere! And whenever she shot one, it sent a golden stream behind it in the air.

"Adri, thank god you're okay!" Logan said. So he knew Adri too? What, does he also know Princess Zelda? Well, no time to waste asking that, not right now at least. We ran up to them, and I let go of Logan. I turned back to Zant, and charged up my Pointed Shockwave, putting my arm across my chest.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I heard Logan say. I slashed out my finger, and the shockwave came out. But Zant countered it with one of his own attacks. I didn't let myself charge up any of the attacks, I just sent a barrage of shockwaves his way. I was swiping my arm through the air, sending small shockwave after small shockwave.

…You just tried doing that didn't you? Well, your arm got tired doing that after a couple seconds, right? Yeah, so I didn't last that long doing it. But as I was doing it, Zant and I were going blow for blow with each of our shots. None of them hit us, but when I couldn't use my arm anymore, I had to leap out of the way.

Somehow (I don't even know how I did it) I managed to do a roll and land on my feet. Don't know how I did that, don't have time to worry about it now. We were all trying to hit Zant, while Adri and Logan were talking away behind us.

"Adri, what's going on? Why the heck is Zant here?!"

She shot some fireballs, and said, "Long story short, we need to defeat the Fierce Deity and he revived Zant to be his minion."

"HEY! I was no minion, I was his partner!" Zant said, stopping his fire.

"Oh really? Then why did he try to kill you then?" Adri taunted, we all stopped our fire as well. This, was actually getting entertaining.

"SHUT UP!" aaand, we went back to firing. My pointed shockwave was really hard to do frequently, my arm was tired, and I was running out of energy. I had to find some other way to attack him. Maybe I could use some of my other "magic arts". I began to think…

Some energy shots came, and I used Nayru's Love. Maybe I could do something with Farore's Wind. I slowly came up with an attack, but it would be risky to do. But we are going nowhere with what we are doing right now, nobody hit anybody at all! So, might as well.

I did a little countdown in my head, '_3..2..1' _and I put down my crystal shield. I sprinted forward, before Zant could react. This was going to be REALLY risky, but you need to do that sometimes in life, right? I got close enough, and I jumped up, while using Farore's Wind.

I imagined myself right next to Zant, so I could use my attack. I seemed to know how to do this, yet the Hero's Shade didn't teach me how to do this. But it felt so, familiar to me! I felt a wind go through me, and I blacked out for a second. But I had to be ready for when I woke up. And when I did, I was right in front of Zant, and I kicked him in the gut!

I can't believe I managed to pull that off! But the way back down, wasn't exactly the best. Zant flew back in the air a couple feet, and I fell back down to the ground. I landed on my butt on the wooden pathway, and Zant did not look happy. He had his helmet off now, and had a furious look in his eyes as he was clutching his stomach.

I scrambled to get myself back onto my feet and back to the others, and accidentally tripped as I got back to them. "That was awesome Aden, how did you do that?!" Adri said as I was getting up. I saw that she was shooting some fireballs back at Zant again.

"No idea, call it a little instinct." I said.

"We are at a stalemate," Zelda said behind us. "the best course of action is if we retreat now."

I had to agree with Zelda on this one, none of us were hitting each other right now, and we would all run out of energy before we could defeat Zant, so I have to go with the bearer of Wisdom on this one.

I didn't even wait for the others to respond, I just stopped firing, grabbed Adri's and Zelda's hands, and ran in the other direction, hoping that Logan would follow too.

"GET BACK HERE!" Zant said like a maniac, and of course we didn't listen. I let go of Zelda's and Adri's wrists, to let them run at their own pace. Besides, I wasn't exactly the fastest runner in the group. I think that would be Adri, but that was just me. But I was soon proven wrong just for that, because Logan ran right past me! But he had something in his hand, and it wasn't that baton thing. It looked like some sort of flower? Why did he have that?

"Guys, idea!" he said. Wow, he came up with one just like that? Impressive.

"Zelda, do you know how to use this," he lifted up the weird little flower thing higher to show that he was talking about that. "to call some birds?" …okay, maybe that wasn't so impressive, I had no idea where he was going with this. We kept running, and we all raced to get to higher ground. I wasn't exactly sure what Zant was doing, until he somehow teleported next to us and fired again. I barely dodged a couple of them before I put up Nayru's Love.

"AAAUGH!"

I quickly turned to the only person that scream could have come from, Logan. His arm got hit with one of Zant's energy shots! It was purple around his wrist, and seeping farther and farther along his arm. Oh goddesses, he was NOT okay!

"Logan!" Adri screamed, while Zelda gave a somewhat quiet "Oh sweet Nayru!"

"Nrrgh," he gritted through his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "Don't worry about me! Zelda, use this," he gave the weird flower thing to Zelda. "To call some birds. It might seem crazy, but trust me on this one!" Zelda took the strange flower, right as we were heading up and off another bridge.

I had to help Logan somehow, the strange purple stuff was slowly creeping up his arm, and judging by his face, it did not feel nice IN THE SLIGHTEST! He was groaning as he was running, clutching his arm like something went straight through it, like a sword or something. Then I remembered a couple minutes ago.

I was able to save Adri by using one of my memory orbs! Sure, I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but I still saved her! Maybe that can also work here! We were going onto yet another bridge, and Zant was still behind us, firing energy shots while I was blocking them with Nayru's Love. Thank goodness I could do this while running. But if I used a memory orb, then that would mean I would have to put this down. But if it meant that I could help out Logan, then I'll do it.

My legs were starting to get sore from all this running, and it was hard to keep a steady breath. In short, I was starting to get tired. I really hoped we didn't have to run for much longer, because I couldn't. But thank the goddesses, my prayer had been answered! There was a small cave approaching to our left!

"In there!" I said, and right as we got off the wooden walkway, we all dashed in. Although, it was probably a different reason for others. We found ourselves in some sort of cave, déjà vu for me. It was sort of dark, but there was still some light to see where we were. It looked like some sort of indoor pond, with some sort of wood (or stone, wasn't sure) roots growing in from the top. There was also something else here. Tiny, pink floating balls of light, and they had wings. These must be fairies!

All four of us separated to hide on the sides of the entrance. Me and Logan on one side, and Adri with Zelda on the other side. We all pinned ourselves on the wall, to get a little break while we hide. "Grrrvvv, fUck!"

Logan! I looked over to him, and the purple stuff almost covered his entire arm, with the fist that was on said arm in a fist to try and bear the pain. I had to help him! I put out my hands, and focused my energy into them. I had to focus, and help him heal, he did not sound good!

The spark appeared from my hands, and the memory orb slowly began to grow. I kept focusing my energy to make it grow larger, and larger. I prayed that Zant wouldn't come soon, so I can heal Logan's arm. Then, I heard some sort of whistling, with different pitches every couple seconds. This certainly wasn't from a human, was it some sort of… object?

It was coming from Zelda, she was using the weird flower thing to make the whistling noise! Why was she doing that?! She'll give us away! Back to Logan, the memory orb completely engulfed his arm. I reached inside, and touched one of the remaining parts that wasn't completely engulfed by the purple substance, and the gray glow came again.

The gray faded away, and I looked at Logan's arm again. I was right, the memory orb WAS able to heal things like that! Logan's arm was all fixed up, the purple substance was completely gone! And so was the whistling from Zelda, but something was new here.

Zant. He was floating above the pond, and he had his scimitars out, ready to fight. We were ALL about to run, but then, we froze. No, seriously, we just froze. We couldn't move at all, but we could breathe and look around.

I was facing the exit, so I couldn't see what was going on. All I could do, was listen.

"You four have managed to get on my list of the people I despise, but lucky you, none of you are on the top. I think you can guess who that is now. But now, I have you all where I want you. I was thinking of giving you a quick, painful death, but you have all earned an even longer one! And I shall start, with you."

Which one of us was he talking about? It didn't sound like he was behind me, so it must be someone else. But I couldn't freaking see because of Zant's spell, so which one of us was it?!

"Logan, the 'Conductor Tactician', what a stupid name. And yet, you stuck to it just to have a 'Title'. The stupid baton, you didn't even earn it! It was just given to you for pity from your supposed 'friends'! And yet, you STILL were able to KILL me! Do you know how it feels to die, TWICE?! Well now, I'm going to make you suffer!"

"_SKIIIAAAAAA"_

_Midna's POV_

After more walking and a couple more Twilit Beasts, we arrived at where we needed to be. The entrance to the Lost Woods. The big fire from Link's village thankfully hadn't spread this far, but the ash was still falling down from the smoke filled sky. Let's just get this over with, I need to make sure that Aden is still okay.

I used a levitation spell without Link asking, and brought us around the side. I just wanted to get this over with, so I kept going as I went over the bridges. They would just slow us down either way. I began to feel tired, but I kept going.

Wait, what was that? Or more accurately, WHO was that? There was somebody waiting on the other side of the small gorge, a person. As we got closer, we could see that she had some sort of weapon. It looked like a stick or something, or a spear. She was holding it while she was leaning against the stone wall. But the part that made me confused the most was what she was wearing. Her clothes look like Aden's and his friends! Well, somewhat like them.

She had long, blue pants like Adri's, and a strange shirt. It was mostly black, besides something in the center. It looked like a shield, covered up with what looked like blue and black wings. Was it a symbol from where she came from?

When we reached the girl, she did nothing. I thought that she would ask who we were, but she just did nothing. But her closed eyes revealed that she was actually sleeping. I looked at Link, and he looked back at me. I just wanted to get this over with, but she could also be important. She could be one of Aden's friends. We nodded at each other, and Link stepped forward to the girl.

"uh, miss? Hello?"

She still kept sleeping, I'm honestly surprised she hasn't fell to the ground yet. But when Link put his hand on her shoulder however…

"mmmmph, huh?" the girl slowly opened her eyes, and when they were halfway open, she jumped back (or, to the side) and aimed her We both stepped back a little, neither of us expected this to happen! But right as I was going to tell her to calm down, she gasped and dropped her stick lance.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm so sorry!" she put up her hands to apologize. "I wasn't sure if you guys were monsters or something, I was a little jumpy."

"Oooookay them. Are you lost? How did you get here?" I asked.

"It's a long story Midna, and"-

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?!"

"Another long story, and you certainly won't believe me if I told you two. Oh, and my name's Lora, if you were wondering."

I was a little, confused. But then again, I was even more confused by Adri, so I guess she is okay?

"Well, at least you don't tackl' me lik'a maniac. Nice t' meet ya Lora." Link put out his hand, and Lora shook it. I could see a slight blush coming from Lora's face, looks like Adri isn't the only one that has a crush on Link.

"So," Link let go of her hand. "what're you doin' out here?"

Lora scratched the back of her head. "I woke up in there a couple days ago, but I remember why I'm here. I came here to find Aden, and help him. Bu"-

"_GRRRRRUUUUUUUUHHH"_

What the heck was that?! It sounded like it came from the tunnel. From, the Lost Woods.

"That thing attacked me! I knew what it was, a gohma I also saw something else in there, while I was running away. It looked like someone chained up, and whoever that was wasn't moving. I had to run, since I couldn't beat that thing with this." She said as she picked up her stick lance.

"I want to help whoever that was, but I can't beat it with this measly thing! So, I just waited out here." She looked down, she really wanted to help that person, but then something hit me. We came here to get the Master Sword, but that person could be one of the Golden Goddesses! If we help her, we could get three of the things we need at once!

"We'll help you Lora, we need something else in there too." Link said, nodding and putting his hand on his sheathed sword. Lora looked up, and had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks guys."

"Alright, if you two say so, then I'll go with you." I said, earning a smile from both of them.

"Alright, let's go!" Link said, as he headed into the tunnel, with Lora and I close behind.

**I just want to say, I am SO SORRY! There has just been so much going on the past couple weeks, and not just vacation! Splatoon's Splatfest, (Woof woof mutha squidas!) hanging out with my friends, and binge watching Steven Universe! Yes, I had to, since tomorrow is StevenBombityFalls! Seriously, so many things happened and are going on right now! So for missing my quota two weeks in a row, I decided to write this extra-long chapter to make up for it! I hope it does. Anyways, R,R&amp;S everyone! Goodbye!**


	21. Kargaroks and Campfires

**Hi guys, back for another chapter! Before this stars, I want to say a couple things. 1. Thanks to AMaeJay, I have another story to help for Story Support, "The King's Bride". Don't worry, it's a LoZ story and there isn't any shipping in it. But if you go looking for it, look carefully. There are other stories called "The King's Bride", so look for the one that has LoZ on it. 2. For that guest that keeps asking, Majora will not make an appearance in this story. I thought of another way that the heroes can stop the Fierce Deity without it! So, yeah, sorry bro. STORY TIME! (Also, the reason why this took so long is at the bottom)**

**Chapter 21: Kargaroks and Campfires**

_Logan's POV_

Zant's blade was EXTREMELY close to my neck, WAY too close for comfort! But right as I heard a loud _"SKIIIIAAAAAAAA"_, he took it away to see what was going on. I was still frozen, but not for long, because right then, coming through the tunnel to the light spirit's spring, was a giant Kargarok!

This was my plan, get someone to play the grass song for the Kargarok, it would come here, and we would fly up the river to the Zora's domain! We would work out dealing with Zant on the way. Right as the giant bird burst through, we could move again. It must be some sort of deal with focus, Zant's spell.

"What th"-

I didn't let him finish that, I kicked him in the back and into the light spirit's spring, letting him take a little swim. Now, here is where I messed up with my split second plan, nobody here knows how to fly a giant bird! I should've slapped myself for that, but there was no time! Looks like for now,

I just had to wing it. (YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH)

Everybody was freaking out, but I hoped that they wouldn't attack! If they did, the Kargarok would think of them as enemies, and would freak out if they saw them. But right now, it was facing the others. Thankfully, I knew a way that it would obey us, and not freak out, so I took out the Wind Waker.

Zant just splashed into the water, and was probably really mad right now. So, I did the command melody as quickly as I could.

Left Center Right Center

The giant bird stopped squawking, and just landed on the ground, ready to take orders. Buuut that took long enough for Zant to teleport out of the water and freeze all of us again. He teleported right in front of me and (again) put the blade to my throat.

"Now look what you did, YOU GOT MY ROBE WET! That is an insult and treason to a king, HOW DARE YOU?!" NOW we were stuck, I had to think of some way. Maybe I didn't have to say full words to tell the Kargarok what to do? Might as well try, so I mumbled through my teeth.

"Krgrrrk (Kargarok!)" it looked over and stared at me. It worked!

"What, what are you trying to say? Are you trying to plea for mercy? Well TOO BAD!" Zant was on his breaking point, and was going to kill me very soon!

"Grt, Zrnt! (Get Zant!)" The bird grabbed Zant from behind with its giant beak, and lifted him up. We were once again able to move, since Zant was caught off guard. Thinking and acting quickly, I said, "Throw him back into the spring!" And it did, with Zant yelling on the way down "OH COME ON!"

I climbed onto the back of the Kargarok as quickly as I could, struggling to grab hold of some of the feathers. "Climb on!" I yelled, as the bird slowly began to rise. Aden used Farore's Wind (how on earth does he know how to do that?!) to teleport onto the back, and Zelda did a giant leap onto the back. (Just how did she jump that high?)

I knew that Zant was going to get out of the water any second now, so I couldn't waste any more time waiting on her to get up, I hope she won't be mad!

"Grab Adri and let's get out of here!"

"Wait, whaooOOOOOAAAHH!" Call it a hunch, but Adri got lifted up by the Kargarok's talons, and can't move. Oh well, can't always be comfy while you're riding a giant bird while getting away from a psychopath. The Kargarok squeezed through the tunnel like how a Loftwing would dash, and we were up in the air. It would only be a matter of time before Zant caught back up to-

"HEY!"

I sighed, think o' the devil. I yelled, "QUICK, UP THE RIVER!" and the Kargarok took off. Then, I talked to the other guys.

"From what I've seen from Zant so far, is that he uses that freezing spell if he focuses enough, so whatever you do, don't stop attacking him! I'll focus on steering this giant bird!" Zelda and Aden nodded, and right as I turned around, some purple shots flew past us. One barely touched my head, and I could feel a bit of my hair getting hot.

This was going to be a looooong ride.

_Aden's POV_

"Woah!" I said as I ducked under one of Zant's shots. That was close, too close! And it looked like Logan didn't exactly get clear of it either, it singed some of his hair off, leaving some parts on the top purple, weird. I turned back around to Zant, if Logan was right, then it seemed that I had to go rapid fire again on my attacks. This was going to hurt later.

From below us, Adri was doing some rapid fire attacking of her own, firing off her fireballs as fast as she could. Zant was flying towards us, but it was hard with Adri doing her attacks. He was attacking too though, it was just hard with Adri (again) since every shot she made was countered by a fireball, making a tiny red and purple explosion.

Just as I was charging up for my first attack, with one hand across my chest and the other holding on to the thing, it swerved down, and I had to hold on with both hands, missing Zant entirely, and the shot went up and hit the hanging stalactite, which crumbled and fell into the river.

"Logan, is there any chance that you could make this go a little slower or steadier?" I asked, and he didn't exactly like that.

"Well sorry for not knowing how to fly A GIANT BIRD WHILE BEING CHASED BY A PSYCOPATH!"

"Sorry! Sorry."

We steadied out, right as we went through a narrow hole in the wall. It was a couple feet from our heads, so we didn't worry. But in it, was some sort of wood, thing that was just there. Why was it there, I had no idea. But that gave me an idea, and Zant didn't pass through it yet. So charging up for just one second, I threw a shockwave at the wood thing.

Right as Zant passed through the hole, the shockwave hit the top of the wood thing and it fell down on top of him. Right as it did, he looked up, pulled out one of his blades, and spun around really really fast. Sideways. What the heck was he doing? But what really surprised me, was what happened next. As he spun sideways, all of the wood that was going to fall on him got either cut up, or knocked away. We managed to get some distance from him, doing his thing.

We kept flying up, up the river while all of us were hanging on to the bird's back. It wasn't exactly going that fast, but it was steep enough that we would fall off if we didn't hang on for long enough. Everyone was holding on for dear life, me, Zelda, and Logan! Adri was probably fine down there, since that she was in the claws down there. (Lucky)

Up, and up we went, holding onto the big bird for dear life. When suddenly, rain? I looked up, squinting my eyes at the light from it. Yeah, it was raining, drips of water fell on my face and clothes as I looked up. It began to get cloudier above the cavern, and they kept getting darker and darker. I could hear Logan gasp in front of us, was something wrong?

Logan looked behind him, and probably was going to say something, but then his eyes widened, and he swerved to the left. I kept my grip and closed my eyes, but when I opened them, I saw some more of Zant's shots fly by our right. '_That was close'_

I hung on with one hand as tight as I could, and looked behind us. Zant was far behind, and was more persistent on attacking us than getting closer to us, weird. His shots flew past us, and just our luck, he did what we did! Above us were more wooden things (and I just realized that they were sort of bridges), and the shots went up and hit those as well!

I panicked, I didn't know how we would get past this! Time seemed to slow down, Logan and Zelda were looking up, both were wide eyed. I'm not sure what Adri was doing though. The rain was going down, slower? Wait a minute. I looked around, they WERE going slower! I could move myself normally, but everyone and everything else was going slower!

What was going on?

Then, I seemed to get an answer. A gray glow came from my left hand, my piece was going off again? "_Sorry for doing this Aden!"_ Hey, that was the voice from my dream! No wait, she said, she was Hylia! But my thoughts were cut off, I rose up into the air, and my body moved by itself! Almost like I was, possessed by something. Or, someone. Was Hylia doing this?

It was like I came out of my own body, I could see myself! I was floating, but my BODY was still on the bird! Time sped back up, and it went back to normal. My body stood up ON the bird, but its hands out, and used Nayru's love, a GIANT ONE! As in, it enveloped the ENTIRE BIRD! Right as it appeared, the wood above us seemed to disappear out of thin air! This was really freaking me out!

I tried to move me me, since my body me was doing its own thing right now. I leaned downward, and I flew down too! I was moving with the bird and my body on my own though, didn't need to do anything about that. I went down far enough to find that my body, was actually hovering a small bit off of the bird. Weird.

I looked back up to my body, and behind it, was Zelda and Logan staring back at me, jaws down to the back of the bird. "Guys? Guys what's going on up there?"

Nobody answered, but my attention went back to my body. It was staring at Zant, arm up and hand cupped up. A spark came out, it looked like she was going to use a Memory Orb, but why? It grew much faster than usual, and she thrust out my hand to send it at Zant at rapid speeds. Before Zant knew it, a Memory Orb was around him, and he seemed to be frozen in time. Then, she snapped my fingers, and the Memory Orb disappeared, with Zant still inside.

Did, she just kill Zant?!

Then, she knelt down to put both hands on the bird, and closed her eyes. A bright green light circled around all of us, including me me, and then we all passed out. She must have used Farore's Wind! We all woke up out of the cavern, probably and hopefully far away from Zant.

Hylia used her powers to get all of us off of the bird (and Adri out of the claws) and set us down. While that was going on, I took a little look around. It looked like we were at some sort of riverside vacation home. There was a log house that was built over a river, and opposite of that, was some sort of path that led somewhere else. I guessed that was where we had to go next to get up Snowpeak.

It was the afternoon, or evening, whichever it was, so the sky was a little more orange than usual. It looked pretty cool, but Hylia interrupted me.

"Zant will be back, I didn't kill him." Right as she said that first sentence, everyone gasped, and was wide eyed. That was how I was when Midna was like that back in Castle Town. There were some Twilit Beasts that came bursting out of the log house, but Hylia just blasted them down with a lightning bolt.

"Please, save my sister soon, I can feel her power beginning to fade." I was thrust back into my body, gravity taking back over again and I fell on the ground, off balance. I was sort of tired, and kinda sleepy. Thankfully I didn't pass out right then and there, I just fell down. But when I did, EVERYONE began to ask questions.

"What the heck happened?!"

"Are you okay Aden?"

"How the heck did you do that?!"

"Where did Zant go?!"

"Both of you, stop and let him speak please."

Most of those questions came from Logan and Adri, but that last part came from Zelda. Everything got quiet, except for the running water from the river. I got up onto my feet, pushing off of the ground with my hands. I got into a weird stance to balance myself, and I looked at the three.

"Long story, it's getting late, and we have a lot to talk about since Logan is here now. So maybe we could stop here for the night?"

_Lora's POV_

"Ugh, where are we? It feels like we've been walking for days!" Midna complained. I looked back to her.

"It's okay to feel like that Midna, because as far as I know, we probably have." I heard some rustling, and I turned that way, grasping my hand made spear. It was just the wind, but you could never be too prepared.

"What do ya mean Lora?" I relaxed myself, nothing was there. Without turning around again, I said "For as long as I've been here, I learned that time speeds up when you're in this forest. One minute can feel like an hour, and it actually is. I've even found a way to prove it."

Silence coming from the two.

"Look, it's getting late, and I'm guessing that you guys are hungry right now, right?" now turned around. They were looking at each other, and while Midna sort of looked away with her right hand on her arm, Link looked at me and nodded. I had a hunch that Midna didn't exactly trust me, but I was fine with that. Can't always trust someone you just met.

"Then let's stop here for the night. I'll go and gather up some food, can you two try to build a fire while I'm gone?" It looked like Midna was going to say something that would start an argument, but Link said, "We'll have one started right when you get back!" right before she could. This proved it, that Midna didn't trust me, but I was glad that Link was defending me. I nodded, and raced off deeper into the woods to look for some fruit.

I reached a wall with some vines, that stretched high up. The old me wouldn't even try to do this, but times have changed now, so with one hand holding my spear, I climbed up. Fully grasping the vines with one hand, and trying to hold on with a couple fingers with the one that had the spear. I climbed up, and up, and reached the top.

I remembered this spot, there were some trees with fruit around here. I looked up, and searched for some hanging fruit. There. Hanging up there were some oranges and apples, some of them not fully grown, but they were still edible. They were still high up, and Link's "technique" to get things down from trees wouldn't work here. So, I had to climb.

The trees that had the fruits were very thick at the bottom, but slowly got thinner as it went up. There were also some branches here and there, that looked like they could hold my weight. But thankfully, this was the type of the tree that had two branching paths, that slowly went up and were slanted. '_perfect'_.

I climbed into the part where the tree split apart, and went on the right side, up to where the fruit was. I wrapped my hands and feet around the trunk and slowly inched my way up to the top. I won't lie, it did hurt a little, and it was getting more and more difficult to climb as I went on, but I kept going.

Here was where the branches set in, I was getting closer to the top, and some branches decided to come in and either help me out, or try and stop me. It was actually helping me out, thankfully, as I could hold onto the branches as it got steeper while climbing. I was really high off of the ground now, and it looked like I was almost above the tree line. Up the branches I went, and I was finally at the fruit.

I knew that I couldn't go down holding the fruit, so I picked them off of the tree, and stabbed them into the spear. This would make it easier to get more. I picked a fruit off, and stabbed it. Picked, stabbed, pick, stab. I did that until I got three apples and four oranges, this would be enough.

I relaxed my arms and legs, and I slid down the trunk until I got to the bottom. Hop off of the tree, down from the upper cliff, and I retraced my steps back to where we were before. It was certainly getting late now, since the moonlight was right above us shining through the trees. Although, I'm pretty sure it was always night in these woods in the games. Oh well.

I got closer to our little "campsite", and I began to hear a little conversation between Link and Midna.

Midna: "But she's just some person we met out of the blue, why are you trusting her?"

Link: "Because, she knows h'r way around here, and I don't feel like either wand'ring 'round without knowin' where we're goin', or bein' chased by those, puppet things."

Midna: "I know that, but we could deal with those! We have before, twice!"

Link: "Alright, then let me ask you somethin', why don't you trust her?"

A pause from Midna.

Midna: "I did at first, but now it feels like we're going into a trap. Like she's going to stab us in the back sometime soon. And she didn't exactly give us a reason to trust her, did she?"

Now, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break the 4th wall for a second here. For the people reading this, who thought I was either going to get mad and storm away or get depressed at them not trusting me? A couple people, huh? Sorry, but this story is not trying to get stuck in clichés, and when it does, it really doesn't like it. So screw you guys who thought I was going to be that stereotypical insecure girl!

I walked right in, and butted right into their conversation.

"If you want a reason, I'll give you one Midna." They both looked over at me, both being surprised with Midna being a slight angrier. They were able to get a fire going, and they were just sitting around the fire cross legged. So I did the same, showing the two my little fruit cabob.

I handed them one apple and one orange each, and I did the same. We could save the last orange for later. After I did that, I looked over to Midna, and showed her my left hand, the one that had my Triforce mark. "I have the other half of the Triforce of Courage. I don't exactly know how and why, but I have it."

The two just stared at me, dumbfounded, while I took a bite of my apple. A couple seconds went by, and still nothing happened.

"uuhh, okay then. Well at least you gave us a reason to trust ya', so we will. Right Midna?" Link gave her that look, that one that said, "See? I was right." Midna saw this, and wasn't exactly happy with this, but she knew that she had to say it. So she sighed, looked up at me, and said "I'm sorry. I should've trusted you more"

"Don't worry, it's okay. I mean, if I met someone in the woods like that and they just tagged along, I would be suspicious too." Took another bite from my apple.

"So I told you guys what I was doing here, what're you two doing here?"

"Well, it's a bit've a long story. Lora" Link said.

_One unfinished story later_

"So we're goin' to try to get the Master Sword, and we'll make sure to save that girl too." After that story, it was certainly late. I worked my way through my apple and orange, and so did the other two. I knew that this was big, but big enough to be this important! And I thought everything going on back home was crazy! (Sure hoped the others were okay)

"Thank goodness the others are okay too, especially Aden. We were so worried about him when we came here." A sigh of relief from me. I was going to say something, but they decided to interrupt me with their something.

"Lora, what did you mean by, come here?"

"Ah, yeah. Ugh, how am I going to say this." I looked up to the two. "This is going to be extremely hard to believe for you two, but, I'm not exactly from Hyrule."

"Well that's not that bad, but what do you really mean?" Midna said.

"I'm not from Hyrule, but I'm also not from this, world! This one, or the Twilight Realm."

The two looked at eachother, then back to me. "What do you mean Lora" Link said, obviously confused.

"I'm from a world, where people like you guys, just go through everyday life. But it's, different, where I come from. Everything where I come from is sort of like magic, but it's not. Back in my world, everything was chaotic, all over the world, and me and my friends would always help people out, and we understood everything that was going on, because we knew what was going on.

"In fact, I along with my other two friends that came here, Logan and Adri, knew about both of you before we even met! And before you ask why," and they were, considering their open mouths, "that's also kinda complicated. Not to mention, it's really late, so we should all get to sleep."

I yawned, and it was intentional, feeling like I actually did need to go to sleep. "Yeah, I guess we all need sleep right now," a yawn from Midna. "I'm pretty tired myself. Who knows what time it is now anyways."

I got up, and sort of stumbled to one of the closest walls, and sat back down on it with my back the wall. Midna did the same, but it looked like Link was fine just sleeping on the ground. I didn't question it, we all have our own ways of doing things.

"Night guys."

"Night!" "Goodnight!"

And so, I went to have a dreamless sleep.

_Midna's POV_

As soon as I went to sleep, I came back to where I was before. I was back watching my younger self go through torture, by almost losing her only friend. Why do I keep coming back here, why do these dreams come now?!

I was back in the castle, it was probably only a day after Aden got taken to the dungeon, to decide his punishment. My mom and dad decided to hold a big meeting to talk about Aden, and I knew for a FACT that it wouldn't end well! I had to get Aden out of there, as fast as I could.

To get into the dungeon was easy, I used another trick that I learned from my classes, "Shadow Merge". Its name was self-explanatory, and I still used that to this day. I merged with the shadows, going through the locked door, and into the dungeon itself.

I heard crying, a lone, boy's cry. That had to be Aden, I knew it! I ran through the shadows, it felt like I was stuck in some sort of narrow pane of glass. I kept going, until I reached Aden's cell. I could see him, he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and everything looked the same in terms of how he looked! But he was chained up, locked down to the floor to prevent him from escaping.

I broke out of the narrow pane, and into Aden's cell. He didn't notice I was there, until I reached out and touched his shoulder. Then, he freaked out and spun around, falling over in the process. But after his brief freak out and seeing who I was, he immediately ran towards me and hugged me.

"Midna, oh my god!" I could feel his tears fall off of his face and onto my back, he was certainly crying.

"Don't worry Aden, I'll get you out of here!" I stepped back, and used the same magic art that I used to get Link out of his imprisonment, and broke the chains off of each other. It was certainly loud, and some guards out there had to have heard that, I had to work fast!

He stood up, and hugged me again. I used that hug to get both of us into the narrow pane. There was a path above us, so we could go through there to get out of here! I let go of him, and before he could ask where he was, I said "No time, we need to get out of here!"

He stopped for a second, then nodded. I gave him a leg up to the top path, we were outside of the dungeons. All we had to do was get past the castle security, and we were home free. We walked through the narrow pane, but then we heard this.

"THE PRISSONER HAS ESCAPED, HE COULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN FAR, FIND HIM!"

This would not be good! We went into an all-out sprint through the pane, to get out of the castle and escape my guards. We kept running, and running, until we were out of view of the castle and nobody could see us.

Aden turned to me. "Midna, thank you so, so much! What do I even say?!"

"You say thank you, and that's it. I'm not some sort of hero, just your friend."

"I… Thank you Midna. But where are you going to go now?"

This decision I made here, would be the one to start our adventure. It would be both my best, and worst mistake. My parents would hate me for doing this, but Aden was my friend, so friends should help out other friends. And when I said it, Aden couldn't believe it either. So, I just said it.

"I'll live with you."

**OH MY GOD I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! You will not believe how long it took me to do this, I just kept getting distracted by amazing things! 5 Nights at Freddy's 4, Life is Strange episode 4, math, piano, and oh god, I got a Tumblr RP blog now! I'm not joking! I'm just glad I got this done now! So then, make sure to R, R&amp;S everyone! Byyeeee!**


	22. Backstory and Blaze

**Yeah, it's been more than three weeks. But more and more things keep rolling in! The new episode of Gravity Falls, starting up season two of SAO (and finishing it), Splatoon's Splatfest and big update, going on vacation with my family up north (Where there is no connection mind you), and Tumblr. God, Tumblr. You know what, I'm just going to flat out say it, my blog is named, "TheAnonSquad". Go and check it out. It's not exactly a popular blog, but I'm getting used to it. Two and a half weeks of experience here! But I'm getting sidetracked, back to the story!**

**Chapter 22; Backstory and Blaze**

_Logan's POV_

"Logan? Come on Logan, wake up."

"Nooo, let me sleeeep mom." I reached for the covers, it was way too cold in here! I grabbed them, and they felt like, a leg?

…OH!

I let go quickly, opened my eyes and bolted up, blush building up quick in my face. I forgot where I was for a second, and instantly regretted it! I forgot, Zelda Universe. Going on a quest, life or death, escaped from Zant last night! I looked to my mistaken blanket, and-

Oh screw me it was Zelda!

I went right back down onto the ground, putting my hands above my head. "I'm sorry Zelda, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't mean to do that!"

Silence for a while…

"Well, i-it was unintentional Logan. I know you didn't mean to do that on purpose."

I was too nervous to look up, this was so embarrassing! I heard some footsteps getting closer, and I heard Adri speak up.

"Come on Logan, just get up. You aren't going to get anything done down there, you little perv."

I bolted up, did she really just say that?! I looked at her, and she was grinning! I also caught a quick glimpse of Zelda, and she was blushing too. God, this was embarrassing. **(Go ahead, WRITE YO FANFICS!) **

"Shut up Adri, just, shut up!" *Blushing Intensifies!* My face felt so hot right now, and I just woke up! Adri's smile just grew even more with each second. Then she said, "Fine, I will. But breakfast is going to be ready soon." She turned around, walking away from us and to Aden, who was behind her doing something on the ground. I was too embarrassed to look at Zelda, so I just speed walked over to the two.

"Hang on a second you two," I asked Aden and Adri. "how are you preparing breakfast? Didn't all of your food got soaked during your trip down the river."

Zelda approached behind me. "Don't you remember? We told you last night, and he even helped you yesterday with that dark magic on your arm." Oh yeah, they did tell me. Great, now I feel like an idiot. That was an incredible power though, being able to turn back the clock for certain things, and people for that matter! But what really interested me, was that the Great Fairy and Hylia talked to him! I, kinda had a slight crush on the Great Fairy (from Twilight Princess) ever since I first found her in game.

We talked about some other things, but they don't really come to mind. I don't exactly remember certain things if I fall asleep right after. Anyway, Aden put both hands over a little food pile of our soaked food. His hands got a spark, and the memory orb formed around it. He touched the pile inside, and there was a bright glow. When it went away, the food looked as good as new!

"Ok, eat up guys." Aden said, grabbing some bread and fruit. We all grabbed some, but there was no water in our bottles. But thankfully, we had a seemingly endless supply of fresh water right next to us, so it wasn't a problem.

"Alright, so if we're going to go up Snowpeak, we're all going to need to prepare." I decided to say. "Not just for the climb up, but what to expect. Because I have a hunch that one of the people we're looking for is either at the top, or with Yeto and Yeta." A slight gasp came from Adri, and she looked so excited.

"Logan, who might those two be?" Zelda said, with Aden nodding as a silent, "Yeah, who are they?" But before I could explain, Adri decided to take over.

"Ohmygosh, those two are just the cutest couple here! Well, mostly Yeta. Yeto is really strong, and really cares for Yeta. And Yeta is just the most adorable thing you will ever see! She has the cutest face, and is in a big bundle of sweaters! UGH THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!" She fell back with her food on her chest, kicking her legs up in the air.

"And just to add, they are yetis." I leaned in to add on.

"Yetis, very interesting. I've read about them, but I've never seen one face to face before. It could be intriguing, I just may need to write down a couple things when this is all over." Zelda said, also getting a "hmm" from Aden.

"Aaanyways, we still need to prepare for a couple things, like, how can we survive the cold up there? How will we beat the snow monsters? How will we find a path up the mountain?"

Once again, Adri butted in. "Well the first two will be easy, I can just use my flames!" He made one appear in her hand just as an example. "Although," she made the flame disappear. "I'm not sure about that last one. Link and Midna used their own way of getting up there, but we don't exactly have a method of our own."

Everyone thought in silence, then we got an answer from not Zelda, but Aden!

"Maybe we could use that Kar-ga-uh, what was it again?"

"Kargarok" I said.

"Yeah! Maybe we could use the Kargarok to get up the mountain! It helped us before, maybe it could help us again!"

"That's, actually a really good idea Aden! Nice one!" Adri went behind him and ruffled his hair a little, and Aden looked like he finally accomplished something with a smile! "Thanks Adri."

"Okay then, let me think." I closed my eyes, and started to evaluate our plan. '_We could use the Kargarok again, and that certainly would help. Zelda would call it, and I would use the Wind Waker to control it. It could probably go the same as last time too. From what I know, there shouldn't be any type of storm going on up there, since the Mirror piece is gone. It could also get us really far up the mountain, and possibly down it too! But there are the factors like the ice bats, sudden wind bursts, low air, and it getting really cold. But since that Adri is here, we could let her on the back so we could warm up if we needed to, and we could all deal with the monsters up there. Last time we were in a rush, so I think it would be ok if we let her on the back. So it will be okay for us to fly up on the Kargarok, but we shouldn't fly up that high.'_

"Ok, we'll go with Aden's plan!" I said, while nodding. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my Wind Waker case. Right before I was about to take the baton out, Zelda decided to ask me something. "Logan, is what you said last night true?"

Last N_ight Flashback_

_Aden: "Logan, how were you able to control that bird so easily?"_

_Logan: "Huh? Oh yeah, that. Wait, don't you remember?"_

_Adri: "Oh yeah, we may have forgotten to tell you something important Logan." A pause. "Aden sorta, has, uh, amnesia."_

_Logan: a long pause. "Oh. Uh, I'm really sorry Aden. I didn't know, heat of the moment."_

_Aden: "You don't have to be sorry, Zant was attacking us and we didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, so I should be sorry."_

_Logan: a sigh. "Thanks for forgiving me. But you don't have to be sorry. Now stop guilt tripping me and let me tell my story you two!"_

_Aden: "Well"-_

_Logan: "No exceptions! Too late!"_

_Adri: "Alright, talk."_

_Logan: "Thank you Adri. Anyways," takes out the case that has the Wind Waker. "It's, kinda complicated. How I got this." opens it and takes out the Wind Waker._

_Zelda: "Wait, may I take a look at that?"_

_Logan: Looks at Zelda, a little confused. But then nods and shows Zelda the Wind Waker, holding it delicately like a feather in his two hands._

_Zelda: Doesn't pick up the baton, but looks down at it with slight confusion. "I-This is the Wind Waker of legend! I thought this was only in the tale of the Hero of Winds! You must tell me where you found this!"_

_Logan: sighs. "This is going to be really hard to explain, but to put it as bluntly as possible." A long pause with him closing his eyes to prepare himself. "I got it, from your descendent."_

_Back to the _present

"Yes it is. I know that it's hard to believe, but it happens. If you don't believe me, you could ask Adri," I looked back to her. "or even Midna."

She wasn't exactly satisfied with my response. "May you explain that further please?"

I guess we have enough time, so I might as well. "Fine."

I turned around to her. "But it might not make sense to you." I stopped, and took a deep breath, to prepare myself.

"In the far far future, after both you and Link passed on, there will be a great war across time. Midna got involved in it with me, and so did Zant! That is why he was so mad at me when he saw me again! But I didn't exactly get involved in that war. Where I come from, I thought it was only a legend as well! Until, something, transported the warriors of that war, to my home. So I had to partner up with one of them known as the Sorceress of Light, and travel all across the world to find them. One of them, was your descendent. I couldn't exactly defend myself with some sort of arrow of light, and I wasn't skilled with any sort of weapon. But across our travels, we found the Wind Waker, and I finally was able to fight myself, and not be any sort of burden to people. After the war, they let me keep it, to remember them and have a way to fight off bad guys. Ever since then, I never let this baton leave my side, I feel like I have to protect it, in case someone ever tried to take it for evil."

After that long explanation of my past, Zelda certainly looked confused. I would be too if someone said they met my kid in the future. But we couldn't waste any more time however, who knows how Impaz is right now. I was wrong earlier when I thought we had enough time. I knelt down, and picked up one of the hawk-whistle grass strands.

"I know that it sounded impossible, but trust me on this. I was telling the entire truth. Not a single work in there was a lie." I turned around, and handed the grass strand to Zelda. "Here. Now c'mon, we need to get going."

_Aden's POV_

I listened in to Logan's story, and I was baffled to say the least. A war across time in the future? Zelda's descendent? Sorceress of Light? It didn't exactly sound, right, to me. But he was my friend, and I trusted him. Adri was putting food back in the pouches, and I was responsible for filling up our bottles with water. Then I heard a high pitched whistle, the same one from yesterday. It sounded like they were calling the Kargarok thing again, so it was almost time to leave. So just as I got the last bottle filled up, the giant bird flew down, and landed. Logan did something with the Wind Waker, pointing it in a couple directions, and the bird suddenly got a blank expression.

I didn't exactly like the idea of controlling the bird out of its own free will, but I couldn't object. It was the only way of quickly getting up the mountain, and we couldn't waste any more time. I'm not sure how Impaz is right now, but I know that it isn't good. And if the barrier that protects everyone in the village dies when she does, every second we waste is a second those people are in more and more danger. And I don't want any more people to die.

I corked the water bottles, and put them in my pouch, right as Adri walked up behind me. Right as I stood up, she suddenly wrapped her arm around my chest, catching me off guard and giving off a smile. "C'mon Aden, let's go. We have some yetis to meet!"

She then took her arm off me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to Zelda and Logan. '_Adri, being as energetic as always, ever since we met.'_

"Ok, before we go, we're going to need to figure out a couple things." Logan said, starting to sound serious now. Everyone went silent to listen in on what's going on. So Logan crossed his arms, and began to speak.

"After taking a closer look at the back of the bird, I found out that not all of us can fit on the back at once, which means that one of us is going to have to be in the talons again."

"not it." Adri spouted out of nowhere. "I'm not going back in there, it HURT! It felt like they were squeezing the poop out of me!"

"…It, didn't actually squ"-

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Adri interrupted me. I laughed a little, I knew she didn't, I just needed something to lighten up the situation. But I knew that I had to go up there. Adri didn't want to go in there, Logan was the only one that knew how to direct the bird, and Zelda is a princess. So, I might as well.

"I'll go in the talons, and please don't disagree. We need to get moving soon." It certainly looked like they were going to say that I shouldn't but they soon stopped. A sigh from Zelda. "Alright, but please be careful Aden. You could very well get hurt too."

"Don't worry Zelda," I said with a grin on my face. "I'm skinnier than Adri, so I should be fine." A slight snicker from me,

…Right as Adri shoved me into the river.

"Oh shut up Aden, I'm not fat!" At that point, I just started letting out my laugh, I couldn't hold it in anymore. It just felt really funny to mess around with Adri like that! **(WRITE 'EM!) **

"Adri, come on. I don't think you needed to do that." Logan tried to defend me.

"He deserved it!"

"Guys, guys, it's ok!" I said, getting up out of the river. "I guess I did deserve it a little, I was just having a little fun. Sorry about that Adri." I actually had a little fun doing that, none of us exactly got some time to just mess around here, so I enjoyed it!

"Everyone, may we go now? I don't think that we can waste any more time here, we must find one of the people we are looking for." Zelda was right on that one, we had to get moving.

A frustrated sigh from Adri, then, "Fine, let's go."

Logan and I nodded, and he got onto the bird first. Then Adri, then Zelda, then the bird started to rise. I closed my eyes, to prepare myself for the Kargarok to lift me up. After a few seconds of my darkness and some wing flapping, I felt the talons grab onto me, and lift me up.

Adri was certainly right, it did hurt! They were in a way where the points of all the claws were poking into my side! Not enough to where it would puncture my skin, but still enough so that it would hurt, a lot!

I opened my eyes, and immediately regretted it! Up until now, I had completely forgotten my fear of heights. The last time we were on the Kargarok, I was on top and we were being chased by Zant. When we fell off of the bridge, we were moving so fast that I couldn't see how high up we were. But now, I had a full view of the ground slowly drifting away from me, and I was only in the hands of a giant bird to protect me!

So you know what I would do now, right? Freak out.

I tried to yell up to Logan and say, "Hey maybe we could switch out instead? Please?! HELLO?!" But since we were going high up really fast, they couldn't hear me. My legs dangling off didn't help either, it just made me even more afraid of falling. I could see it now, the wind pushing me out of the talons, falling to the ground at a rapid rate, then my bones breaking in less than a second. Blood outlining my dead body, and so much pain.

I clung to the leg of the big bird, clinging for my life. I didn't want to die! I still had to remember everything, I had to keep Midna's promise! I had to help my friends! I-I- I STILL HAVE TO TELL MIDNA THAT I LOVE HER! **( E)**

'_Pleasedon'tletmediepleasedon'tletmediepleasedon'tl'-_

_BOOOOM_

_SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK_

'_WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!'_

I looked up, there was a large-

PURPLE HOLE IN THE KARGAROK'S WINGS?!

NOW was the time to be freaking out! The Kargarok was plummeting down to the mountain at high speeds, spinning out of control. I didn't know what to do, I was petrified. I wanted to move, but my fear forbade it. I could only watch as the snowy ground rapidly approached, and then, blackness.

Pain, that was all I could think about. It was cold, so cold. Warmth, please. I-I need some warmth. It's, it's too cold. Please, someone, help me. I don't want to go. Somebody, anybody, please. Help.

Please…..

"_Now is not your time young one"._

The pain faded, the cold faded and my senses came rushing back to me, I could see, I could feel, and I could move again. I was on my hands and knees, and I took in a deep breath. What was going on? That voice.

The Shade?

I looked up, it was the Shade. He saved me again from death. He held out a boney hand to help me up, and I accepted it. He pulled me up, and after he did, he started talking.

"I cannot save you anymore after this, I have brought you here three times, not counting Midna. My power is limited in this form, so I cannot bring you here every time you pass out."

"I know," I sighed. "is it written that I have to die here? Without knowing what I did in the past?"

"No. It is not written." He said, staring at me with a slightly angry look in his eyes. "Nothing is written about your future yet, you must write it yourself. And your memories will come in due time."

I looked down, and put a hand on my arm. "I hope so. I'm just really worried about my friends, and I always try to help them as much as I can, but that ends up with me almost dying in the process. I just hope that all of this chaos will end soon, I want it to be over."

"I am sorry to say this young one, but I fear that this is far from over." He said, grabbing my attention. "But this is why I bring you here, to prepare you for the chaos that comes, so you can be ready for the unexpected." He reached behind him, and pulled out another one of the scrolls.

"This is one of the last skills I will teach you, so use it the best you can."

I took the scroll, absorbed it, and another part of my mind ticked. I didn't want to try it out though, I had to help my friends!

"Can you please wake me up now? I have to get to my friends, they need me!"

"I am sorry young one, but I said that my power is limited." I did not like the sound of that, and where this is going.

"I was only able to bring you here and null your pain, but I am not able to fully heal you, and wake you up. You must rely on your friends now."

"What? NO! Please, you at least have to try, please!" I had to get to them, I was the only way they could stay alive! They were all probably in the same situation as me right now, cold, in pain and dying!

"I am sorry young one, but I do not have any more strength to keep you here. You must trust your friends now. Farewell." The plane started to fade away, into the blackness. As did the Shade. I tried to reach out to him, but I once again couldn't move. I was stuck here, and I had to do what the Shade said. But who was alive?

Please, someone help me. Help my friends. Anyone.

Please, it's so cold. I'm tired, I don't want to go to sleep.

Please…..

….

…

..

.

**And that ends chapter 22. Now you might be wondering, "WTF MAN WHY THE CLIFFHANGER?! Sorry man, I just had to. Just to keep the tension. Anyways, school is starting up for me in a couple weeks, so I'll try to get in one or two more chapters before then. I'm also thinking about doing something called, "The Character Files", which tells the specifics****and backstory of certain characters. But not all at once, it will unlock more backstory as it goes along. I'm reluctant about doing it though, since I will probably forget about it. What do you guys think? Anyways, I'm once again sorry for taking so long for this chapter, and I'll try to be quicker next time. R,R&amp;S everyone, goodbye!**


	23. To the Mansion!

**Hi guys, I'm back again! Hopefully I can finish this chapter before my school starts again, or else it's going to take a REEEEAAALLY long time for chapters. Anyways, I think there should be some more people here that are from Tumblr checking this out (hopefully), so hi to anybody here from Tumblr! Anyways, BACK TO THE ACTION!**

**Chapter 23: To The Mansion!**

_Adri's POV_

Ahh, this felt really nice! On the Kaga-whatever's back, wind in my face, and not being squeezed to death! I hope Aden is doing ok down there. The more I thought about it, the more I was interested in my thoughts. '_Was this what it felt like to ride a Loftwing?'_ It was pretty similar to that, flying in the sky on a giant bird. Speaking of sky, it was getting really cold now. We were getting higher and higher up into the mountains, so I guess this would make sense.

We were actually going pretty fast, since I had to keep my hands gripped to the bird's back pretty hard. But it was still awesome either way! We were really getting up high n-

_BOOOOM_

_SQUAAAAK!_

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I made my grip tighter around the bird's back, it suddenly just jumped a little in mid-air. Why? I wasn't looking at it, but when I saw it, I flipped out.

"THERE'S A FLIPPING HOLE IN THE WING!"

Logan and Zelda could only stare at me with extremely pale faces before we started to spin out of control. The bird was literally spinning, and heading straight for the side of the mountain! I held onto the back as hard as I could, or else I would fall off and die. But I knew that nothing would be different if I kept holding on.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I remember in Avatar, some fire benders used their flames to make them fly, maybe it could work here too! I just hope so, I only have one shot at this. I won't lie, it was terrifying to just jump off for a leap of faith, in me, but I had no other choice! So I did a countdown in my head.

'_3\. . . 2 . . . . 1 . . . . . JUST JUMP ALREADY!'_

So I did. I leaped off of the bird, either delaying my death or preventing it. I channeled my power into my hands. Not all of it, but just enough to be as powerful as those fire benders. It wasn't working, so I focused more. I still kept spinning, and spinning, and trying to keep myself steady. Then, I did one final burst of energy, and I was not spinning anymore.

"…heh, haha. hahHAHAHAA! WOHOOO! I DID IT, I CAN FLY!" I couldn't believe it, I actually did it! I was flying around all over the place, having much more freedom than that gigantic bird.

"Ah, the bird! GUYS!"

I completely forgot about everyone else! "UGH, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I yelled at myself. How could I forget something that JUST HAPPENED?! I flew around, looking along the mountain. I couldn't see them anywhere, where were they?! But then I saw it.

A flash of white light! Was that from Aden? Or Zelda?! I had to be sure! I flew straight down to where the light was, I had to be sure they were ok! Were they ok? '_No, of course not, they crashed into the mountain!'_ I told myself. Part of me refused that, but the other part was about to be right in a couple seconds.

I flew down, and what I saw made me stop in my tracks. The bird was lying in a big patch of snow, dead. Its body was half in the snow, right up to a wall in the mountain. The hole in the side, it was glowing some sort of purple, no blood was coming out. It was obvious that this was something from Zant, or the Fierce Deity. They both shared the same power, so I couldn't be sure.

But then, there was the others. Logan was to the left, his upper body was buried in the snow. Normally I would laugh because I would think this would look funny, but he wasn't moving. It was the same for Zelda too, who was on the other side. Thankfully, it didn't look like anything bad happened (from here.)

But then there was Aden.

He was being carried by the bird, and I couldn't see him from here! I flew down there as fast as I could, canceling out my flames so I could get back down on the snow covered ground. It was deep and thick, obviously cold. It would be the kind of snow you would find on the coldest winter day, with the temperature being somewhere below 10 degrees. (Fahrenheit) The snow went up past my ankles, and I had regular shoes for this, with SHORT SOCKS! This made me automatically jump back up out of the snow and begin flying again. Because holy hell, that was COLD!

But my flames were melting the snow, even though it was really thick. So using this discovery, I constantly used one flame to melt the snow, that way my legs wouldn't go numb. I kept my right hand low, to melt the snow while I walk. So, I quickly ran over to Logan, put out my flame, and pulled him out of the snow.

He was soggy from the snow, but that was the least of my worries. He was knocked out, and ice cold! I checked his pulse, and it was really slow. One beat every three seconds, and I know for a fact that his pulse being THAT slow was no good! So I made another flame, and brought it around him to warm him up, but I knew that I couldn't just put him back down, or drag him along with me. He would just get cold again!

So what do I do? I put him on the bird's giant wing. What else could I do, I'm not strong enough to straight up carry him, and if I try to drag him, he'll get cold again! I do the same for Zelda, I warm her up the best I can, and put her on the wing.

But then there was Aden, he was under the big bird, so I had to pull him out and get an up close look at him. And as soon as I did, I accidentally dropped him in shock. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth like a bad paper cut from a finger. One of his arms was in a way that it was DEFINATALY shouldn't be right. His stomach had long scrapes on it from the talons, and those were leaking blood too!

After I dropped him, I dropped myself to the ground from shock. All of this, brought back memories that I always tried to keep locked away in the back of my mind and forget. But because of this, they broke out and came rushing back to me.

"**Tch, is this your hobby now? Just letting every single person close to you die?"**

I slowly looked up from my new fettle position, and there she was. The woman I tried to save, and haunts me to this day. I couldn't see her face, but she had a dark red outlined smile, staring down at me. Matching her red motherly dress. Her voice the same as it was so long ago, but bitter and angry, like some sort of wicked witch. Just the sight of her, made tears streak down my face as quick as they could.

"H-hi-inawa-a?"

"**SHUT IT!" **she yelled, and I went back into my arms and legs. Why was she here now? I wanted to ignore her, I wanted to help my friends, and get them to safety out of this storm! But her just, being here, made me unable to move a single part of my body in this freezing storm.

"**I don't know how your friends could still trust you, even before you told them about me!"**

"please, my"-

"**You are a sorry excuse for a friend, you are a sorry excuse for a hero!"**

"i-I re"-

"**HOW could you be called a hero if you can't save everyone?! HOW?!"**

"I tried to save you! I"-

"**DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"** that yell pierced every single cell in my body, and made me tense up. She was right, I really wasn't a hero, all of those people were counting on me, and they still died. Maybe she really was right about me.

"**You want me to be proud of you? Then end your suffering, right now."** I wasn't looking up, but I knew what she meant. She wanted me to jump, off of the mountain, and kill myself.

No. I couldn't. Who would help my friends? Who would help these worlds?! I HAD to help them!

"**What are you waiting for?! JUMP!"**

I stood up. I'm not going to take this anymore. "no. I'm not going to listen to you, I'm NEVER going to listen to you!" I could feel my hand heating up, a fireball was forming and I didn't know it.

"**JUST DIE!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I threw the fireball right at her black face. I wasn't going to take this anymore, and I never will again! When the fireball hit, she faded into black mist, and went away with the wind. She was gone.

At least, for now.

I turned back to the others. I wanted to cry, but this wasn't a time to be afraid anymore, this wasn't a time to be weak. This was the time, to be strong. To be powerful, and live up to the piece I was given. My Triforce mark began to glow red, Din was helping me out with this one now. I looked back to the others, Logan and Zelda were on the wing, Aden was still in the snow. I walked over to him, the snow melting beneath me with each step I took.

I knelt down, and picked up Aden, then putting him beside the others. Even with my Triforce piece, I know I won't be able to carry all of them at once. But, they were already on the wing, and it was already dead. I got a flame ready. So powerful coursing through me, both the flame and the rest of my power. I raised my hand up into the air,

And cut off the bird's wing. It went off easily, and because of the flame, there wasn't any blood. It felt strange, but right at the same time. I felt evil, and that was the feeling I hated the most. I was doing this to help my friends, not to cut off bird limbs!

I grabbed both ends with both hands, getting some restraint at first from the bones. But I soon heard the satisfying _CRACK _from the bones breaking from my strength. I gripped them tighter for what I was going to do. But how did I know how to do these things? One simple explanation.

Din was telling me, without me realizing it.

I simply accepted this thought, as I began to focus more and more. The technique I did with my flames and the hands, I decided to transfer that over to my feet. I made my power flow below me, and slowly lift off of the ground. I laughed a little, was this what some superheroes or robots felt like while they were flying? Must be.

Anyways, I kept flying up, even though I was going really high up into the air, I kept a steady breath. Why, because magic that's why! I looked down to the wing pouch thing, all of them were still there. I was still really worried about all of them, and just looking at them all unconscious made me sick to my stomach. I thought back to what that, "thing", said. '_**You are a sorry excuse for a hero'**_

Well I was going to prove her wrong, here and now.

I looked back up, and I was reaching the top of the mountain. Flying through the clouds and past all of the rock. I could already see the big tree at the top, with all of the ice parts hanging there like a chandelier with diamonds. I half expected for Yeto to be up there, or somebody to be up there. But nobody was, not even a bird. (at least, nobody I could see from here) '_Don't worry guys'_ I thought to myself. _You'll all be better in no time.'_

Finally reached the top, it actually didn't take as long as I thought, only a couple minutes. But it was REALLY starting to get cold up here! I got to an even spot, and set down the wing. They were all still there, and still the way they were when we lifted off. I landed myself, and suddenly felt weak, falling to my knees.

"_This is all I can do for you now." _Someone whispered. I already knew it was Din, because she was the one that gave me those powers, and who else could it be? I have the Triforce of Power after all.

"_I can only do so much with where I am. Especially because"-_

"Wait," I asked. "Tell me where you are, my friends and I can find you!"

"_From what I can see, I am in a Volcano. Which could only mean I am in Death Mountain."_

Of course it had to be Death Mountain. It actually seemed cliché, for a god of power/fire to be in a volcano. It really did seem cliché, the author really needed to think of something else.

**((Um, sorry. But I can't think of anywhere else she could be held. That was the best I could do.))**

Ugh, fine, we'll go to the stupid volcano. But there at least needs to be all of us there, and there better not be some sort of gigantic plot twist while we're there.

**((*sweats nervously*))**

Authoooor?

**((Uh, HEY LOOK, SOMETHINGS GOING ON! *bails*))**

DANGIT AUTHOR, GET oh wait, something is going on. But right at that time, Din's power gave away, and the glow from my Triforce mark faded. Great, now what was going on? I heard a noise of some sort of footsteps, but it was very faint. Far off, and it was easy to hear because this high up in the sky, there wasn't any wind.

I decided to investigate, looking along the mountainside. Nobody was there, and I didn't really expect someone to be all the way up here. That's why I was surprised when I saw some sort of white blob waddling up the slope across the big gap. It was hard to see from here, so I focused even more. It wasn't just plain white, I saw a couple other colors there too, like some light blue and some pink dots here and there. And up around the top, was a dark blotch.

After seeing those things, I automatically knew it was that cute creature, Yeta! So I immediately tried to get her attention.

"HEEEEY! UP HEEEEERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs to her. The blob stopped where it was, but I couldn't hear anything if she was talking to me. I had to get down there, but looking back to the others, I couldn't leave them here either! So I had to improvise, looking back to Yeta, I yelled, "WAIT THERE, I'LL BE DOWN SOON!"

I ran back to the wing, and automatically started to work. The only way across that gap was to jump it, and I couldn't send all of them down separately on an ice piece! So there was only one way to get across it with everyone with me. I had to turn the wing, into a gigantic sled!

I bended up the back of the wing, getting that _CRACK_ from the bones again. It stayed up there, but the bones were poking through the skin, no blood there either. (Is there even blood in bird wings?) It kept folding back down, but when I put it up a fourth time (and angrily mind you), the bones broke through the skin. Surprisingly, it stayed there, and didn't fold down again! Now I knew what to do. The bottom of the wing was folded up as well, but this time I knew to get the bones to break through the skin to stay, and they did!

In the end, it ended up to have the back folded up the most, with the sides slightly folded at the sides and getting smaller as it got to the point. My three passengers were laying at the back, that's the reason why I folded up the sides. That way, they wouldn't slide out as we were going down the slope. The middle part was where I would be, at the back using my flames to propel the wing sled down the mountainside. I would only have one shot at doing this, if I fall down, we all die. If one of us fell to our death, there would be no way to help this world and save it. If the wing sled broke apart while we're going down, I'm not sure what would happen then.

I got into the sled, stepping over Zelda and into my position. I then used my flames to push us along, using lots of power to push us along up to the tree, and the top of the slope. Right before I got to the big jump, I yelled "OK, GET OUT OF THE WAY, I'M GOING TO TRY TO JUMP!" I could see Yeta waddle as fast as she could out of the way. After she got as close as she could to the side, I got ready. This would either save or kill all of us, a major risk I was about to take! So looking down with a MASSIVE bug in my stomach, I used most of power to propel myself.

I had to be brave and fearless. Like Lora, she would do this without hesitation. So I had to be like her right now, fearless! So,

I did. I used almost all of my power, and pushed with all of my might! I gained speed, going faster and faster every second. Then I was at the end. If this was some sort of action movie, this would be the part where either it would go freeze frame and the camera would spin around me, or there would be three different shots of me as I was in the air. It really did feel like that, time slowed down for me as I was in the air! Right as I lifted off of the ground, I held on as tight as I could to prevent myself from flying off. As for the others, I'm not sure what was going on with them. I just thought they were slightly floating in mid-air until we landed.

Let me repeat that. UNTIL WE LANDED!

WE. LANDED! ON THE SLOPE AND DIDN'T DIE!

SWEET BABY JEASUS THAT WAS STRESSFUL!

After we landed, I quickly put my arms up and pushed myself with my flames to try and stop it. The least I could do was slow it down a little. I looked behind me, everyone was still there! I did a triumphant "YES!" and put my hands up into the air, which lead to the wing sled spinning out and me freaking out trying to even it out again. By the time I did, I was halfway down the big open part of the slope, with a visitor tagging along by my right.

"Who you, uh?" Aw, her voice was like an elderly woman, without the shaky voice. She was sledding down next to me, for some reason. Why was she coming up the mountain though?

"My name is Adri, who are you?" I already knew who she was, but I didn't want to seem suspicious to her.

"Name is Yeta, why you on bird's wing?"

We were both in a narrow passage now, but it wasn't too narrow, so we both still had enough space.

"It's a long story, but I have to help my friends" I made a motion with my head to say that there was some living cargo in the back. "and I'm looking for someone, who I think is supposed to be somewhere up here."

She looked back to the others, and said, "Friends not look good."

"No, they aren't. They got in a pretty nasty fall, and all of them are in really rough shape. That's why I thought I could take them to this, um, place I've heard about up in the mountains." Like I said before, I couldn't say too much, or else she would be suspicious of me knowing too much.

I think she was going to say something, but she looked forward, and bended back slowing her down. I looked ahead, and there was the bridge. It still had that dreaded gap, but no ice bats there. So I once again used my powers to try and get across the gap. I didn't use them right away, but rather, store up my power for a big burst to leap across! If the tip went below the edge, we would all go down. So at the last moment, I did a little explosion to do a jump, and I made it with the reassurance of a little _THUD_ on the ground.

Yeta followed up behind me, before saying, "Might want to hang tight."

I wasn't sure if that meant, "stay there" hang tight or "Hang on tight", but I found out soon enough. It was the hang on tight, as there was I gigantic drop to the tree area! As soon as we fell off, we started to fall forwards. So I quickly leaned to the front and used some power below the sled to make us even again, landing with a harder _THUD_, and a _CRACK!_ It must have been one of the wing bones, but I didn't have time to check because I had to weave through the trees. Trust me, it was harder than it sounded, as I constantly make bursts of energy from the left and the right. But I managed to get through it, with only bumping into one thing with minimal damage.

We were in an open area again, but this one was filled with ice crystals everywhere. Yeta was close behind, getting right back up close to me again.

"If I help friends, then you help Yeta?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, throwing a fireball at an incoming ice crystal, making it shatter.

"Fire magic, that help. My Yeto, something gone bad. Bad monsters come, and Yeto help Yeta escape. Not sure what happen to Yeto, must be bad things." She sounded sad now, she must have been really worried about Yeto. I was about to say yes, but then an ice crystal needed a splodin'.

We were now at a sort of big opening, with there being no mountain wall on the right side.

"So you're saying if I help you find Yeto, then you'll help my friends?" I asked. She responded with a nod with an "uh". Why did she do that? Oh whatever, I still had a couple more jumps to deal with! So while I was going down the side building up my energy, I said to Yeta, "Ok then, I'll meet you at the bottom!"

Yeta then slowed down so I could go first for the two big jumps. I was building up as much energy as I could, there was no way I could get across both jumps separately, I wouldn't have enough time to get enough power for the second jump. So I made one last risk to try and jump both of them, at once.

I was going to use all of the power I could use, because I knew this wouldn't be easy. Building up speed once more, I did a gigantic explosion under us, to jump over two seemingly bottomless pits! I was floating in the air again, and we were starting to flip over. I tried to use my powers, but I used all of it up at the big jump! I only had a couple seconds to react, I had to do something before we all fell to the snow. I could only catch one person, and we were all floating at the same time. I of course, grab onto Aden. He's been through the most and saved me, so it was time I gave back and saved him from falling into the snow again.

We fell, and let me tell you this. It hurt, but it was about a, "plank of wood slamming into your back then breaking, then landing in a foam pit" kind of hurt/experience. It was quick, painful, but then I fell into the soft part on my back. I was holding onto Aden, since if he fell into the snow like this, I'm almost certain that he would die.

It hurt getting up, in a soreness kind of way. I was also tired, since I used up lots of power sledding down here. I sat up, and both Zelda and Logan were in rough shape. I could see it from here. Zelda didn't land like I did, but skidded along the ice on her stomach (face included) until she got to the cement. Logan landed in the ice, but in a sort of, sitting position, like he sat where someone forgot to put the toilet seat down.

Yeta kept stomach sledding until she got to the cement, since she couldn't stop on the ice. I got up, and trudged through the icy snow, with Aden gliding as we were walking in the direction of the mansion. I didn't even notice a large purple outlined hole in the roof.

**THANK GOODNESS I WAS ABLE TO DO THIS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED! This chapter was to show how determined Adri can be when she's put in a risky/dangerous/extremely bad situation, and how far she'll go, even breaking the 4****th**** wall from time to time. Anyways, imma go to bed now. Goodnight everyone, and make sure to R,R&amp;S!**


	24. Dark Yeto

**Hey guys, I'm back! Hopefully I'll be able to update more after this. While I haven't been writing the chapters, I've been working on my story a little more in different ways. During school, I've been doing drawings of characters, and working on a type of cover for it like a book cover. Yeah, school also started for me over here. HALP!**

**Anyways, time for a chapter!**

**Chapter 24: Dark Yeto**

_Logan's POV_

'_Ugh, my head.' _I thought to myself. I tried to open my eyes, but for some reason, I couldn't. It's like they were glued shut, or something like that. I also couldn't move at all, was I sleeping? It was also really, really cold here! As in, probably in a snowstorm and you have summer clothes with sandals on. Yeah, it was that cold. Thankfully, I know I wasn't dead because I could still breathe! Thank goodness for that.

I heard something, and for some reason, it made me feel very uneasy. Scared even! But I wasn't sure what it was, footsteps maybe? I tried to move, but I only managed to do sort of a nuzzle in my place.

"Shh, stay still Logan."

Wait a minute, that voice. Was that who I thought it was?

"Don't worry, you'll warm up soon. You need to rest."

It wasn't Adri or Lora, or any other girls I was with. So-

All of a sudden, I felt warm again. It felt really nice, like a nice warm fire. There was also something on me, like a nice warm hug. I didn't want to leave, it felt really nice. I smiled a little. I wanted to thank her, but I couldn't move. I wanted to say that I missed her, and thank her for helping me right now.

I heard her giggle, her cute child-like giggle. This was the best, I was with my favorite person, in a nice warm hug, just sleeping together. I didn't want to leave this.

"I miss you Logan. Be careful out there, and stay strong for me."

She was going? No, please don't. I wanted to stay here, I wanted to tell her I missed her too. I didn't want her to go away again. It didn't feel like anything changed, but I could feel that she was leaving. But right before she did, she gave one last kiss on my left cheek. The same spot from last time. I managed to get out one word before she left.

So weak, quiet and tired, I said to her, "La-ana".

Then, I was able to open my eyes. But it was hard, like there were sand bags weighing down my eye lids. It was like when you stayed up really late, but you still have to wake up around 6:00 in the morning to go to school. I could see a fire, and it's crackles were distant even though it looked like they were right in front of me.

I didn't think anyone was in the room, since I was facing the fireplace. '_wait a minute, where exactly am I?' _I thought to myself. I was sitting upright on some pillows, red ones, so I used those to support my head as I turned it to look around. It looked like I was in some sort of mansion, or really fancy house. This was just a room for the fireplace, but it was just so BIG! It looked like you could fit around twenty king size beds in here, side by side. I was on a red carpet, with a red blanket (that was currently on me) to match.

Focusing a little more, I could see a blurry Zelda a couple feet away. She also had a cover on her, and was sleeping too. Adri and Aden however, were nowhere in sight. (my sight anyways). I felt my cold pocket, and gave a sigh of relief. My case for the Wind Waker was still there, probably also having the Wind Waker in it too. But just the thought of that made me think back to that dream I had before waking up.

Shaking, I lifted up my hand to touch the cheek where Lana kissed me. I really did miss her, the only time I can see her again is through things like photos, and I wasn't allowed to bring my phone here. That place on my cheek was one of the only ways of remembering her here. Her last words before I woke up echoed through my mind.

"_Stay strong for me."_

If other people were in this situation, they would probably either go back to sleep or start to cry. But because of those words, I didn't. Besides, I had to figure out what was going on. Getting onto my hand and knees, and going really slow, I began to try and stand up one foot at a time.

I won't deny, it was hard to stand up. Have you ever tried to walk while sick? It felt like the room was on some sort of boat, thank goodness I don't have motion sickness. But it was still hard to stand nevertheless. Once I did stand up, I immediately had to use the pillows to balance myself. I must have some sort of cold. I looked around a little more, starting to come more and more to my senses. There was some windows, but it was completely black on the other side. Must be the middle of the night or something. There were also some paintings on the wall, but they were so worn out that I couldn't make out anything on any of them.

The pillow design was really fancy though, and really nice. But it was those pillows that were just for show and were not at all comfy. (I hated those)

I let go of the pillows, but still hung on to the blanket. It was still really cold, so I had to warm up even more if I wanted to find out where I was. There were three doors, one to the left, one in front of me, and one to the left. I decided to check out the door on the right, since I was already facing them.

Just getting to one of the doors was hard, once I let go of the pillow support, I practically sprinted to the doors because of my balance being messed up. I smelled something, like chicken and other things. I guess whoever brought us here was making us something. Then I just realized that there were some people talking on the other side, since I was too distracted by the smell of whatever was cooking.

"Creatures came for Yeta and Yeto, but Yeto was able to fight them. But too many came, so he brought Yeta to the top of house. Yeto said he was sorry, and threw Yeta hard up to mountain side, away from creatures."

"Good thing that we got rid of them all, but I'm just wondering where Yeto himself is."

Crying.

"Yeta wants husband to be safe." Even more crying.

"Don't worry Yeta, me and my friends will save him. But for now, we just have to wait here until they all get better. Hopefully this soup will help."

Obviously it was Yeta and Adri. So it must've been those two that brought us here, which I just realized was Snowpeak mansion. (or ruins, whatever.) But then I realized, where was Aden? I turned around, he wasn't next to Zelda, and he wasn't behind that big load of pillows that I was leaning on. Maybe he was in there. So, I put my hand on the doorknob, and walked in. I was starting to get used to the balancing thing.

Adri and Yeta both looked at me, only being slightly surprised.

"Oh, Logan, you're up. Sweet!"

"Young boy is up, I thought you'd be sleeping longer."

"Yeah, you two didn't worry too much, did you?" I said sarcastically.

"Nah, we knew you were going to make it. We just had to warm you up around the fire, courtesy of," she tried to light a fire in her hand, (with a smug look included) but nothing came up. "yours truly." She put her hand down, and didn't even notice that nothing came up. I decided to not tell her though, have a little fun.

"So, um, where's Aden?" I asked. She just gave a look of confusion, like I said something that didn't make sense.

"What do you mean? He should've been in the other room with you."

"Yeta thought blue boy was too hot," (do I even need to say?) said. "so I pulled him away from fireplace. He is on the wall." She turned to the door, that I still left a little open just in case.

"I go check on him." She said, and waddled out of the room.

"Speaking of too hot, it's getting a little too warm in here for me. I think I need to open a window." Why on earth would she open a window? Especially in the middle of the night no less. She hopped on top of one of the boxes, and opened the latch for one of the windows. But as soon as she did, it forced the window all the way open on its own, and a bunch of snow came flying in from the inky blackness."

"ooOOOP NEVERMIND!" she quickly scrambled to shut it, and did. All that happened in about four seconds, but at least we got a good quick and cold breeze. She turned around and jumped down, with a "I messed up" face.

"Aaaaaanyways, me and Yeta were making soup for you guys. Wanna try some?" she asked. I shrugged, and walked up to the pot. The water wasn't boiling, but it was still hot. It smelled pretty good, and it was a shade of orange, similar to Aden and Midna's hair color. I wanted to try it, but there weren't any bowls to use. "umm, Adri?"

She was checking the soup when I asked, stirring around with a large, well, it was something wooden. Maybe it was some sort of oar, that Yeto uses regularly because of his size. It almost looked like she was some sort of witch, brewing a potion for one of her victims. Just slap some witch clothes on her and you could see an uncanny resemblance between her and maybe, one of the witches from Oz? I don't know.

"Oh, they're over on the boxes." She said, pointing over to the boxes, that had some wooden bowls on top. They strangely blended in with the box, and I became annoyed at her. "You could've just grabbed them yourself you know." She just shrugged.

Sighing, I walked over to the box that held the bowls. Sometimes, Adri can be so ignorant. Then, I heard something, odd. It wasn't coming from inside, and I don't think it was anyone we knew. Stepping up onto one of the boxes, I looked through the window into the pitch black. Still couldn't see anything clearly, but I saw some sort of glow. It was dark purple, so I had to strain my eyes to see it where I was from. It was really up high, like it was on some sort of tower. Then I remembered one of the main parts of this mansion, the bedroom in the tower. It must have been hanging from there. And if it was, the thing was huge. Especially if it was that high up in the air.

Then, I could see two orange dots appear, piercing my soul. It was looking right at me, I could feel it. Suddenly, everything began to make sense. Yeta's story about her escape, the glow from Adri's mark, and the missing goddesses. The Fierce Deity wouldn't just leave the goddesses unattended, he would get someone or something to guard them. If one of them was here, the monsters came to find a place to hide them, and also find something to possess. It all made sense.

Then, the glow disappeared, going up. I knew for a fact, that it wasn't flying, it jumped. I spun around and leapt off of the box, heading straight for Adri, who was still tending to the soup. She only noticed that I was going right for her when I just grabbed her wrist.

"LoOOOOAAAH!" with her in tow, I bolted to the door. We had to get out of here, or at least out of this room. The door opened with Yeta and Zelda standing in the way. I yelled, "MOVE!" and they both dodged out of the way. (well, Zelda dodged, Yeta just sorta did a hop to the side.) I stammered to a stop as I got into the fireplace room, flung Adri to the side, and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Logan, I just got up, did something happen?" Zelda asked, I could hear some panic in her voice. I spun around, seeing that everyone was shooting confused looks at me like gunmen. "Everyone, HIDE!" I frantically looked around, but there wasn't exactly any good place to hide for anyone. But there was something, doors.

Then there was a big crash, and practically an earthquake too. Yeta fell from balance, and I got onto my hands and knees. Surprisingly, Zelda and Adri kept their balance. But we had to run, Yeto crashed into the kitchen and was going to come for us next.

It was hectic, we were all running around like crazy trying to get to one of the exits. I decided to go to the door that led to the entrance of the mansion, I wasn't sure where the others were going though. I could only assume that they were going the other way. I was about to go through, but then I saw Aden laying on the wall, just like Yeta said. He was awake, and his leg was jacked up.

"Logan? What's happening?!"

Without even thinking for a second, I bended down and picked him up bridal style, there is no way I would leave him or anyone behind! It wasted some time, but I managed to get him up and through the door to the entrance. (And what exactly was he eating, because he was actually kinda heavy)

Took some more time, but I opened the door and closed it, right as Yeto burst into the kitchen. I could hear very deep breathing and the ground rumbled with each step he took. I looked back to Aden, who I could only see because of the torches on the wall, and I put a finger on my lips, telling him to be quiet. He then started to freak out, looking from me back to his messed up leg again and again. I took one of his hands, and put it up close to his leg. It took him a while to get what I was saying, but then he nodded in response.

Still staying quiet, he made a memory orb and encased it around his leg. He went in to touch it and restore it, but then Yeto burst through the wall, dust and chunks of rock flying everywhere because of it. Aden right then touched his leg, and the bright gray glow shined bright. Yeto bellowed a pained yell as the light showed up, and I could hear him stomp away to hide back into the fireplace room.

The glowing faded, and Aden's leg looked ok again, so I set him down. What just happened with Yeto though, I was thinking about it. He retreated into the other room because of the glow from Aden's memory orb. So, that could mean that he just didn't like it in this form, or that could be his weakness! But then again, he's fine with the light from the torches and the fireplace, so it must be only a certain type of light. That type immediately came to mind, holy light, or pure light. (whichever)

I looked back into the other room, and I got a closer look at Yeto. He looked the same like from the game, huge and buff. But he had a sort of purple aura surrounding him, pointing out the something was controlling him like having a big sign over him saying "Hi, I'm not actually Yeto!" So knowing that A) Yeto is possessed, B) He doesn't like pure/holy light and C), he only came out at night, I began to form a plan in my head.

Anyways, he was stomping over to the other room where the others hid. He was winding up for a big punch to break the door and burst into the other room. But right before he did, the door opened really quick and something bright came out of the door, and grazed Yeto's shoulder. He wailed in pain, but unlike with us, he didn't turn to any others behind him. Instead, he went back through the kitchen and ran outside, hiding back in the darkness.

I ran to the room where the girls were hiding, with Aden in tow. "You guys ok?" I asked, as I walked into the room. Each one had something going on with them. Yeta was crying, Adri was panicking, and Zelda had her light arrows and bow out, which was probably what grazed Yeto.

"Woman hurt Yeto, Yeto got hurt!" Yeta cried. She was deeply worried about him, probably so much that she didn't notice that purple aura around him. Zelda went over to comfort her, saying that she had to, and that wasn't Yeto. Adri however, was holding one of her wrists with her other hand, looking at it with a look of fear and paranoia.

"No fire is coming out, I'm out of power!" she said.

"In that case, you're going to have to stay here Adri." I said. I turned to Aden, "you should also stay Aden. I don't want you getting hurt again." He looked down, nodding his head. I knew that look, it was the look of not feeling useful and actually wanting to help. It looked like Zelda knew that too, so she left Yeta for a second to talk to him.

"Listen Aden, I know you must feel like a burden, that you can't do anything to help, and you think you might be useless." A sigh from Aden. "But you can do something, you can protect Adri and Yeta here in case something comes while we're out. You can help, in fact, you already are." He looked up to Zelda. "If you stayed in that cave with the Great Fairy, Midna, Adri, Link, and everyone else you met wouldn't still be here!" she put a hand on his shoulder. "you matter Aden, to all of us."

Getting over her little power crisis, Adri decides to chime in too. "Yeah, think of yourself as our little Steven of the group!" she said with a smile. Aden's eyes widened for a second, for awe and because of the compliment. But I also saw something else in there too, like he remembered something. Unfortunately, I didn't want to waste any more time not looking for Yeto. If we didn't find him soon, I had a feeling that he would find us.

"Come on Zelda, we need to find Yeto now." I said, she turned to me and nodded. But she turned back to Aden one last time and said, "Take care of them Aden." She then stood up, and followed me out the door (not the one that we came into, but through another one that led to a path outside). It was really dark out there, but Zelda's light bow and arrows gave off a good source of light. We were able to see like we had a flashlight with us this time. And once we closed the door, the coldness from my half-dream came back. This was the same feeling I had when I was sleeping, and because I was wearing a T-shirt, it made it even worse!

We walked through the door at the end of the hallway, leading outside into the snow. Again, even worse with my clothes, I was wearing tennis shoes, and the snow soon melted and got into said shoes. I looked around in case Yeto was watching us from around a corner or up high, and I couldn't see him. So I just guessed that he wasn't there. I pulled out my Wind Waker and began to put my plan into effect. First, I played-

_Right_

_Left _

_Down_

The Song of Passing. If it was bright out, Yeto would most likely go to a place where it was dark so he wouldn't be seen, and catch us by surprise. (And because it was crazy dark and I couldn't see anything, but it was mostly because of the plan). Winds picked up, and the sky went from inky black, slowly to an early morning orange, then the sun went all the way to high noon. I put the baton back in the case, and back into my pocket.

"_GRAAAAAAAHH!"_

Yeto was close, and I just realized that I didn't have anything to defend myself. I was about to ask Zelda, and she just handed me a dagger. Did she read my mind or something? No, she probably just knew, she is a princess after all. I took the dagger, and held it close just in case. (I never questioned why she had that though. Eh, magic I guess)

Yeto leaped down from the roof, and rolled into the shade of a, thing, in the center. What was that, some sort of place specifically for shade? Whatever, I had to focus on Yeto right now. It looked like he just didn't like light in general, and that's why he ducked into there. Anyways, he turned around and death stared us, looking really mad. "Whatever is possessing him has done it almost completely. We cannot talk him to his senses, we have to fight." Zelda explained.

"And we can't get too close to him either," I decided to add. "just telling from how big he is, and how he just burst through the walls of the mansion, it's going to really hurt if he hits us!" I had to be captain obvious there, I did have to warn her. "It's a good thing that he hates the light, that way he has to stay in that li"-

"DUCK!" Zelda suddenly pulled me down into the snow, as something big flew over our heads. Aside from me thinking, '_OH GOD THIS IS SO COLD!_' I figured out that the thing that flew over our heads was something that Yeto threw at us, as it crashed into the wall behind us. I just HAD to open my mouth! Apparently Yeto also got some dark magic attacks from his possession, which I should've thought about earlier. Possession 101 people!

I looked up from the cold snow, and Yeto had his arm back like a baseball pitcher would about to throw a pitch. But instead of a baseball in his hand, it was another dark energy shot. I turned to Zelda quickly, and said "SPLIT UP!" and ran in the other direction. It was really hard to run in thick, ankle high snow (in TENNIS SHOES!), it was actually more of a fast waddle while doing high knees than a run. But either way, we were able to get out of the way. And Zelda was able to listen to my orders.

I was on one side of Yeto where he had his back to me, and Zelda was on the other side, facing Yeto himself. Zelda had her bow and arrows of light, but whenever she fired a shot at him, he countered with a ball of dark energy. And knowing that Adri can run out of energy if she used too much power, Zelda could too. So she can't go bullet crazy (or say, arrow crazy) on him. She was firing an arrow about every five seconds. The only way she could hit him directly is if she hit him from behind, so we were stuck where we were right now.

So it was time for me to get ourselves un-stuck! I ran over to Yeto's back, and stabbed him right in the tail with Zelda's dagger! He let out a wail of pain, turned around, and smacked me to the wall with his giant fist! Right when he hit me with his hand, it was almost like I immediately hit the wall not even one second later! So it made sense for a thing that size to hit THAT HARD!

And as for how it felt, here's a play by play. When he backhanded me, I had zero air left in my lungs and let out a wheeze. Flying through the air, then hitting the wall. The pain could be compared to a back-flop into a pool, but doing it off of a skyscraper that is about 10 stories high. There were also some cracks, some bones were probably broken, and lots of them sprained. Lastly, my head hit the back hard, and that caused a crack in my skull! (or at least that's what I think. Odds are that it did)

I fell face first into the snow, and I really wanted to throw up. My insides were probably mashed up, my head throbbing, and it hurt to move the tiniest inch. But my pain was able to get an advantage, I heard another roar of pain from Yeto, Zelda must of made a direct hit with her arrow. I then heard (and felt) footsteps from him busting through a wall.

It was hard just to try and look up, with the snow and the aching bones. I heard lighter footsteps coming towards me, '_Thank goodness, Zelda's on her way'._ I thought. The footsteps stopped next to me, and I groaned because of the pain at the back of my head. I heard a noise, and then a couple seconds later, I could see a bright light through my eye lids. The throbbing went away, my body didn't ache anymore, and my body felt brand new! Did Zelda have that kind of power?

I used my hands to lift myself up, getting to stand on one my knee. "Thanks Zelda" I said, and got an unexpected response.

"Is that what you're going to call me now?"

I looked at my healer, and found Aden instead of Zelda. Who was now running towards us. But where was Adri and Yeta, did he leave them alone?! "Aden, where's"-

"Back in the kitchen, but don't worry, I was able to restore Adri's powers!"

"Your powers can restore other's?" Zelda added on astonished. "that is amazing!"

"Thanks, I restored her powers, so I came out here when I heard some struggle. I can help you two, we know its weakness!" Aden pleaded to me. I didn't want to, he could get hurt again and get knocked out. But he did have a point. He could be a backup in case something bad happens to either of us. I sighed, "Fine. But make sure to stay back just in case, you aren't exactly fit for fighting up close."

He nodded confidently, and stood up, giving a hand for me to help pull myself up. I gladly took it, and got my body out of the cold, cold snow. "Let's go."

We headed in Yeto's direction immediately, the sun was making the snow softer so it became easier to run through the snow, so we got there quickly. On the way, I told Aden about the plan, but he wasn't sure if he should distract or attack. I would just let him decide when the time comes. We go to the place where Yeto burst through, and right when we got in, Yeto wasted no time in trying to attack us. At the first sight of someone, he punched. The person he punched? Zelda.

She flew across the room, rolling across the floor.

"Zelda!" Aden yelled, and went right to her, leaving me with Yeto all by myself. Of all the times, now?! '_Fine'_ I thought to myself, '_I can take him on myself!'_ I quickly dodged to the side, avoiding another one of Yeto's punches. He had strength, but I had tactics. I ran in a zig-zag motion, confusing Yeto and avoiding his attacks. I then ran under him, and slashed at his ankles! This caused another roar of pain, and he stumbled backwards. Panicking, I ran to the side to avoid his crushing body falling onto me. I leaped out of the way, managing to get my body to stay alive and not crushed.

Aden was still helping Zelda, but he finally managed to heal her up and get her up. As for Yeto, he wasn't going to go down without a proper fight. He was sitting up, having one hand on the ground for balance and the other was shooting dark magic attacks. For this one, Aden decided to step in. He put his hand behind him, his palm open, and in that palm there was a ball of fire. I knew what he was doing, he was using Din's fire. He launched the ball of fire by forcing his hand out, similar to Adri. For every attack that Yeto launched, Aden launched a flame and made the dark shot seemingly evaporate!

Zelda took this opportunity to summon her Light Arrows, and I used that to get back just in case. Zelda aimed carefully, trying to find the perfect point to shoot. Then Yeto saw her, and threw some attacks at her as well! Aden then got in front of her, and put out his hands, creating the Nayru's Love crystal. They were talking inside the crystal, talking about what to do next.

I couldn't hear them from where I was, but after Aden nodded, and the countless shots that was shielded by the crystal stopped for a second, he put the shield down. They quickly ran in different directions, and Aden started to go rapid fire with his attacks. He went all out with Din's Fire, but while he was countering Yeto's attacks, he wasn't trying to hit him. Every attack he did, he was aiming for the dark shots or to the side of him. I knew what he was doing, he was giving Zelda some time to focus.

She was aiming right at Yeto, with her light arrows, and fired. Yeto didn't notice this until it was too late, he was too occupied with Aden to know what Zelda was doing, it was a really good plan! The arrow went through him quickly, piercing his body like an arrow to a thin piece of paper. One last yell of pain came from Yeto, and it was a long one. Loud too, we all had to cover our ears, the floor vibrated and some windows even got shattered! But strangely enough, that wasn't enough to finish him off. He was shaking, but the dark aura still lingered around him. Zelda tried firing another light arrow, and another, and another. But still, nothing happened. We were getting nervous, what if the aura would never leave, and Yeto had to stay like this? But Aden decided to try something different.

He walked up to Yeto's body, and held out his hand. He created a memory orb, and made it grow larger and larger. It then enveloped Yeto in his entirety, and he started to panic. He was struggling to get up like an angry baby, pounding his fists on the inside of the orb. He didn't want to get reset, but that was the possession talking. Aden then reached out inside the orb, and touched Yeto's arm. The gray glow came back again, but in that gray glow, we could see blackness spurting out of Yeto's body. There was so much of it coming out, and it took so long to do so. But when it finally stopped, and the gray glow went away, Yeto was finally back to normal.

He passed out, but I could tell he was alive from his loud breathing. A black cloud was over the two, and it was growing larger and larger each second. Then, the cloud became blue, and it too began to shine, but this time, blue. It shined brighter and brighter every second, but I wasn't worried. Neither were the others. Why was nobody freaking out? Well, we all knew this feeling before, we were warping back to somewhere.

That somewhere, was the Hidden Village.

**OH MY GOD EVERYONE!**

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE MY LAST UPDATE, DAMN YOU SCHOOL! **

**I'M GOING TO GO RANT AND MAYBE PLAY SOME UNDERTALE!**

**YOU KNOW THE DEAL, R,R&amp;S!**

**AAAAAAARRRRRGH!**

**(andalsopleasereviewbecauseihavebeenlackinginmotivationlately)**


	25. The One Eyed Beast

**Hey guys. I've been working on some side stuff for the story, so I'm sorry if this gets up slower than usual. (although, what is the usual at this point?) anyways, I uploaded a sneak peek of my next story, go and check it out on my page if you want. It's called "Lightning Tactician." And no, it is not a Fire Emblem Awakening story. It's actually Logan's first adventure! Or at least, a glimpse of it. Another thing I've been doing? If my stories had ANIME OPENINGS! You have no idea how much I freaking love that concept, I already finished an opening for a future story! I'll try and work on one for the Time Shifter now. (It's written in a script format, not animation BTW. [But it would also be cool if somebody did animate it.]) QUICK, THE CHAPTER APPROACHETH!**

**Chapter 25; The One Eyed Beast**

_Lora's POV_

After a dreamless night, I woke up early after my couple hours of sleep. I got used to sleeping in small points and still waking up energized ready for whatever happens next! But today, I actually woke up earlier than expected. '_oh well'_ I thought. '_might as well clean up from last night._' I sat up, yawned, stretched, grabbed my spear, and stood up.

A cool breeze flew by my face, and made my long hair flow back into my Attack on Titan cloak. I enjoyed these breezes, it made me feel calm and relaxed. Not to mention that it made me feel epic, and it would make me feel like I was in an anime, or something. You know those scenes, where they're looking dramatically and the wind is howling as they look off into the distance dramatically!

…Sorry, got side tracked there for a second. Anyways, soon after the breeze came, I heard a groan of pain. I froze, and held my breath on instinct. I listened closely to try and find where the groan came from, straining my ears to try and focus a bit more. But it only happened once, whoever made the groan went quiet after that. The groan, sounded like some sort of groan of pain. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it sounded like it came from all around me. '_stupid woods'._

I looked down to my two new "guests", they were sleeping like a log. It would've been natural of Link, since practically every single Link slept whenever they could. As for Midna, something was wrong with her. She was still sleeping, but her hands were twitching a little. I knelt down to check out the situation, and it looked like she was having a nightmare. Her hands were twitching, her breathing was fast like she was running, and her eyes were clenched shut, tightly. She was definitely having a nightmare, and it didn't seem like a good ne.

I knelt down to try and shake her up, but it looked like the closer I got, the more scared she looked. Naturally, I just kept going, but right when I touched her, she instantly woke up and slapped me back with her giant hair hand! I did a couple mid-air backflips, and kept going until I landed in a nearby spot with some fresh water. I flopped onto my back, and my cloak got soaked.

I had to thank Midna, I needed fully wake myself up. I tend to be very sluggish in the morning, but something like a slap or some sort of emergency happening around me, you better expect me to jump up and get ready for action!

"Lora! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" she pleaded as she ran over to me. She stepped into the shallow water (that wasn't even as high as my ankles actually) and looked over me. She looked like she was really worried about me, that was surprising. I simply just laughed a little and breathed out loudly.

"Don't worry Midna," I lifted up my legs, and leaped onto my feet! Midna quickly moved away to avoid getting kicked in the face. I landed in a squat and made a little splash.

"I'm all good!"

She was surprised about how quickly I got up, she probably thought that she knocked me out with that smack! But hey, I've been through worse. A LOT worse! I gave a thumbs up too, just to make sure. I haven't felt that way in a long time, and it felt good!

She gave off a tiny smile for a split second, knowing that I was ok. But then she grabbed her arm, like something was wrong. It was about the dream, I could already tell. I was wary if I should ask her or not, I didn't want to make her upset. She then noticed I was staring at her trying to figure out what was wrong, sat down, and gave a long sigh.

"Do you know about a boy named Aden?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, she met Aden before she came here?

"He was one of my first friends, ever. I used to be a princess, of a kingdom called the Twilight Realm. But one day, he disappeared, as if he never even existed. Then there was the Twilit invasion, where Zant attacked everyone both in this world and mine. Link and I were able to stop him, and everything seemed ok for a while.

"Lots of other things happened, and now we're up to a couple days ago. Aden suddenly reappeared again, but he forgot who he was, and who I was." Her voice became shaky.

"Zant attacked us again, along with this other, thing. My entire home, is gone now. Aden and I are the only people from the Twilight Realm that survived, he's one of the only good friends I have left. And now, I'm not even sure if he's alive wherever he is. They fell off of a high bridge and into a river, I'm not sure if he's alive, and if he isn't then…"

I could see some light shining in her eyes, but later realized that she was actually tearing up. Did all Twili have gold tears? Bah, I'm getting off topic. I reached out to try and comfort her, but then she said this.

"Then I'm not sure if I could stay here anymore"

That made me stop, right where I was. She didn't just straight up say it, but I knew what she was saying. She was… *sigh*. Well I think you know what she meant.

"Midna, I…" I couldn't think of what to say. I pulled my hand back. This, wouldn't be something I could handle.

Then, the moaning came back. It was the same as before. A moan of pain, but this time, it sounded louder. The woman's voice sounded in pain, like everything hurt. If it wasn't Midna, then I knew who it really was. It was that woman I saw, chained up. She was still alive! I knew that it could be dangerous if I just kept the conversation up in the air, but that woman needed our help!

I automatically leaped up from the little puddle that we were in and rushed over to Link, who was STILL sleeping! Well, he is A Link, and they tend to sleep a lot, what was up with that anyways? Well, anyways, I knelt down to his side and pushed him, trying to wake him up.

"Link, come on, wake up!" I said loudly.

"nooo, it's mindite" he mumbled in response. I got annoyed quickly, and grabbed his clothes, shaking him to get him up.

"LINK, WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear. It looked like he was finally coming to, because after I was finished shaking him, his eyes were squinted open.

"Lora…" he said, looking half awake. I began to calm down a little. But THEN, he just closed his eyes and mumbled, "just let me sleep".

That was where I drew the line, my anger went from a 3 to a solid 9, and I gritted my teeth in anger. If we didn't get moving right now, that woman could die! I could've done a bunch of things then. Slammed him on the ground, punched him, yelled as loud as I could into his ear. But I chose the least painful thing and just slapped him across the face, as hard as I could.

"OWWW!" yeah, that did the trick. "Lora, what 'n Din's name"-

"Sorry Link, but we have to get moving, now!" I let him go, and ran over to his sheathed sword. I swooped down, grabbed it off the ground, and tossed it over to him, and he grabbed it in mid-air with his reflexes.

"Remember that person I told you two about before you came here? Well she's still alive in here, and we need to go find her!" Everyone was silent for a while, including the moaning woman.

"Well you didn't have to slap me." He said. I turned around and gave him a cold stare, giving him the message. "_Yes, I did." _He nodded quickly and got up, Midna did too. I turned around, and began jogging to an exit, trying to retrace my steps back to where I saw the woman.

Link and Midna were behind me as I ran from area to area. I ran past the big tree platform and made a hard right. I started to think about the monster, and what it could be. I only saw it for a couple seconds though, so it was hard to make out. But I had to know what it was, so I focused as hard as I could on that memory.

It had some sort of claws, or pincers, like a crab would. It was gigantic, about the size of an entire house probably. It looked like it was orange, or brown. Brownish-orange maybe? That's, all I really remembered from it, and I can't exactly pin it on anything specific. And considering whatever's been, happening before that, it probably isn't from this universe. But then again…

I decided to stop thinking about that, it brought up some bad memories.

I took a left, and I got to a familiar place. This was the place I woke up, when I first appeared in Hyrule. It was the spot where Link, Midna and that Skull Kid fought in Twilight Princess. It was a wide, arena-like place with the stone pillars. I leaped down from the high ledge without hesitation, going into a roll as I hit the ground to stop my fall. Link did the same, and Midna used her magic to float down slowly.

"This is the place where I last saw her." I said, explaining to Link and Midna. "She was chained up, but when she saw me, she must've used some sort of magic to get me back up there," I pointed to the ledge we jumped down from. "Before the creature could get to me."

For some reason, I began to get uneasy. I'm pretty sure anybody would if they were in my position, something felt really wrong. The monster that was guarding her could've moved her, but to where? Plus, I don't really think that the monster could've just disappeared suddenly.

I then had a sudden urge, yet also felt nervous, to look up. It did look strangely, darker than usual here. So I did, very slowly. I gasped, and instinctively, I grabbed the two's arms, yelled "MOVE!", and backpedaled.

The monster jumped down from above, and landed on some of the stone pillars, crushing them instantly with its tough skin. Its sharp pincers dug into the ground from the impact, but the giant thing pulled them out like nothing, and tore up some of the ground along with it. It suddenly jumped in mid-air and spun around to meet us.

I knew then what it was. The pincers, the weird orange brown color, the gigantic size…

And its one giant eye.

It was a Ghoma, and from the looks of it, it was one of the toughest. When it faced it us, it showed us some more things. Some of the pincers had some sort of metal shield, split into two parts. And when it opened its eye, it had something that didn't exactly look, normal, in Zelda standards. Its eye color was constantly shifting between green and purple, like it can't decide which one it wants. *chuckle* sorry, sounded funnier after I said it.

It let out a roar (somehow), and I tensed up, getting my spear ready. Link did as well, and Midna got ready her giant hair hand. The ghoma threw up one of its pincers, preparing to attack us. Since he got ready VERY predictably, we all managed to dodge, leaping out of the way.

Due to what Link and Midna have fought, I didn't think I had to tell them where to attack. (Hint: It was the big gigantic damage target eye) The ghoma turned to me, and once it did, the giant eye started to, glow? This was new, and I didn't know what to expect. What I got, was a giant blue laser.

I didn't have any time to react, but thankfully, some giant force pushed me out of the way in time. I got shoved to the right, and landed on my side. I looked up quickly, and saw Midna. She ran towards me and put out her hand. But instead of it being to help me up, she used levitation magic to get me back on my feet.

I saw that some of Midna's hair was singed slightly, and she wasn't happy about it. But we didn't have time to talk about it, we had a monster to fight!

The ghoma was now going against Link. The crustacean kept swiping at Link with its giant claws, but he was too fast, and kept dodging left and right. The ghoma then brought two of its claws in the air, and Link saw an opening. He ran right to the ghoma's eye, holding out his sword getting ready to thrust it into the ghoma's eye.

However, it was ready for this, and brought the two pieces of the shield together and stuck the sword in between. He was caught off guard, and tried to pull his sword out from in between the two parts. Unfortunately, it was stuck and wouldn't budge. It was almost like it planned doing that.

It then stood on its hind claws, and shot out, something. It looked like a green, slime ball. Maybe it was the thing's snot. Anyways, it shot out and while Link was trying to get his sword, and he was thrown back to one of the remaining stone pillars! He was stuck to it, and tried to get out, while the ghoma was preparing another laser.

Using quick thinking, I yelled "Midna!" and pointed to one of the gigantic crab's legs. That was all she needed to hear. She morphed her hair into a hand again, that followed her right hand's movements. She reached her hand out, clenched the leg and pulled back. The ghoma slid onto its stomach, and the laser jerked up, sawing off the trunk of a nearby tree up above. It fell down into our arena to the left of Link.

I ran around the orange creature over to Link. '_Sorry Midna, you're on your own for a sec.' _I thought to myself. Spear in hand, I rushed over ninja run style to Link. The ghoma however, decided to get up, break dance style. It spun around on its belly, with its pincers flying around like buzz saws! I tried to jump out of the way, but I got hit, and sent flying.

Thank goodness it decided to backhand instead of using the sharp side of them, or else, I probably wouldn't be telling my side of the story right now. Anyways, I got sent flying over to Link's pillar, and landed on the ground nearby. I leaped up, and ran around to get Link down. Midna was having trouble with the ghoma though, one of the pincers was trying to crush Midna, so she was using her hair hand to try and keep it up.

Back to Link, he was higher off the ground than I thought he was, I couldn't even touch him if I reached with my spear. I looked around for something, and there was the giant tree trunk that got sawed off! '_that should work'._

I ran around to the back of the tree, turned around, and sprinted to the tree! I made a running leap onto the top of the tree, then jumped again to get to the top. I clung to the edges of the pillar, and kicked my legs to try and boost myself up. Now how were Midna and the ghoma doing?

Midna was struggling with the pincer, her legs were getting shaky, and she was down into a squat, using almost all of her upper body strength to try and stay alive. Right when it looked like she was going to collapse, she leaped out of the way, and the pincer dug back into the ground, while Midna decided to attack back.

She leaned back, winding up her fist for a big punch, and slugged the ghoma right in the eye! What happened next however was, unexpected. The hair hand bounced off the eye, and was flung to the wall, pulling Midna along with it.

I saw this and was shocked, but quickly got back to work trying to get Link out. I kicked the air harder, and got on top of the pillar. On my knees, I used my spear to try and pick Link out of the goop. I used the sharp end to cut around the edges of the snot, which actually hardened quickly! Now instead of being one giant slime ball, it was a gross expired egg. Because when I poked it, green goo came gushing out!

And the smell was rancid! Think of it like expired milk, that isle of laundry detergent smell, and old used kitty litter smells all in one, and you know how bad it was! It took all my will power to not throw up, and I almost did. But I had to get Link out, so I kept poking. The "shell" kept cracking, and Link was able to move his arms again. So he pounded the bottom of the "shell" and got himself free, falling into a puddle of monster snot, making a gut churning '_SQUORSH_'!

Link however, was not as strong as I was when it came to this stuff, and began to barf up a storm! I cleaned off the snot on my cloak, and climbed down. (AKA, I hung off the edge, and let go.) My legs stung a little, but it wasn't that bad. Link was still barfing, and it didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon.

I saw Link's iron sword on the ground, and I quickly swooped down and grabbed it, dual wielding my spear and his sword.

"HEY, YOU GIGANTIC STUFFED CRAB!" I yelled, trying to get it away from Midna. It heard me, and spun around quickly. Right as it landed, I slashed at its eye with the sword in my left hand. I hit the eye, but I ended up just like Midna, and got flung back. The giant thing must've had some sort of protective magic shielding its eye! That was why it couldn't be hit!

I slammed into the wall, sliding down it with some back pains. I heard a snap...!

But thankfully (and yet unfortunately), it was my spear. It split in two, while the sword was only slightly dented. I landed on one foot and one knee, with the sword stabbed into the ground. The ghoma stood on its hind legs(?) and got ready to shoot another snot bullet. This time, I was prepared. I held the sword in front of me, sharp end forward, and the booger ball was cut in half.

However, the sword bent even more, now becoming a V shape. If I used it anymore, it would surely snap in two! I threw it aside, and dual wielded the two parts of my spear. The ghoma's eye glowed, getting ready a laser. It was going from right to left, so I ducked quickly. Between the legs, I could see Midna getting up, preparing her hair hand again.

Link was finally done with his barfing fit, and saw his sword. You could tell from his eyes that there was no way he could fight with that! So for now, he hid behind a pillar thinking of what to do. The ghoma then went down into a squat, and leaped up high into the air, above the trees! It would only take a few seconds for it to come back down, so whatever I was going to do, I had to act fast!

Link was behind the pillar. He couldn't use the V sword, so he needed some other weapon. I couldn't think of anything here that he could use, and I didn't think that either pieces of my spear could help him. Then I thought about why they came here.

It obviously couldn't be to find that one woman, because they didn't know about her until I told her. So maybe it was some other reason? Then my mind switched to the obvious reason, the Master Sword. It was still here, so maybe Link came back to use it again! There was a nearby exit, that could lead to the Master Sword's pedestal!

The gohma's shadow soon started to shift just over our heads, so I took off in a sprint, shifting both of my spear pieces to my left hand, and using my right to grab Link. I pulled him along, right before the gohma fell down and crushed us both. Its landing made me stumble for a second, but I was still ok, and so was Link.

Still running, I turned back to Link, and said, "Go get the Master Sword!" and flung him to the exit, then racing back to Midna. I shifted my sticks around again, and stood right my Midna. The gohma faced us, and prepared to spit some more snot at us. Midna prepared her hand for some backhanding, and when the snot came, she reflected it right back to the ghoma, all three green balls!

The giant crab got some of its snot in its eye, and let out another roar (again, how?). I could see some of the white in the eye become red and vainey, as it tried to get the snot out of its eye. It was actually entertaining, it tried using its pincers to scrape it out, but ended up making it worse by spreading it. Besides us both being in pain, we laughed a little.

The gohma decided to stop messing around, it just used a laser to fry all of it off the eye. The laser swept from left to right, up and down, and just went crazy. The only time the ghoma wasn't trying to attack us, it was attacking its hardest. I ducked and jumped, Midna levitated over the laser attacks, but her giant hair hand got a finger cut off, and Midna yelled in pain!

I dodged under a couple more laser swoops, but I made a misstep. As the laser went up, it hit my right arm, and went from my wrist to my shoulder! Just like Midna, I yelled in pain! It felt like my entire arm got cut with a burning knife! I dropped my sticks, as Midna dropped to the ground.

Midna just laid there, her breathing deep and quick. I saw her hand, and I gasped. Part of her ring finger was gone! It wasn't bleeding for some reason, maybe Twili don't bleed? I still kept going though, if Midna wasn't going to fight, then I would! I had a vow to uphold!

We both had a stand off, as in, we both just stood where staring at each other.

"WELL? COME ON THEN!" I yelled at it, pointing with the pointed part of my half spear at its eye. It seemed to get angry at me, as it let out another roar. I looked down to Midna, who was cringing and gritting her teeth in pain. Just looking at her made me angrier!

"THEN JUST COME ON THEN!" I yelled even louder. It went back, charging up for, well, a charge. It started running, and I felt, weird. I couldn't feel the pain in my arm anymore, and instead of my stick feeling like a stick, it felt more like a knife. I didn't have time to think about it then though, the giant crab was charging right to me, eye unshielded. I ran forward, and stuck out my stick, yelling at the top of my lungs like a madman.

Right then, Link stepped in, attacking right next to me, giving off a good ol' "HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both of our weapons hit at the exact same time, and while we did feel a force pushing both of us back, we kept our ground and kept our weapons in at the same time. It let out one last roar in pain, tensed up, then collapsed to the ground, now looking dead, for good.

We took our weapons out, and the skin and eye of the ghoma began to get darker. I looked down at my stick. And for a split second, I saw it change from a stick to a knife, with a light green tint shaded around it. But then it changed back, and I let it slip out of my hand. The pain came rushing back to my arm, and I clutched it with my left hand. Not like that would do anything.

The gohma then turned completely black, and exploded into tiny black shards! They hung in the air, similar to how they did when you collected a Fused Shadow or Mirror of Twilight piece. Then after a couple seconds, they all turned green, and came back together over where the gohma used to be. It formed a glowing green cloud, which just hung in the air for a couple seconds.

Then it glowed brighter and brighter with a light green glow. I closed my eyes to make sure I wouldn't go blind. The ground beneath me seemed to disappear, and I felt like I was being whisked away, through the air. I wondered where we were going.

**FINALLY I FINISHED THIS! I'm sorry if you guys are annoyed with a month for each episode. I've been working on other things, like the sneak peek for my other story (goandcheckitoutonmyprofile), anime openings (like I mentioned up top), and panning said story! I hope you all liked this everyone! I'm going to go to bed now maybe, so R,R&amp;S you all! Bye!**


	26. Four Sacred Gifts

**Let's just get to the chase.**

**Chapter 26: Four Sacred Gifts**

_Aden's POV_

After what felt like only seconds floating in the air, I could feel my shoes press down back onto the ground. But instead of the flat stone from Yeta's home, it was bumpy with pebbles scattered here and there. The blue glow faded away, and was replaced with an orange like glow of a sunset. I looked around, seeing canyon like walls, we were back near the hidden village!

The others were behind me, Logan, Zelda, and Adri. Although, there was no sign of Yeto or Yeta, I hoped that they were ok.

"Where are we?" Logan asked.

Before I could answer that question, there was a green glow not far in front of us. It was just past the entrance of the Hidden Village, just about as far from it as we were. As it faded away, I could see three figures, with one lying on the ground. Since the three were facing towards the sun, I could see what they looked like clearly from where we were. But right as I recognized the one laying on the ground first, I immediately started to run. I didn't care about my soggy shoes, I just ran right to her, almost at an all-out sprint.

I got right to them, and skidded to a stop in front of them, kneeling down to Midna. She was breathing very sharply and quickly, in pain. Gritting her teeth, she tried to keep herself from yelling. Her hands were balled up into fists, but when she saw me, she released them. Then I saw what was wrong.

One of her fingers were clean off, like somebody chopped it, and she was bleeding, blue blood? I didn't question that at the time, I was too busy focusing on Midna herself.

"hhh, hAden", she said.

"Shh, just hang on." I said. I kept looking at her for a few more seconds. Her hair was enlarged, in a way similar to her injured hand. And just like it, one of the fingers were missing. I don't think she told me about this yet.

"Aden?!" One of the other two suddenly said. It was a girl, with long hair going down to her shoulders. She was wearing a green cloak, and her hood was down. The other person was Link, holding a new sword, which I assumed was what they want to look for. The Master Sword, I think it was called. I looked to the girl.

"Look, I'm sure you know me, but I don't know you. But can we talk later please?" I said quickly. I went right back to Midna, holding out my right hand, focusing energy into it. I created a Memory Orb, and encased it around her hand. Once it was around it completely, I touched it, there was the glowing, and it turned back to normal, as did her breathing. She began to get up, right as I heard the other three stop behind me.

"You ok Midna?" I asked, and she gave back a reassuring, "yeah." Her hair, began to shake, drawing my attention to it. It kept shaking, and suddenly stopped. It then began to quickly grow back hair in the spot where it was lost, growing back a "Hair finger". Once it was back fully, it shrunk back to her old hair. Needless to say, I was really confused.

We stared into each other's eyes, and everything was silent. A bright light then started to appear in her eyes, giving off a big smile. Then practically tackled me in a hug! She started to cry on my shoulder, so I hugged her back, tighter than she was. I gave off a little smile, and closed my eyes, savoring it. It felt, really good.

"I thought, you guys were dead!" She said. I laughed a little.

"Seems like a pattern now, huh?" I said with a sigh. We let go, and both stood up. I then heard an "Oof!" From my left, Adri just quickly hugged the girl that Midna and Link came with, saying, "Loraaa!" I guessed her name was Lora.

"Hehey, Adri!" Lora said cheerfully. "You're ok!" I could hear some foot steps behind me, and Lora gasped. "Logan, you're here too!" Midna gave a quiet gasp, at the mention of his name.

"Logan?" She looked behind me, so I did the same. Logan smiled and waved, saying, "Hey Midna, how's it goin'?"

"Logan!" She said, putting her hands together. "It's so great to see you again!"

_'Wait what?_' I thought. I looked back and forth between the two, extremely confused. I would get it if Logan or Lora knew me, but how the heck did Logan know Midna?! Link and Zelda felt the same way, both spouting out a "What?!"

"Midna, how the Farore do ya know him?!" Link said. She looked back to him and said, "That's, going to be hard to explain. But the short version is that we used to be old friends. But please Link, watch your language."

"But"- Link stopped mid-sentence, something caught his eye, and everybody else's too. The green and blue lights came back to our left, separated. They were pretty bright, so I had to shield my eyes a little bit. The blue cloud-like things that came out of Yeto's body began to appear within the light, as did a similar green type cloud. That one must've came from whatever Link and Midna fought. The two clouds formed separately, into what looked like, bodies. They got bigger and bigger, until the light from both died down. I was finally able to see clearly.

And in the place of where the clouds were, were two women.

Those two women (or rather, goddesses), were Nayru and Farore.

I recognized them from one of my dreams, where Hylia talked to me. Part of me wanted to kneel for them and bow, but all I did was stare, just like I did with the Great Fairy. It sure feels like a while since then actually. The two were floating in mid-air, with their hands on their chest, like a sort of mummy, their eyes were closed as well. They both floated down and touched the ground, opening their eyes.

A couple of "woah"s and "huh?"s came out, but I didn't do that, since I understood who they were. Nayru looked at her hands, and took a deep breath looking up into the air, like it was the first time in years since she's been outside. As for Farore, she looked around quickly, and getting a wide grin on her face. And right when she saw Nayru, she ran up to her and gave her a big hug!

"Sister Nayru!" She yelled excitedly, surprising the goddess of Wisdom. She looked down and smiled, rubbing the back of her head lovingly. It almost seemed like Farore was a jumpy, happy child while Nayru was a loving big sister, it made me smile

"Hello sister Farore, I am very glad that you are safe." She said. Farore looked up to her, saying partly happy, and confused.

"So, our plan worked?" She asked. Nayru gave a little laugh, and looked over to us with a kind smile. Farore looked at us as well, and said, "Oh!" She let go of Nayru, stepped towards us, clasping her hands together, and said, "Heroes, thank you very much!"

Zelda, Midna and Link were still confused, but Adri, Logan, Lora and I were all calm and happy. Zelda stepped forward, asking, "You two, you are calling each other Nayru and Farore. Could you two actually be, the goddesses of Wisdom and Courage?"

"Yes princess Zelda, you are correct" Nayru said, making Zelda out a hand up to her mouth. "You do have my piece of the Triforce, after all. Although, I suppose all of you have figured it out by now, yes?"

There were some "yeahs", a "kinda obvious" and other things. Link decided to speak up however.

"Yeah, but I guess we just thought ya'd look a lil' more, godly." He tried to explain. Farore suddenly looked very ticked off.

"Hey, that's really rude! Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'don't judge a book by its cover'?!" She yelled at Link, stomping her foot. He recoiled back quickly, afraid that Farore might use her powers to punish him or something. Nayru quickly stopped her, kneeling down and saying surprisingly calmly , "Now Farore, be nice. They just saved us, I think you should treat them with more respect."

Farore sighed, calming down. "Sorry." She said. Nayru smiled.

"My apologies, Farore can be quick tempered at times. But I am sure that she forgives you Link." Farore, looking at the ground, nodded shamefully. She stood back up, and continued to talk.

"We cannot stay here for long, we do not have much power to sustain these forms, and The Fierce Deity could soon find us. So I shall try to make this meeting as brief as possible. I assume that Aden told you all most of the story? Spare Lora and Logan." Everyone around me nodded, except for Logan and Lora of course.

"Good. Now, The Fierce Deity is too strong to defeat currently in your states, and he grows stronger each minute, extracting power from the goddess Hylia. You all must get stronger, and find just two more people. Our sister of Power, Din, and the other bearer of the Triforce of Power. However, we do not know who it is. When we split the Triforce into eight pieces, they spread to whoever their piece represented the most. Only Din knows, and currently, she is held in Death Mountain, by Zant."

I could hear some growls in our group, coming from Link, Midna, and some others. I could tell that they had a bad relationship with him in the past. Nayru continued. "While we cannot help you all in person, we can at least give you gifts that will help you in your journey. Now, Logan and Princess Zelda, could you step forward please?"

Logan and Zelda stepped in front of our crowd, and to Nayru. They stopped just a couple feet from her. From here, even though it probably wasn't really that important, I could see that Nayru was actually a little taller than Zelda, who was the tallest of our group. Huh.

Nayru turned to Zelda. "Princess Zelda, ever since your rescue from your burning castle, you have only relied on your Arrows of Light, and perseverance to get this far. While that is very impressive, there will be a point where you will have to go into close quarters combat, and there, you cannot rely on you Arrows alone. So, I will give you this."

Nayru closed her eyes, and held her hands out, as if she was holding something very long and delicate. Light began to form in the empty space between, until it too began to take shape like the colored clouds and the two goddesses had. The light faded, and Nayru was suddenly holding something similar to a very thin sword. Zelda gasped, "Could this be, my rapier?"

"That is correct Zelda, but it is much more than that now." She brought it close to Zelda, so she could take it. "I used my magic to strengthen it, so it can withstand longer. But there is more. Try to hold it like you would for your Bow of Light."

Zelda was confused at first, not sure what to do. She held it out straight in front of her, and brought her left hand up, as if there was an invisible string. Suddenly, the rapier began to take a different form. The blade began to get encased in a golden like shell, curving backwards like a giant C. A string then appeared in between, linking the two points. The rapier had turned into her Bow of Light!

"You can now swiftly switch between your rapier and your Bow of Light whenever you must." Zelda flicked the rapier back down, and it changed back to normal. She looked up at Nayru for a couple seconds, then getting down onto one knee, bowing like a knight.

"Thank you Goddess of Wisdom, for this gift. I will try my best to succeed in our quest." Nayru smiled, and replied with a "thank you". Zelda got up, and stepped back.

"Now, Logan, could you please step forward?" Nayru said. Logan stepped forward.

"I must applaud your skills thus far Logan. You have only used quick thinking and your baton to help your friends, and defeat the possessed Yeto, keeping me prisoner. However, one cannot evade combat forever. It will be inevitable, and you must be prepared for when the time comes. So, may I see your Wind Waker?"

Logan did so, taking out the wood case holding it. He plucked the Wind Waker out of it, and gave it to Nayru.

"While this is the true Wind Waker, this is not the one familiar to you." She pinched the top with the tips of her fingers, then using her other hand to hold it properly. "You have had a different Wind Waker, but coming to this world has changed it to this. So as my gift, I shall change it, to its former form."

Logan's eyes widened, when Nayru finished talking. She took her free hand, and positioned it around the bottom of the Wind Waker. She let go of it, and it started to float in mid-air. Nayru's hands began to circle around the baton, like if she was rotating a ball. A shell of blue light encased it, and surrounded it completely. She then lightly tapped the top of the "Light egg", and it popped like a bubble, and inside the "bubble" was…

Just the same baton as before..?

At least, it looked that way. Nayru made the baton float back into Logan's open hands. He didn't look confused though, but his mouth was open in awe.

"I have transformed the Wind Waker to its other form, why don't you try it for yourself." Logan closed his mouth and took it. He turned to the left and walked a little, far enough so that whatever he did was far enough from everyone. He then brought the Wind Waker up to his shoulder like I would when I was about to cast a pointed shockwave.

He then flicked it down, leaving it pointed on a section of faraway ground.

_BOOOOM!_

A small, but strong cyclone suddenly appeared, striking the ground making the loud sound. It was really strong, that my cloak flew off my back! I quickly grabbed it before it flew off, I was thankful that I was still wearing my, weird clothes on beneath it (The ones I was wearing when I first woke up in the Great Fairy's cave).

Midna saw this, and quickly held onto hers, and as did Lora and her, cloak. I saw some weird symbol on the back for a quick second, but I didn't know what it was. I would just ask her about it later.

Logan then flicked the baton up, and the cyclone disappeared. He brought it down slowly, and looked at it in his hands. He just, looked at it really happily. He then whispered something to himself, which I couldn't hear. Then he put it back in the case, and back into his pocket. He turned back to the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Thank you Nayru. We'll all try as hard as we can to defeat The Fierce Deity, and turn everything back to normal." He stepped back into the crowd. Nayru looked over to Farore and said, "Now, you may present your gifts."

She nodded, and then said happily, "Link, please step forward."

He did. "Link, ever since Zant attacked your village," he looked down at the ground angrily. "you only had your iron sword to fight. Now that you have the Master Sword, I think it's time to give you the proper shield to go with it."

Farore closed her eyes and smiled, holding out her hands like Nayru did when creating Zelda's rapier. What happened was also similar to Nayru and Zelda's rapier, there was light coming together, and it began to take shape. Then the light faded away, and in Farore's hands was a shield. But for some reason, it looked strangely familiar.

"Here is the Hylian Shield, you already know what this is, so maybe we should skip the talking here." Farore looked up to Link (and I also just realized that Link was taller than Farore. She was actually the size of a small girl.) and gave her the shield. He took it and tried it back on.

"Thank ya Farore, it's been a long time since I had this, it'll really help!" Link turned around and walked back to the group, and I saw Farore grit her teeth, mumbling something under her breath. I guess she just didn't like Link that much in person.

"I guess I'm next then." Lora said, stepping to Farore before she called her up. Farore calmed down, taking a deep breath. She looked up at Lora, but didn't talk. She looked back down, closing her eyes angrily.

"You know what," she suddenly said. She floated upwards quickly, to Lora's height. "there!" she calmed down again. She must not like being smaller than a bunch of other people. She took a really deep breath.

"Ok. Lora, I'm just going to skip the talk, we've been out here for long enough. Here." She said, sounding really tired of talking. She snapped her fingers, and Lora then began to change, into something NONE of us expected!

Her hair began to split apart, and turn into a light greenish color. Her cloak flew off, so we could get a look at her whole body. Her clothes were almost like mine, the pants and the shirt and whatnot. But then they started to get covered in, green slime?! '_Where the heck did THAT come from?!'_ I thought. Lora was surprised too, but a lot, differently than us. Instead of being extremely confused, she looked back to us (probably more specifically Logan and Adri) and smiled really big, showing us her, pointy teeth?!

I began to get a little creeped out, stepping back a little. Around her eyes was some sort of black markings, and her ears were pointed like triangles! This was all happening in a matter of ten seconds or so, by the way. Something began to appear on her back, like some sort of container? The ink then got off of the clothes, somehow, and was transformed into new clothes!

Her shoes were light green and black, with a strange light blue glow on the sides. Her shirt was transformed into some sort of vest that was light green and silver, and had a long sleeve shirt under it. Her shorts were now similar to her shoes, light green and black. Lastly, her hair turned into, TENTACLES?!

She stopped transforming, and just stood there. Looking at her hands, then her clothes, and touching the black markings around her eyes. She then quickly hugged Farore, yelling, something. Not only did the transformation change her appearance, but her voice as well! Nobody had any idea of what she was saying. Farore gave a nervous sounding, "hehe, you're welcome." In response.

Maybe she didn't like how the ink was touching her, or something else. Either way, she was sort of happy when she let go. She looked back to us, quite happy, but her expression quickly changed when she saw some of us. Logan and Adri were happy, but the rest of us, were a little scared. Link, just in case, had his hand on the handle of his sheathed sword, Zelda had her rapier ready, and Midna and I were looking at each other nervously.

Lora quickly looked around on the ground to find her cloak, and quickly put it back on when she did. She covered up her hair tentacle, things, and looked down embarrassed. The strange, black markings around her eyes disappeared, and she sighed.

"S-sorry about that." She said, in our language. Farore floated in front of her defensively, saying "Hey, she said sorry, put your weapons away!" They did, sort of. Link let go of his sword, and Zelda, she didn't have a place to put it.

"What the HECK was that?!" I yelled. She said quietly, but just loud enough for all of us to hear, "An, inkling. I shouldn't have done that."

"Look, all you need to know, is that she is on YOUR side, and the powers that I GAVE HER will help you! So stop being so scared of her, and just"-

"Farore, please!" Nayru cut her off angrily. '_Note to self: Don't anger Farore.' _I thought. Farore gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, getting really angry. Nayru was certainly proving to be the motherly type. She turned to us while Farore plopped back onto the ground to stomp her feet.

"Perhaps that is our cue to leave, before Farore has a complete outburst. I'm sure that you can talk amongst yourselves to explain yourselves to each other and calm down. We will dissolve into energy and reside in your pieces of the Triforce, be careful everyone!"

"Hey, wait!" I yelled, quickly stepping out of the group. I still wanted to ask if they could do anything about my amnesia and fix it! But it was too late, Nayru began to dissolve into the cloud pieces from before. Farore quickly turned around after the Goddess of Wisdom dissolved.

"AND ANOTHER THING"- she was cut off by, herself ironically. She started to dissolve as well, turning into the clouds before she could finish her sentence. The clouds quickly went for Zelda, Logan, Link, and Lora. The blue clouds went into Logan and Zelda's hands, and the green ones with Lora and Link. They dissolved into their hands, until all of the clouds were gone.

We were all silent for a couple seconds, and I let out a sigh. They probably weren't coming out for a while, so I can't ask them now. They were gone. Midna stepped up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Aden, I'm sure that you'll get your memories back eventually." She said. I looked back at her and said, "thanks." In response.

'_Wait…'_ I looked behind Midna, and behind everyone else, and into the tunnel to the Hidden Village. The kids (Including the ones from Ordon, Kakariko, and Agitha) were there, spying on us! As soon as they saw me, they decided that they might as well just come and ask what just happened.

"Who were they?" Talo asked curiously. Everyone turned around to see the kids, everyone.

"They were the goddesses? Interesting…" Malo said suspiciously.

"They were so, pretty!" Agitha said, with Beth nodding in agreement.

"Will they be back?" Colin asked. We all looked at each other, not exactly sure what to say.

"Perhaps it would be best to explain, all of us." Zelda said, looking back to all of us for the last part. "Let's all go back into the village, then we can all explain." She turned to walk back through the tunnel, gesturing for all of us to follow. This would take a LOT of explaining, for all of us.

And I really wanted to hear what some of us had to say.

**So yeah, sorry for making this late again. But hey, Merry late Christmas everyone! Hopefully this would make up for all of the waiting, maybe. Anyways, just want to say one last thing, my Tumblr blog is now "Twilightprince102" (yes I know about the typo). I'm trying to do something special, so check out my page if you want. Anyways, R,R&amp;S everyone, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Later!**


	27. Wavering Faith

**Hey guys, back for another update that hopefully won't be really late. There won't be that much action here. And hey, I just want to ask if there are any people that are here reading that came from my Tumblr story page, I want to know if that's doing anything. Well, might as well get started!**

**Chapter 27: Wavering Faith**

_Adri's POV_

Man, you couldn't believe how happy I was now that Logan and Lora were back! It was like the whole gang was back together! Although I did get a little nervous when everyone almost attacked Lora when she went Agent 3, I'll have to thank Farore later for standing up for her!

When we started to go back into the village, I slowed down a little to get to Lora. I only got to see her squid form for a couple seconds, right before she switched right back and hid in her cloak. She almost looked like she was going to cry! There was no way I was going to let that stay!

She was pulling forward the hood of her cloak, to hide her face. I went a little slower to fall behind her, then I grabbed her in a surprise hug from behind, yelling out a friendly "RAWR!", which turned a couple heads back to us. Mainly some of the kids, Logan, and Aden.

"C'mon Lora, why're you so sad? Aren't you happy to see us?" I said while letting out a couple chuckles. I could feel my big grin on my face, stretching it out to the point where it felt like I had a rubber mouth! Lora turned back to me, her hood over to the side so I could see her face. I decided she was in that hood for long enough, and punched it with my fingers to take it down!

Her eyes were a little watery, but she was still smiling either way. Although, that didn't last long, she suddenly looked away and a frown replaced her smile. I put my head on her shoulder unhappily, like how a dog would when it was sad.

"Of course I am Adri! Why wouldn't I be? It's just…" She looked to the rest of the guys ahead, who were being greeted by some of the other villagers. They didn't seem to notice us talking. Logan stayed behind to check out our little talk though, but I didn't mind!

"The way they reacted when I turned Inkling, it just, scared me a little. I'm not sure they trust us 100% yet." I rose and let go of her as Logan walked over to us. Aden however kept walking ahead, following Link, Zelda, and Midna.

"Of course they wouldn't, if somebody just showed up randomly out of the blue and somehow knows you, would you trust them 100% right off the bat? Of course not! We just need to give it some time, then eventually they'll trust us." I smirked a little.

"Let me guess, you know from experience?" I decided to ask right as he was opening his mouth to finish. He closed it as I stopped, slowly raising his jaw back up. All he said in reply was a little "yeah". I leaned up on the wall doin' a little "cool guy" stance. Hands in my pockets, standing on one foot while the other's on the wall. That also seemed to lighten Lora's mood a little, because she put on a new smile for a little while.

"Well, I guess you're right Logan." She looked back to the others, who were all walking down to Impaz's house, but then they seemed to disappear in the river of people. "I hope they'll trust us, or this whole thing won't work."

"Don't worry Lora, we'll be able to get on their good side eventually. Now, we should probably get moving, they're probably waiting for us." Lora nodded, and they started to walk away, so I pushed myself off of the wall and followed behind them.

Walking out of the cave, I only now noticed how many people there was in the village now. They were all going back and forth between houses, some were even on the rooves, doing some renovations. They were probably trying to improve some of the houses, since they were staying in them. We walked past the food cart, which was now fully stocked, thanks to Aden. So as I walked by it, I grabbed some bread and took a bite out of it.

The bread was pretty good, surprisingly! It was fluffy and felt really good on my tongue. It didn't last long for me to stuff the whole thing into my mouth, my snacks all had to be eaten quickly, no matter where I was.

As I passed the food cart, I heard a small, child-like gasp. I looked to my right, to find, not a child, but Agitha! She didn't look too good though, her umbrella was gone, the dress had some brown spots from the dirt, and it looked like she had a couple cuts and scrapes with, something.

"Mr. Bahst!" she yelled out, then she jumped up and hugged Logan with all of her might! '_huh'_ I thought. I never really knew that Logan's last name was Bahst. I mean, I guess I never really got the time to ask. Either way, I was still a little confused, and I didn't even swallow the bread yet! But after a second or two, he smiled and hugged back.

I looked over to Lora, and she shrugged, she didn't know what was going on either. But she laughed a little when she saw my chipmunk mouth, and that made me laugh too! Agitha looked up at Logan (she was actually a little smaller than him) and gave off an amazed gaze, you could practically see her eyes sparkle!

"I can't believe you're here! How did you get here?" He took his hands off of her back and one on her shoulder.

"Well, it's kinda a long story, short version though, we came to get a friend back, and ended up trying to save Hyrule." I got to chewing up the entire loaf of bread in my mouth, which was harder than it sounds. But that sounded like the gist of what was going on (or really, a MAJORATY of Zelda games!) **(Adri, just, no. Stop. Please.).**

"Oh! Okay, I hope you find your friend!" She looked over to me and Lora, and did a friendly courtesy. "Oh, and this is Adri and Lora. They're some of my other friends!" She nodded, and said, "it's nice to meet both of you!"

She then started to look around, a little confused. "Is the nice witch not here this time?"

Logan's eyes widened, and he looked to the dirt. "No, she isn't." he sounded a little upset now, but only for a second. "She's off doing her really important job!" Agitha nodded, and gasped lightly, like she just figured something out.

"Maybe you could help my friend?" He raised an eyebrow, and looked over to me. I just shrugged, I did just finish my bread, so I could be ready for anything! Lora was just about the same. Agitha decided to get a head start then, she said "okay, follow me!" and ran off into the sea of people!

Instinctively, I followed right behind her, practically dancing through all of the people! It reminded me of when I was back in school, dodging everyone to get to my class. I could hear Lora yell behind me, "Hey, wait up!" I assumed that Logan was following me too.

We ran into one of the houses, and there were already a couple people in there. There was Telma, Agitha (obviously), and-

"Woah wait, what?" there was a creature lying on the ground, and I recognized it instantly! It was a Clayman, from MOTHER 3! It's antenna was gray though, which meant it was low on power. It's face also looked, droopy, the clay was coming apart! Soon, it would be nothing but a pile of clay!

'_What the heck?!'_ I thought, how did a Clayman get here?! Was this the "friend" that Agitha was talking about?! No, it couldn't be!

Agitha went over to the big, droopy clayman, and sat down next to it. "He's been like this ever since he got here, and I'm really worried! So I've been coming here and keeping him company!" It was her "friend". I could hear Lora and Logan run in behind me, and skid to a stop. Logan let out an "eugh!" of disgust, but whatever Lora did, she did it quietly. Telma was quiet the whole time, but she was eyeing all three of us up and down.

"You knew a lot of things Mr. Buck, so I thought that you could help him get better!" she said, sounding a little nervous this time. The Clayman's, mouth(?), moved a little, and a little clay bubble formed, and popped! It scattered some clay across the room, some hitting me, and going into one of Agitha's pigtails!

"I wish I still had my umbrella." She said sadly, and began to try to scrape the clay out of her hair. I looked back to Logan, who was trying to swipe some clay off of his jeans. Lora must've gotten lucky, she got nothing at all! I was about to say something, but Telma finally decided to join in.

"Excuse me, but just who are you two exactly?" she asked. She walked next to Agitha, to, protect her I guess. I didn't know who she was talking about at first, so I said, "Which one of us are you talking about?"

She looked at me with a smile, like an old friend would. "I know who you are, Adri. You saved our lives back in Castle Town! It was quite a show, that battle between you and that, thing." Now I knew what she was talking about, it was when I was fighting Zant as a GIANT! It was only two days ago, but it felt more like almost half a year ago! Weird.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks!" I said, it felt nice for her to say that. I looked back to my two friends and introduced them to Telma. "Anyways, these are my friends, Logan and Lora. They're here to help too!"

She nodded, and said, "Well, we are in your debt Adri, so any friend of yours is a friend of mine." She put a hand and hovered it over her chest, where her heart would be, she was grateful, and I really felt proud! I turned back around to Logan.

"Alright, I know what to do Logan. I know about these things, they're Claymen. They're powered on shocks of electricity, so if you use your Wind Waker, it could be able to fix it up!" Logan nodded, and stepped forward while digging into his pocket. He got out his case, and took out the baton! Telma raised an eyebrow when she saw it, and Agitha decided that she should probably step away from her "friend".

"You two should probably step back." Lora warned. She's mostly been quiet for the whole time, but I didn't forget about her! Telma and Agitha agreed, and stepped back up to the wall behind them. Logan put the case back in his pocket, and held the baton delicately. He then took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

At first, nothing happened. He just stood there with the Wind Waker raised. Then a tiny crackle of light orange lightning appeared, only for a second, around the baton. Then another one, and another, until the point where the Wind Waker was completely surrounded by orange lightning. He brought the baton to his side slowly, with the Lightning still crackling.

Then, he quickly brought it back up and flicked the tip at the Clayman, and a stream of lightning came out, and right into the Clayman! The whole body shook and squirmed, as it's whole body started to glow with orange light! Agitha put her hands to her mouth, looking quite, shocked! **(DANGIT ADRI WHY?!)**

I heard a gasp behind me, so I turned around to see who it was. Some villagers were watching to see what was going on, and didn't know what to think right then. Afraid? Relieved? Who knows, I wasn't one of them. There wasn't anybody in particular in the crowd though that I knew…

Lora was reassuring everyone that everything was ok, but that didn't stop them from being weirded out. I knew that Lora could handle it, so I went back to Logan and the Clayman. After seven whole seconds of being zapped by lightning, Logan cut off the flow, and the Clayman stood still. Then, it began to shake a little, making Telma get in front of Agitha for safe keeping.

Then, all of the clay of the Clayman morphed into one big ball, including the antenna. It was perfectly smooth, and perfectly round. A moment later, it morphed again, back into a normal looking Clayman. The large, three fingered hand, the blank expression, and the antenna tip was back to being red, which meant that it was fully charged!

Almost everyone (including the villagers watching) was silent, but Agitha did exactly the opposite. She squealed with excitement, and hugged the giant Clayman! Or at least, tried to. Her tiny arms made it hard to grasp the sides of her "friend".

I expected the Clayman to stand there emotionless, just waiting for orders and doing nothing, but instead, the Clayman actually showed, some emotion! It looked down at Agitha, and smiled a little! Then with one of its big three fingered hands, it patted her back gently, trying not to squish the tiny princess, letting out a caring "mooouuun".

Agitha looked back to us after a loooong hug, with the biggest smile you could imagine! "Thank you, thank you so so much!" Logan walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, after he put the Wind Waker back in his pocket. "Anytime Agitha."

_Aden's POV_

Logan zapped a giant bold of lightning right into the creature! I gasped loudly, and Adri turned around to see who it was. I quickly hid behind the outer wall of the house, and realized that other people followed me to see what was going on. They'll think that it was somebody else that gasped, so I took the opportunity and snuck away!

I was going to get Adri, Logan and Lora so we could all talk about what was going on, but after that, I got a little nervous. What were they doing to that thing? Killing it? I really hoped I was wrong. But either way, what Logan did with that baton, scared me a little. That little thing was stronger than it looked! I already knew from when I first saw him use it, but this time it really scared me! Since it was the "Wind Waker", I thought it could only control the wind. I may have been really wrong!

I snuck through the crowd and back to Impaz's house, where the others were waiting. I went in and closed the door behind me. "Sorry, but I don't think…" I stopped mid-sentence, I think I accidentally jumped in during a conversation. Renado was talking with Zelda and Link, and it looked important. They didn't stop talking when I came in though, so I just stayed quiet and listened in.

"She is not doing good, the medicine we try to give her does not seem to do anything. We do not know what is causing this sudden sickness, but from what we have been seeing the past few days, I do not think that there is anything we can do." Renado said all that with urgency in his voice. He was talking about Impaz, wasn't he? '_Oh, oh no.'_

"I do not think that she has that much longer, this strange disease has been eating away at her health for some time. She can't get better, and it would seem that tomorrow is her final day. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and put his hands together. Midna fell back into a chair nearby.

"So, that's it then. We're done. We only have tomorrow until that, THING comes and kills all of us!" Midna wasn't taking it well, and I won't lie, I wasn't either! I was panicking on the inside, there was no way we could do this, was there? Link though, tried to keep hope alive.

"Don' think like that Midna, there has to be a way t' make this work!" he reassured. Zelda seemed to stay calm the whole time too, but I could hear her say, "oh my.." quietly. I tried to think of something good to say, but I couldn't. What could you say? That was when Logan and the others came in, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Logan asked. Midna quickly looked over to them, and her eyes widened. Link started to talk, "We, have a bit've a problem." But stopped when Midna said something really quietly. I think she said, "of course!"

She quickly stood up and pointed at Logan.

"Logan, we need a plan, and we need one quick. We only have one day to find the last two people we're looking for on Death Mountain. Got anything?"

He put his hands up defensively. "Woah woah woah woah woah, just because I'm good at making up plans, it doesn't mean that I can make some up right on the fly! Can you just, explain what's going on really quick?"

Midna did. Short version, Adri was upset about Impaz, Logan began to make up a plan, and Lora tried to follow what she was saying.

"Okay, I think I know what we can do, but i'm going to need some more time to make up a good plan." He walked over to the table that was pushed out of the way for all of the chairs. "Hey, does anybody have a map of Hyrule with them?"

"I believe that Telma has one with her." Renado responded.

"Okay. Hey Lora, could you go run and get it for me?" he asked. She nodded and ran back off to Telma. "Perhaps I shall go with her." Renado added, and walked out the door behind her."

Logan started to talk as he took some stuff off of the table, like a cloth and lantern "Okay, so first off, we're going to need to split into two groups. One will go to Death Mountain and find those last two people, and the other will stay here and defend the people, just in case. I'm not sure how far Death Mountain is from here though. But it's going to take me a little while to think about who will go with who, so you guys can do whatever you want for now. If any luck, I can get a plan done in about an hour or so."

He, really seemed to be taking charge quick. Link, Zelda and I didn't know what to think of it, we were just kinda surprised about what he was doing. Lora ran back in with a map in her hand, rolled up. Renado didn't come back though, he must've been talking with Telma.

Adri was first to act, she walked up to Impaz in her bed, who was currently sleeping. She wasn't looking too hot, she was so pale, it looked like she was painted white! You could hear her wheezing like she was breathing into a bag. She got on her knees and just, stared at her. Midna came over and tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed to the door. She wanted to give her some space for now. I nodded, and followed her out, and so did the others (besides Logan).

When we closed the door behind us, we all went in different directions. Lora went back to the house where Agitha and that, thing, was. Link and Zelda both went to a house to probably get some rest, Midna followed them, and I, stayed back. I walked around to the back and sat down in the dirt. I wanted to be alone for a second and think. I didn't know why, but something, just didn't feel right.

The way Logan just suddenly took charge, seemed strange to me. When that came up, I realized that lots of stuff with them seemed to be strange, and not exactly the good kind. The way they act, like they knew some of the people, it was odd for me. How did they know each other? Did they meet before, then how?

Lora, that weird, Inkling form. Not a single person that lived here thought it was normal, even Link, who has seen probably everything there is in Hyrule didn't know what it was! So, what was it? It could've just been some gift from Farore, but she seemed, familiar with it. And what could she do with it? For Logan, he just showed us, but I had no idea what it was.

I then thought about Impaz. Her sickness, it seemed to come out of nowhere. When we first met her, she was just dying of age, but now a disease? How? I thought that maybe somebody from castle town brougt it with them, but I shook my head. This was a big one, and if someone from Castle Town brought it with them, then lots of people here would be sick! Plus, they said that it was unknown, so maybe it didn't come from Castle Town..?

Then it clicked. What if the disease came before any of us got here? I'm not sure why, but it felt like Impaz wasn't the type of person to travel. So if it didn't come from any of the villagers, who was here before us? The one person that she met before we all came.

Adri.

What if she poisoned her? She could've but something in some food she was eating, or cast some sort of curst, or something! But I somehow just knew it, it was her. I don't know why, but it had to be her, there was no other person it could've been! My mind had switched to "Worst case scenario" mode, thinking of all the worst things that could happen! So then it switched over to Logan.

What if Logan wanted to split us up for a reason? What if he wanted to slowly pick us off?! Maybe they were lying about being my friends the whole time! All the things he knew what to do, the times he reacted to save us. But why did he save us? That was the last gap of trust that I didn't want to lose, so I just tried to stop thinking.

I tried to stop thinking about all the bad things I was thinking about! I wanted to trust them, I would be really glad to be their friends, they all seemed like good people! But my fear, my paranoia was keeping me back! I didn't want to think of these things anymore, but my mind just kept on going.

Lora, she could be a monster that could kill us off in our sleep! Her shyness could be an act, a pose! Then she could kill us when she least expected it! How did they know who we were, not just me, but Link, Midna, Zelda, and a bunch of others?! They could be fooling the goddesses themselves!

"Stop it, sTOP IT!" I yelled at myself, pounding at my brain to calm down. It hurt, but I had to think of something else to stop myself. I-

I froze, there was a pound on the wall from the inside. I froze, because I thought that Logan heard me. I heard yelling, I really didn't want to, but my curiosity took over. I stood up, and pressed my ear to the wall.

"-really not stay with her? You let Midna stay with Aden, and yet I can't even stay with her?" It was Adri, it sounded like she was arguing with Logan.

"We have to stick to the plan Adri! I let Midna stay with Aden because she didn't need to come with us! We're taking Link, end of story." That was Logan, what did he mean by "coming with them"? I guessed that he meant to Death Mountain, so it was those two and Link going…

I kept listening. "But come on, we just got back together and now we're splitting up again! We're the heroes of destiny Logan, and that means we have to stick toge"-

Another hard pound, I could feel the wall shake, so he must've hit really hard. "you don't GET IT ADRI! I DIDN'T WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH THIS! Tell me, WHY did we COME HERE?"

"We came here to save Hyrule Logan, why else would"-

"No we DIDN'T!" another harsh pound on the wall. "We CAME HERE, to GET ADEN THEN GO! But since we can't leave without the whole Triforce, WE GOT STUCK WITH THIS!"

I jumped back from the wall quickly, fear once again taking its toll. '_They came here to "get me"?'_ I thought. I swallowed hard, that couldn't be good, at all. My mind started to go worst case scenario again, but I refused, and tried to hold on to the last bit of trust that I had. There had to be an explanation for this, there had to.

'_Okay, just calm down, just calm down.'_ I took some long, deep breaths, one after another. I pressed fingers on my right hand to my chest, and slowly brought them down, breathing out one last time. Thank the goddess that worked, any longer and things might've gotten a little, complicated.

I started back to the house where I first slept, I needed to get some sleep, maybe that could calm my nerves. It was darker now, and you could see the tip of the moon above the cliffs from where I was. There were also less people now than there was before, so I didn't have to dodge a bunch of people this time. I did bump into a couple people though.

I got to the house, and some kids were already falling asleep, and Midna was there too! I thought that I should probably tell her about what I heard, she should know just in case. But on the other hand, she might not believe me. I couldn't believe myself from what I was thinking! So I decided that for now, I should just stay quiet.

She finally noticed me, and walked over. "Aden, there you are! Where were you, I was looking all over!" she said, she sounded like she was eager to say something.

"Oh, I was just, sitting for a bit. I needed to just have a little peace and quiet for a second, you know?" it was a half lie, I did need some time by myself, true, but the rest were all lies. Midna bought it, barely.

"Oh, okay. Well, I was thinking for a little. Ever since we split up, I was worried for you the whole time, wondering if you were okay. So I asked Logan if we could be together in a group, and she said it was okay!" Hearing that actually cheered me up a lot! The fear that I had quickly faded away when I heard that from her!

"Oh sweet! But, I don't think you had to ask him yourself, I would've came with you!"

"Well don't worry Aden, what's done is done. We should both go to sleep now though, Logan said that he's waking us all up early in the morning. At least he's giving us some time to rest instead of going right now." She said. Well, she was probably right about that. She talked about him like he was an old friend like me, so for now, maybe I should just keep quiet about what I heard.

"Alright then, I am getting a little tired right now too. So, good night I guess." I said, awkwardly. I looked away for a second, and then she hugged me. It felt, weird, but nice. I relaxed, and gave a gentle hug back, smiling. After a couple more seconds, she let go and started to walk to a different house, the one we were in was packing up with people (one was even sleeping on a table!).

"Good night Aden." She said, waving goodbye as she walked off. I could see her hair shine in the moonlight as she walked off. I watched her until she got into a less crowded house, then I sat down in a corner. I took off my cloak and used it as a pillow, and leaned up against it. It took a while, but I fell asleep. And for the first time ever since I got here, I went to sleep, happy. My eyelids became heavy, and I let them drop, as I drifted off into tomorrow.

_Midna's POV_

I was, back in the place I was before. This felt, much different though. I kept hearing this, noise. It sounded like some sort of crackling all around me. And I didn't see any sort of pictures, I could only listen. Voices faded in and out, on and off, so I listened in until I woke up.

"Are you _KSSSHHHHH_ this Ad- _KSSSSHHHH" _

"_A_bsolutely! I-_ KSSSSSSSSHHHH_ to work!"

"Oka- _KSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH _this!"

"Wait, wh- _KSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_KSSH _–en! Hol- _KSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH"_

"Midna! H- _KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH"_

"Aden! N- _KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH_

_HHHHHHHH_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

I sat up quick, as the dream cut off.

'_Oh god, what, what was that?'_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAND there you have it! Yup, took longer than usual again, sorry! I practically have middle school finals week coming up, and you know the drill! Well, I should get to sleep, thanks for reading guys, R,R&amp;S! Later!**


	28. Attack and Defense

**Alright! Finally I met the two week quota for this story! YES! Let's just get to it this time, enjoy! WOOOOO!**

**Chapter 28: Attack and Defence**

_Lora's POV_

I grumbled, these guys were harder to deal with than I thought! It was a three against two game, and we were still losing! One of the enemies sniped at me, so I dodged left to avoid it. I saw my two friends, and they were fighting the other person. For some reason, I was the only one who brought their gun to the match on our team, so they were dealing with the other person with their bare hands! Had to give them some credit though, they were doing pretty good!

I shot my light green ink at my opponent, he must've been using a blaster, no ink was on the ground. '_Weird'_ I thought. Some ink grazed his shoulder, and he clutched it painfully. My teammates were starting to get the upper hand, one swung the person against a wall, but my guy shot over at them before they shot her. Then he turned to me.

The blaster wielder rushed towards me, so I stumbled back, but tripped on something. I landed on my back, quickly pointing my gun up at the enemy. But I stopped, I saw what I tripped on.

A creepy silver helmet. Zant's. How was-

I was too slow, the person knocked my gun out of my hand and out of my reach. The person then got on top of me, pinning me down by my shoulders. He wasn't that strong, but having somebody put their entire weight on top of me made it hard to move. He raised his hand up high into the air, and the last thing I saw was the opponent's orange eyes.

Before I woke up with a slap in the face.

I bolted up and looked around quickly, seeing what was happening or who slapped me. It was still dark, but there was a little light from the moon outside. What time was it? I looked up, two figures were standing above me, waiting for me to get up.

"Come on Lora, we gotta get moving." It was Logan, who sounded very annoyed and tired. I rubbed my eyes, getting some of the sand out of them (What was that stuff anyways?) as the two walked away.

"Must you do that every time?" The other one was Zelda, I never really heard her talk that much since I got here, but the way she spoke, it was so formal. So it had to be her. I started to stand up, and I tried to walk quietly with all the other people sleeping around me.

"Well, she always wants us to." He was right there, a slap in the face is what I always need to get ready for something. Anyways, I followed the two out of the house and into the small clearing. It felt cool, like a nice crisp cold. It looked like they woke everyone else up too, Aden, Adri, Midna, even Link! Hopefully they didn't wake him up the way I did back in the forest. Zelda and I walked over to Midna, who was the most awake out of all of us surprisingly. Although, she did look a little, upset about something.

"Midna, might I ask, how are you the most awake out of all of us?" Zelda asked. Without looking at her, she just sighed and said, "bad dream, I woke up first and got Logan up."

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Logan yelled. We all did.

"I was trying to figure out who would stay and who would go. And while some of you might not like it…" A sharp breath from Adri. "I think that it'll be our best chance at ending this all, today. So let's get started."

"Link. You, me and Adri are all going to go to Death Mountain to find Din, and whoever the last person is. You've been there before, so you can help us get through the volcano."

"Log'n, that was two years ago! I don' think I can remember all've it!" Link yelled.

"Even if you don't remember the volcano, it can still help us if you came with us, you're the only one here that could let us into the mines if the gorons don't let us!" Logan explained.

"What about Zelda?" he jerked a finger over at the princess. Logan waved a hand in response.

"She's way too important to bring along Link, she's the princess of Hyrule! She needs to stay here, it's the safest thing for her. Plus, she can get all the soldiers from the castle ready to fight (even if they are too scared to)." He mumbled the last part. Link settled down when he finished.

"We need to get there and back as fast as possible, if we can get Din, and whoever the last person is, on our side, we might be able to take the Fierce Deity head on. We might even get Adri's powers back too, and trust me, they'll be extremely helpful!

"Now for the other group, who'll be staying behind getting everything ready before the Fierce Deity arrives. Lora, Aden, Midna, and Zelda. Get as many people ready to fight as you can, the more the better. And Lora, you also might want to explain to them what your Inkling form is, so we can avoid some, complications." He sounded hesitant saying that last part.

"But why can't Lora come with us? We just found her, so shouldn't she stay with us?" Adri blurted out. Logan pinched the top of his nose, saying with an annoyed voice, "We went OVER this Adri, she can't come because we need one of US to defend this place! Besides, Lora is one of the best in fighting between us, it would be better if she stayed here." That made me feel a little better, assuming he actually meant that. Adri stayed quiet, figuring out it was no use arguing with him.

"Adri, Link, you two get ready, we're going to go right now."

"NOW?!" Link and Adri yelled."We barely have anything prepared, you JUST told us the plan and you want us to go NOW?!" Adri seemed pretty mad, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if the entire village was awake at this point.

"Yes we need to go now! Like I said, the sooner we save the last two people, the better! Unless you WANT people to start dying!" Adri froze and immediately shut her mouth. That was a touchy subject for her. After a couple more seconds of silence, Logan said "Okay. Link, get Epona. Everyone else can do their own thing now."

Link did as Logan said, and went off to get his horse. Midna, after just standing around for a few seconds, went over to talk to Logan. Adri sighed and went to go get breakfast from the food cart. Zelda went to follow Adri and Aden stayed with me. He stayed quiet though, maybe he wanted to talk about something?

"Hey, Lora?" he asked. I looked over to him, and said "yeah?"

"Logan seemed, pretty strict just now. Is he always like that?"

"Not all the time." i answered. "but i guess he's just nervous. I mean, who wouldn't in this situation?" I looked down at the ground, Logan and Midna's shadow was stretched wide by the moon, which was almost gone behind the cliffs. Aden sighed.

"I hope this can all be over soon, I just want to stop all the fighting and, just try to stay with Midna. She really missed me, and I don't know what happened back then, but the least I can do is try and make up all the lost time.

'_Wait what?' _I thought. What did he mean? We came all this way for him, but he wants to stay here?

"Aden, what do you mean? You aren't going to come back with us?" I asked. He seemed upset, like I was going to say something like that.

"Lora, I'm sorry. I know you guys are my friends, but I don't know you guys at all. Midna, even though I don't remember her either, it really seemed like she missed me. When I first, met her, she was crying really hard, like she thought I was dead." His voice started to get shaky. "We both already risked our lives for each other, and I promised her that I would remember her. I can't go back on that promise. She, makes me feel…" He stumbled on his words.

"But Aden, you have to come back with us! We came here to get you, to bring you back home, with your friends and family!" I knew he didn't remember us, but I still had to try.

"Family? Why would I have a family there? This is my home, why would"-

"Midori." I cut him off, and grabbed his shoulders. "Midori, don't you remember your own last name Aden? That's your last name, your family's name! Don't you remember them at all?!" I didn't know why I was saying these things, but I wanted Aden to come back with us! He was one of my best friends!

"Midori." he repeated. He looked at the ground, lost in thought. He then shook his head. "No, no that's not my name. I"-

"Steven! Aqua! Callie! Marie! You can't remember any of those names?" He looked scared now, scared of me. He held my hands and gently took them off of his shoulders.

"Lora, I," he went silent again, with his mouth slightly open, lost in thought again.

"No. My last name, is Borgue." He said that with a soft voice. I stopped, he found out his real last name?

"I just remembered, it's Borgue, not Midori. I," he let go of my hands and stepped away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." he turned around and ran off. I just stood there, watched him run off behind some houses. The moon finally disappeared, and the sun started to rise.

He was gone now, there wasn't a way we could get him back.

_Midna's POV_

"So if you ever want to store things, just chant 'Naka Shuki' and you can use the power I gave you." I had just finished teaching Logan a way to store things without a basket, or a bag. Instead, i used a spell that would allow him to use a type of "pocket space" to store things. It was one of the more useful spells I learned when I was young. "And if you want to take things back out, say it again, but focus on what you want to take out."

Being a little curious, he took a piece of bread from the food cart and said the chant. Then, the piece of bread disappeared in an orb of shadow. He smiled.

"Thanks Midna, now we can bring a bunch of food with us to Death Mountain." He said. But before I could talk to him some more, I saw Aden run away from Lora, and behind some houses. I knew right away that something was wrong, so I told Logan "I'll be right back", and ran after him.

It wasn't that hard to find him, he was in a small space between two houses, but it was pretty dark. I could barely see a thing, but I did see something move in the dark. It had to be him. I could hear him slide down the wall, and sit on the ground from the small pebbles, something was definitely wrong.

"Aden?" I asked. I walked through the darkness, my hand sliding on the wall to know where I was.

"Borgue." I stopped, he was certainly here. But, he said his last name. Was he finally starting to remember? A dim light appeared, he lit up a Memory Orb so I could see him.

"That's my last name, right Midna? Borgue?" He was staring at the ground, and he looked panicked. His eyes were almost completely wide, and I could almost see his chest beating from his heart.

"Y-yes. Yes! You're finally starting to remember! You"- he cut me off.

"If Borgue is my last name," he looked over to me. "then why would they say my last name was Midori?" My happiness then turned into confusion. Midori? What kind of last name was that? What did that mean?

"Um, I don't know." I said slowly. Aden breathed out a sharp panicked breath and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Exactly. Listen Midna," he looked around to see if anybody was listening, then leaned in for a whisper. "I don't think we can trust these guys."

"What?" I said. What did he mean we couldn't trust them? Was there something he knew that I didn't? Sure, for the other two I had some doubts, but Logan was a good friend of mine, why wouldn't I trust him?

"Think about it Midna. Impaz is sick with some disease nobody knows about. Adri was the only one with her before we got here. The strong gust of wind that split us up on the bridge, that could've been Logan! And Lora just lied to me about my last name and about, 'my other family!' These guys are lying to us, I don't think they're on our side!"

Aden was getting really paranoid, and I started to feel the same way too. "But Aden, that's ridiculous!" I yelled.

"Think about it!" he said quietly. I only then realized that I yelled, so I covered my mouth with my hands. So I did. And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Adri was with Impaz first, and Logan with his Wind Waker would be strong enough to make the wind. But why would he do that?!

"Midna? Ad'n?" A light appeared in the entranceway, tt was Link, he must've heard me yell. He had his lantern with him too, so that explained the light. Aden quickly got rid of the Memory Orb, and I quickly stood up, saying "Yes Link?" a little too quickly.

"We're just about to go, and I didn' see you two anywhere." Link explained. '_about to go, huh?'_ I thought. I looked down at Aden through the darkness. He didn't say, but I could feel that there was still some more to talk about. If we stopped now, then we probably wouldn't be able to pick it up again later.

"Could you give us a couple more minutes?" I said, trying to buy more time. He gave a funny look, but nodded and walked off. Aden created another Memory Orb before it got too dark again, and I sat back down.

"Aden, even if you don't trust them, we have to keep going. It's the only way we can save everyone, and get your memories back!" I tried to calm him down. Although, it didn't seem to work.

"You don't understand Midna, you may not be, but I'm scared! Scared of what's going to happen!" His eyes started to glow from tears. He stopped staring at me and looked at the far wall. "All of this had to have happened, because of me!"

"What?!" I was caught off guard, why in Hyrule would he think that this is his fault! "Aden, none of this is your fault! Zant would've killed me if you didn't show up, you're stopping this, not starting this!" He didn't respond for a couple seconds, he was choking back the tears.

"I'm more scared of not saving someone than I am fighting something! I'm scared of being betrayed more than I am dying!" The Memory Orb disappeared, but Aden's tears let me see him through the dark. He had both hands on the back of his head, pushing it down. "But m-most of all…"

He turned his head to me, letting his hands push on the ground. Then, he burst.

"I'm scared of not keeping my promise! I want to remember you Midna, I want to remember all the fun we had when we were kids! I want to remember meeting you for the first time! But if I die, then I won't keep my promise! That's the only thing that keeps me going, trying to keep my promise and remember you!"

When he said those first words, I covered my mouth with my hands. '_He's doing all of this, for me?' _I didn't know how to explain how I felt, it was like I was worried, yet happy at the same time. Aden kept on going.

"I am scared of dying, but I'm scared of losing you more! I just keep going! Midna, I," He was crying so much now, our little dark space was now almost blinding. Snot was droling from his nose, he squeezed his eyes tight, and started to try to squeeze the ground. Dirt started to get into his fingernails. My throat started to get clogged up, before Aden wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Midna, I love you!"

I sat there in shock, and just let him cry on my shoulder as he squeezed me tightly. I couldn't even think straight, the only thing that I could think of was, '_I, he, wh-". _Once it finally started to sink in, I let all my tears flow. I couldn't believe that he felt that way about me, he had only known me for a few days, but he still loves me?

We were both crying so much, that it began to glow as much as a small moon. I hugged him tightly back, and we both let all of our tears flow. We stayed there crying for who knew how long, until we both went quiet. Aden had his forehead on my shoulder, trying not to get his snot on my cloak. Then, even though my voice was shaky, I answered him.

"I love you too."

_Logan's POV_

I watched Midna run off and chase Aden behind a building, while I stayed behind and tried to use the spell she taught me. I closed my eyes, and held out my hand. I focused on an image of the bread I just stored, trying to get it back out. Then I chanted "Naka Shuki".

I felt something fall into my hand, so I opened my eyes. The piece of bread I had earlier was back in my hand! _'This will really be useful!'_ I thought. I took a bite of the bread as I followed Adri, who was walking into one of the buildings. It was still dark, so it made sense when I saw her light up a tiny flame on her finger.

I stayed outside the building as I watched her. She was tiptoeing around some sleeping people, and over to the far wall. Agitha was sleeping there, next to the giant Clayman. The Clayman was sleeping too, surprisingly. Once Adri got over to them, she squatted down to her level. I could see Adri shake her a little by the arm, and Agitha's eyes started to slowly open. I could see Adri's mouth move, but since she was whispering, I couldn't hear her from here, and I certainly couldn't read her lips, so I just watched for now.

Agitha looked up at Adri and smiled, then they both talked for a little bit. Adri pointed back to something, then Agitha frowned and looked down. Agitha looked back up and whispered something else to her, and after some more talking, she smiled again. Adri then handed her some food, then stood back up and walked back, after waving her goodbye.

She tiptoed around the people again, and stumbled out of the house as Agitha went back to sleep. She looked back at her when she almost ran into me, and gasped a little. Then she relaxed when she saw it was me.

"I was just telling her goodbye, don't worry." I nodded, and walked back to the food cart, with Adri following behind me. Link came back with Epona, guiding her along by a rope. Epona's hooves clacked on the dirt ground as she walked step by step. When we got over to him, he jerked a finger behind him and started to talk.

"Ad'n n' Midna are talkin' right now, so they'll be a while." he said. I raised an eyebrow, what were they talking about? I looked at the spot they were talking in, and the space was, glowing really bright for some reason. Link saw my suspicion, and looked back too. He didn't know what was going on either, because he said, "That wasn't like that when I talked to them."

I decided to see what was going on, I walked over there while the glowing was starting to get brighter. I slid my hand along a building wall as I walked to them, and when I stopped when I started to hear them, cry?

I looked in, and squinting through the bright light, I could see Midna and Aden, hugging each other and crying like they just lost somebody. Their tears was the cause of the light, so I guessed that it was something big that they were crying about if it caused them to cry this much.

After a while, they calmed down, and I could hear Midna say to Aden, "I love you too."

_'Yeah, I think I should leave them alone for now_.' I thought. So, I started back to the others.

"I love you too." she said. Did that mean that Aden said it first? In that case, I was happy for him! But on the other hand, what did that mean for us? Was he going to stay here? No, he had to come back with us. He will eventually, we just had to wait.

Walking back, I saw Adri talking to Lora, probably just saying goodbye to her too. Lora was facing me, and Adri was facing her. Same thing with Link and Zelda, they were talking to each other too. Zelda had her hands together at her chest, but I wasn't sure what they were saying from here.

Lora saw me, and Adri followed her gaze. Lora seemed a little, pale for some reason. Although, I decided to spare some time and get down to the chase. I sighed a little.

"Link was right, they're busy. But we should really just go now, if we wait for them to finish talking, it's going to be a while." They didn't exactly like the idea though.

"Logan, come on! I know you're a little mad but do you really think that you have to go this far? We should at least say bye to them!" Adri said. I was tired of arguing with her at this point, so I just said, "Alright, then go say bye really quick."

Adri, although still a little mad, ran off over to them to say goodbye, while Lora stayed here. I looked at Lora, and she looked at me. Lora decided to be the one to say bye.

"So uh, good luck I guess Logan." It wasn't the best goodbye, but I was okay with it. So I said "You too" and gave her a nod. Adri walked back over, she must've decided to leave them alone for now. She put her hands back in her pockets, and looking away from me, she said, "Yeah, I'm ready now." I could hear the guilt in her voice.

Link hopped onto Epona's saddle, and looked over to us. He heard us talk, he would let Lora say goodbye to Midna for him. Adri walked over to him, and tried to get onto Epona's back, but it was hard since Link was already on her. Link held out a hand for her, so she took it and let him pull her up. She sat right behind Link, holding her hands around his waist.

"Logan," Zelda said. I turned over to her, and she looked curious.

"How will you follow Link and Adri to Death Mountain? It does not look like there is much more room on Epona's saddle." She was right, but I didn't worry. I had my own personal way to get around. I took the Wind Waker case out of my pocket, and took the baton out of the case too. Sure I could use my "Pocket Space", but it honestly felt more comfortable feeling it in my pocket. Plus, I already stocked up on food, so I didn't want to put more stuff in there.

I held the baton gently, as I put the case back in my pocket. Focusing, I slowly twirled the baton around in a circle pointed at the ground. Slow at first, but slowly getting faster each second. The wind began to swirl with the Wind Waker, following its movements around me. I kept twirling the baton, and the wind kept swirling around me. I started to rise up into the air, and the others stepped back to watch, including Epona.

Then, I quickly flicked up the baton, and the wind got to its fastest point! You could almost see the wind swirling around me, like a little cyclone keeping me up in the air. I breathed out, satisfied that it was able to work again. Zelda and Link were amazed! Link just let out a "woah". Zelda said the longer answer.

"Logan, that is amazing!" She said, astonished. I smiled, then I faced the tunnel leading out of the village. We had to get moving, even though the sun was rising, we were losing daylight every second. I looked over to Link and Adri, and Link nodded. He was ready to go.

"Good luck you three, try to stay safe!" Zelda said as a goodbye.

"Yeah, be careful please." Lora said. Adri smiled, and nodded, and so did I.

"Alright, let's go!" Link yelled. He lightly kicked Epona's sides, and she bucked up and neighed. Then she landed back down and started off fast out of the tunnel. I pointed the Wind Waker forward, and the cyclone carried me along through the tunnel to follow them. I heard Lora yell one last "Goodbye! Good luck!" as we left, and she faded out.

I got out of the tunnel, and followed behind Link and Adri, hearing the clacking of Epona's hooves all the way to Death Mountain.

**Well, here we are! I hope you all liked this one. I honestly can't believe that I finally met my two week quota for this chapter! I just hope you guys'll all like this one. Well, I'm gonna go play some Fire Emblem, so R,R&amp;S everyone! Later!**


	29. Heat of the Moment

**TIIIIIIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm really liking how this is going right now honestly. I managed to get all of this done the day before I had to go on a trip to Washington! Really exciting if you ask me. Also, I just want to thank the new people on here reading my story, because it looks like a bunch of new people are here. So hi everyone! Well, let's get started, shall we?**

**Chapter 29: Heat of the Moment**

_Adri's POV_

Holding onto Link's waist, we all rode out of the Hidden Village tunnel and out into the canyon, riding our way into Hyrule Field. I could hear Lora wishing us luck as we rode out, I hoped that she would be ok too, and that she would be ready to fight too. With Epona's hooves clacking each second, we sped off to Death Mountain.

I really wanted Lora to come with us, we only just found her (or rather Link and Midna did). It would've been awesome if she did, it would be the main three back together! Plus, she and I made a great team, I think, so I was sad she had to stay behind. I didn't bother freaking out being next to Link. I wasn't in the mood right now, especially after Logan came down on me.

We crossed over the Bridge of Eldin quickly, avoiding being swept away like last time. The sun started to come up on our right, and it was really pretty. It was almost golden, and it made me want to reach up and grab it. But we kept going, it wouldn't take that long to get to Death Mountain.

When we got into Hyrule Field, it wasn't as empty as it was last time. This time, the field was swarming with Twilight Beasts! Not two, not ten, but almost about fifty or so! Although, they weren't waiting for us, they were all running together to somewhere. Link figured it out first.

"What th'?! Where did all these Twilit Beasts come from?" Link yelled.

"An' why're they all…! They're headin' to Death Mountain!" When he said it, I saw it too. They were all running together to the volcano, and none of them were stopping to notice us. Link veered Epona out of the way of the horde and started to go around, and Logan followed. Link grumbled.

"There ain't no way we can fight our way through." he said, trying to think of a plan. I looked over at Logan, to see if he had anything, and it looked like he did with his confident face. He looked over at me.

"Adri, remember that attack we were working on before we came here?" He said. I knew exactly what he was talking about, so I nodded.

"Okay, then let's do it now!" He got rid of his personal cyclone, and started to sprint at full speed to keep up with us. He was gathering up energy for a big one, so I decided to do the same. I hopped off of Epona and sprinted along with the two, gathering up energy myself. Logan swirled his baton above his head in a wide circle, and I raised my hand up too. I could feel my hand starting to get hotter and hotter.

The wind around us started to blow harder and harder, and my breath started to get heavier too. Then finally, Logan flicked his baton down, and a gigantic tornado appeared! It was so strong, we all stopped to try and stand our ground and not get swept right off our feet. Even Epona was trying to get a grip on the ground! Some of the Twilight Beasts got swept into the tornado though, they swirled around in it like a top in MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE! I was starting to feel a little better. '_My turn!'_

I thrusted my hands at the giant tornado, Kamehameha formation, and a large stream of small flames burst out of them! They all flew right into the tornado, and using our little "team attack" (as Logan likes to call it), we made a giant FIRE TORNADO!

It swept up Twilight Beasts left and right and destroyed them instantly when they hit my flames! All of the flames managed to stay inside too and not fly everywhere. Link was really impressed, I could hear him say "woah!" after watching it for a couple seconds. Logan tried to move it across to sweep up more, but it looked like he was struggling a little. He gritted his teeth, and THAT was when the flames started to fly everywhere.

Some stray ones came flying towards us, so we dodged out of the way quickly. Logan tried to get it back together to get the last couple Twilight Beasts out of the way, but it was coming apart even more now! His eyebrows went in, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to muster up any energy remaining, something this big costed a lot of it!

"Log'n?! Are ya gonna do somethin'?!" Link yelled, veering Epona out of the way of another flame. Logan clenched his left fist, while I dodged again from a stray flame. Looking back to Logan, he started to look even angrier than he did back at the Village! His shoulders were tensed up, and you could almost see a vein on his forehead!

"Hang on! I got this!" He yelled. He had to stay in that stance, or the whole thing would fall apart, so he was trying to focus all of his energy into trying to keep the tornado together.

I saw another flame head straight towards Logan, so I deflected it with one of my own. It hit it and went flying over to a canyon, falling into the abyss. I was about to yell at Logan to do something, but then he, surprisingly, relaxed! He breathed out, lowered his shoulders, unclenched his hand, and brought it up to his left cheek. He gently touched his left cheek with two fingers, and closed his eyes. I knew what he was doing, but I hoped he did it quick.

Most of the Twilight Beasts were gone, turned into little squares and just, floating where they were. But about a third of them were left, and they were still making a mad dash to Death Mountain, who knows how many made it through already! I hoped all those Gorons were okay.

Seconds passed, and Logan was still touching his left cheek. Link was trying to get Epona to calm down, who was going wild at this point! Trying to buck Link off her back so she could freely run away, but that caused her to almost hit some more flames, and THAT caused her to get even more out of control! I kept dodging and deflecting flames, but one almost hit the top of my head, so I had to beat out the fire on top.

Then, Logan finally got into Focus Spirit.

It happened really quick, Logan's body flashed bright orange, and glowed with the same color. His eyes also went from normal everyday looking eyes, to completely orange as well! Basically, there was lots of orange. That's all I'm going to say.

He raised the Waker higher as he lifted up his left hand, in the type of style you would see a conductor do in a concert. Almost instantly, the entire fire-nado went back to normal, no more flames came bursting out at us anymore. Epona calmed down, seeing that there wasn't any more danger, and Link breathed a sigh of relief.

Logan could only stay in Focus Spirit for about 30 seconds, so he quickly got to work. He moved the fire-nado around to get the remaining Twilight Beasts, destroying them instantly! Logan flicked the Wind Waker to the left, and the Fire-nado quickly flew across the field and obliterated the last couple Twilight Beasts in just a couple seconds! Now the entire field was covered in black, floating squares.

Logan lowered the baton and his hand, and the Fire-nado came apart. The flames dove into the canyon, so that no other flames would hurt somebody. His body started to return to normal, his eyes getting normal again, and all the orange disappearing. He breathed out, and everything went back to the way it was. Link was speechless.

"Logan, how did- Adri, why was- what just"-

"Sorry Link, but we gotta get going. Short story, it's power called Focus Spirit. Adri, get back onto Epona, we gotta get back on track." He swirled his baton around and made another mini cyclone. I did what he said, climbing back onto Epona. Link was still speechless, so I decided to get Epona going for him. I kicked at her sides, and Epona went riding along to the Mountain.

_Link's POV_

After that, uhh, thing happened, we all rode through Kakiriko. Or, what was left of it.

The whole village was completely destroyed! Houses were in shambles, the gates were demolished (probably trying to keep a Twilit Beast out), even the Light Spirit's spring was clogged! None of it was running anymore, now it was as dry as the Gerudo Desert! Only the sound of the wind remained intact.

None of us spoke when we saw it, we just all looked around, then got right back on track to Death Mountain. We headed up through the passageway and weaved through the path up to the part dividing Kakiriko, and the Goron Tribe. I slowed down Epona, and Adri got off, letting me jump down too. Logan got rid of his, tornado, too.

We all looked up at the wall that led to the Gorons, it was eerily quiet. Then the realization hit me, and I smacked my head. Epona, I completely forgot about her! Last time we went out, Midna was with me, and I could talk to her in Wolf form. But now, there was no way to tell her to go back! And she couldn't wait here, it was way too dangerous!

"Ugh, Epona." I groaned. Logan read my face like the cover of a book, and instantly knew what I was thinking. He looked down for a couple seconds, thinking. Then he turned to Adri.

"Adri, do you think you still have some of your old powers?" He asked. Adri responded, "I'm, not sure." I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but Logan did. Eventually, Adri figured out what he was saying, and went, "Oooooohhhh right."

She slowly stepped towards Epona, one foot in front of the other. Epona did nothing but watch her. She trusted her. Adri reached out and gently touched her head, pressing her fingers slightly. She then closed her eyes, and put her head down.

"Hey, can you hear me?" She asked quietly. Now I was completely lost, first that gigantic fire storm, then Logan and his, what was it again, "Focus Spirit", now Adri was trying to talk to Epona?! What else can these people do, turn into a bird and fly away?

Surprisingly, Epona actually seemed to understand what she was saying. When Adri asked Epona her question, she blowed out through her nose, louder than she usually would. Adri smiled.

"Good. I need you to go back to the Hidden Village, where we just were. Can you do that?" She continued. I looked at Logan, he was looking at me already. He looked at Adri, and nodded. He knew what she was doing. Epona whinnied softly.

"Don't worry, he'l be safe with us. You need to get back to the Village where it's safe for you." What was Epona saying when she was talking to her? I thought about asking her about it after, but it soon slipped my mind. Epona snorted, and Adri smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. You should go now, who knows when those things might come back." Epona snorted, and Adri giggled a little.

"Okay, good luck." She took her hand off of Epona's head, and stepped to the side. Epona whinnied, and then sprinted off out of sight. Once again, I was speechless. Adri just, talked to Epona, and got her to leave. I might as well've started to make a list of what they CAN'T do!

"Epona said that you should be careful." Adri said. I looked at her, and just nodded. I still couldn't believe what happened.

"Okay, we should get going now, the faster we do this, the faster we can find the last two people. Let's go!" Logan got right to work, making up another tiny tornado and floating up the wall. Adri started to sprint, then she leaped up and shot flames from her hands, shooting herself up. I snapped myself out of my trance, and followed them, quickly climbing up the ladder on the wall to follow them.

When I got up, the two were far ahead of me, so I sprinted as fast as I could to follow them. The path was narrow, so it was easy to see where they were going. I managed to catch up with Logan, but Adri was faster than she looked, she was far ahead of both of us, and it looked like she wasn't even going as fast as she could.

We kept running up the path, until a booming voice stopped all of us in our tracks. "YOU THERE!" We all skidded to a stop, and I looked around to see where the voice came from. It sounded deep and tough, just like a goron. The large walls of the path made the voice echo, so it took a little bit of searching.

"Why are you here, the people of Kakiriko have escaped, why have you come back?" The goron continued. I kept looking, this time up along the walls. And there it was, the goron was standing on a really high ledge, watching us. I didn't think it saw me yet, it probably just saw Logan and Adri.

"We need to get into Death Mountain, there's someone in there and we need to help them!" Adri yelled. I knew it wasn't going to go well, and I was right. The goron instantly fought back.

"The Goron Mines are sacred! No mere outsider is allowed in!"

I decided to step in before things started to get ugly, I could see Logan start to reach into his pocket. I gently pushed Logan and Adri out of the way to get in front, and when the goron saw me, he gasped and stepped back a little.

"Don' worry, they are with me! Can you let us through?" I asked him. He quickly nodded, saying "Yes brother! Right away!" And hopped down from the ledge. We kept on running up the path, and the goron decided to come along to help us. We reached another wall, and it was almost the same as last time. Adri flyed up, Logan used his tiny tornado to fly up, but the goron helped me out by launching me up in the air, goron style! He said that we should keep going if we're in a hurry, so that's what we did.

We all kept running as fast as we could up the path, we jumped up over ledges, and weaved around corners. Adri decided to take a shortcut here and there, getting a little boost with her fire powers. Logan followed close behind me, trying to keep up. Even though he was the most focused out of all of us to get to the top, he was still the slowest of us.

Then, cheers rang out. Booming cheers throughout the path, all coming from Gorons up high on the ledges as we ran past them. They were cheering for us! They cheered because a hero was here to save them, to help everyone! Hearing all of their cheers made me feel even more confident than I was before, so I went even faster, speeding by Logan!

I hopped and leaped down some more ledges and down to the second to bottom one. Looking up, there was more gorons than there was back where I was! They were all looking down at us, cheering for us! "The hero is here!" I could hear one yell. Logan and Adri stopped behind me, and looked up and the long way to the entrance of the mines.

"This might take a while." Logan said. I looked back at them, confused.

"Couldn't you two just fly up there?" I asked. Logan shook his head.

"I could, but you two couldn't. I only know how to make a cyclone for myself, so I don't think I could fly you two up there. And Adri, I'm guessing you don't have that much energy left to fly up there, right?" Adri decided to check, and tried to make a small flame on her finger. But when she did, only a tiny spark came out, so she nodded at Logan.

"We can help!" Said a goron above us. He leapt down from the high ledge, and rolled down to the lowest part of our climb. Then, there was lots of rumbling. The ground started to shake, and a loud noise was coming from behind us. I turned around, and there was all the gorons that were cheering us on, rolling right towards us!

Logan saw it too, so he jumped out of the way, but Adri didn't. I grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the way of the Goron stampede, following Logan. I tripped a little, and accidentally fell on my side, the tough rock scraping against my skin. It hurt, but I'd live.

I stood back up and watched what the gorons were doing, and it didn't really make sense to me at first. They were all stacking on top of each other in their "Launching Forms" in three stacks. '_One for each of us?'_ I thought. Goron after goron stacked on top of each other until there was about ten in each stack! They all seemed really balanced too. But one goron stayed at the bottom of the three.

"We've been practicing this, it'll help you get right up to the elders! Come over and hop on!" He yelled. I looked over at Adri and Logan, Logan seemed hesitant but Adri just shrugged and walked over to the first stack. The goron got into its launching form and Adri climbed on it. Then the goron started to vibrate, so Adri got ready to fly!

Then the goron sprung her up high into the sky! She screamed "woooOOAAAH!" As she flew and flailed her arms around to try and steady herself. But the goron didn't launch her high enough, so when she got as high as she could go, she was almost a goron short, and tried to grab onto the top one. She then used some climbing skills to reach the top, where the stack stayed surprisingly steady!

She didn't stand completely up, but she still waved a hand down and yelled "It's all good! You guys can come up!" So we did, with me going next and Logan last. We did almost the same thing that Adri did, but I did it a little calmer than the others. When we all got on top of our stacks, the goron that lifted us up yelled from down below.

"THE ELDERS WILL HELP, GOOD LUCK FINDING WHO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR BROTHERS!" I smiled down at him, and yelled down "THANKS!" The goron nodded hapilly.

"OKAY MY BROTHERS, NOW!" The goron yelled. All three of our goron stacks started to vibrate intensely, so I got ready to get launched. Adri and Logan did the same, trying to do what I did. The goron stacks vibrated more and more, to the point where it felt like an earthquake!

Then all of the gorons sprung up at the same time, launching all three of us higher than we ever flew before! This time, I took a page from Adri and started to flail my arms around, to try to keep myself upright. We all screamed as we flew higher and higher and higher! Then when we got to the top, we went even higher! We got to the point where it could feel like you were touching a cloud. Then we fell back down.

Thankfully, it was only a couple second fall down getting to the elders' entrance. I landed on the top platform on my feet, but fell backwards doing so, since it was a big fall. Adri got onto the platform, but landed on her side. I didn't think she was in that much pain though, she just gritted her teeth. Logan I just felt sad for, he overshot it and slammed into the top of the entrance, and then fell down in front of us. He groaned angrily and squeezed his eyes shut tight. I thought he was alright though.

_Logan's POV_

_ 'FUCK THAT HURT!'_

_Link's POV again_

I helped Adri off of the ground first, giving her a hand to pull her up. She took it, and stood up, then held her side. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She decided to check the damage for herself, slightly lifting up her shirt to reveal a new large bruise on her side! She just stared at it for a couple seconds with a wince, then she put her shirt back down.

"You know what, it's okay. Once I get my powers back I'll be able to fix that!" She said, surprisingly cheerfully. '_She has, healing powers to? Well, better take that off the list of what she can't do'_. She walked over to Logan, and helped him get up. She let him lean on her shoulder, but he refused and said "I'm fine on my own, let's just keep going."

He started to walk forward, but large thumping made him stop. From the entrance of the way to the mines, a large (and very strong) goron looked down on us. It was Darbus, one of the leaders of the gorons! He looked the same way he did last time I saw him, but he did not seem happy to see us.

"Why are you humans here?!" Darbus yelled. Before things got ugly, I stepped in front of Logan to talk to him, in case Logan said anything that would make him angry. If he did, I'm pretty sure Darbus would throw him all the way back to the village!

"Darbus, we're here because we need to get int' the Mines! There's so"-

"Brother Link, you know very well that our Mines are sacred, and no mere outsider can enter. You are welcome, but these humans," he pointed to Logan and Adri. "are forbidden."

"Look, can we all just go inside and talk please? We can explain everything, I promise!" Adri pleaded. Darbus stared her right in her eyes and said, "Why should I?"

"Because, because," Adri didn't know what to say, she stumbled on her own words. I looked at Logan, who was looking back and forth between Adri and Darbus. Then he decided to step in.

"Because we know a way to stop the attacks!" He yelled. We all looked over at him, confused. Darbus faced him, and said in an intimidating tone, "What do you mean little human?" Logan looked down and mumbled "come on it's like, three inches".

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Darbus yelled. Logan quickly looked back up to him and said really fast, "The attacks! From the Twilit Beasts! We just got rid of a giant horde of Twilit Beasts, that probably overpower all of you! And" he stopped for a second when he saw Darbus's face, he was very angry from him saying all those Twilit Beasts could beat him. So Logan improvised.

"There were more Twilit Beasts out there than there are pebbles on this mountain! Trust me, it would not go well for you! We know a way we can prevent that from happening again, if you let us talk!" Logan finished. Darbus stared right at him, not breaking any eye contact. Then finally, he said "Bah." and turned around to walk into the entrance, waving a hand for us to follow. So we all did, and Adri gave Logan a confident nod of approval. He nodded back.

We all walked in, and it looked the same as it did every time. A large circular room with torches on the walls. Right now, they weren't lit because the overhead hole was bringing in the sunlight. And there was also the little arena in the middle for goron wrestling. But for some reason, no other gorons were here. It was just Darbus.

Darbus stomped over to the entrance of the mines and stood in front of it, to guard it from us. We all stood in front of him, waiting for any of us to say anything. We all just stood there. Logan was in a weird stance though, from the long fall, and Adri was still clutching her side, her red shirt was starting to get a new shade of red.

"What are you waiting for?! SPEAK!" He yelled, and that caught us off guard. Logan got straight to explaining.

"We know who's causing all of the attacks, on you and everywhere else. So we're trying to stop him, and to do that, there are people in the mines that we need to find. If we find them, we can save everyone." He tried to explain.

"You best be speaking the truth small human, word of the attacks has spread to us gorons, some of the attacks have spread as well! Us gorons have suffered losses for the past few days." Darbus clenched his fists and looked down. _'Gorons died?'_ I thought. '_How? The gorons are the strongest creatures in Hyrule! How long have they been attacked?'_

"We're not joking. But we need to get into the mines to find the last two people we need to find!" Logan continued. Darbus got a little skeptical, then looked down further.

"Your hand is glowing, why is that?" He asked. We all looked down at our hands, and we all found that our Triforce marks were glowing. There really was another Triforce wielder here, and whoever it was, they were close. Now Adri decided to take over the conversation.

"Our Triforce marks glow whenever someone with another piece of the Triforce is nearby, well, besides us after a while. So that means whoever we're looking for IS in there! You just have to believe us!" She pleaded. Darbus, still a little skeptical, squinted at us. Then he sighed.

"I should've known. My apologies humans, the attacks have made me paranoid for my fellow brothers, so I've been doing all I can to protect them. Ever since I was chosen as the new elder since the old ones passed, lots of gorons have not accepted me, because of my, quick tempered mind." He looked at us.

"If you are speaking truthfully, then I shall guide you through the mines to find this one you are looking for with you." His voice had gone quiet, and soft, completely different from his angry loud voice from before. Adri nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Darbus, I promise, we'll"-

"_GROOOOOOAAAAAH!" _A loud scream came from outside, then another, and another. They were all the screams of gorons, and from the sound of them, not happy at all. I started to run to the entrance, but right as I did, an explosion was heard behind me, followed by another scream, this time, from Darbus. I turned around, Darbus was lying on the ground far from where he was before.

He wasn't moving.

An evil laugh broke the ominous sudden silence, and we all quickly looked towards whoever the laugh was coming from. We all saw him at the same time, and who else could it be?

Zant.

He was back again, and he just killed Darbus and a bunch of other gorons! His robe was back to its old color instead of the white and purple color, showing that he wasn't supporting the Fierce Deity anymore. But that didn't stop all of us from yelling, "ZANT!"

Adri clenched her fists, she was really eager to get back at Zant! "Zant, give us Din now, or else!" Logan yelled. Zant laughed harder, and I was ready to fight too, I reached for my sword! But before I could unsheath it, he said "Not just yet!" And flew into the mine entrance.

"GET BACK HERE!" Adri yelled, and sprinted after him into the mines. She completely ignored her new bruise, she was just completely filled with rage. She just kept going and going until she was out of sight.

"ADRI WAIT!" Logan yelled, and he sprinted after Adri. I looked back at where we came, and thought about going out to see what happened.

'_No.'_ I thought. I knew what was out there, I knew how heartless Zant can be. I knew what he did to all those innocent gorons. And I didn't want to see what he did again.

I followed Logan and Adri into the mines, and away from the destruction outside.

**Okay! Another chapter done! I decided to put together that little "team attack" section to show just what can happen when these "new kids" work together. I know it sounds cliché, but this WILL come back later in the story! Well, I gotta go to bed now, so thanks for reading everyone! R,R&amp;S!**


	30. The Brave and the Cowardly

**Sorry for this taking so long again! There was just, SO MANY THINGS GOING ON! Homestuck ended, I'm almost done with Fire Emblem Fates Conquest and Birthright, STEVEN UNIVERSE IS COMING BACK IN MAY! AND SCHOOL, UGH! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, it's longer than the others, and it also has a little explanation to what Lora's "other form" is, in case some people were confused and were too lazy to look it up. Now let's get to it, shall we?**

**Chapter 30: The Brave and the Cowardly**

_Zelda's POV_

We wished the three good luck as they all rode out of the village and into Hyrule Field. They all raced as fast as they could to Death Mountain, I sincerely hoped that they would find the last two people quickly, both Din and the last Triforce bearer, whoever it was.

I will admit it, I was worried for all of them. Both Nayru and Farore were heavily guarded. Nayru was guarded by Yeto, who had been corrupted by the Fierce Deity's magic, and Farore (from what Link had told me) was guarded by a giant crab-like creature called a Gohma. If not for the Master Sword or Aden's restoration powers, we might not have made it back!

So that led me to think, '_Who, or what was guarding Din?' _Perhaps it was a Goron, or maybe some other creature all together. Din was the Goddess of Power, so it would make sense that she would be the most guarded out of all three goddesses. At least, that was my guess.

When Epona's hooves faded out, I stopped and turned around to face the peeking sunrise. It felt nice and warm, contrary to the cold morning air. Even in difficult times like these, I always felt that it was important to stop and take in what was around me. So I did, until Aden and Midna stopped walking in front of us.

They were both staring at us, stunned at what just happened. Link, Adri and Logan all left without even saying something like a "goodbye". Standing side by side, Midna's mouth was gaping in surprise, while Aden wore an expression that I could read as "_I knew this would happen"._

"Did, did they just..?" Midna stuttered. This was a first, I had never hear her stutter before, but that was beside the point. Aden looked up at her, with a sorry look on his face. Lora looked like she was panicking on the inside, then she tried to explain what happened to them.

"Hey, uh, sorry. Logan said that they had to go right away, so they just left. Adri really wanted to say something but, well, you can't really change Logan's mind if he's set on something, ya know?" She explained poorly. Midna closed her mouth, and looked at Aden, returning the look.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry, but Logan"-

"No, no. It's fine. Logan said they had to leave right away, so they did. You don't have to apologize, it was all on me." Aden said. This was, unexpected to say the least. '_Just what was going on back there with those two?' _Lora was looking heartbroken.

"Aden, I"-

"Look Lora," Aden interrupted again with a surprising stern look on his face. "let's just start waking everyone up, okay? We should just do what Logan told us to do, we have to get ready."

Lora was about to say something else, but then she closed her mouth, figuring that it was useless to keep going on like this. She nodded and trudged past them and on to the houses. I decided to do the same, but when I passed them, I noticed something, odd, about them. No, it wasn't the fake smiles that they had on to pretend that they were okay, when I looked at their faces facing away from the sunrise, they were dimly glowing. '_Were they crying?'_

As I walked away from them to find some of the castle soldiers that were here, I heard them start to whisper. I stopped when I heard it, but I didn't turn around. They stopped too when I stopped. As curious as I was, I had to give them some space for them to talk. So, I kept walking to try and find the soldiers.

It didn't take me long to find them, they were all in one house together, sleeping side by side. I had only noticed it now, but there were not that many soldiers here. There was only eight, a lot of them did not make it. I wished that I would've noticed sooner, I truly felt sorry for them. But what was done is done, there wasn't anything I could do now to bring them back.

I cleared my throat to get ready to speak, but that woke up one of the light sleeping soldiers. He groggily looked up at me and peered through the tiny gap that was for his eyes. When he saw me, he completely woke up and yelled, "P-princess Zelda!" This caused the other guards to wake up, and frantically start to stand to salute me. But this caused some of the guards to bump into other guards, which made them fall down. This went on for a while.

Finally, they were all in a line and ready to follow orders. Their backs were straight, hands at their sides, and helmets adjusted correctly. Now I could finally tell them what to do.

"Men." I said firmly. All of them straightened their backs even tighter. "I want all of you to wake up the people and gather them in the center of the village, I would like to make an announcement to everyone."

"Yes Princess Zelda!" Yelled one of the soldiers as he saluted. He turned to the other guards and yelled, "Move out men!" They all then turned and marched out of the house, and onto waking up the people. I sighed, the guards can be big hassles sometimes. Even if they are the soldiers of Castle Town, you could never find one that was completely professional. Then Lora peeked through the doorway over at me once the guards passed.

"Uh, hey Zelda." She said, walking into the doorway. I greeted her with a comforting smile.

"Hello Lora. Do you need anything?" I asked. She walked in with her hands behind her back, one hand clenching her other arm. She walked slow, like she was nervous about something.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I wanted to get it out of the way really quick." She said. She definitely sounded nervous, whatever she was going to say. She rubbed her arm behind her back. "It's about that power that Farore gave to me yesterday."

"Ah, yes I remember it. It was that strange transformation where your clothes changed and your hair turned into tentacles, correct?" I also remembered Link, Midna and Aden getting ready to fight just in case, but I decided not to bring it up.

"Yeah, that one. I just, thought I should tell you what it was so you wouldn't freak out again if you saw it." I nodded, and she breathed in, ready to receive her explanation.

"The power that she gave me was a sort of, transformation into a different form called an Inkling. It's creature not from your world. It has the power to shapeshift at will from a human, to a squid. I can also fire toxic ink that hurts others, but I can swim through in my squid form. I've actually had it for a while, but I had it taken away from me for some reason when I came here."

I listened to all of Lora's explanation, but I didn't understand a thing! What did she mean by all of that? '_She's had that form before?' _I thought. _'Where did she come from? And then how did she know Aden?'_ This, was extremely confusing, to say the least. Lora seemed to spot my confusion.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to explain." She said. "Maybe I should just show you instead." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then, she began to transform into the creature she transformed into the day before.

Her cloak, and her clothes underneath began to get covered in a strange light green ink-like substance. It appeared as if it was out of thin air, It seeped down her shirt, shoes and pants, but not a single drop fell onto the floor. All of it stayed on her clothes, and began to seep into them.

She parted her long brown hair with both of her hands, and the hair began to stick together, with the same green ink! The two long sides of the hair stuck together with the ink, until they were both entirely covered in it. Then, the ink seeped into the hair, showing that the hair had turned into tentacles! They were long green, slightly slimey. Light green around the top, but slightly purple at the bottom, with some spots scattered around them.

There were also certain changes on her face. Her eyebrows had turned into ink as well, the same color as the top of her hair/tentacles. Her eyes were surrounded by black circles, they were stuck to her skin as if they were part of her face. Lastly, her ears had turned from their original shape to a triangular shape, but not like normal Hyleans', they were just flat triangular ears.

The clothes however, were the strangest thing of the bunch! The shoes were shiny green and black, and went way past her ankles, almost like boots. They also had a light blue glow in certain spots. Her shirt was a long sleeved tight black shirt, with something else over it that was hard to explain. It was light green with silver stripes. They were unlike anything I've ever seen or heard of!

Her transformation had only taken about seven seconds, and words could not describe how amazed I was! She had turned into an entirely new race, species even, right in front of me! She was unlike any creature I've ever studied about in my entire life, she possible could not be in any books at all!

Lora took a deep breath and let out an audible sigh, but it sounded kind of gurgled, as if she was underwater. She looked at her new form and smiled a big smile, bringing her arms around and hugging her strange tentacle hair. She looked so happy, like she has not felt like that in a long time. I decided to take a good look at the new form, walking around her.

It was astonishing, the ability to go between one form to the next in an instant. It was almost like Link's wolf form or Midna going in and out of shadows, but much more unique! As I walked around her, I noticed something on Lora's back. A very large container filled with the exact same light green ink from Lora's transformation! Attached to it on the top was some sort of blasting device, similar to Auru's, or the one he made for Shad. It was almost the same color as Lora's other clothes, and it had the same blue glow. '_This must be what she uses to shoot her "toxic ink"' _

Lora turned around to look at me, and she looked as happy as she could be! She laughed a gurgled laugh and said, something. I had no idea what she was saying, she was speaking a whole other language! Just like her breathing and laughing, this sounded gurgled as well. She kept talking to me in her language, but I was more focused on the people outside now.

More and more people were coming out to the center of the village, around a house with an upper platform on the outside. Some have not noticed us yet, but it was only a matter of time until they all got scared like we did when we first saw her new form. Lora stopped talking and followed my gaze, and immediately reacted.

Lora swiftly grabbed her cloak off of the ground and hid behind the wall. She threw the cloak around her back and threw up the hood before anyone noticed her, tucking the tentacles under the dark green cloth. She pulled the hood farther down her face so nobody could see her, and transformed back into her old form. I could tell because the black spots around her eyes disappeared, and when she breathed again, it was smooth and clear.

Lora took off her hood, eyeing the people outside, and took a deep breath.

"That," she started in a quiet voice. "Was way too"-

"That was amaaaaziiing!"

We both looked to the voice that interrupted us, and it was none other than Agitha, along with the strange creature from Hyrule Castle following right behind her! Agitha quickly walked up to Lora, with the creature stomping along with her. Agitha got right up into Lora's face.

"That looked sooo pretty! Your clothes were shiny, the tentacles looked pretty, and your clothes were green! I love the color green!" You could almost see Agitha's eyes sparkling with amazement. The creature behind her let out a familiar "Mooouuun", probably for, agreement?

"Why were you so scared of everyone else seeing that? It was amazing!" Agitha yelled. Lora quickly put up her hands in defense and shook her head.

"Please, be quiet!" Lora sharply whispered. She took another peek at the people outside, there were a lot more than before now, and some were starting to get suspicious. They were looking at us with suspicion on their faces, but just kept walking along. After a couple more seconds of silence, Lora went back to Agitha.

"It's, hard to explain to you okay? From the way some of you guys" She looked at me. "Reacted when they saw that form, imagine what would happen if everyone else did! They would run away, scream, call me a freak, try to hurt me, try to"- Lora would keep going on and on if Agitha had not interrupted her. It almost looked like she would break if she kept going on, almost like she had experienced it before.

"It's okay, I was scared too." She said. We all stopped and stared at her, except for the creature of course. _'What does she mean by that?'_ I thought. The creature let out another "Moouun", probably for confusion this time(?).

"When I first started talking to my bug friends, lots of the other kids called me weird and laughed at me. I got sad and thought about not doing it again, but a small butterfly told me some advice. 'Don't be ashamed to spread your wings, because those wings are yours!' I took the butterfly's advice, and I've always been happy of what I do since! You should take the butterfly's advice too Lora, she was a pretty one, and you're pretty too!"

Lora smiled a little when Agitha said that last part and scratched the back of her head. It seemed she liked the comment. The creature behind Agitha let out another "Moouun". I was not sure what it was for this time.

"See? Even Mister Clayface thinks so!" Agitha said excitedly. I giggled a little.

"Mister Clayface?" I asked. Agitha looked over at me, and nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah! I had to give him a name since he helped us, and Mister Clayface was the perfect name! And he seemed happy with it too, isn't that right Mister Clayface?"

"Moouun" the creature, I mean, Mister Clayface said with a smile. Lora let out a good, deep laugh, then stopped and looked down at Agitha.

"Thanks Agitha, I guess I needed that advice."

"Princess Zelda!" A soldier guard yelled from the doorway. We all looked at him, including Mister Clayface. The soldier marched towards me, walking slightly faster passing Mister Clayface, then stopped in front of me to salute.

"We have gathered everyone in the center of the village, we are now ready for your announcement." I smiled, and nodded my head.

"Follow me Princess." The soldier turned around and marched in the other direction. I looked back to the three, wondering what they would do. After some quick thinking, I decided that they should stay where they were. What I was going to say to everyone, things might go bad quickly. I didn't want them to get involved in it too. So I motioned a hand down, and Lora seemed to get the gesture. So I turned around and followed the soldier.

They certainly did their job, everyone in the village was crowded in the center. It was almost as crowded as Castle Town's Central Square! All of the people were talking to one another, until the soldier that was guiding me yelled to everyone, "CLEAR THE WAY, THE PRINCESS IS HERE!" Everyone stopped and looked at us, and did as he said. The people cleared a way to where I was to give my announcement, a house porch that was under a balcony.

As I walked through the crowd, I looked around. Many people I knew were here, Telma the Bartender and the other members of the resistance were here. Auru, Ashei, Rusl and Shad were all here! There was also a couple more that I knew, but I could not recall their names. But as I looked around, I realized that neither Midna or Aden was in the large crowd. '_Where are they now?'_

We got up to the house porch, and the soldier stayed in front to guard me in case anyone decided to try and attack me. I walked past him and walked on to my "stage". I will admit it, I was nervous. If I angered the people, or scared them in any way, they could very well turn on me. Then Logan's plan would be ruined completely! I took a small breath, and addressed the crowd.

"Hello everyone. I must apologize for everything that has happened to all of you for the past few days, but we have been very, busy. However, the reason I have called you all here for, is not exactly the best of news." The people started to mumble to each other, and a lingering feeling of dread began to fill the air. I lightly bit my lip.

"The barrier around this village that protects us from the enemy, The Fierce Deity, is connected to the leader of this village, named Impaz. She used this spell just for us, and has allowed everyone here to stay here so they may be safe. We owe her so much." More mumbling, this time for confusion about Impaz. "Who is she talking about?" I heard someone say. _'I probably should have informed them about her'._

"However, recently she has caught a very strange illness, and she has been getting worse by the day. The healers and doctors that are here have been doing all they could, but they have all been unsuccessful. They all fear that her last day, may be today." I could see everyone's eyes widen, and the soldiers' heads snap back to me.

"Now please everyone, do not panic just ye"-

"Don't panic?!" Yelled a woman from the crowd. "How do expect us to NOT PANIC?! You just said that today was going to be our LAST DAY ALIVE!"

"Please, if you could just let me explain a little"-

"STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO CALM ABOUT THIS! HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" the woman kept yelling. Before she kept going on, Auru (who was right next to her) looked straight at her and said, "Hey! Let her speak!" The woman got the stern message, but still stole a mean glance in his direction. Auru looked at me, and nodded.

"As I was saying, Link, Adri and Logan are currently looking for the last person we are looking for at Death Mountain. If they can find them before, the time comes, then it is possible that we could avoid any if all fighting with them. But if they do not, we have to be prepared. That is why I have gathered all of you here today.

"If they do not make it back in time, we will have to fight them, and there will be no avoiding it. Currently, Aden, Midna, Lora and I have all decided that we will fight, but we cannot do it all by ourselves. We need people to fight with us, as many as possible. The more people that are willing to fight with us, the better. If we can all band together, we can put an end to the Fierce Deity's rampage, and restore Hyrule!"

Everyone went silent and stared at me again. Even though I had prevented everyone from rioting, I still felt that feeling of lingering dread in the air. A soldier walked up to me, and said, "Princess Zelda, I only have one thing to say."

The soldier took off his helmet, revealing an angry tanned face with short brown hair. He threw his helmet on the dirt and stomped on it with his iron boot, crushing it. Then, he looked at me straight in the eyes, and yelled in my face, "I QUIT!"

_Aden's POV_

Midna and I had gone off in private behind one of the houses when Zelda walked away. Midna said that she just wanted a breather, and I agreed with her. Things were getting a little too out of hand, and after, earlier, I decided that it was probably for the best. The back of the house was dark because of the sunrise, but just to be safe, Midna casted a spell to hide in its shadow.

It was actually pretty spacey, even though Midna said that it might be a little cramped. The walls and floor were all completely black, but the ceiling was see through, and you could see the orange sky from in there. It was like we were in a big, underground transparent box. As soon as we were in, Midna sat on the ground.

"This should give us some privacy for a little while." She said. She laid on the ground, with her arms above her head, and looked up at the sky. I sat down right next to her, with my legs crossed.

"All of this is seriously starting to get out of hand now. Who knows, this just might be the last bit of downtime that we get here!" She chuckled a little at her own words, but stopped.

"Yeah…" I agreed. It felt nice here, but it felt, weird just leaving that conversation from earlier up in the air. Maybe she brought me here to talk about that? I looked at her, and asked "hey, do you want to talk about something?" she shook her head on the ground.

"No, not really. I brought you here because I thought you needed a break too. After, what happened earlier, I thought you would want this." I smiled since she thought of me, but looked away when she mentioned earlier. I didn't really expect that little outburst, but I just, lost control of all of my emotions when I was talking to her, and I couldn't help it! I just kept going and going until I said that, confession. I was just happy that she felt the same way.

"Okay, I just thought you wanted to keep talking about the others, or"-

"Aden, please." She looked at me in my eyes, but didn't get up. "Right now, I just want to avoid some stress right now, so do you think we could just, do nothing for a while? Please?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. If she wanted to relax, then I would let her relax. So I nodded, and she smiled.

"Thank you Aden." Midna looked back up at the sky, breathing in and out through her nose. I decided to lay down with her, maybe this actually was what I needed. The sky had an amazing color from the sunrise, it was a little cloudy here and there, but the sky was a nice shade of orange. Almost like our hair!

I put a hand underneath my head, and another at my side. This, actually felt really nice. Just doing nothing after all of the recent chaos. I wondered how many times Midna used this spell. I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye, and looked towards it. Midna was staring right at me, and our heads were only a couple inches away from each other. I felt my face start to heat up, but I smiled at her anyways.

She quickly looked away, starting to look a little nervous. I held in a laugh, I've never seen her like this before, and it was pretty funny to be honest! Eventually, Midna sat up, and said "Actually, I think there is something I want to talk about."

I sat up too, responding with a "hmm?" I could see a tiny spot of dark blue on her cheeks.

"You've only had amnesia for, three days, right?" I nodded. "Well then when exactly did you, well, know?" This, believe it or not, was a tough question. I never really took the time to think about WHEN I started to love her, so I had to think about it. So, I thought back all the way to when we first met.

I remember her crying so much when she first saw me, she could've cried more than I did earlier! However, I don't think I really loved her at that moment, but I still considered her a friend. Later, we were running away from Zant and the Fierce Deity. We both protected each other like partners, but I only really felt like that when that happened. A partner, not a crush.

But then there was after that, and I knew that it was that moment. That was the moment where I knew I loved her.

"It was probably when you helped save me back at the spring near Link's house. You were, really scared and worried about me and, I guess that was when I realized it?" I tried to explain. The little dark blue spot started to grow, and Midna grabbed her arm and looked away from me, smiling. She was blushing! That was when I decided to have a little bit of fun with her.

"Alright Midna, I told you, so why don't YOU tell ME now? When did you have a crush on me?" Midna's head snapped up, and the dark blue blush flushed the rest of her face like a waterfall into a lake! I tried really hard to not laugh, and I almost burst out while doing so! Midna caught on quickly.

"Aden! Why w, h-how could"-

"It's only fair!" I yelled, trying to keep more laughs in. "I told you, so just say it!, C-come on!" I was having too much fun at this point! My stomach started to hurt from trying to keep the laughs in, then with her face entirely dark blue, she blurted out "OKAY FINE!" I calmed myself down (at least enough to stop the laughing), and sat with my legs crossed again to hear the story. Midna breathed in and out one last time before starting, like she was bracing herself.

"It was when we were little kids, and we were both in my room. It was really late, but I really wanted to go outside that day for some reason. Then after seeing how much I wanted to go out, you said that we could, sneak out, both of us. I hated the idea at first, but seeing how much you wanted to make me happy, I just decided to go with it." The blue blush went away a little bit.

"So when it was time for me to sleep, you hid under my bed when the guard came in. After he left, I stuffed my sheets together to make it look like I was sleeping, and we both snuck out the way I sneak you in. Then, we were out of the castle. I was a little uneasy, but you were really happy for me! So you took me to wake up some of your friends and play.

"And we did, we played throughout the whole night! We ran around through a nearby forest, played games with each other, you even took me to one of your favorite places in the Twilit Realm." She laughed a sad laugh, I could see her eyes start to glow. "You called it, 'River Falls.' For obvious reasons.

"That night, when you showed how much you cared about me, that was when I realized it. That night, was one of the, the g-greatest moments in,"- Her eyes were getting brighter by the second, she was going to cry! All the hilarity from earlier was completely forgotten, and I instantly went up to her and held her hands.

"Midna, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought that"- She then tackled me in a hug, holding me tightly.

"Oh shut up! Don't be sorry, it was the stupid amnesia's fault! I just, I just wish that you could remember that night. I should've stopped talking when I could." I waited for a couple seconds where I was, hugging Midna, and sighed.

"Midna…"

"I QUIT!" Midna and I jumped out of our hug when we heard the person yell, following a quite loud _CRUNCH_. Not only that, but it was also entirely quiet now, even though earlier I heard lots of people talking. _'What's going on out there?' _I thought. I looked at Midna, who was still staring up at the top of the box. She looked at me, and after just looking in each other's' eyes for a moment, Midna nodded, and got us out of the "Shadow Box."

We ran around the side to see a crowd of people around the center of the Village, and standing on my toes helped me see Princess Zelda, and somebody arguing. Well, arguing as in the person only yelling at Zelda and her not yelling back.

"I don't care if Hyrule gets saved or not, I'm leaving here and now! Those, THINGS killed all those people in Castle Town, Ordon, AND Lake Hylia! So tell me Princess, how exactly are WE, a bunch of people who are ANTS to them, supposed to take them on?!" The person said. Some of the other people started to get angry along with him.

"We know the enemy, and we know how they will act. We also have very skilled fighters here, ones capable of taking down multiple beasts at once. We"-

"Yeah, I get it." the person interrupted. "But if you're so confident that your "Skilled fighters" can win, why are you asking US for help then? Well I know why, Princess. You, are scared. Scared like the rest of us." Zelda was starting to look very nervous now.

"I, I most certainly am not. We have dealt with these beasts in the past, and"-

"Oh shut it! Nobody here buys your little act, we all know it! So stop acting like everything is always okay, because it never is! You just try to ACT like you're tough so people won't see the truth. That you, are a COWARD!" The other people started to yell at Zelda, they took the accuser's side and attacked Zelda. Both figuratively, and literally! Some started to throw rocks at her!

Zelda put up her hands to protect her face from the rocks. Her face had turned from calm to fearful, her own people turned against her! She had her Rapier at her side, but she did not draw it as the people began to close in. "Coward! Monster! Disgrace!" they all yelled. Zelda backed up farther and farther into the building, slowly walking. This was not good!

The crowd was too thick to run through, and I wasn't the best at using Farore's Wind, I could only go a couple feet away from me! Then I noticed the balcony above her, and I had a plan. It probably wasn't a good one, but it was a plan. I looked over at Midna, and said, "Midna, I think I might need a little boost."

She looked at me, gave a confident smile, and nodded. She waved her right hand, and her hair shook and grew into her giant hair hand! She lowered it down to the ground where I could jump on, and I did. Then, she threw her hand up and I flew up into the air! Completely ignoring my fear of heights! I focused on the building's balcony, and closed my eyes, imagining that I was right at that spot. Then Farore's Wind worked its magic, and there I was!

Not wasting any time, I ran down into the house, almost falling at the small ledge that kept me up. Zelda was backing up farther and farther to the corner closer to me, as the people were closing in. The person that started to yell at her had armor like the Castle Town soldiers, so I assumed that he was one. That made it even worse, when another soldier handed him a sword. He took it with an evil grin on his face, and walked right up to Zelda, who had backed up to the wall, still refusing to draw her weapon at her own people.

"When I kill you, I'll keep all these people safe! I'll take them all to a place where those horrible monsters will never find us! We will live on, even if it means," He gripped his sword tighter, and raised it up into the air. Worried parents covered their kids' eyes. I leapt off of the ledge and down to the ground.

"KILLING YOU!"

As soon as I hit the ground, I thrust out my hands and casted Nayru's Love! The sword bounced off the blue crystal, a second later and either Zelda or me would be dead! I looked back at her, and asked "Are you okay?" Zelda's dress was dirty now from the rocks, and her face was too. But what caught me off guard, was how she was acting. She was trembling, her hands were shaking, and kneeling down to try and duck underneath the sword.

Zelda was actually scared!

But that didn't stop me from helping her anyways! She looked up at me, her eyes were as wide as they could be, but she nodded yes. I smiled, but went to a serious expression when I looked back to the soldier. I stood up, and put down my hands, getting rid of the crystal.

"You call HER the coward, but look at what you're doing! You're trying to kill one of the only reasons that Hyrule COULD live after today!" I pointed a finger right at him, yelling right in his face, making it harden.

"And who're you supposed to be, you freak? One of the Coward's friends I'm guessing?" He laughed. The other people behind him seemed to have realized what was ACTUALLY going on now.

"No, I'm one of the Princess's friends. And if you want to kill her, then go ahead!" I brought my arm across my shoulder, and prepared a Pointed Shockwave.

"But you'll have to get through me first!" The soldier bit his lip, but then smiled. And laughed. He gripped the handle of the sword again, and said, "Gladly."

He brought up the sword above his head again, and I flicked my fingers across the air above his head, slicing his sword in half! The top piece fell down to the ground and clattered, while the soldier just stood there, shocked at what I just did, looking down at his half sword. He looked at me, and stepped back.

"Everyone listen!" I yelled. "I get it if you don't want to fight, but this is wrong! Maybe if you " I pointed at the soldier, "wanted to find a coward, then you should've looked in a mirror. As for everyone else, if you don't want to fight, then go back to your houses and STAY there! We're here to help." I held out a hand for Zelda to grab.

"Not to kill."

Zelda took my hand and I helped her up. People started to leave the building and go back to their houses, while others stayed. Maybe this WAS a house that some people were staying in, or maybe they actually wanted to fight! Either way, I watched lots of people leave. The soldier turned his back to me as he walked out of the house. But stole one quick, dark glare at me before he left. I looked at Zelda, but she was still messed up. It almost looked like she could snap at any second, almost like what I did earlier.

"Well? Are you just going to ignore us or what?" one of the remaining people, a woman, said. Zelda and I looked at her and the others. There was a man about as tall as me with glasses, a tall and old dark skinned man, a tall thin girl with black hair on her shoulders, and Shad from Ordon! And standing in the doorway was Agitha Midna and, Lora. They all walked in and closer to me.

"That was quite the act of bravery young man, I'm impressed, and grateful that you were able to save our princess. We don't know what we would do without her." The woman said. Zelda seemed to be a little reassured by this, and gave a slight smile. When the woman saw how, different Zelda was, she grumbled.

"I knew that soldier, he was a regular at my bar. The man hated his job, and constantly made slurred threats at the royals, saying many, many rude things about them. But he also said that the only reason he was in that position was to help his family. But they're, gone now, so that must've made him snap. I can't help but feel sorry for him. But back to the topic at hand!" She looked at me.

"We're not the type of people who wait for things to blow over, nor the type that would do what that man did. We're all here to help in any way we can, now what was your name again young man?"

"Aden." I said.

"Well then Aden, I say we finally stop all of this messing around and get to business! We have people to protect, and a land to save. Isn't that right?" I gave a confident smile, and nodded, then looked at Zelda. "Are you okay now Zelda?" I asked. I could still see her tremble a tiny bit, but it mostly went away now! Her hands were still, and after taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and said, "Yes, I am. Now, let's prepare for the Fierce Deity. He'll be coming soon," she looked through the upper door and at the sky.

"But we'll be ready."

**Well that's settled. For this chapter, I wanted to cover the struggle between Zelda and the people, but I also wanted to deepen Midna and Aden's relationship too! So, I did both! I hope this chapter made up for all that time between the last chapter and now. Anyways, I should sleep now or whatever. R,R&amp;S guys! Later!**


	31. 1v1

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS WITHOUT AN UPDATE! Just read please, I'll fill you in after.**

**Chapter 31: 1v1**

_Adri's POV_

I chased Zant into the tunnel, ignoring Logan telling me to wait for them. Zant was right in front of us, so there was no way I was going to let him go! He was hiding Din and the last person we were looking for somewhere in here, and with any doubt, he would lead me straight to them. I could regain my powers, then I could take Zant head on!

The tunnel wasn't that long, but it heated up quick! When we were in the room where Darbus was killed, it felt about as hot as sunbathing in spring. But just a couple steps into the tunnel, and I felt like I was being roasted in an oven, full blast! But it wasn't too bad, I've had worse. In fact, I liked the heat, I found it comforting.

I stopped running when I got into the mines. The heat made it kinda hard to breathe, but I would be fine. The pipes on the walls were quiet, and the glow from the lava hurt my eyes. And floating above the hot, glowing lava, was Zant, just staying still.

He was too far away for me to jump at him, but he was looking the other way, probably thinking to himself about something. It was a clear shot, he was floating in mid-air right in front of me, not even paying attention. I could shoot him down right there, so I took that chance! I conjured up what magic I had left after the Fire Tornado attack, and made a flame in my hand, then skidded to a stop to aim.

He still wasn't paying attention, and I winded up for the pitch. A wide grin spread across my face, and I whispered, "Goodbye you disgrace."

"ADRI!" Logan yelled behind me. I hesitated, and Zant turned around. I quickly threw the fireball before Zant could fly away, but he barely flew out of the way, and it was only able to hit his hand. Zant screamed in pain and held his charred hand. I turned to Logan, fuming.

"Logan! He was RIGHT THERE! I could've got him!" Link skidded to a stop behind Logan, catching up with us. They both seemed pretty angry at me.

"Adri, you can't just run off like that! You need to"- I jabbed a finger in his face before he could finish.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let HIM"- I turned and pointed at Zant, but stopped talking. He was flying away as we were arguing. I grumbled "God dang it!" and started to run again. But Link grabbed my arm before I could.

"Adri, think! Zant isn't teleport'n away, he could be leadin' ya into a trap!" Link was right, normally Zant would just teleport away like back at Castle Town. But thinking about Castle Town, and what Zant said to me. He mocked me about losing my friend, how I couldn't save him… _'No. Not this time!' _I pulled my arm back and turned around, hopping down from the high ledge. I wasn't going to let him get away this time, no matter what! _'Zant dies, TODAY!'_

I jumped from platform to platform, leaping over the lava beneath me. I looked at Zant, he was still flying to the other end of the room, running away. After landing on the ground after the third jump, I ran into the metal walkway. Logan and Link were right behind me, I could hear their footsteps on the metal floor.

I looked in front of me, there was a big column of fire bursting out of a large pipe! There was a switch on my right that would stop it if I pushed it down, but instead of doing that, I kept running! Looking back at it, it was really stupid thing to do. I didn't know what was going to happen next, so I could've been running straight into death! But I kept running, at full speed!

"Adri! What're ya doin'?!" Link yelled behind me. I ran faster, and I was barely even touching the ground! I was only running on the tips of my feet! When I was about to reach the flames, I put up both of my arms in front of my face to try and protect my face from the fire. Then I jumped off of my right foot, and leapt through the flames!

...Completely unharmed.

It didn't even hurt when I jumped through, no blisters, no burns, nothing! After I got to the other side, I checked myself to see if there were any burnt parts of my clothes or skin, but there wasn't a single one! I touched my skin, it felt a little warmer than usual, but that was it! I was really confused!

Until I looked at my right hand.

My Triforce Mark was glowing, that meant that Din knew I was here! She was giving me more of her power to help me through the fire! I grinned, and looked ahead. There was another pipe shooting out flames, and a big jump from the platform to the door. For somebody like Link, this would take a while. But with Din's power, I could do it in about five seconds!

I started running again to the other side of the room. Zant was almost there, if he got through, then he would hide again and use up Din's power! I couldn't let that happen! I ran through the next fire column, still burnless, as Zant reached the end of the room. But when I got to the other side of the flames, I took some long steps, and leapt off of the

floor!

Since I was filled with Din's power, I leapt MUCH farther and faster than I regularly would! If I tried to jump that gap without Din's power, then I would probably be nothing but ashes right now. But since I WAS, I managed to clear the gap without breaking a sweat! But, I overdid it. Not even halfway through the jump I cleared the gap, and I was heading straight for Zant!

So instead of ramming into him, I punched him right in his back!

Zant flew forward into the wall, and it cracked as he hit it. Then, the wall completely crumbled, and he still went flying into the next room! I could hear his scream get from loud to faint as he flew! The pieces of the wall broke down, flying down into the lava or rolling around on the iron floor.

I grinned, looking at my fist as I clenched it. '_Now THAT felt good!_' I thought. I looked back up, and ran into the next room. It was a big room with a gigantic crane and the opening of the volcano on the top. The air was a little bit cooler in here thanks to the hole in the top. But the thing that caught my interest the most here, was the large group of monster archers (what were their names again? I forgot.) standing on top of the giant crane.

And they were all aiming right at me.

It looked like Link was right about the whole trap thing.

Zant flew off from the wall he hit, it still had some cracks in it. His helmet was bent and out of place, so he tore it off his head and threw it into the lava! He looked completely fine even though he was just slammed through a stone wall!

"Well, my helmet may be broken, but I can at least take pride at seeing you end right here! ARCHERS, FIRE!" He yelled. I could hear the sound of all the archers letting the arrows fly. I tensed up, and tried to think of something quick, but there were too many archers, and too many arrows. I couldn't jump up it was too late to do that, and while I was able to go through that fire back there, I didn't think I was able to block about fifty arrows. So I put up my arms and tried to block the arrows.

But before they hit, I felt a gust of wind go around from the back of me to the front, and heard multiple _TINK_s over my head. Around me, I heard the arrows clatter against the grate floor around me. I lowered my arms and looked around around me, arrows were all around me, laying flat on the iron floor. '_What blocked them?' _I thought. Then I looked up.

Link's shield was floating in mid-air! Logan must've helped me by using the Wind Waker to block the arrows! The wind calmed down, and Link's shield clattered to the ground in front of me, not a scratch on it as always. I looked behind me to see Link and Logan, but they were both behind the second fire column. But I could still see them sigh in relief.

"FIRE AGAIN!" Zant yelled, and the monster archers fired their arrows again. I picked up Link's shield and ran up the ramp, holding the shield above my head. The arrows were blocked by the shield, and I could hear Logan and Link yelling again behind me. "I'll give it back later!" I yelled over my shoulder. I crouched down, then jumped up all the way to the top of the crane!

I landed on the edge, then kicked the nearest monster archer in the gut! It stumbled back, then hit the one behind it, and it continued like a line of falling dominos. The monsters all fell down to the floor, or kept bouncing into the lava. I laughed, turned to Zant, and stretched out my arms. "This is REALLY all you have Zant! This is really…" I stopped talking when I looked at Zant. He was EXTREMELY mad, his orange blank eyes were twitching, and he was biting his lip so hard that I was pretty sure I could see some blue blood.

"FINE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" He yelled. He took out one of his blades, and flew towards me at lightning speed! I tried to put up the shield before he hit me, and managed to block him with only the VERY top! But Zant was more powerful than he looked, when he hit the shield, it made me fly back to the wall behind me and break straight through it!

My head broke through the rock like a drill, and it wasn't at ALL pleasant! It felt like I was inside a spinning dryer, and my head kept banging against the sides! I didn't feel like I was going to slow down, and I didn't even know where I was going! If I kept going like this, then I would probably shoot out of the side of the volcano!

Eventually, I broke through the thick stone wall, still grabbing onto Link's shield. My head still felt like it was going through a dryer, but the feeling started to go away. But I was still going too fast, I would just keep going and going! But suddenly, I got pulled down to the ground by the shield! I fell down onto the ground like a cannonball and landed on my chest.

I groaned in pain and got onto my knees. I could partly breathe after I landed because the shield handle jolted into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed a little, and held my head, feeling something hot and wet. I took my hand off and looked at it. '_Yeah, that's blood.'_

I started to look at the shield, but then the floor I was on caught my eye. It was a large round piece of some weird floor. I peeked over the edge of the floating floor, and there was a lot of lava! The piece of the weird floor was floating on top of it!

The floor itself was smooth and was glowing a light blue. It also looked like it was in fragments from the way it was, but it was still perfectly smooth. It was like some sort of magic floor, but even if it was, I didn't feel anything.

I tried to pick up the shield, but when I tried to pull it up, it wouldn't budge! _'The hell?'_ I thought. I tried again, harder this time, and it popped right off! I stumbled back, holding the shield at my chest. A little curious, I brought the shield a little closer to the floor. But when I did, it almost felt like it was being pulled right from my hands! So I brought it back up to my chest. '_This isn't a magic floor, this is a magnet floor!' _

Suddenly, the ground jolted up into the air, and I was sent flying again! But I wasn't thrown too far this time, just around to the top of the ceiling. I managed to control myself in the air, after waving my arms around a little, still hanging onto Link's shield. '_What just happened?!'_ I thought, looking down to find out the answer.

Zant was down there, kneeling in a big crack on the magnet floor. It didn't really take a genius to figure out what happened. I started to fall back down to the floor when Zant looked up at me with a crazy look on his face. He looked like a serial killer who was about to go in for the kill. And that was probably what was going to happen!

Or so he thought.

He bent down further, getting ready to leap up and kill me. So I brought the shield above my head and held it tight with both hands. I channeled some of Din's energy, focusing it to my feet like back at Snowpeak, and aimed my body down to the ground. Then I shot flames out of my feet and rocketed down to the ground! Zant leapt up at me at the same time, then we collided in mid-air!

When Zant hit the shield, pain jolted into my arms, and I heard a _CRACK_! My arms bended and my grip loosened, and Zant pushed me up farther up to the ceiling. I panicked, and used more of Din's energy to push him back. At that rate, we weren't going to get anywhere! We would just keep pushing against each other until one of us…

_'Wait, that's it!'_

I pulled the shield back and flew to the left, out of Zant's way. He flew up a little past me before he knew what he was doing. But before he could, I put Link's shield handle around Zant's blade, flew above him, then kicked the shield as hard as I could! (using a little of Din's power too of course) Zant was down on the ground in an instant, making the big crack from earlier even bigger!

I dropped down to the magnet floor, landing on the tops of my feet with a hand on the floor to keep me balanced. I looked at Zant, both of his blades were stuck on the magnet floor and the shield was still stuck there too. And it didn't look like he was just going to leave one there, he couldn't really do anything up close without them. I laughed a laugh that was kinda real, but also a little fake.

Zant looked at me straight in the eyes with the same fury as ever. I smiled again, practically grinning from ear to ear! '_This'll feel good!'_

I sprinted right up to Zant's unprotected head, and winded up for a kick like in a football game! I channeled some more of Din's power and-

A surge of burning pain cut through my left ankle, and I screamed! My raised leg fell down flat, and I tried to lean on it to get some pressure off of my other leg. Zant managed to get one of his blades loose with both hands and lodged it into my ankle before I could do anything to him. I could feel hot blood coming out from the wound, and when he yanked the blade out of my ankle, I screamed again as I felt a waterfall of blood on my foot.

Zant stepped back and pulled his other blade off of the magnetic floor, along with the shield. He grinned as he held it, and said "Good riddance to this!" Then, he tossed the shield into the lava. '_Shit!'_ I screamed in my head. I tried to stand up, but I barely went an inch before my ankle bone snapped, sending knives straight up my left leg! I screamed again, and Zant turned around with a devilish smile.

I fell onto my back and started to crawl away from Zant, dragging my left leg on the floor. He walked slowly and menacingly towards me, obviously savoring the moment. I flung some fireballs at him, but he easily dodged them by just stepping to the side. But I kept throwing them, one after the other as I backed up away from Zant. I finally stopped when I was right up against the ledge.

I brought my hand back again to throw another fireball, but Zant brought his foot up and stomped on my arm! Then Zant brought one of his blades up high, ready to stab me right in my chest. Panicking, I used more of Din's power, and swung my right leg up, blocking the blade with my shoe! The tip of the blade dug deep into the shoe, and it started to come apart when Zant pushed harder. My knee bended back, so I used what was left of the power Din gave me and pushed against Zant's blade with all my might!

The blade was right next to his face, and Zant kept looking back and forth from the blade to me. When he looked away from me again, I grabbed the edge of the magnet floor and kicked my leg to the left, sending the blade right into the lava! Zant stumbled back a little, so I brought my right leg back, used more of Din's power, and kicked Zant as hard as I could in the stomach, sending him flying through the walls again! He left a large hole behind him as he flew. I smiled the same smile Zant had.

I stood up, leaning as much as I could on my right leg to not break what was left of my ankle. I limped over to where Zant tossed Link's shield into the lava, and dropped down at the edge. I looked in the lava for any signs of Link's shield, and saw a tiny pointy piece of metal poking out from the surface of the lava. Then I pinched the top of the shield with my left hand, and pulled it out of the lava.

It was glowing and it was very hot! If I pressed it onto my arm, I would probably mark myself with another Triforce mark! So I tossed the shield onto the magnet floor, and it stuck there with a _CLANK. _I looked at the hole that Zant left behind him, It was wider and bigger than the hole I made coming here. And it was where I was going. I didn't care that my right hand was crushed, and I didn't care that my left ankle was almost chopped in half.

All I cared about, was finishing this!

I used up the tiny bit of what was left of Din's power to fly through the hole. Flying actually didn't use up that much power, but I was barely able to make it all the way through without collapsing. Using all of that magic made me exhausted, and I was just about ready to throw in the towel and sleep right then and there in that hole! But I strained my eyes to keep them open and kept flying.

After what seemed like forever, I made it to the other side of Zant's tunnel. I fell out of the hole and landed on my hands and knees, making me wince and maybe shed a tear or two. I wiped them away, stepped up onto my right foot and looked around. I was in a large round room filled with strange pillars surrounding another magnetic floor. The walls were different than the other rooms, they were smooth stone walls instead of the natural volcano walls. It also felt a lot cooler than the other rooms!

I looked around for Zant, and found him when I looked up. But there was somebody else there too. Zant was floating right next to Din above the center of the magnetic floor, she was chained up in glowing dark purple chains by her hands! She looked like she was tortured for weeks, and was barely moving, it almost looked like she was dead!

"It's obvious now that I won't win with just my current abilities." Zant said, looking down on me with a dead serious expression. He shifted one of his blades around in his hand.

"So perhaps it is time for an upgrade!" Zant took his blade and stabbed Din right in the chest! Din barely reacted, I wondered if she could even feel anything! Zant's blade started to glow a bright red as he kept the blade in Din's chest longer. He was forcing energy out of Din and into himself! He would be as powerful as the Fierce Deity at this rate!

I looked around for something I could use. There was no way I could leap up and drag him down, my ankle was still broken! And I couldn't fly up or throw a fireball because I was all out of energy! But I left Link's shield back in the lava room, and I couldn't get all the way there and back in time! '_Come on, come on, come on!' _

I saw another crack in the magnetic floor, like the one Zant made in the lava room. It was bigger this time, and it looked like one large chunk of the floor could be picked up. There was nothing else I could use, so this would have to do.

I limped over to the large crack and bent down. The chunk of the floor was about as big as a gallon bag of sand, so it was small enough for me to pick up, but it was still pretty heavy! Plus, the openings for me to hold the chunk were really tiny, so I had to dig my fingers in deep to even hold it! The edges of the chunk were sharp like glass, they dug into my fingers, making them bleed after a couple seconds! The floor around me started to turn purple.

My bad hand hurt like hell trying to hold the chunk, like somebody was stabbing each of my fingers individually. I straightened my back and pushed myself up with my good leg. The entire chunk was finally out, now all I had to do was throw it. I bended down and back, holding the chunk close to me, then chucked it up into the air at Zant!

It was a direct hit, Zant got knocked back down to the ground, and the blade that he stabbed Din with fell right down to the magnetic floor and stuck there. Zant wasn't crushed by the chunk, sadly, but he was stuck under it trying to get up. It wouldn't take long for him to get back up.

The blade Zant stabbed Din with was still glowing, so I went down and picked it up, grabbing it off of the magnetic floor with a strong pull. Then, I could feel another burst of energy flow through me! It was much smaller than the last one, but it was just what I needed! Now I had to get Din unchained.

Using the little bit of Din's power, I grabbed on tightly to the blade and leaped up to Din's height with my good leg. I grabbed onto one of the glowing purple chains, but immediately regretted it! The hand I used to grab the chain surged with pain, like it kept getting stabbed with multiple needles over and over ag ain! I screamed, but kept holding on.

I used Zant's blade to try and break the chain, slashing at it with my free (yet bad) hand repeatedly. After about seven slashes, the chain link snapped, and one of Din's arms was free! The purple chain disappeared after it broke, vanishing completely. I swung to the next chain and grabbed it, feeling the same pain I felt with the first chain.

"W-who…?" I heard below me. Din was snapping out of it, it was working!

"Din," _CLANG!_

"I'm helping," _CLANG!_

"You out," _CLANG!_

"Of" _CLANG!_

"This" _CLANG!_

"MESS!"

_ CLANG!_

The chain broke, and disappeared like the first. We both fell to the ground, hard. Din was a couple inches away from me. She was fully awake now, since she was out of those purple chains. Zant was still struggling to get out from under the magnet chunk, but he was almost out. I looked at Din.

"Din, please, give me more of your power. There's no way I can fight with one good arm and one good leg. If you give me more of your power, we could have a chance! So please," I held out one of my hands to her in front of her face. "Give me"-

Before I could even finish my sentence, she grasped my hand and held it tight. My Triforce mark started to glow brightly, and I could feel a large amount of energy flowing right into me! Din looked up at me with an angry grin, her body starting to shimmer like TV static. Before she completely faded, she nodded and told me three words.

"Give 'em hell!"

Her body transformed into red clouds, like Nayru and Farore did before they disappeared. The clouds shot into my right hand, and completely faded away.

I felt a familiar feeling inside of me, one I didn't feel in what felt like a long, long time. I looked at my left hand, then pressed it on my right hand. I took a deep breath, and saw a bright sparkling green glow come from my left hand. The pain from my crushed hand died down until it was nothing. I flexed my hand, and bent my wrist. No pain at all.

I pushed myself up from the floor, doing the same thing with my left ankle. The large cut that was there because of Zant sewed itself back together. I stood up on both feet, once again not feeling any pain. I smiled feeling the familiar warmth.

I heard a _THUNK_ to my left, Zant got out from under the magnet chunk. I looked over at him, and he looked back at me with an expression of pure hate.

"Great. Just great." Zant said sarcastically. I laughed a little, and cracked my knuckles. I got into a battle stance, clenching my fists and staying on my toes. I channeled the warmth inside me.

"Why don't we just get started?"

**Hey, I'm really sorry for the people who like this story (if you guys even exist). I got sidetracked with a different project I was working on and, you know me, I had to get that done first before I could get back to work on this! Once I get started, I can't stop! What was that project? Well, here's the link.**

** post/144350283866/a-cute-little-ocmidna-thing-i-wrote-inspired-by-a**

**(Hint: It's a little cute story about Midna and Aden and it's very long).**

**I had to butcher some things out for this so I could post it sooner, once again I am SO SORRY! Well, I'm at least on summer vacation now so maybe I'll get more chances to write. Who knows. Anyways, R,R&amp;S guys. Later!**


	32. Laughter, Sadness and Loss

**I'd say this got done better than the last chapter. I'm not even going to say anything this time, just go ahead and read.**

**Chapter 32: Laughter, Sadness and Loss**

_Lora's POV_

After the whole, fiasco, from earlier we got right to work! Me, Aden, Midna, Zelda, Agitha and the Resistance all started to make a plan to protect everyone in the Village. It would be a tough fight since there wasn't that many of us helping, and since Logan went with Adri and Link to Death Mountain, we couldn't rely on one of his plans. So Auru and I tried to work together and think of a plan ourselves. He was "The Brains" of the Resistance after all (well, according to Telma).

First we decided that all of the people (who decided not to help) would all have to stay inside the buildings, no matter what. But I worried that the people from earlier would try something rash. They could try and hurt us and make a run for it, or they could try and fight the monsters themselves. So Auru reluctantly decided that we would pack all the people into the largest building, and board up all the exits. None of us liked the plan, but it was for their own good.

Midna, Aden, and Rusl would try and talk to the people and get them to cooperate. We had to relieve the tension between us and the other villagers, and get them to help us. If we tried to trick or force the people into the building, they would panic and all try to fight back. Getting the people to cooperate and follow our plan would make things easier for us, and the last thing we needed right now was a panic.

Also, Ashei, Shad, Agitha and Mr. Clayface would use the wood from the other buildings, and use them to board up the building where all of the people would be hiding. Because of the construction that was going on for the past couple days, all of the extra resources lying around were used up. So Mr. Clayface and Agitha would take the wood, nails, and other materials off of the other houses, then give them to Shad and Ashei, who would board up the windows and exits of the big building.

The reason why Zelda wasn't anywhere in this plan was because it was too dangerous for her to talk to any of the people. They could go behind our backs and kill her when we weren't looking. Not to mention, we thought that after what just happened to her, she deserved a break. We let her rest in Impaz's house for the time being. Telma offered to go and talk to Zelda while we worked. "She needs to talk to somebody after what happened to her." We agreed, and let her do her work.

We put the plan into action, and everyone started to play their parts without hesitation. Mr. Clayface went up to one of the buildings and began to tear it apart, plank of wood by plank of wood. He did it at a constant pace, tearing off each piece with just one hand. He was strong and forceful tearing each plank off, but at the same time, he was careful about it, making sure not to break any. First he did the bottom floor, then the walls, then did the same thing on the upper floors. Agitha was telling Mr. Clayface where to pull the planks from, while cheering him on all the while. It was amazing how in just a couple days, those two became a team on their own.

Ashei and Shad tried as hard as they could to keep up with Mr. Clayface, but to no avail. Mr. Clayface was tearing each plank off really fast, and the two had to dodge out of the way every time. They couldn't carry all of them out that quick, so they just put all the planks in a pile. That way after Mr. Clayface was done, all they had to do after that was bring them over to the house and hammer them in. I decided to help them out after Shad got slapped in the face with one of the airborne planks.

The building that they were tearing down was almost done! Mr. Clayface finished up with the lower floor and walls, and now moved upstairs with Agitha to continue. Shad and Ashei were still on the lower floor, putting all the thrown planks into one big pile. I ran over to them and started moving the planks with them. After working in silence for a couple minutes, I decided to ask them something.

"Hey," I said as I put down my 6th plank. "Why did you two decide to help us?" Shad stopped while bending over to get a plank while Ashei kept working, not making eye contact with me. She was carrying four planks at a time, two in each hand.

"My father." Ashei firmly said. She let go of the planks near the pile and went back to get some more. Shad picked one up with both hands, holding it weirdly. He looked at me.

"What she's trying to say," he hobbled over to the pile while I went to pick up some more. "Is that she wants to bring back her father. We know what the powers of the Triforce can do, and she knows that if we succeed, she can bring her father back." He carefully placed the plank on the top of the pile. "He was"-

"Don't." Ashei interrupted. She was looking away, and clenching her fists tightly. Shad looked over to me and mouthed "She doesn't like to talk about it". I nodded in response, they didn't need to tell me. We got back to working in silence for a few more minutes. The pile was almost up to our waists at this point.

"So, what about you Shad?" I asked. He was trying to carry three planks at once, but was very unstable trying to walk while carrying them. He started to stumble forward, and tripped over some of the rocks, sending the planks flying in my direction! I dodged to the left and went into a roll, stopping myself with a skid. I wasn't just agile in my Inkling form!

"Sorry about that." Shad picked himself off the ground, patting the dust off of himself and making sure his glasses were okay. I picked up the planks he dropped and put them in the pile for him. Shad refused to say anything while Ashei was walking his way. After she dropped the planks near the pile, he whispered to me.

"My father had already passed away, and I never truly knew my mother. I have nothing else to lose, unlike Ashei. I do feel bad for her. I know what she is feeling, I've lost a loved one as well"

"SHUT UP!" Ashei screamed. Shad fell back, turning as pale as a ghost in just a second. We could even hear Mr. Clayface and Agitha stop working on the upper floor. Ashei was holding a plank on one end with both hands, and she was gripping it tightly.

"You have no IDEA what it was like!" She yelled at Shad. I could see a tear roll down her cheek.

"My father, he died on the attack on Castle Town. I could have prevented it too! That girl," her voice cracked as she pointed upstairs.

"If I hadn't went to go save her, he would still be alive! I thought I could save both of them, but I ran for the wrong person! And now.. And now….." Her voice kept cracking, as the plank she was holding started to crack. Shad tried to say something, but it only came out as a stutter. He could barely get out a word before Ashei lost it.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ashei let go of the plank and punched the nearby building support beam in rage. The support beam cracked completely in two and the whole building started to tip over. We all ran out of the house as fast as we could before we were buried underneath all the rubble. The whole thing came crashing down, and when the dust settled, all that was left was a big pile of rubble. It looked like Ashei sped up the process for us!

Mr. Clayface stood in the center of all the rubble, bending over like a wide arch. Pieces of wood and nails stuck out of his back, but he showed no signs of pain. When he straightened himself out, Agitha appeared under him, with no scratches or injuries whatsoever. Mr. Clayface protected Agitha from being crushed, and that made me feel a little warm inside. When Agitha realized what Mr. Clayface did, she gave him a big, long hug!

Ashei stomped away towards the cave entrance, mumbling something under her breath I couldn't make out. Shad rubbed his head and let out a sigh.

"Oh boy…" he said. "I should, probably go and calm her down. She gets like this, often now." He turned to me. "Thanks for helping us out though, even though it wasn't that much before, that." I shrugged.

"Anyways, I should go, say something to her. I'll be back later!" Shad ran off after her through the cave and out of sight. I decided to leave them to their business. Meanwhile, Agitha was picking the rubble out of Mr. C's back, being careful pulling each little piece out like she was pulling splinters out of a friend's back. It looked like she was fine on her own too. So, I decided to see how Aden and the others were doing.

Long story short, not well.

The three had gathered the people around where Zelda gave her speech. From the looks of it, they were doing a little better than Zelda was. The mob wasn't threatening to kill them, that was a start! But there was still lots of yelling and arguing coming from the people. Aden was attempting to talk to the people calmly, but almost noone could hear him over all of the people's yelling. Rusl was doing a little better, reasoning with some of the people from his village and getting them on our side quickly. Midna however, was not taking ANY of the people's words lightly. From where I was, she was the only one of the three I could hear.

I silently weaved my way through the crowd, turning my body side to side like I was doing some sort of weird dance. I almost got to the front, but before I could-

"GOTCHA!"

The man that tried to attack Zelda grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back to him! I yelped, but he put a knife to my throat, making me freeze up. Everyone around us backed up until we had our own personal circle. I looked at the three, and they were ready to fight! Midna had her hair magic ready, her little ponytail turning into a giant fist, Aden had his right hand raised, ready to do any type of magic necesary, and Rusl, well he decided to not do anything. He didn't have anything on him that he could fight back with.

"Now now! You wouldn't want me to hurt her, would ya?" He was gripping the hair right above my head so I couldn't run away. He held the knife right up to my neck.

...Actually upon closer inspection it wasn't a knife at all, it was the bottom half of the guy's sword! Regardless, Aden and Midna eased off.

"Good. Now if you don't want me to hurt this little, defenceless girl here, just let us go, simple as that!" He was trying to use me to trade for freedom. That was extremely low! And I wasn't just a "Little defenceless girl", I wasn't even scared. I was just waiting, waiting for the right moment.

You see, this wasn't the first time I've been in a hostage situation.

When the man lowered the bottom half of his sword, I elbowed him in the chest, kicked my leg up to his groin, and took the rest of his sword right from his hands in a blink of an eye! He stumbled backwards then collapsed on to his knees, his hands around his groin, wheezing in pain. I dropped the chopped sword and kicked it away from me.

_'Never mess with Agent 3'_

I walked up to Aden, Midna and Rusl, frustrated that the man would go that low. Trying to trade me for "freedom", like that would even work. The three were surprised that I was able to escape from the former knight on my own, as were all of the other people. I decided to use that to our advantage.

"Where WOULD you go anyway?" I said with a stern tone. All the people turned to me. The former knight layed sprawled across the ground moaning.

"He kept talking about a place safer than here, a place where you all could hide and survive until it all blew over. But where would that be? Kakiriko? Faron? Lake Hylia? None of them would work. Why?" I pointed to the exit.

"If you take so much as a STEP outside the other end of that cave, they will know where you are. They will know where we ALL are! And they will kill you the first chance they get. We are your best option, if not the only one."

Everyone was silent (except for the moaning Knight) for a bit. Then a middle aged woman in the front row yelled "But you're not even giving us a choice! You four are expecting us to all be herded into one house and just _wait_ there, doing absolutely nothing! What if we wanted to do something ourselves?" Midna stomped her foot in response causing the deck to shake.

"Oh I'm sorry, I had no IDEA that you could fight as well as us!" She yelled with 100% sarcasm. "Alright then, go and get a sword and stay out with us, where you could be crushed, torn open, strangled, or suffocate to death! I mean of COURSE someone like you could do better than us, so go ahead!" Midna got right up to the woman's face.

"Make. My. Day."

The woman scoffed at Midna, she looked like she had never been more offended in her life. "And you're wondering why we don't trust you."

Midna turned her hair back into a fist. "Oh you wanna go old lady?!"

Aden quickly got to her side and lowered her hands, telling her "It's not worth it, it's not worth it." and backing her away from the woman. Said woman was glaring daggers at Midna, and you could just feel the tension in the air. Rusl stepped forward.

"Please, we just want t' help you people! The monsters will be here soon, and we don't have much time! All we ask is f'r y'all to hide 'n a house! It'll be easier to protect everyone that way!"

"And how do ya' know that, huh?!" a man in the back yelled.

"Well do you have any better ideas?!" I snapped back at the man. He seemed to sink back into the crowd. Since he calmed Midna down, he stepped in front of us.

"Please, everyone, we're all trying to do what's best for you." he said sympathetica

lly. "I've seen what the Fierce Deity can do, and it, it was horrifying! I saw all of Faron get destroyed right in front of me, I saw how it affected everyone. People lost their families, their loved ones, even pets to the monster! Fire burned down the entire forest, people were crushed to death, homes were destroyed and I couldn't do a single thing about it!" Aden was starting to choke up.

"And that, was just Faron. Up on Snowpeak, I saw a woman have her husband possessed and try to kill her. She couldn't fight back even if she wanted to, and she did not want to! And Castle Town… Everyone at Castle Town…" He stopped himself before he could say anything that might offend people. He wiped away tears of light before they could fall, and took a deep breath. It looked like Aden was starting to have an affect on the crowd.

"I don't want that to happen to any of you, or anybody else. Everyone that is already helping us wants to stop the Deity before it can do any more damage, so please, let us help you people! We're begging you!"

Everyone was quiet again. There was a range of expressions across the crowd of people. Some people looked sympathetic, some looked annoyed, and some were confused on what to do. But it looked like Aden had an effect on them. Some were looking down in shame, wiping away tears that came from remembering their friends and family die. It looked like we finally convinced them.

"OH SHUT UP!"

Midna, Rusl and I groaned. The former Knight recovered from my escape, but was hunched over in pain, holding his lower stomach where I hit him.

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT LOSS! ALL OF OUR FAMILY DIED, BUT YOURS DIDN'T! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!"

"Hey, leave 'em alone!" One of the kids yelled at the former knight. He turned to them with the same angry expression he looked at us with, but the kids didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, not like YOU know what's best for us!" Ashei appeared out of nowhere next to Shad.

"Hey, I actually know this man!" Telma appeared too. She had an evil smirk on her face. When the former Knight saw her, he just went pale.

"Every night this man comes in to MY tavern and as soon as he takes a sip of anyone of my drinks, he becomes the saddest man in there. Whining about how his wife left him for somebody with an actual HEART! He cries and whines all by himself until closing time, then I have to kick him out! This man is the saddest person I've ever seen in my entire life!"

The entire crowd burst into laughter, while the former knight turned from a ghostly white to a fire-truck shade of red. He didn't say a single word, but even if he did, nobody could hear him over the laughter. I got a good chuckle out of it, Rusl just shook his head, and Midna was laughing the loudest and hardest to the point where she started to cry from the pain. But Aden looked down and sighed, he didn't want this.

I started to walk over to him, but I felt a tug on my cloak. I turned around to find Zelda, with a look of urgency on her face. I stopped laughing immediately and nodded, knowing what was going on.

I ran to Impaz's house, not checking to see if the others were behind me. I was sure that they were anyways. The door to Impaz's house was already open, so I ran inside and skidded to a stop, almost tripping over myself. I looked around for Impaz, and she was lying on the floor, moaning in pain. Her face was completely white and you could see the sweat on her face.

Her time was almost up.

I heard some other footsteps come from behind me, it was Zelda and Aden. Aden gasped and knelt down, muttering "no no no no no no no!" I bent down and checked her pulse. I could only feel one beat every ten seconds. Her breaths were extremely slow too, it wouldn't be long now.

Impaz muttered something, but nobody could make it out. She was too quiet, like she lost her voice while she was sick. More people came in, this time it was Midna and Telma. Zelda told Aden, "Aden, your powers!"

"Uh, uh y-yeah!" He stuttered. He put his hands around Impaz, created a Memory Orb around her, then touched her arm delicately. The bright light appeared and faded away to show,

The same Impaz.

The Memory Orb didn't work at all.

Aden started to panic, big time. "No no no NO NO NO WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!" He created another Memory Orb around her and tried again, only to get the same results. He tried again and again and again, but every time, she didn't change at all. I could hear Telma say behind us "My goodness…"

Aden tried over and over to heal her but didn't stop until Zelda touched his arm.

"Aden," He stopped and looked at her, starting to hyperventilate. She put her hand over her heart. "I'm sorry."

"But no! This has to work, my powers"-

"Kid, look." Rusl pointed down to Impaz, who was reaching out to Aden. He quickly bend down farther until his face was right next to Impaz's. She put her little hand on his cheek, and spoke something to him. I didn't know what she was saying, she was talking too quietly. Only Aden could hear her. As she spoke, none of us said a word. The laughter from outside seemed to fade away too.

Aden, after listening to Impaz talk to him for a long time, nodded his head solemnly and said "I promise." Impaz smiled, then took her hand off of Aden's cheek, dropping it to the floor. Everyone gasped, including myself. She didn't move for what seemed like an entire minute, but when she started to glow and shimmer, she lifted her hand back up to Aden, and said one last thing we could all hear.

"I, believe in you all."

Then Impaz exploded in white light, little specks of light floating away where Impaz's body was like fireflies. Then one by one, the specks burned out, and before we knew it, all disappeared.

Outside we could hear large cracks, similar to thick ice breaking under the weight of somebody. All of us looked out the door.

A dark blue dome had appeared around the Hidden Village, and light blue cracks were spreading from the top, to the bottom of the dome. The people pointed up to the cracks, huddled together, some even started to scream. The cracks spread further and further until it reached the bottom, then the entire dome shattered, leaving light blue specks in its place, which got swept away by a gust of wind. The dome was gone.

Impaz's spell was broken.

And we were sitting ducks.


	33. Complete Chaos

**Before this chapter starts, I want to apologize. Not for this taking so long, but me considering shutting this story down. A lot of things have been going on over here that I don't exactly feel comfortable talking about to you guys. I was really tired and angry, and I did, that. I'm going to try and finish this story, no matter what. I promise. Now here you go, the first of the major final fights to come!**

**Chapter 33: Complete Chaos**

_Midna's POV_

As soon as that magic shattered, the entire village delved into chaos. The people scrambled around, frantically searching for a place to hide before the Twilit Beasts came. Some of the people ran behind the buildings, while others ran inside them to hide under the furniture. Not even a handful of them followed our plan and ran into the panic building like we said. When that barrier shattered, everyone thought the same exact thing. "Every man for himself". I could hear Zelda whisper "Oh, oh goddesses!"

Shad and Ashei shoved through the crowd to get to us, and they were both out of breath and Shad, sweaty from the run here, tried to talk to us through his gasps.

"We heard the *gasp* cracking and the dome thing *gasp* gone and"-

"What do you want us to do, make it quick!" Ashei gave a short version of Shad's mumblings. As Telma stepped forward to give them the orders, Agitha and Mr. Clayface stomped up behind them, Clayface carrying Agitha in his giant hands like a young baby.

"Ashei, you round up as many people as you can and get them into that building! Shad, Agitha, get back to work on boarding up those windows! And work quickly, who knows how much more time we have!" Ashei nodded and went right to work. Shad whined at the thought of having to push through the crowd again, but before he could start complaining, Agitha told Mr. Clayface to pick up Shad, and he carried both of them back to the panic building.

"I'll help Ashei!" Rusl yelled, and chased after her through the crowd. Lora followed right behind him.

"Princess, we need to get you to safety. Come along now!" Telma took Zelda's hand and brought her through the crowd to the panic building. Aden and I didn't know what to do. We had to help all the people into the panic building before the Twilit Beasts got here, but somebody might try and hurt Zelda on her way there. I looked over to Aden to ask what he was going to do, but he was already running through the crowd after Rusl! So I chased after him, pushing and shoving through the mass of people.

It was like swimming against a gigantic wave, every time I try to push forward, I get pushed back almost twice as far as I went forward! I grumbled, '_this isn't going anywhere' _I thought. With not that many options, I dropped into the shadows and went to find Aden from there.

Running through the shadows was much easier than running through the crowd! All the people running created enough shadows for me to walk freely through! I ran around through the shadows, scanning the crowd above me to see if I could find Aden or Rusl. But one of the disadvantages of looking from down here was that you could mainly only see their feet. If there were fewer people running around, I might have been able to find those two easily.

I kept searching the crowd until I hit a wall, which didn't even make sense at first. _'There aren't any walls in the shadow space, so what hit me?' _I thought while stumbling backwards. I looked, and it was a circle of light streaming in from overhead. All of the people separated from that one exact spot, but why? To get the answer, all I had to do was look up.

A Twilit Portal appeared right in the center of the village, and Twilit Beasts were pouring out of it non stop! For a couple seconds, I froze, horrified.

'_But, I thought all of the portals were destroyed! How could one appear now?!' _

None of the beasts even hit the ground yet, and four beasts had come out of the portal so far! I still wasn't sure where Aden OR Rusl were, so for the time being, it was just me and the rest of the monsters. A lump formed in my throat. _'This is going to get bad, fast!' _

I leapt out of the shadows and right below one of the Twilit Beasts. All of the people went and hid in the buildings, so before it hit the ground, I used my hair to grab it and crush it until it died! Its remains shot up back into the portal, where still more beasts were pouring out! _'I've never faced this many monsters all by myself before,' _I thought nervously. _'Where is everyone else?!'_

Three beasts landed on the ground, and I rushed one of them from behind. But right when I was about to hit it, it sprinted away from me, and I had to catch myself before I fell. It was weird, the Twilit Beasts never ran away from somebody, so where was it going?

That question was grimly answered when it turned and ran into one of the buildings.

A horrifying realization came, and I looked back at the other two beasts that hit the ground. When I was rushing for the first beast, they were both looking right at me, but now? They were running for the other buildings too! '_The beasts aren't going for us.'_ I thought.

"They're going to kill all the people."

A middle-aged man's scream knocked me out of my trance. It was coming from the house that the first beast ran into, so I wasted no time and ran to the source. The Twilit Beast was crushing the man who screamed with one hand. You could only see the man's head popping out of the beast's hand. All of the other people were huddling in a far corner, watching in horror as the man was having his life crushed out of him.

Relying solely on instinct, I ran up behind the beast, jumped up into the air, and slammed my hair fist down on the top of the beast! The Twilit Beast let go of the man and exploded into the Twilit particles, which shot up through the ceiling and back into the portal!

The beast was dead here, but I had to try and get to the others quick! I ran out of the house to try and get to the others, but four more beasts stood right outside of the house, and they were coming right for me! I backtracked and used my hair to create a giant wall between me and the monsters. They pounded against it, and I tried to get a firm grip on the ground to not let the wall fall! The people behind me let out little whimpers of fear.

Then the Twilit Beasts made some sort of pained cry, and the pounding stopped. I separated my middle and ring finger to peek through, and found no beasts in front of the building. '_Did they go to a different house?' _

The thought quickly slipped my mind as I saw six more Beasts running for a house across from me filled with people! Knowing I wouldn't make it over there in time, I started to prepare a magic spell to hit them, letting the power flow to my fingertips. But then, a bolt of light skewered all six of the beasts, causing all of them to explode into Twilit Particles right as the light hit them! I looked for the source, and Zelda was out on the balcony of the panic building, with her Bow and Arrows of Light! As she notched another arrow, she aimed up towards the portal and let go. Four Beasts got shot in mid-air on their way down, their particles making a complete U-Turn back up to the portal! After that, she went back to shooting at the Beasts that were already on the ground.

But I realized too late that I was staring for too long. A Twilit Beast ran at me from the side and gave a gigantic blow to my body, causing me to get knocked back a couple feet, and into the alley space where Aden and I, talked, this morning. I could feel a couple of my ribs crack upon impact, and I don't think I need to specify how much it hurt. I tried to sit up, but trying to do that even a little bit caused the bones to scrape around in my insides! I was stuck there, completely vulnerable. I put my hand on my chest as if it would soothe the pain. The screams of the people rang all around me.

Then not long after I got crippled, two Twilit Beasts saw the opportunity to come up and finish me off. Both of them sprinted towards me, and leapt up into the air to slam their giant fists down on me, and end me. I started to make my hair into a hand to knock them out of the way, but something different happened first.

An explosion of some sort went off in the air, right between the two Twilit Beasts. Far enough away from me to not get any damage, but close enough so that I could feel the heat that came from the blast. It was about as hot as sitting about a foot away from a strong campfire, so thankfully, it didn't hurt me at all. However, I couldn't say the same for the Twilit Beasts! One of the beasts that were closer to the explosion got killed immediately, and exploded into Twilit Particles! The other one got blown away from me and slammed mask first onto the ground!

I heard something sprinting closer to me, and I assumed that it was another Twilit Beast. When I felt somebody put their hands on my sides, I instinctively started to turn and shove them away from me, but my bones scraped around even more, and I let out a little cry.

"Calm down Midna, please! Just, don't move!" I recognized the voice, but turned my head anyway. Breathing a sigh of relief, I thought '_Oh thank the goddesses, it's just Aden.'_ He used a Memory Orb on me and after a few seconds, the pain in my chest was gone. I sat up to look at Aden, he was kneeling down at me giving me a smile. Aden held out a hand for me to grab to get myself up, and I was going to accept it.

But another Twilit Beast started to run up behind Aden, getting ready to crush both Aden and me at the same time! I managed to yell "Aden look out!", and he turned around to see the Beast run right up to him.

Then get knocked out of the way by a big grey fist!

I got myself up to get ready and fight whatever that gray blur was, but it turns out it was just Mr. Clayface! He was running around fighting any Twilit Beast that tried to make a run for any of the houses, or people who were standing out in the open. '_Agitha must have told him to do this while she hides in the panic building.' _I shook myself out of my daze before I could get another punch in the chest, and grabbed Aden so he could snap out of it too.

Behind Mr. Clayface, I saw Rusl and Ashei running to the panic building, right in front of a herd of people. He was leading them to the panic building, so they would be safer there. Looking at the panic building, it seemed that Agitha and Shad were almost finished boarding up the windows. However, the front of the building was still wide open, leaving the people wide open for an attack! Even if Zelda noticed the beasts going inside that house, it takes a bit for her to fire each Light Arrow, the house entrance was her blind spot!

Then almost like the Twilit Beasts read my mind, a giant group of them ran for the panic building right as Rusl got all the people inside! Zelda had just fired an arrow up at some of the falling Twilit Beasts, and it would take too long for her to create another one! And Mr. Clayface was dealing with a different group of Beasts who were trying to get into buildings near Impaz's house, so he was too far away to help too! All of the Beasts were either fighting against Mr. Clayface, or making a mad dash for the panic building. Aden and I were standing out in the open and none of them were coming for us! It was like they were all being ordered by something, or someone.

Aden grabbed my arm to snap me out of my trance so we could get to the building before it was too late! But right as one of the beasts made it inside, causing all of the people to scream, the first beast burst out of the building, knocking other ones away and through the crowd! What was really strange was that there was a weird green goo on the mask of the first Twilit Beast.

'_Wait a minute, is that'_-

A loud, gurgled yell came from the panic building, then the beasts in the front all exploded into particles! After all of them shot up into the portal, the view cleared to show, Lora! In her, other form. (I think it was called an Inkling?)

Lora was holding a large, wide, thing that was covered in the green goo. The handle was connected to one of the ends of it, and the part that was covered in the green goo spun when it hit one of the Twilit Beasts. I had no idea what it was. The thing looked extremely heavy, since it was almost twice Lora's size, but she held it like it weighed nothing! She swung the thing at the Twilit Beasts, trying to angle it so that it would avoid the stone masks and hit the bodies. She slammed the spinning thing on the ground, then pushed it under the masks of the Twilit Beasts to hit the bodies and cover it in the green goo! The spot where Lora hit the ground with the roller left behind some of the green goo on the ground.

The Twilit Beasts let out a pained yell as they exploded into particles, then shot up into the portal. After watching in disbelief for so long, we ran up behind the beasts to ambush them! Aden used his Pointed Shockwave and Din's Fire to kill the beasts, while I used my hair hand to smack, slam and crush as many of them as possible! We managed to kill almost half the group before they noticed us, and they all turned around to try and kill us. That gave Lora a good opportunity on her end, but not that much for us.

The Twilit Beasts swat at us, but I floated back and Aden teleported away with Farore's Wind. Almost all of the beasts chased after us, some stayed behind to fight Lora, and keep her away from us. The three front Twilit Beasts pounced at us, so I used my hair hand to slap them away from us, and over to Mr. Clayface, who was still dealing with his fare share of Twilit Beasts. He was dealing with a lot more beasts than we were, I hoped that he could keep pulling through.

A larger herd of Twilit Beasts rushed towards us, and Aden used Din's fire to cause the Twilit Beasts to fly in all directions! And while some did explode into Twilit Particles, some of them flew right towards us! Two of them used the explosion to their advantage, and in mid-flight, they adjusted themselves and were ready to slam their fists down on us! It happened too fast, and it would be less than a second before they hit us! I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

But right as they were about to hit us, the Twilit Beasts exploded into Twilit Particles! And also had some, weird, goo drop onto the ground? It was the same as Lora's goo, but it came from a Twilit Beast. What happened?

I heard something clank on the ground in the direction of the large herd of Twilit Beasts, then a strange ringing noise. The Twilit Beasts all screeched, but then they were cut off by their own death. In the middle of the herd, green goo exploded everywhere and got on all of the Twilit Beasts in the area. They all died simultaneously, and their particles shot up back into the portal like all the others.

I took a quick moment to just calm myself down. Thanks to Zelda and Clayface's help, the amount of Twilit Beasts coming out of the portal were starting to thin! Since Impaz's magic wore off, five Twilit Beasts were coming out of the portal every two seconds. But now, there was just one beast every second! Granted, it was still a lot to deal with, but it felt like all this chaos was almost done!

After the particles cleared out, Lora ran over to us, holding the large spinning thing behind her while doing so. The look on her face showed she was relieved that we were okay. She must've been responsible for the Twilit Beasts exploding right above us, but how did she do that from all the way over there? I felt relieved that she saved us, but I didn't let my guard down just yet. I still didn't forget about what Aden said that morning.

All of a sudden the sky got dark around us. I looked up instinctively, and saw two Twilit Beasts plummeting to the ground that was right under our feet! I started to get my own magic ready, but Aden reacted faster than I could. He fired off a shot of Din's Fire, blowing the beasts away from us and in seperate directions. The first one flew away to the front of the Panic Building, where it got hit with Rusl's cannon shot before it could even hit the ground! He gave a triumphant fist pump into the air.

The second flew right above Lora, and the beast switched targets. But Lora was unfazed, she took the spinning thing, spun it around to where the part covered in the goo was vertical, and swung back. Then when the beast got close enough to her, she swung it up and hit the falling beast square in the chest with the end of the end of her weapon! I could hear a _CRACK_, and then the beast exploded. Lora put her weapon down, and gave a relieved sigh.

But right behind her, another Twilit Beast shot out of the shadows and tackled Lora! Her weapon slipped out of her hand and flew away to one of the far buildings, near where Mr. Clayface was fighting. I managed to catch a glimpse of him, and it wasn't good. They dogpiled him, over fifteen Twilit Beasts laid on top of him, making it impossible for Clayface to move. The only place where you could see him was the shattered red ball on top of his head.

Back to Lora, the Twilit Beast swung Lora up and slammed her on the ground, back first! The container on her back shattered, and more of the green goo spread across the ground, going far enough to get right at our left side. The Twilit Beast crushed Lora against the ground, and Lora started to try and struggle free. But the more she struggled, the harder the Twilit Beast forced her against the ground. Then as one last ditch effort, the beast raised its arms high into the air, and tried to slam its giant fists right on top of Lora's head!

But right before Lora got killed, she disappeared into the green goo that was leaking out from right under her! We had no idea where she went she just, sank into the goo! Nothing was left of her except for shards of glass from the container on her back! When the Twilit Beast's fists slammed on the ground, it automatically took them back off and shrieked in pain! Aden and I looked at each other, seeing if either of us knew what happened, but his guess was as good as mine! The beast recovered and stopped yelling, looking at its hands. Then it stared at us, and I realized something about it I didn't see at first.

This beast had no stone mask.

"That one must be the leader" Lora said right next to me.

Aden and I jumped back, startled by Lora appearing out of nowhere. '_WHERE DID SHE EVEN COME FROM?!' _I thought. She wasn't even in her other form anymore, her hair was back to normal, her ears were round again, and her clothes weren't green and glowing anymore. She was back to her original form! How did she even DO that?!

"Lora, how did you do"-

"Cover your ears!" Lora interrupted, and covered her ears. I was about to ask why, but then one of the loudest shrieks I ever heard in my entire life rang out, and I instantly understood why Lora said that. The maskless Twilit Beast used Lora's distraction to its advantage, and let out the shriek. It was so loud and shrill that I could feel it all over my body! I could feel rusty daggers dig into my ears, and I fell to my knees from the pain! It was one of the worst feelings I've ever had, including when Zant exposed me to the Holy Light two years ago!

After what seemed like an eternity, the shriek died down and stopped. My head was pounding so much, but I looked up and looked around anyways. I could feel my heart stopped for a quick second after seeing what I saw.

What must have been over a hundred Twilit Beasts completely surrounded us, we were right in the center of a giant circle of monsters. All of the beasts stared at us, with the maskless one in front. Its eyes were completely white, and its fangs were pointed so sharp that they looked like tips of newly forged swords! Lora was right, that one had to be the leader!

Lora was standing up, looking around in her regular form to see if she could do anything, maybe make a run for it somewhere. Aden gasped when he saw all of the beasts surrounding us. I looked up to where Zelda was, and she was lying on the balcony, hands on her head, shaking from the pain. Mr. Clayface wasn't moving from where he was lying, he wasn't moving at all! My head hurt so much that I couldn't focus at all, I couldn't channel any magic! There was nothing we could do!

"Midna."

I looked at Aden, his face beaming with determination. He had something planned, I had no idea what it was.

"When I say duck, get down. Alright?"

I had no idea what to do or what to say, so I just nodded. Aden stood up, his hands open, and starting to glow with a golden light. His Triforce mark was starting to glow! Lora turned to Aden, and her face turned from confident to surprised. "Aden?"

The Maskless Beast snarled, and Aden shifted into a battle stance.

Aden bent his fingers in except for his middle and index fingers, and the Maskless Beast bent down, all the other beasts doing the same.

Aden brought one arm to his front and one arm to his back, and the Maskless started to growl.

Then as the maskless one let out one more shriek, Aden yelled "DUCK!", and all of the Twilit Beasts charged at us! Lora and I did as he said, we went down to the ground and put our heads down on the ground. I could hear and feel the Twilit Beasts rushing at us, every last one of them. But none of them managed to get close enough to us, and I kept hearing the sound of the Twilit Beasts exploding into particles. I knew without a doubt that it had to be because of Aden!

I decided to lift my head up a little and see what was going on. And I was right, Aden was fighting off every last Twilit Beast on his own! All around us the Twilit Beasts were rushing at us, trying to get close enough to finish us off. But Aden was doing as much as he could to make sure none of them got to us! He was spinning around in circles, using his Pointed Shockwave attack over and over to create a sort of barrier around us. Any of the Twilit Beasts that even touched Aden's attack in the slightest exploded into particles!

I was in awe, this was a part of Aden I had never seen before in my life. For all the time I had known him, he had shown to be shy, but protective. Easily frightened, but still manage to be strong. This was the first time I had ever seen him like this, pulling out all of the stops to make sure that neither I or Lora died! At that moment, he didn't care about his suspicions for Adri, Logan or Lora. He wanted to protect them either way. He was truly selfless.

Aden's Shockwave Cyclone hit every last Twilit Beast, and not a single one managed to get close enough to even touch us even in the slightest! Twilit Particles rose up into the air like a giant, dark cyclone! We could barely see anything through the storm of particles, it was completely black! I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face! All I could see was Aden's shockwaves glowing a bright white light as they hit the beasts.

Eventually, all of the Twilit Beasts died and exploded from Aden's attack, and after the dark cyclone cleared out, Aden stomped his feet on the ground and stopped spinning. He stumbled a little, but Lora and I managed to catch him before he fell. He was obviously dizzy after all of that spinning, he needed to sit down for a minute.

"Aden, that was AMAZING!" Lora yelled! Aden wasn't exactly in the best condition to accept that compliment, his face looked slightly pale after spinning like that for almost two minutes straight. Using up physical AND magical energy that much was not healthy for him. He just kept staring at the ground, sweating, looking like he would throw up any second. But Lora still gave him a good pat on the back. It wasn't the best idea.

The entire village was quiet now, so when we heard a hissing, Lora and I both looked up to see what it was.

The Maskless Beast was still there, still alive! It must've decided to stay back and let the rest of the Twilit Beasts handle us. But all of them were gone now, and the portal overhead had completely stopped pouring out more beasts! The Maskless one was the last Twilit Beast in the village, and it wanted to deal with us while Aden was down.

The Maskless Beast looked at us, and we could all see the rage in its eyes. We killed every last one of the beasts that tried to attack us, and we were still standing. Battered and slightly sick, but still standing. Some part of me felt like the attack was for us personally, to try and get our Triforce Pieces. But we knew for a fact that all of the attack, and all of the Twilit Beasts were being controlled by the Fierce Deity.

The Maskless one reared its head back, getting ready for one of the loudest shrieks it has ever done. It was going to put all of its effort into one last attack, and finally finish at least one of us off! I got my magic ready, waiting for it to scream, then attack it.

Then right when it started to scream, an umbrella got shoved through the Maskless Beast's chest, and it exploded, sending its particles back up into the portal.

All three of us (Aden had recovered slightly from his dizziness) went slack jawed in awe and disbelief, that the leader of all the Twilit Beasts, who killed masses of the people here just to try and kill us…

"Shoo! Shoo! That's what you get for being mean to Mr. Clayface!"  
Was defeated by Agitha, the Bug Princess.


	34. Chapter 34: Duel of Power

**Alright guys, I'm finally back. I decided to take a break from writing for a bit to just relax and cool down for a bit. And after all that, I think I'm ready to get back to writing! I'm surprised that I managed to finish this before Halloween too, so consider this a little treat for all you guys! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34: Duel of Power**

_Logan's POV_

Let's not beat around the bush here; I was pissed.

I was pissed that Adri just left to go fight Zant alone, I was pissed that she was destroying the entire volcano, I was pissed that she just took Link's shield with her to fight Zant, the list could go on and on! But the thing I was most pissed about was how I should've seen this coming a mile away!

Yes, I knew that separating Lora and Adri right after they found each other again would make her mad, but I didn't think she would go this far! She left us in the dust because she was already mad at me, and that combined with her hatred for Zant made all of THIS completely predictable! But I didn't see it coming, and now it's because of me that Link and I had to try and track her down through a crumbling volcano!

Link and I worked our way through the Goron Mines, looking in every room to try and find Adri and Zant. If we were lucky, we could've found Din or the other Triforce bearer too. But based on what was going on right then, I didn't think our luck would improve that much.

To make matters worse, the fight between Adri and Zant was causing the entire volcano to cave in, and that only made trying to find the two a lot harder. Doors were blocked so we had to dig our way through, sometimes just leading us to another dead end. Platforms were being destroyed, so I had to use what little magic I had to get us around. But that made things worse for us, because the less magic energy I had, the more tired and slow I became! And possibly worst of all, the falling debris were making the lava splash and start to rise! So if we didn't find the two fast, the whole place would completely flood with lava with us inside it!

One of the upsides here was that there weren't any enemies trying to kill us, so we didn't have to stop and waste our time on fighting anything. It was probably for the best, since I could barely use any more magic and Link could only be on the offensive the whole time. When I saw Adri, I was going to slap her stupid face as hard as I could. Maybe I would do more, I wasn't sure.

After searching all of the rooms that we could get into, Link and I made it to the room where the Goron Mines boss would be, the big rolling door crumbled and broken on the ground from the shaking volcano. And to our luck, Adri and Zant were both there! But against our luck, they were fighting each other to the highest levels of insanity, and just looking at it started to make my eyes hurt from looking around everywhere at once. The two were going blow for blow at the speed of light, even going at it in the air! They were going to levels of Dragon Ball fighting!

After recovering from our shock, Link and I ran in ready to (try) and help Adri. I got out the Wind Waker and Link got out his sword. Unfortunately for him, his Shield was nowhere to be found. Another reason for me to smack Adri across the face after all this was over.

"ZANT!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs. The two stopped fighting and hovered in the air, both furious that we interrupted their fight.

"Logan?! Link?!" Adri took a second to process what was going on, but then Zant took a cheap shot and threw his scimitar at Adri! She barely managed to dodge out of the way, getting away with just a ripped shirt, and the blade flew to the other side of the room getting lodged in the wall. Seeing an opportunity, I started to charge up an attack and Link started to charge at Zant, ready to stick his sword through his gut! But right when we were about to attack, a light blue glowing wall appeared in front of both of us, blocking both of our attacks!

Link fell on his back, his sword clattering to the ground next to him. I clenched my fist so hard that it felt like the Wind Waker would snap under the pressure! I glared at her through her own shield and yelled "What the hell Adri?!"

Both of her hands were outstretched and glowing light blue, she was the one that made the shields. She didn't seem happy about this either. Adri swayed her hands to her left, and the walls started to move towards us. They didn't hurt, but both me and Link were shoved back outside of the boss room! We landed in some rubble outside from the wall that, wasn't exactly comfortable to say the least.

Link started to recover, but as he did he started to panic. He looked around for his sword, and eventually he found it. In the boss room, on the other side of the barrier. Link ran up to the barrier and looked through, as his sword laid on the ground. Link started to pound on Adri's shield, trying to open it. He already lost his shield, and now he was about to lose the Master Sword too!

My left arm started to bruise, so I put a hand on it to try and soothe the pain. But then I realized that something of mine was gone too. I looked at my hands, and then dug around in the rubble to try and find it. But then, having a realization, I turned to the boss room's door. A little ways away from Link's sword, it was lying there.

My Wind Waker.

I ran up to the barrier and started to pound on it with Link, trying to get past Adri's shield so I could get my weapon back! I didn't have any sort of special powers where I could just, use the force to bring it back to me! All of my power was from the Wind Waker, and without it, I'm useless! Powerless!

We kept banging on the shield, but then another shield popped up in front of it and shoved us back into the rubble! Through Adri's barrier, I could hear her yelling a muffled yell at us.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! He's mine."

_Adri's POV_

After I shoved the two back outside, the fight was back on automatically! Zant forced out his hand, and when I heard a scratching noise behind me, I boosted my flames and dodged to the right! Zant's blade flew back into his hand, and he charged at me again. I took a deep breath, and channeled most of my energy into my speed to match Zant's.

I dodged out of Zant's slashing zone, flying backwards into the wall behind me. I hit the wall, and when Zant tried to jab his blade into my mouth, I cut off my flames and fell back down to the ground. I focused my energy into my strength and shot a fireball up to Zant, its flames glowing a hot pink. Zant flew out of the way, since my speed was back to normal he seemed to disappear, vanishing into thin air.

Acting out of instinct, I put all of my energy into defense, preparing for any attack that would come my way. Which was less than a second later. Zant appeared in front of me, having a demon-like grin on his face. I put up my hands and blocked my face as Zant swung his blade at my face. Normally it probably would have cut my arm into two, but it just bounced off of my arm like it was some sort of thick metal! The only thing missing was some sparks flying.

Zant appeared and disappeared around me, and I kept blocking his attacks with my own two hands. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, I blocked right. I heard something behind me, I turned around and blocked his attack again. I had to put all my energy into blocking his attacks, that he cornered me in the middle of the room, appearing almost everywhere at once!

'_No thank you!' _I thought, and I decided to let him try out one of my tricks! I waited for him to try and attack again, he seemed to take his time for this last round. When I heard a demonic giggle behind me, I quickly spun around and thrust out an outstretched palm! Snow white crystals shot out from my hand, and when they hit Zant, he froze in mid-air! His entire body turned a shade of light blue from my attack.

Frozen, Zant looked around in a panic, only able to move his eyes. His creepy smile was really getting on my nerves. So I decided to kick it right off his stupid face. I winded up a kick, starting to transfer my energy into strength. Then, using some of my flames for a boost, I landed a strong high kick straight into Zant's jaw! His teeth slammed together and cracked before he unfroze and got launched up into the air! He hit the ceiling, leaving a couple cracks there too along some dust. I shook my leg out a little bit.

I was waiting for him to fall back down, but after a couple seconds, I thought he was stuck up there. I flung a fireball up to where I saw him land, clearing the dust. But while there was an outline of where he crashed, I didn't see any trace of him at all.

"ADRI!" I heard Logan's muffled yell behind my shield. I started to groan, but then he yelled, "BEHIND YOU!"

I turned around, and was hit with a scalding burning feeling right to my chest! It felt like somebody poured boiling hot wax right on my stomach! It was one of Zant's magic attacks, a red orb had hit me and a glowing red spot on my shirt was what it left behind. Zant was up on top of one of the room's pillars, laughing for his revenge. It didn't kill me or go through me, it just landed on me. And there was about a dozen more heading my way.

Round after round hit my body, I don't really want to go into much detail about it. Just thinking about how that felt starts giving me blisters. But almost all of the rounds Zant shot at me hit me, and I was barely able to lift up my hands. But after Zant stumbled a little on the wobbly pillar, I managed to lift up my arms, and form them into an X.

A pink barrier appeared in front of me right before Zant regained his balance. It faded out of sight before Zant could see it, so I got right to healing my wounds. Red splotches were all over my body, the only clean part remaining was my right hand and my head. Tears were in my eyes from the pain, and I felt like I was being dipped in lava! But thankfully, my soothing green light helped clear away Zant's attack remains, like the pain was being wiped off of my body.

It was a long process getting all of the liquid pain off of my body, so Zant tried to use that time to attack again! He shot more red pain attacks from the top of the pillar, and it seemed like it would be a clear shot. But I wasn't nervous, I just smiled and kept healing myself. About seven of his red orbs were launched, but right when they were about to hit me, the pink barrier reappeared, and the red pain orbs bounced right off of it!

I wiped away most of the liquid pain off of my chest and right leg when Zant's attack was bounced back. After the last pain orb was reflected, the barrier shattered into tiny little pink shards. But it was okay, I didn't need it after that. I could see Zant's twisted smile turn surprised when the attacks got reflected. He started to try and jump off, but he lost his balance again, and his own attacks hit him in his chest! _'Got a taste of his own medicine.' _I thought in a cool voice.

Zant toppled the pillar and fell to the ground, causing his platform to fall and crumble. It wasn't exactly the most stable thing in the world. I didn't bother laughing as I heard him scream in pain, I just continued to wipe off Zant's liquid pain from my body, almost finished. I just had to get around my neck and I would be done. Meanwhile, Zant was rolling around on the ground, still screaming.

I finished wiping away Zant's liquid pain from my neck, and stood up, feeling like I just got out of a nice warm shower! I loved my healing magic, it does wonders in healing wounds while feeling soothing at the same time! Although, it used up quite a bit of my energy. Not too much to where I was tired, but enough to feel an actual difference. But it didn't matter to me at the time, I was just ready to finish the job.

I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck, ready to get back into the action. I strided over to Zant, who was still squirming on the ground. I could finish the fight right then and there if I was lucky enough! I walked over the Wind Waker and Master Sword, not paying it too much mind, but also not trying to step on either one. I could hear a shatter to my right, the barrier I made to keep Link and Logan out broke. I simply just made a new one and pushed them out again.

"OH COME ON!" the two yelled through the barrier.

As I got closer to Zant, I got a fireball ready at my fingertips, making sure that it was extremely powerful. The flames flickered a dark purple as they danced across the tips of my fingers. Just for the sake of adding style, I decided to make my hands into a finger gun, where my fire was the ammo! But when I stood right above the squirmer, I realized something.

None of the remains of his pain attacks were on him.

I quickly regretted my decisions!

The ground beneath me started to rise up into the air, and looking down at the floor, I realized I wasn't on the floor at all! I was on a giant stone red hand! I looked over the edge and pounded on the glowing fist. Below, Zant stopped screaming and looked up at me, the devilish smile of his returning.

"YOU SON OF A"-

The hand sped up as it rose to the ceiling, but then jolted to a stop, sending me flying! I slammed against the ceiling where Zant landed earlier, making the top crumble even more! As I fell back down to the floor, the hand slammed against me and I flew down seven times faster! Then landing on my back, I could feel the ground around me morph to make a me-shaped hole.

A little dazed from the impact, I tried and failed to stand up. The hole that I made in the ground was comically shaped perfectly like I was, and it was almost impossible to move! Starting with my left arm, I tried to lift it up while wiggling it left and right. When I finally got it to pop out of the ground, it was a very short victory. The red hand overhead was starting to rise up again, ready to slam down on my body and send me deep into the volcano!

Thinking quickly, I started to channel all of my energy into strength, leaving a tiny bit for speed and defense too. The red glowing hand reached the ceiling, and after Zant let out a "HA!", it plummeted down onto me. I put my arm back down to the ground to wind up, and right when the hand was about to hit me, I punched it as hard as I could!

The stone fist cracked in the air when our hands collided, and crumbled away like multiple tiny, dusty pebbles. Due to me focusing mainly on strength however, the punch hurt like hell! I raised myself out of the hole and started to shake my fist in pain, some of the stone parts even made cuts and bruises in my hand!

"IS THERE ANYTHING OF MINE YOU WON'T DESTROY?!" Zant yelled in anger. Rising out of the me-hole and evening out my stats, I was in a little playful mood. I made a tiny fireball on my pointer finger.

"Well, maybe I'll burn your suit or whatever that is. It doesn't even look that good with your face, and it even looks like you got it two sizes too big! What? Twili-Mart don't accept refunds?"

That got to him alright, the sides of his mouth curved downwards so much, it looked like it would make a perfect circle if it continued! His right eye twitched, and I could see a tiny part of his fist clench. I laughed that part off, stretching out my arms and legs from the stiffness. But I stopped in my tracks when Zant began to glow with the light of a campfire. A sort of aura appeared around him that was completely bright orange, and crackled like sparklers!

'_This isn't gonna be good.'_

Zant grabbed one of the stone pillars and lifted it up into the air, like it was nothing! I slowly stepped back a couple feet, brushing through some of the rubble that was from Zant's stone hand. I kept backing up as Zant began to monologue.

"How DARE you insult my clothing! This was a royal garb that was made specifically for a king! And if not for that insolent woman Midna, it would have fulfilled its true purpose! I made this all by myself, by hand! Do you know how long it took for me to LEARN how to SEW?! MONTHS! I DID THIS ALL BY HAND FOR MONTHS!"

I bumped into one of the stone pillars behind me, running out of room to run. As I put my right hand around the pillar for support, an idea formed in my head. Grinning, I snapped back at Zant, "Well I guess that explains why it looks like it came from the dump."

That did it. Zant flung the stone pillar at me with all his might, coming at me with the speed of a missile! I quickly transferred a bunch of energy into speed, making the pillar slow down to a manageable speed. It was still coming at me, hard, but I could at least manage to counter it! All my magic energy was a little above half its normal level, so I had enough to counter Zant's attack!

I waved my left hand through the air, slowly to the left, then sharply back to the right! In front of me appeared another barrier, it looked like the shield I put up to keep Link and Logan out, but this time it was bright yellow. It doesn't sound that special, but trust me it was! You'll see soon enough.

I stabilized my stats, and time went back to its normal speed. As the pillar raced towards my yellow barrier, I spun around the pillar and started to raise my strength back up! I grabbed the pillar and started to try and lift it, while my yellow barrier started to take its effect.

The yellow wall started to shimmer and shake a little, and right before Zant's pillar hit, a glowing yellow pillar identical to Zant's appeared! It zoomed right into Zant's pillar, and both of the two were destroyed! Zant's crumbled into little chunks and fell to the ground, nowhere near me. Meanwhile my counter attack broke apart and shimmered away like fireflies.

By the time that was over with, I managed to get my strength up to an extremely high level! I held the stone pillar high above my head, it feeling lighter than a school book! On the other side of the room, Zant looked surprised at how I managed to counter his attack, and his fire-aura started to fade as well! So I used that opening for myself!

I held the pillar in my hand like a javelin, and after winding up for a second, I threw it hurtling at Zant, spinning like a perfect football spiral! Zant's aura flared back to life, and he quickly dove out of the way before he got smushed between a wall and a hard place. The pillar hit the wall and crumbled, leaving some cracks in the far wall as well.

Zant tried that a couple more times, but it always ended out the same. He threw a pillar, I countered it with my magic, then it got destroyed. After that going on until there were only two pillars left, I got tired of playing on the defense. So after I countered Zant's fifth attack, I summoned more strength and lifted another pillar above my head! This time, I held it like a baseball bat, and ran at Zant as fast as I could!

Zant was prepared for me to rush him and got out his blade. He slashed at me when I got close, but I managed dodge backwards before it hit. My grip on the pillar started to slip, so I put both hands back on it to make sure it didn't fall. Zant saw that as an opening, and his aura flared brighter than it did before! He sent out a flurry of swings and slashes, and the way I had to dodge looked like a person playing Master Mode on DDR! I had to cut some of my defense energy into speed energy so I could keep up, but that would make things very risky if I got hit! He would cut my arm like a slice of carrot cake!

Zant kept pushing me to the other end of the room, not leaving me for any sort of opening to attack or use magic! I couldn't let go of the pillar either because he could just use it against me! So I was stuck just dodging Zant's attacks until he tired himself out, and with him powered up on Din's magic, who knows how long that would last! I tried to think of a plan, but it's pretty hard to think when a crazed maniac is trying to kill you!

Thankfully, some deus ex machina overlord smiled down on me that day.

For the second time, Logan and Link broke my shield blocking the room's entrance. We both ignored them at first, still going on with our regularly scheduled fight to the death. But this time, instead of the duo rushing in to try and help, Link threw a stone at Zant's head with incredible aim! Zant stopped where he was and dropped his blade, holding his head from the stone's pain. We both stared at the two, rocks in hand and ready to throw! But instead of letting them throw their rocks, I used their diversion for myself!

I held the pillar with one hand, and used the other to point right between Zant's eyes. Pointing at him with my pointer finger, and pressing my thumb and middle finger together, ready to use some magic. Zant yelled at the boys, "WOULD YOU MIND?!" while putting on the most annoyed face ever. He bent down to swipe up his blade, possible to go and rush them. But before he could do that, I gave Zant an attention grabbing whistle. He looked up right at my finger, and closing my eyes, I snapped.

Through my eyelids, I could see a flash of bright white light! It lasted for less than a second, but I could hear Zant and Link yelp in surprise. I got nothing from Logan though, I think he must've known what was coming and closed his eyes. I opened my eyes back up and looked around. Zant was kneeling on the ground, completely dazed from my flash attack, his eyes looking at absolutely nothing. I smiled at my success.

Once again, however, Logan started to rush over to me and try to convince me to stop. And for the third time, I created a blue barrier and shoved the two back outside. Link was still dazed and didn't get up from the rubble right away however. But I didn't care about him, I got my pillar ready and got into a batting stance. Putting both hands back on the pillar, I imagined it like a baseball bat, and wound up for a swing. Zant blinked rapidly for a few seconds, trying to regain his eyesight. Unfortunately for him, he managed to do that right as I hit a homerun!

Zant went soaring to the other side of the room, breaking through the other remaining pillar in the process! He crashed into the opposite wall, leaving a wall of dust around him as he tried to recover. Smiling, I took a look at my big, stone baseball bat! After that impact from Zant, it didn't look to good. There were cracks almost entirely surrounding it, and some of the other pieces were already breaking off! Seeing it now as useless, I just tossed it aside, adding to all of the current rubble on the ground.

I took a deep breath and evened out my stats. I was starting to get tired from all of the fighting. My magic energy was starting to get dangerously low, only about 10% was left! I wasted most of my energy carrying that large pillar around, and there wasn't any way for me to get that energy back! I had to finish the fight soon, or things would turn for the worse, FAST!

More muffled yells came from the other side of the shield, and severely annoyed, I marched up to the barrier and confronted Logan myself. He looked pissed, and was pounding on the barrier with all his might. Link was starting to recover from my flash attack. Logan yelled some more things at the top of his lungs, but I cut him off, pointing my finger right at his face.

"Listen Logan, this is between ME and ZANT! Just US! Neither of us want you two to barge in and make things MORE chaotic!" Logan banged on the barrier again and again as I spoke. Behind him, Link started to regain his eyesight. "That madman insulted me, taking the lowest blow that he could blow, he MOCKED me for how I COULDN'T SAVE MY FRIEND! I'm going to be the one to make him PAY for what he said! I don't want YOU OR LINK to stop this, no matter what you do or say, ZANT DIES TODA"-

"ADRI LOOK OUT!" Link shouted, pointing behind me. He managed to fully recover from my Flash attack and was back on his feet, with a look of great distress on his face! I turned around and faced a bright glow of blackish-red light. It was a large clear orb of pure magic energy, completely black not counting the red symbols completely covering the entire thing! The orb was getting as large as the entire room, almost touching the top of the ceiling! Through the cracks of the symbols, I could see Zant, his aura surrounding him like he was already burning alive!

There would be no way to dodge this attack, not any way in the slightest. The explosion would not only completely engulf the room in Zant's energy, it could engulf the entire mines! Just to be safe, I put up a pink barrier around the entrance to make sure Link and Logan wouldn't get the worst of the attack. I cracked my knuckles and neck, then took a look at my Triforce mark.

"Din, I'm gonna need my old powers back for a quick second!" I said to the mark. My piece glowed fire red in reply, and I could feel my Hylian energy flow once again through my body! Light flames surrounded me, giving me an aura just like Zant's! '_Let's do this!'_ I shifted my legs, bent my knees, and cupped my hands together. Then, I started to let out an oh so familiar yell.

"KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"-

Zant's attack kept growing until it reached the ceiling, it was now the size of a three story house!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"-

I could hear Logan and Link yelling through the barrier "C'MON, GET OUTTA THERE!" and "ADRI STOP!" My aura around me continued to glow brighter, until it became hard to see through regular eyes. But at the peak of my power, my vision went red, everything around me was painted with the color of fire! But I didn't care, I almost had enough power! With a battle cry, Zant launched his attack my way, and I suddenly got a sense of Déjà vu. With no other thing to do but to go along with it, I let loose.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A large red beam of energy burst out of my cupped hands and rocketed to Zant's oncoming attack! The two collided and pushed against each other with equal force! But I could feel my energy draining from me fast, more than a quarter of what I had before was completely gone! Put I kept pushing, I got this far I wasn't going to give up now damn it!

Zant let out another battle cry and the magic ball started to pulse like a heartbeat! With each pulse, a wave of energy shot out from the magic ball and forced me back a couple inches. But I kept holding my ground for as long as I could! My magic energy kept dropping like boulders, and I could feel my beam start to weaken.

The giant, pulsing orb slowly crept closer, having seemingly no end to Zant's power! As the orb grew closer, the waves grew stronger, pushing me back into my own barriers! The ball was only a couple feet away now, and my energy was almost completely gone. The beam from my hands shrunk down to the size of a kid's baseball bat. The dark side of my mind began to take over my thoughts.

'_This is it, huh? I'll never be able to see anybody else back at home ever again. Steven, Marie, Aden…Mom… Dad…. Lora'_-

Those final names snapped me out of my idiotic mind, and gave me one last surge of power! With what remained, I used up all of my magic for one final surge of energy, and my beam grew tenfold! The beam just barely grazed the ceiling like Zant's attack, and greatly pushed back against it! "I WILL SEE THEM AGAIN!I'M NOT DYING HERE GOD DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

The orb got pushed all the way to the back wall, where Zant was still standing, trying all he could to do something to stop his own attack from obliterating him! But in the end, it was no use! When Zant's attack hit the far wall, it exploded into a gigantic cyclone of Twilit Particles! They swirled around Zant and flung him around in the air! The vortex started to pull me in, but I kept my feet firmly planted on the ground and didn't move an inch.

I watched as Zant got flung from wall to wall, ground to ceiling, over and over and over again by his own attack! Some of the rubble from the broken pillars got sucked up too, and when they got into the mix the entire cyclone turned into a Twili blender! Around and around the stones went, crashing into Zant, scraping him, tearing his stupid clothes into shreds! It felt good to watch.

After what felt like two whole satisfying minutes of watching Zant spin around in his own little blender, the tornado dispersed. All the pillar pieces and Zant went flying in all directions, but I didn't even have to move to not get hit. Zant was still on the other side of the room, lying on his back and breathing heavily. His stupid clothes were completely torn up, his sleeves were practically gone!

This was the perfect opportunity.

I started to slowly walk over to Zant, thinking about all the ways I could finish this maniac off. However, most of these ways involved some of my magic, and all of that was gone from my final attack. So a handful of those were thrown completely out the window! However, as I reached the center of the room, I walked by something that would be perfect.

Link's sword.

I bent down and picked it up, the sword's grip felt good in my hand. It wasn't too heavy, but it was just light enough to where swinging the sword just in the air felt satisfying! It felt like with this sword, you could cut the air right before it could go into somebody's mouth! '_Perfect.'_

I kept walking to Zant, who seemingly was unaware that I was on my way. I could hear faint pounds from the shield I put up at the door, but I didn't even bother listening to them. Zant's murderous rampage, his cruel torture to the people of Hyrule, and his low blow to me, would all be paid back with just one, quick, thrust.

I loomed over Zant, Master Sword in my right hand. It was only at this moment Zant realized just how screwed he was. He yelped and flipped onto his stomach, trying to crawl away from me with just one of his hands, all the while pathetically begging for me to spare him.

"Wait, WAIT! You don't have to kill me, I can help! I can help you kill my go- I mean the Fierce Deity! He's all powerful, and you're going to need all the help you can get, so you need me!"

"You disgust me." I kicked Zant right in his side, causing him to flip back over on his back. I planted a foot on his chest, preventing him from moving. I could see every single little scrape and injury on his stupid little face. Blue blood was dripping almost everywhere, making his face look like a shade of ocean blue. I gripped Link's sword tighter.

"For all of the lives you've taken…" I gripped the Master Sword with both hands.

"For all of the people who still torture because of your actions…" I flipped the sword to a downward position.

"And for everyone can live in peace once again!" I raised the sword above my head! I could see the fear in Zant's pathetic, orange marble eyes.

"THIS! ENDS! NOW!"

Zant covered his face with his hands as I thrust the sword down onto his face! Like that would even help. But as it turns out, it actually did. When I saw a familiar fire red glow stare at me right in the face, I stopped in my tracks. I was completely speechless, and my arms swung down limp to their sides. Link's sword clattered to the ground.

I could hear my barrier shatter behind me, and the two run up behind me to see what was wrong. But I couldn't respond, just looking at how stupid I was to not realize it sooner threw me into shock. The two boys' voices turned muffled, and I could barely hear a single thing that they could say. I fell off of Zant and onto my knees. '_There's no way. There's, no way.'_ Only one thing Link said got through my muffled ears. A gasp, along with the same feeling of shock I had.

"But, but how?! Why him?!"

I felt the same thing Link was feeling. Out of all the people that could have had the other Triforce of Power half.

It had to be Zant.


	35. Grief and Escapes

**Alright people, we're in the home stretch here now! Just about five more chapters (hopefully), and we got ourselves a finished story! Now there may be some times when I don't update for a while, the reason being because I don't know how to write a certain event in the story. When that happens, I'm going to try and improve some of the first chapters, making them a little easier to read and cleaning up some plot holes here and there. I already did the first chapter if you all want to take a look! Well enough stalling, let's get to it!**

**Chapter 35: Grief and Escapes**

_Lora's POV_

We may have fought off all of the Twilit Beasts, but now wasn't the time for celebrating. There was a lot of cleaning up to do, and I don't mean just the rubble.

While we did save about a handful of people during the raid, all the others were killed, and their bodies were littered across the village. Some of them were crushed into different ways; some had almost no necks and died from suffocation, some… I'm sorry I need to skip this part I'm starting to feel sick.

The survivors obviously didn't take it well. Almost all of the survivors were crying or throwing up from just the sight of the bodies, mourning their friends and family or even just random strangers. Those who weren't doing that were having full-on panic attacks! They were hyperventilating and clutching their heads, some were punching themselves to try and wake themselves up, like this was all just some bad dream. But when they realized they couldn't, they curled up into a ball and cried. The children took it the worst, they cried over their parents and friends, clinging onto their corpses and refused to let go, clinging onto them as if they would disappear forever if they let go.

Working together with the Resistance group, we helped clean up and help the survivors. Telma, Zelda, and Agitha tried to help comfort the people who lost their loved ones, giving both children and adults some well needed hugs. They didn't help much, but they at least got some of the people to stop bruising themselves. So that was a start.

Mr. Clayface, Midna, and the rest of the resistance helped clean the rubble out of the way, and see if there were any survivors left. They didn't find one. They all took the debris and threw it into a pile next to the entrance of the village. They probably had the easiest of the jobs.

Then there was Aden and I, who volunteered to do possibly the worst job there was. We took all of the corpses and lined them up in one of the clearings around the village. We couldn't just leave the bodies where they were, and the people agreed that if they live to see tomorrow, the people should have a funeral. We tried to convince them that everything would be better when we got the entire Triforce, but after looking at some of the people's faces, we decided it was best not to argue. When… Whenever I had to carry a child to the line, I just wanted to fall down and join the rest of the crying people.

At first, Aden and I didn't dare speak a word to each other. We could both tell that if we even tried, it would not end well. So we continued to work in silence, carrying body after body. We had cleared out more than half of the houses, but then Aden and I found something in the farthest house that would make anybody feel absolutely terrible. Under a large pile of rubble that was below a newly made skylight, we found a family of three. Two parents and their infant son, laid on the floor without a single sign of life. Deep wounds and cuts were scattered across their bodies, so they likely died from the falling rubble.

But even in their last moments, they all were holding hands with each other and smiling. They decided that they would spend their last moments together, and that made them happy. From looking at them, it would seem like they died without a single regret.

They seemed, happy.

I couldn't take it anymore, I squatted down and let out the waterworks. All of these people, all these innocent, loving families, just gone. My eyes stung, and the ground beneath me started to get damp and salty. All this because what, one person said so? It made me feel absolutely sick. I've seen people die, but never on this scale.

This was a complete slaughter.

Aden, next to me, held his hand near his mouth, his eyes starting to glow with a light like a lightbulb. I could faintly hear him whisper "oh...dear god…". He turned away from the family, starting to walk away to get some fresh air, maybe take some deep breaths. '_He always did that when he was stressed back'-_

My head snapped up as a thought came to me. _'Aden, his parents. He's not going back, his parents will never see him again! He doesn't even remember his parents, he doesn't even remember us he's never going to go back! He'll never go back with us!'_

I suddenly became desperate, and my body acted on its own. I sprinted to Aden as fast as I could, my hair flying behind me as I ran, and my cloak falling off my back. Aden spun around quickly, his face pale, looking as if I was running up to him with a knife. I threw out my arms, wanting to hug him and plead to him to come back with us! But a green speck of light shimmered around him, and right as I brought my arms back in, he vanished.

He ran away from me.

I stumbled from my sprint and fell onto the ground, bracing my arms on the ground to make sure I didn't land on my face. About a foot in front of me, Aden reappeared, coming back in another shimmer of green light. My arms started to shake, and my eyes stung even more. Aden bent down, starting to show concern for me.

"Oh my gosh, Lora, are you alright?" He tried to get his face down and look at me in my eyes, but as my tears started to flow again, I didn't want to face him. I rested my head into my hands, my forehead barely touching the pebbles on the dirt ground. As I continued to cry, Aden tried to comfort me again.

"Lora, please, are you okay?"

"Why don't you believe us?" I said, the words flying off of my tongue. Aden, along with a handful of the people around us, went still and silent. I could hear him gulp down spit.

"Why don't you believe us Aden? Why?" My tears were dripping off my eyes like water from skin after a shower. My breathing became quick and sharp, as I kept thinking _'He has to come back, he has to! He has to!'_ over and over again. I could hear Aden sigh, in frustration I think.

"Lora…" Aden said with a slight tone of sympathy. He didn't know what to say to me. He didn't know if he SHOULD say anything. Vision blurry, I snapped my head back up to look Aden dead in the eyes. I remembered from last night, before we all went to sleep, Zelda had explained to me what happened to everyone before I rejoined the group. She explained not only the events before Link saved her, but Aden's first moments in Hyrule.

"You trusted Midna in a heartbeat when you met her. You even trusted the Great Fairy." Aden's eyes widened in surprise, and he slowly started to rise up and step away from me. He was afraid of me, afraid of me having a point.

"Well why not US?! You trust Midna with your life, and you only met her a couple days ago! And I know you don't remember her, just like how YOU don't remember ME!" My fists tightened, digging dirt into my fingernails. When I rose up to my feet, Aden put his hands up to protect himself, just making my heart sink even further.

"L-Lora, calm d"-

"Just look at your CLOTHES!" I pointed to his green, Legend of Zelda shirt under his cloak. "Keep Calm and Have Courage" it said, along with a picture of the Triforce. It was slightly dirty and some sweat stains were littered here and there. He never took it off, ever since he woke up in Hyrule. Aden quickly pulled his cloak tight to not have people see it, afraid that they might ask too many questions.

"You KNOW what that SAYS, and it is IN ENGLISH! Not HYLIAN, ENGLISH! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW THAT?!" Aden looked down at his shoes, but I just kept screaming.

"AND WHERE DID YOU GET THE REST OF YOUR CLOTHES?! The PANTS?! The SHOES?! YOU GOT THEM FROM US, FROM YOUR PARENTS!" Aden put up his hands again, like I was an injured animal, and he was scared to even step a foot near me. He carefully took a small step forward.

"Lora, please stop. Everyone is staring at you." I didn't bother looking, I could feel all of their gazes piercing into my skin. My heart was beating like a drum, and my tone lowered. I looked at my shaking hands, then wrapped my arms around myself. I shivered, like the air suddenly became cold.

"You don't know how it f-feels Aden, to be al-lone. To-o have nob-body to be there for you when, when you need a per-erson to cr-ry on. Back at h-home, you were one of my closest friends! One o-of my ONLY friends!" My knees went weak, and I fell to the ground again. Tears and snot were running down my face like a waterfall. Aden stopped, staying where he was, afraid to even move. The animal was getting desperate, and Aden had no idea what to do.

"Please A-Aden, I-I don't wa-ant to be a-alone again. Ju-ust please, come back. I-I don't want to be a-alone."

The entire village was dead quiet, as if the raid had killed all the remnants of Hyrule. The only sounds were my own sobs, echoing throughout the small town. I sat there and continued to wail, only the tiniest of breaths escaping through my sobs. My head only kept running the same thought.

'_He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to.'_

I would have continued to stay there for the rest of my life if not for the explosion.

_Link's POV_

"Adri! C'mon, snap outta it!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook Adri as hard as I could, but the same blank stare stuck where it was. Ever since she saw the Triforce mark on Zant, she went into some sort of shock, unable to move on her own. Her mouth slightly hung open, while her eyes seemingly never blinked. She was completely out of it.

The entire volcano had started to shake violently back and forth, the ceiling dropping rocks all around us! We were lucky that one of those boulders didn't even land near us yet. To make matters even more desperate, we could all hear and feel the heat of the lava behind us! The entire volcano was erupting, we had to get out as fast as we could!

"ADRI COME ON, WAKE UP!" Logan yelled from behind me. He was having some struggles of his own, wrestling with our, apparently new ally. '_Ugh, just the thought of that makes me sick.'_ Zant was weak, but he still wasn't going down without a fight. All of his movements were slow, and he could barely even stand straight. This made it easy for Logan to slam his face onto the ground.

"I *huff* will not *huff* go ANYWHERE with *big huff* the likes of *huff* you!" Zant wheezed out. Logan easily made a solution.

"Yeah, well nobody asked you." He put both of his palms onto the Twili's back and whispered "Naka Shuki" under his breath. In a lightning quick flash, Zant blinked out of sight. I knew Logan didn't kill him, we still had to figure out what to do with him first. He picked himself off of the ground, grabbed his baton, then jogged over to me.

"Adri, come on! We have to get out of here, the whole place is coming down!" Logan grabbed my shoulder and yelled to her. But still, she didn't move. Behind the three of us, I could hear a splash, and spun around. Outside of the room, the glow of the lava was now clearly visible, we were cornered! Before long it would come in here and burn or drown us to death! Whichever came first. If we didn't wake up Adri soon, we would ALL be goners!

"ADRI, SNAP OUTTA IT, WE GOTTA GO NOW!" I screamed right into her ear, shaking her as hard as I could. But she refused to snap back to reality. Getting desperate, I tried to think of something that I could do. I tried to think back to times where Adri showed a big weakness, like being very short tempered by insults or something similar to that. But then I realized.

I was that weakness. She swooned over me so much when she first met all of us, to the point where it would seem like she was obsessed with me! How she tackle hugged me off of the cliff in the Zora's domain, and how she had to be held back when she first saw me. It disgusted me with every fiber of my body to do this, but in an effort to save our lives, I did it without hesitation.

I brought her close and kissed her, right on her lips. I could hear Logan behind me mutter "oh gross!" under his breath; I couldn't agree more with him. The kiss certainly worked, but it didn't end the way I thought it would. The kiss lasted about two seconds, but then Adri quickly, and forcefully, pushed me away from her and onto the ground. She got on her hands and knees and spat on the ground, wiping her lips.

"Oh my GOD WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! That was FUCKING DISGUSTING WHAT THE HELL?!" I stood on the ground a little shocked myself. _'I… Did not see that coming.'_ I thought for sure that she would try something different, like keep me in the moment and try to savor it or something like that. But she seemed completely disgusted with me even trying to kiss her. Not that it mattered anyways.

Logan ran right up to her and grabbed her shoulder, lifting her up onto her feet with all of his force. Adri waved her arms in circles to regain her balance.

"Adri, we need to leave! NOW!" Logan pointed back to the approaching lava, which was now completely visible right outside the door! It looked like we were completely cornered now! But I calmed myself down, Logan would come up with a plan to get us out of here. I knew he would, Midna had confidence in him and so will I!

"Where are we supposed to go? There's lava coming from everywhere right now, we're"-

More rubble came crashing down next to us, the ceiling was a crumbled mess right now! Before it looked polished and smooth, but now it looked like the inside of an extremely old cave! Adri and Logan put their hands over their heads to try and protect themselves from the falling rubble, and so did I. But after most of the rubble fell, we saw a small ray of hope. It came through a tiny crack in the ceiling, the smallest ray of sunshine. Just above that ceiling was outside, our way out!

Just keep in mind that Logan realized this first, not me.

When he saw that ray of sun, he turned to Adri and pointed up. "Adri, use your powers to break open a hole in the ceiling! It's our only way out!"

"Logan, I'm all out of power from the fight with Zant! I barely have enough to even shoot a fireball!" To prove her point, Adri held out her hand and tried to make a fireball. The only thing that came out was a tiny little spark. Logan pulled his hair and paced back and forth for a few seconds, before taking out his baton again. In one fluid motion, he waved the baton from the ground then pointed it up to the crumbling ceiling.

The most we all felt was a slight breeze.

Logan lost it, he paced back and forth and pulled some of his short, black hair. "FuckfuckfuCKFUCKFUCK FUCK! WE'RE ALL FUCKED!" More lava poured in from all entrances, and the room became like a cooking fire! Adri and I started to back up to one of the far walls, trying to stay away from the oncoming scalding liquids.

While Logan continued with his rant, stomping his foot on the ground and yelling the same thing over and over again, some sort of green light started to stand out throughout the red glowing lava. It wasn't too bright, but it shined right into my eyes for me to notice it. Adri saw it too, and helped point out where the source was, pointing down at my left hand. My Triforce mark was glowing with the green light!

Right as I figured that out, my head forcibly snapped back up to the air, and I was shot out of my own body! I flipped back through the air and floated weightlessly like a ghastly Poe! Waving my arms to regain control of my flight, my clear body finally managed to stop. After panicking for a little, I stopped myself, looking in awe at what was happening to my actual body.

It was walking all on its own, completely unphased at the lava surrounding it. It looked at its hands, then its surroundings, then began to walk towards the lava without a single trace of fear. Adri and Logan both stopped what they were doing to look at it, in awe at what was happening. I tried to float around to see what was going on on the other side, but I couldn't force my new form to fly around and have a look. I just stayed where I floated and watched my body go on its own.

My body kept walking towards the lava, and both Adri and Logan did nothing to try and stop it. I tried to yell at them to do something, but my screams were all silent to them, just whispers on the wind. When my body was just a couple feet away from the approaching lava, it stopped. The scorching liquid was only a couple seconds away from touching my boots. My possessor gripped the Master Sword tight, then spun it around to where it was facing downwards. Grabbing the sword with both of its hands, my body raised the Master Sword up high, then plunged it into the stone at its feet!

A pillar of blinding green light surrounded my body right as it plunged the sword into the ground! I tried to close my eyes and just look away from the light, but I could see right through my eyelids anyways! Adri and Logan put up their arms and shielded their eyes while Logan got knocked back from the shockwave that came from the blast.

The pillar of light shot up through the ceiling, completely obliterating the stones overhead with a _BOOM_! The volcano shook and swayed back and forth from the sudden explosion, and both Logan and Adri almost fell down on their stomachs. The pillar of light grew larger and wider with each passing second, vaporizing any more falling debris overhead! And when it finally shrunk and died down, the volcano now had one gigantic overhead view of the sky! Midday sunlight beamed into the room, and a cool refreshing breeze flew in from overhead

Seeing past the bright green light, it looked like most of the lava got vaporized too! Either that or it all got pushed back by the force of the pillar. But after the large surge of energy died down, all of it started to flow again, thankfully at the same pace from before. Whoever, or whatever was using my body bought us all some time! _'But there is still the problem of actually escaping through the hole.' _I suddenly thought._ 'The two still don't have any energy to get us out of here!'_

_"Oh quit your complaining!" _A small, familiar voice rang out, echoing throughout the room. I searched for the source, but found nobody except for my body taking out the Master Sword and putting a sassy hand on my hip. I could see it peek up at my new ghostly form, obviously annoyed at my mental complaints. _"I'm working on it, so just be patient for once!"_ It seemed to speak directly to me, but my body's mouth barely moved a muscle.

My body spun around to face Adri and Logan, who were still stumbling around and trying to regain their balance. My Triforce mark was glowing light green again, and with an outstretched palm, green clouds of energy came bursting out of my hand! They swarmed around the room like buzzing bees, looking for some flowers to pollinate. Those flowers were my two allies.

The two saw the clouds of energy at the last second, and as they regained their balance, the energy flew all around them as if they were searching for something. After stalling for about a second after hovering over their hand, it shot into their Triforce marks, like the Goddesses' remains did the day before. Once the last green cloud went in, their Triforce marks glowed their respective colors.

_"Alright, I'm done here. Go ahead and have your stupid body back, we'll talk again soon." _The voice said, staring up at me again. As the voice faded away, my Triforce mark dimmed back to its original skin color, and my head tilted down. But then like some sort of vortex was pulling me in, I started to float back to my own body at an unexpectedly fast pace! I waved my arms again, not prepared to get shot right back into the action.

_'WoahwoahwoahWOAHWOAH WOAH _WOAH!"

I stumbled forward when I finally regained control, and was way too close to taking a dip into the scorching hot lava! I managed to stop myself and fall backwards, hastily crawling back to Adri and Logan. I bumped into Logan's legs, and he offered me a hand up. I took it as he started to make out a new plan with Adri.

"Adri, boost up all of our strength as much as you can, now!" Adri complied, doing a couple weird hand gestures while facing the both of us. She waved her hands out horizontally from her center to her sides, stretching out her arms as much as she could. Then after flicking her wrists up quickly, a brief shimmer of orange light surrounded all three of us. I felt, different, but I wasn't sure how. But one thing I did realize was that the lava was approaching us even faster now!

Logan got ready his baton again and faced the both of us.

"On my three, try and jump as high and as powerful as you can! We're getting out of here! Ready? One!"

Adri and I bent our knees to get ready to leap.

"Two!"

The lava sped towards us, eager to swallow us into scorching death. '_Well not this time!'_

"Three!"

All three of us sprung up as hard as we could, and we soared into the air! It was like being blasted out of the Ooccoo canon all over again! The volcano below us became smaller and smaller, until we jumped over the clouds! They were all so thick that we couldn't see the ground at all from up here! But I actually was able to see the Oocca's flying city! It… Well, let's just say that they had it just as bad as we did down in Hyrule.

As we began to fall back down, Logan made some circular motions with his baton. The clouds below us started to wave and shift, becoming a swirling cyclone of white and grey! The clouds spun faster and faster, and when we finally landed in them, it was like a full scale tornado! The winds were fierce and strong, and it blew us all over the place! We spun around and around for a little while longer, and then we were all spat out into another direction!

I was gripping the Master Sword as hard as I could to make sure that it didn't fly off on its own, while all three of us plummeted to the ground! I could hear Adri whooping with glee, like she was actually enjoying this, making small somersaults in the air! Meanwhile, Logan stayed silent, trying to figure out what to do next with a determined look on his face.

When we dropped past the clouds and rocketed back to land, Logan yelled over to the giggling daredevil "Alright Adri, Defence Up and brace for impact!"

"Wait WHAT?!" I screamed to Logan, but he ignored me and started to swing his baton up and down in a U formation. The breeze from below us slowed our descent, but it wasn't enough to help us survive the landing! Then Adri did the same motions she made back in the volcano when she helped us escape, waving her hands then flicking her wrists up. An orange light shimmered around her and Logan, but nothing came around me.

"Uhh, Adri? I think ya' forgot somebody!" Adri wasn't listening, she was using some of her flames to try and control her fall so she could land on her feet. I looked over to Logan, he was now swirling his baton in a circular motion, creating a personal cyclone for him to use. He drifted up and away from me and Adri, making sure that he would have a safe fall.

"Um, guys?!"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Adri screamed, pumping her arms in the air excitedly. I spun my body around and looked at the oncoming ground. The good news, we were right above the Hidden Village! But the bad news? We were barely even a second away from the ground! Closing my eyes and clutching my sword, I did as Adri warned and got ready for the crash!

But before my body could splatter on the ground, I could hear some sort of chime, and I instead landed on something soft! It bobbed back and forth when I hit, and it felt strangely stringy. I took a look, and found myself in Midna's giant hair hand! I breathed a long sigh of relief, extremely thankful that I could walk another day!

A couple feet in front of us, somebody else landed in the center of the village in a big _CRASH_, sending dirt and rocks flying in a bunch of directions. When it cleared, we could all see Adri on the ground, kneeling and a fist planted into the dirt! It looked really cool, but that all went away when she got up and started to hold and shake her fist in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! How do they even DO that in the movies?!"

Logan floated down behind her in his personal cyclone, clearing away some of the dust and dirt that was scattered everywhere from Adri's landing. Sliding down from Midna's hair, I put my sword back in my sheath and turned around to thank her. But Aden was already talking with her, complimenting her skills with my catch!

"Nice catch Midna, that was really close!"

"Well I couldn't have done it without you teleporting us to the right place. You did good too Aden!" The two shared a good high five.

I started to feel good and accomplished, but then I took a look around the village. Most of the houses were destroyed, their roofs and walls having wide open holes everywhere. All of the villagers came out to see our arrival, but I noticed that there was a major difference in the amount of people now. And when I smelled something that made me nauseous the moment I breathed in, the final piece clicked into place. I turned to Zelda and Telma, who approached us all from our left. Their sorrow filled expressions even further confirmed my suspicions.

"Things… Didn't go well here either, did it?"

"Zelda put a hand to her chest and looked away, ashamed to think about the past events. Telma held her arms, and looked down at the dirt, shaking her head slowly. Then I heard some crying nearby, letting out short and quiet sobs, clearly trying to conceal her emotions from the rest of us. I quickly found the source of it, right next to my feet. It was Lora, on her knees and hugging her arms as hard as she could

I started to kneel down to try and comfort her, for whatever was going on, but Adri beat me to the punch. She gasped and hastily ran over to Lora's side, sliding on the ground to do so. She gently held Lora's arm.

"Lora, are you okay? What happened? You're not hurt are you? I have my old powers back, I can help heal you now"-

"Adri…" Lora looked at her, tears still in her eyes as Adri made a soothing green light over some of her injuries. In her eyes, Lora looked desperate for some sort of comfort, like some sort of shoulder to cry on. But for reasons I couldn't describe, she instead pulled away from her, saying "My arm is okay. Thank you." It was to the tone of a mumble.

Logan approached Aden and Midna, putting his baton back in his case and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Midna, Aden, we need to talk privately. Right now." He pointed behind him to the entrance of the Hidden Village. Just from the look on his face, it did not look like he wanted any more surprises.

"Is, something wrong Lo"-

"Just." he interrupted Midna. "Please come with me. This is something both of you really need to see right now.

"Logan, can this wait until a little later?" Aden asked politely, only to be greeted with a death stare in response. Aden seemed unphased, and made some hand gestures as he talked. "There are a lot of other people here who need some help right now, they lost so many loved ones. I'm sure this can wait until, a little… later….."

Aden's hands dropped down as he looked overhead, where the sound of high winds could be heard circling. I backed up and looked up into the sky; Dark purple clouds were appearing out of nowhere, and was swirling together into one big mass, almost like the Goddesses from earlier. The remaining villagers scurried back inside to their houses, scared at what would appear overhead. Zelda and I prepared our weapons, and I tried to switch to a two-handed sword style. It didn't feel comfortable.

The large purple mass of clouds grew more and more and blew harder winds at us, and when it finally stopped, the mass exploded in all directions, leaving the fierce deity floating in the air in all his glory.

Any other survivors who were still outside booked it to a hiding place as soon as they saw the demonic being! Telma ran over to Agitha and brought her inside one of the houses so they could hide together. "Come along now honey, come in here. Quickly now." The remainder of us got our weapons ready, preparing for the final battle! But Lora stayed on the ground where she was, still needing some time to recover. So Adri got up and stood in front of her, blocking off Lora and the Fierce Deity in case he tried to attack her. The Deity crossed his arms with an expressionless stare.

"And so the eight wielders of the Triforce come together at last. I must commend you all for surviving for this long, you all have truly proven yourselves worthy of your respective gifts."

Adri tried to nudge Lora to get up, yet she still stayed sitting on the ground, despite possible death looming right above her. A couple feet next to me, Midna slightly lowered her hair fist, slightly confused. "Wait, eight?" She mumbled under her breath.

"However, this shall be the end of your journeys. While you have been fighting amongst yourselves and my creations, I have been biding my time, steadily gaining more power from this world's pitiful goddess. I believe," he looked down to Aden, getting a Pointed Shockwave ready just in case, "you have already been acquainted with each other?"

I glanced over at the Twili, who was digging through his memories (or what little there was) to try and find an answer. It did not take long, he gasped and murmured "Hylia." From the shock on his face, it looked like for him, the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place. His face turned from shocked to rage-filled.

"So YOU'RE the "He" Hylia was talking about!" Midna and I looked at him, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. We both just shrugged and got ready again for a fight! The Fierce Deity lowered his head in a disapproving form.

"I suppose you could state it like that; yes, I am "he.""

"Well what're you going to do? Just kill us all out in the open like this?" Adri stepped forward. Logan stared at her with an expression of both worry and anger, as did the rest of us in the group. "Don't you think that's a little cheap for somebody like you?"

"Adri please, stop tr"-

"I mean, you've built up all of that power all on your own, you've basically become a god! But if you just killed us all right here right now, well, I don't know about you but I'd say that's pretty boring! Like, here I was thinking that we were going to go all out against each other, battle to the death! But you're here thinking"-

"Adri, stop, no"-

"-that you could just end us right here! Well then go ahead Mr. Deity! Do your worst!"

The village went silent in astonishment and fear from Adri's bravado. I took a quick glance at Logan to see what he was doing, and he did not look happy! He was glaring swords right into Adri, having a look that said "If we die, I'm gonna kill you!" My head flicked back to the Fierce Deity, who I expected to be completely fuming with anger! But instead, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"...You have an interesting point. Very well then." The Deity unfolded his arms, then continued to stare at us all with his emotionless stare. "I am not a being to kill people on any form that may seem, how you say it, "cheap". It may seem that I am a ruthless being, who slaughters this world simply because I have the power to. But once, long ago, I was an honorable man. I shall uphold my previous values, and stand by your proposition, Adri Hunning."

The Fierce Deity forced out his palm, and more dark purple clouds spat out from it. They swirled around all seven of us, swarming until we couldn't see a peek of the village around us! I still got my sword ready just in case! The sound of howling wind was all around us, going so far as to sound like an actual wolf at one moment! I looked at the others, they all seemed just as prepared as I was. Which was not that much.

When the howling faded and the clouds dispersed, we all lowered our guard to look at our surroundings. We stood in a large, nauseating room. The walls looked misty, but they were all completely solid, and they morphed into different colors every couple seconds. The air seemed to be normal too, so we weren't in some sort of death trap. It seemed like the Fierce Deity stood by his words.

Speaking of him, he suddenly appeared above us!

"Take as long as you need to heal your wounds." The deity spoke. "When you are all prepared, come into the next room." He gestured towards a large door on the far side of the room, it was smooth and from polished wood. It was like a needle in a haystack compared to the rest of this weird room.

"I shall be patient for exactly one hour. If you decide not to fight, or make an attempt to flee, then I shall find you, and swiftly snuff out your life." Crossing his arms once more, he floated over to the polished wooden door and landed on the ground. He looked over his shoulder to us, leaving with one last remark.

"I expect a worthy fight, coming from The Great Eight that you are."

The Fierce Deity phased through the door, and disappeared to the other side. After standing where we were, gawking at Adri's successful attempt to buy us some time, we all got to work, preparing in any way we could.

The final battle was upon us all.

**We're almost there people. Just be patient a little while longer, and you'll all have your ending! Well, you know what to do. R,R&amp;S everybody! See ya later!**


	36. Prelude to Disaster

**Alright! I managed to get in one final chapter before the New Year's! HERE'S TO SURVIVING 2016 EVERYBODY! Now I just want to tell you all, this chapter will have a certain story that might seem somewhat out of place. Don't worry, you'll know it when you read it! Just know that I'm not trying to parody anything, this is just a personal story/headcannon that I made up for that certain character. But whatever, read on people! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 36: Prelude to Disaster**

_Zelda's POV_

After brief initial shock from all of our group, we took the Deity's offer and tried to prepare however we could. Logan sent Aden and Adri (with her newfound powers) to heal all of the wounds from our respective battles. But Aden generously volunteered to heal all of our wounds himself, as his magic had the most effect to heal out of all seven of us. Logan opened his mouth to object, but Adri collapsed onto the nauseating floor before he could speak up, laying on her back. Judging from her many scars and wounds across her body, it seemed like she needed it.

"Adri come on, you got your energy back after the fight with Zant. You should at least help out a little." Logan complained, sitting legs crossed on the floor next to Lora. Without sitting up, she raised a finger and pointed at Logan.

"'M sorry, which one've us fought a crazy dude with god powers? Yeah, that's whatta thought." Her arm dropped back to the floor, and she seemed to pass out from exhaustion right on the spot. Logan groaned and rested his head in his palm and looked away, slightly angry. Lora looked mildly concerned for her as Aden approached her to heal some of her injuries.

"Wait, Adri, you took on Zant all by yourself?" Lora leaned in to listen to Adri's explanation while Aden surrounded her in one of his Memory Orbs. For her, Adri lifted her head up, automatically snapping out of her grogginess. Her face showed some slight stress from Lora's question. I was quite surprised myself! She had both Link and Logan with her, so why did they not aid her? _'Perhaps Zant had forced them out of the battle?' _

"Errrrmyes! I did, and it wasn't really that easy let me tell you"-

"Why would you do that?!" She yelled at Adri while the Memory Orb's glow faded. Her skin showed no signs of there ever being scuffs or bruises. Adri winced, and sat up to try and explain herself. But Lora cut her off before she could try and retract her comment.

"You could've got yourself killed! The three of you all (thank you Aden) went there as a team to take him down together! Why would-oh. Oh my god don't tell me." She pinched her forehead as she tried to guess Adri's logic. "It was because of what he said, wasn't it? Back when you two were fighting at Castle Town?"

Adri retracted her hand, wincing even more from Lora's guess. It appeared that the two knew each other very well. Lora read Adri's face like an open book, and slapped her forehead in disappointment.

"Ugh, Adri." Lora groaned, with a slight touch of sympathy in her voice. "You have to stop doing this. One day that'll happen again and it will NOT end well! *sigh* At least you got rid of Zant."

Adri, Logan and Link froze where they sat, as if they all simultaneously remembered a very important detail they all forgot. I looked between the trio, becoming anxious at all of their realization. Midna noticed this as well.

"Why are you all… not saying anything?" Midna apprehensively asked the three. Aden, who was now preparing to heal Midna, stopped as well to stare at Logan and Adri. Adri nervously rubbed her shoulder and looked away and Link just looked down at the ground. Logan looked back and forth between his two teammates, and sighed.

"Wait, the second Triforce of Power wielder, where are they?" I asked. The trio's mission was to not only save Din, but to also rescue the second wielder of the Triforce of Power. But only they came back, not with any other person we would be familiar with. _'Did something happen to them?'_ I obliviously thought. Link and Adri just became even more nervous from my questioning, but Logan stood up to answer. We all went silent and stared at him.

Without saying a word, he took steps away from us, practically to the complete other side of the nauseating room. Using the spell that Midna had taught him, he conjured the dagger I had given him when we were facing off against the beast from Snowpeak mountain. It appeared just above his outstretched hand, and he snatched it from the air.

"Logan, what're"-

"Just…" Logan stalled, interrupting Link. "Get ready in case something goes wrong, alright?"

Before Link was given a chance to respond, Logan got into a battle stance, prepared as if some dangerous creature was to appear any moment right in front of him (to be fair, who did appear could be classified as a dangerous creature). He stretched out his palm, muttered a chant under his breath, and in a blinding flash of light blue light, Zant the Usurper appeared.

Logan grabbed him by the back of his garb and slammed him onto the floor with minimal effort, and put the dagger next to his neck. Midna and Aden gasped and took one or two steps away in fear, but Adri and Link sat where they were, having confidence in Logan, yet showing slight traces of fear. I copied Adri and Link's actions, and kept sitting where I was.

It was when he was on the floor I realized Zant's condition. His garb was torn and greatly shredded, and not a single spot on his skin did not have some sort of injury! His helmet was missing, showing his blue-bleeding, agonizing face. He laid on the floor, not resisting in the slightest, yet wearing an expression of pure rage.

'_If Adri truly managed this on her own,' _I thought _'I should most likely not try to make her angry.'_

"This is him." Logan said, still focusing on Zant to make sure he didn't escape. However, it did not seem like he would be moving any time soon. "This is the final wielder of the Triforce."

Everyone (excluding Logan, Link and Adri) froze where they stood, astonished by Logan "introducing" our new ally. Midna's face was filled with pure horror, Lora's mouth was agape, Aden slowly put a palm to his forehead, and as for me? My reaction was similar to Midna's. _'Zant is.. He can't possibly be… but how in-' _My thoughts scattered everywhere from the shock. He brought destruction and ruin to both the Light and Twilight Realms, twice! But if we wanted to save everyone, we would have to work with him!

"No. No! There is no way in Twilight I'm going to work with HIM!" Midna screamed, harshly waving a hand to emphasize her statement. Adri and Logan gave each other a glance, as if they both knew something and spoke through their eyes. Aden still seemed lost in his thoughts.

Logan, deciding that Zant wouldn't be moving anytime soon, good up from the Twili's back to face all of us. Just as he speculated, Zant did not move an inch. But he still clutched his dagger tightly, just in case Zant somehow suddenly got a burst of energy.

Lora stepped forward as well. "Logan, you aren't saying that-I mean, you guys told me what he did! Everything he did!" she exclaimed. Logan crossed his arms as Adri and Link rose from where they sat.

"I'm not." he said bluntly. "Believe me, I don't want to work with him as much as you guys. Right now," Logan gave a judgeful glare to the Usurper who laid a couple feet away, "I want to know what we should do with him."

"Easy." Midna pounded her fist into her right palm, with her hair hand mimicking her left intimidatingly. Adri and Link followed her, summoning fireballs and readying swords. I decided to cut them off before they decided to choose any rash decisions. Leaping up from my seat on the flooring, I rushed over to the group.

"Let us not be brash!" I commented, stepping into the center of the circle and raising my arms. "We cannot simply kill him now." Adri seemed beyond offended, right along with Midna. Meanwhile Logan obtained a curious expression. "What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Perhaps we do decide to kill him, where would his Triforce of Power half go? We do not know if it will go to its other bearer," I gestured to Adri, "if it will disappear, or worst of all…" I looked to the looming wooden door on the far wall. The four seemed to get my message. But I felt like this was not enough reason, so I pressed on. I lowered my arms and turned to Link.

"Link, you may not fully recall, but do you remember when we defeated Ganondorf?" He simply turned to me and nodded, with a slightly confused expression on his face. "When he passed, the Triforce of Power did not appear from his body, nor was there any signs of a new bearer ever since then. It simply disappeared, until now."

"Zelda," Link sheathed the Master Sword, "I get where yer comin' from, but this is different. The Triforce is split, and Adri's here too. It might go to her!"

"But what if it doesn't? Then we would have killed him for no true reason! We cannot make a decision until we completely know how to handle this situation!" I started to make a firm stance on my position. Truthfully, a part of my mind did want to get rid of Zant so I could avenge my home. But I forced that part deep down into my mind until I could come up with a concrete solution.

"Midna taught me the spell to store things in this "pocket dimension" place." Logan spoke up, looking at his hand. "I should be able to store Zant's half in there if it doesn't go to Adri. But if that doesn't work, maybe we could ask for a little help from the goddesses?" Aden started to walk around the group, maybe to find a good spot to enter into the conversation?

"That might work," Lora said, "but what if they don't have enough power to do it? Didn't you guys say that they were weak during this whole thing? They might not even have enough power to do that!"

"True, true. But maybe if every single one of us, including the goddesses, pitched in our powers, we might be able to make it work! Besides, we have seven pieces! That should be enough, right?" Logan was trying his hardest to find a way to transfer the Triforce of Power to Adri, he seemed very focused on getting rid of Zant for good! While his hate was not as shown as Adri's, it was still very strong. It made me ponder for a moment.

A slightly old memory resurfaced from the day before; when Zant had used his powers to trap us all in the Light Spirit Lanayru's cavern. Zant first taunted Logan, teasing him about a strange past event where they have previously met. At the time, we were all caught up in the action that I had paid it little to no mind. But one day later, I started to think again how they had known each other. '_He did say something about my descendant, but he did not elaborate much on the topic. It almost seemed like he was trying to avoid it.' _I was beginning to go as deep into thought as Aden.

"I guess so, but…" Midna held her head trying to think. After a handful of seconds, she sighs and turns around to ask Aden for his input. "What do you think A"-

She stopped talking when she realized Aden moved. "Aden?" The rest of us turned to look at Aden's old spot along with Midna, and they all shared the same confusion, except for me. Looking past Logan and Adri, I found Aden kneeling by Zant, examining and taking one of Zant's scimitars. Lora and Link followed my gaze, and found Aden as well. He put the blade behind him, making sure that Zant couldn't reach it. But it did not seem like he would be using it anytime soon, judging from his condition.

At least, that is what I thought.

Aden stretched out his palm, and after an audible crackle, a Memory Orb appeared from his hands and began to surround Zant. By now, the rest of the group saw Aden, and it did not take too long to figure out what he would do.

"Aden!" Adri yelled

"What are you doing!" Midna screamed.

"Aden, don't!" Lora reached out, as did many others including myself.

But Aden paid them no mind, and ignored their screams. From inside the orb, I could see Zant staring up at Aden with utter disbelief. He still did not move, only huffing from where he was. I could faintly hear him whisper to Aden "what… what...are…"

"Just stay still." The innocent Twili spoke carefully. He then reached inside the Memory Orb, and gently placed his hand on Zant's arm. The familiar grey light shined, and when it faded, all of Zant's injuries were healed. His torn clothes were now patched, and his scars and bruises had disappeared. All signs from his previous battle with Adri had faded away. Nobody in the group knew what to say, we all stood there agape at the innocent Twili's actions. Even Zant was shocked at Aden's decision; one of his worst enemies had healed him back to full health, despite what he has done to all of us!

Aden took Zant's hand and pulled him up to his feet, with Zant lightly cooperating with him. He was still astonished by Aden's kind actions. The Twili turned around to face the six of us, his expression revealing a man filled with determination, yet at the same time, major fear. Taking a deep breath, Aden held out an arm as if it was a shield for him.

"I know you all won't like hearing this…" Aden opened his eyes and faced all of us, bearing a mask of determination.

"But I can't let you kill Zant."

Every single Triforce bearer went slack-jawed (except for Aden of course), and stood there in… I don't even know the proper word for how we felt; how I felt. Terrified, astonished, possibly even ashamed? Even now I am amazed at Aden's reasoning and self-assurance. Perhaps if Link and Aden had swapped roles in the Twilit Invasion, the Twili might have been able to match Link's accomplishments. But as of now, he brought only shock to all seven of his allies.

"Y-you're...Aden, you have"-

"No, I'm not Adri." Aden firmly stated. The female power bearer almost looked pale as Aden cut her off. She coursed her hand through her short hair, likely thinking the same thought we all had. I glanced at Midna; she was in a horrified daze, with her jaw hanging loosely and her gaze locked on to Aden and Zant. I couldn't imagine what terrified thoughts were running through her head. Lora stepped out of the group to confront her friend.

"Aden, how could you defend him? After everything he's done, to us AND Hyrule! He killed like, hundreds of people just because the Deity said so!" Lora interrogated. She had an outer layer of confusion, but her tone revealed a more rage-filled yet sorrowful inside. But despite one of his closest friends showing remorse for his actions, Aden continued to stand his ground.

"Even though we all hate him and what he's done"-

"Gee, really feeling the love here."

"Oh quiet you, I'm keeping you alive!" Aden talked down Zant, then turned back to us. "We need all the help we can get if we want to save Hyrule. Even if it means having to team up with him. Killing him won't help us."

"Didn't you hear us just talking?!" Logan yelled in annoyance. He pointed a finger at the two Twili. "We all have a way that we can transfer Zant's piece to Adri, or just keep it for ourselves! Adri is already strong, and with Zant's piece"-

"Well what if THIS is what the Fierce Deity wanted, huh?!" Aden wiped his hand sharply through the air. Logan's face of annoyance turned into confusion, and his hand slightly dropped. "What?"

"Think about it! Do you really think that the Fierce Deity, a person who slaughtered villages and towns for no real reason, is an "_honorable man_?" He tried to kill Zant after he tried and failed to kill us, without hesitation! He always knew where the Triforce Pieces were, how do you think he knew that Midna and I had these middle pieces?!" Aden showed off his dimly glowing Triforce piece, the left half of the new, grey, unnamed piece. Midna looked down at her half as well, contemplating Aden's statement.

"That was why we put up the barrier around the Hidden Village, to stop him from finding us! That means he knew where Zant was too!" He jerked his thumb back to the usurper, who was still surprised at Aden's will to save him. "He could've easily killed Zant before you got to the volcano, but he left him for you guys to kill! The Deity just thought it was easier for you guys to take care of it for him!" A light gasp came in the direction of Link and Adri.

"And what if he wanted _THIS_ too?!" The Twili gestured vaguely around the room. "What if he WANTED us to turn on each other? What if he WANTED us to not only kill Zant, but try and kill each other?! It would just make the battle against him easier for him! The less people there are to fight, the less effort he'll have to make!"

Logan's hand had dropped completely. The tactician was absolutely dumbfounded by Aden's realizations; we all were! All of us were discussing how to get rid of the crazed Twili, that it had never even occurred to us! _'All this time, the Deity was controlling us… Manipulating us to destroy one another...' _I placed a palm on my forehead and wiped away strands of hair that were drifting down.

"If we kill Zant, we're doing exactly what he wanted." Aden's tone had returned to its calm, determined state once again. All of us were utterly shocked, and it showed clearly. Adri had her hands over her mouth, Logan was slack-jawed once more, and Midna had continued with her blank stare. But Link had one more question to ask his Twili friend.

"So you're tellin' me that after everythin' he's done, you completely forgive him?" Aden stared at the floor for a moment, as if he was contemplating how to answer Link's question. Then after a sigh, he looked back up to face Link again.

"No, I don't." Aden blandly stated. "I know that he could probably try and kill us to redeem himself, to try and prove to the Deity that he's useful. But I'm not sure if he will or not. I know he could try and run away, teleport out of here and hide somewhere until all of this is over. But I don't know if he will or not. But if we want to save Hyrule, save our homes, save the world; then we have no other choice."

The group went silent once more; it seemed like they had no other idea of how to sway Aden's decision. I turned to my allies, and while not all of them seemed happy with their limited options, nobody else seemed prepared to object any further. While Adri, Logan and Midna all still appeared very angry at the idea of teaming up with Zant, Link, and Lora were beginning to realize that they actually didn't have any other option. But as for myself? I decided that it may be for the best for him to join. '_As Aden said, it would be easier for the Deity to have less people.' _

Seeing as he had proved his point, Aden lowered his arms and sighed. Behind him, Zant began to get frustrated himself.

"Do I have a say in this?!" the usurper yelled.

"Do you want to live?" Aden glared back a second time, already frustrated at having to defend him from his own allies. This seemed to be a good enough answer for him, so he backed away and went quiet again. I could hear a frustrated grunt to my left, then Midna pushed through Lora and I to get to the two other Twili. Zant started to get a little scared from Midna's approach, trying to hide behind Aden. But seeing how his best friend was angry and coming closer, Aden got ready to defend Zant again if he had to. Midna stopped in front of him, and I could see Aden nervously gulp.

"Just, let me see him." Midna commanded. Aden looked at his friend nervously, but seeing as she most likely wouldn't try to kill him, he slowly stepped to the side with his hands up. Zant stood where he was, a look of terror lingered in his expression. Midna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then stared at Zant dead in the eyes.

"Zant Ordoc, you have committed remorseless act after remorseless act. You have slaughtered hundreds of innocent people, only in hope of gaining power. You committed treason to your own people, and have now _twice_ partnered with a deity in hopes of becoming a ruler. If it were up to me alone, we would not be having this conversation." Zant gulped.

"But, you can thank Aden that this isn't the case. While I don't like the idea of teaming up with you just as much as Adri back there," she jerked a thumb behind her, and Adri nodded, "he proved a good point. We're going to need you if we want to save everyone; including ourselves. So listen here. If you do just this one thing right and help us, and actually do the right thing for a change, you will have a possibility of getting redemption for your actions." Midna knelt down and picked up Zant's scimitar. After hesitating for a moment and staring down at the blade, she offered it to the usurper. Zant looked at it in awe, then up to his rival.

"We are giving you one final chance. Don't mess this up."

The usurper carefully took his blade as if it was some sort of trap, and examined it as if it was some sort of trap. Then he looked to Midna with a confident look in his eyes, while Aden was still prepared in case anything went wrong.

"I despise you Midna. But," Zant took his blade and put it back up his sleeve, "I thank you for allowing me to take revenge upon this god."

Aden breathed a long, satisfied sigh of relief, then smiled. I was grateful as well that everything was able to turn out this way, and that Zant did not try to kill us all the first chance that was given to him. I looked to the others, but while Link and Lora seemed somewhat happy that Zant was on his side, our other two allies from another world seemed very unhappy with this decision. But it was understandable for the two not to trust him fully yet.

"Hey, wait a second." Lora spoke up. All of us turned to her while she stared at her Triforce mark.

"The Triforce only got split into eight pieces, right?" a few people in our group nodded while I looked at my Triforce mark as well. She was correct, it did get split into eight halves. Then I realized where Lora was heading, and looked back up to my ally.

"Well, all of us are here now, we HAVE the full Triforce. Why can't we just use it now? We can wish away the Deity and have everything get back to normal just like that!" she snapped her fingers when she said "that", to prove how easy it would be to fix everything. But before we could all agree and use the Triforce together, all of our Triforce pieces (save for Midna and Aden) began to glow their respective colors. The colored mist emerged from our marks and all merged together in the side of the nauseating room furthest from us, and from their masses, the three goddesses appeared once more.

However, something seemed wrong. Farore, being the young energetic child of the trio, was looking down at the floor in shame, as if she was an actual child that broke a parent's belongings. Nayru was holding her left arm as if she was hiding a secret from her friends. Din however seemed normal (while it was the only first time I had seen the Goddess of Power), she only had her arms crossed while glaring at Zant intimidatingly.

"Sadly heroes," Nayru spoke up first, "it is not that simple."

"You may have all of the pieces of the Triforce, including Hylia's new piece, but you still do not have enough power to surpass the Fierce Deity's." Farore's tone was quiet to the point where it sounded like a mumble. Her head dropped lower and lower to the point where nobody could even see her face.

"W-wait, what?" Aden stuttered for a moment. "But we have the full Triforce and we saved all three of you! This is your power, isn't it? We should be fine!"

"Kid, if you did get all of the power you needed, we would've already saved Hyrule by now. Because of the corrupted being, our power has faded more and more over time. With the power we have right now, the most we can do is talk to you all here. There's still one more thing you have to do first." Din's voice was firm and commanding, like a natural commander who wasn't afraid to show dominance. All of us waited for a moment for Din to finish her sentence.

"...'n that is?" Link hesitantly asked. He was clearly nervous about getting on another goddess's bad side. Din groaned.

"Oh put two and two together kid! Triforce of Power, Goddess of Power!" She gestured to Adri and Zant, then to herself.

"Triforce of Wisdom, Goddess of Wisdom!" She pointed to Logan and myself, then to Nayru.

"Triforce of Courage, Goddess of Courage!" She pointed to Link and Lora, then to Farore.

"Now, what do you think is left?" Putting her hands on her hips, she directed her attention to Midna and Aden; as did everybody else. The two Twili looked down at their marks, then Aden's eyes widened. From where I was standing, I could faintly hear him mumble "Hylia."

"Bingo. And take a guess at who has her." The Goddess of Power looked to the wooden door that was across the room. That was enough information for all of us; we knew what we had to do now. Din frustratingly nodded.

"So I hope you're all ready, because you got a fight on your hands whether you like it or not!"

"Wait, can't you give us any advice or something? Like, tell us something about the Deity that we could use?" Logan shoved his way to the front of the group to face the Goddess Trio. Nayru put some fingers to her chin to think and let out a "hmm."

"If you wish to know more about the Fierce Deity," she looked over to the three Twili, "perhaps you should ask Zant." All of our gazes cut straight to the Twili Usurper, who was looking from person to person to goddess in confusion.

"Well? Do you want to tell us something Zant?" Adri asked, starting to conjure a tiny fireball in her hand to scare Zant. Her efforts proved successful, and Zant put his hands up in defence.

"T-they were only suspicions, but I did not think of them to be tru"-

"Just talk already Zant before you end up feeling something even more painful than Adri's beatdown!" Din slammed her fist in her palm to frighten Zant even more, and it was too easy for her.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL TALK!" Zant yelled. "I remember reading about this god from a story when I was young! It was an old story about a young boy who stops the moon from crashing onto a city using the power of different masks! It was in this giant book filled with other tales!" I could hear a gasp escape Midna's lips, and a faint whisper that sounded like something along the lines of "the story book."

"It greatly interested me, so I looked into the story more, researching different aspects of the story from texts in the royal archives. I did not find much, but the one thing I did find was of the final mask the child used. It had appeared in another story from an ancient text. It was very old, it was possibly even made before the first person was sent to the Twilight Realm!" Logan and Lora looked at each other, as if they knew something that we did not.

"It was a tale of a soldier who searched for the greatest power of all to protect his hometown from a raging war. He scoured the land searching, until he found a suit of armor and a sacred sword. It was being held in a cavern that many people from a neighboring village tried all they could to avoid. The armor whispered to him that he would be given ultimate power to serve his humble cause. But despite the warnings from the whispers and writings on the walls, he took the armor and put it on.

"The power that rushed into his body was overwhelming, and the soldier became corrupt. The cursed armor still served him, and it let the soldier do what he most desired; to protect his hometown. But instead of defending the town from the enemies of war, he went straight to the center of the war itself. He mercilessly slaughtered everyone on both sides, thinking that it would put an end to the war and bring peace back to his home.

"However, when he came back to his family, he was unrecognizable to everyone. What they saw was not a humble warrior who protected them, but a ruthless killer who desired bloodshed. So in a surprise attack, wizards and their apprentices cast a spell on the soldier to seal him and his dark power away into a mask so he would do no more harm.

"I do not know how the child used that cursed mask, or how it had appeared in our world, but I know now for a fact that this is what we're up against. The Fierce Deity is the cursed warrior from the ancient text, and with that armor, he's unstoppable. There's no way to land a single hit on him with that armor; we're doomed!"

The room fell silent once again; this time filling with looming dread. Farore, the Goddess of Courage herself, was trembling where she stood. She held her arms and shivered like a child trying to hide from a monster under her bed. Link was trying to think of a way to try and fight the Fierce Deity, I could sense it from how hard he was clenching his fist and how deep in thought he was. But as for myself, after thinking for about a single minute, I managed to come up with an idea.

"Wait, Aden, your Memory Orbs!" I eagerly shouted and pointed. He popped his head up and turned to me, already understanding what I was trying to say. He conjured an orb just to look at it and its markings.

"If the armor is stuck to the Deity, then we can use your Memory Orbs to turn him back to normal and get the cursed armor off! Then not only will we save Hylia, we can save the soldier as well! Then we can dispose of the cursed armor so it can never harm any person ever again!"

Aden looked at me with an open mouth, then put on a big smile! "Zelda, that might actually work!" He got rid of the Memory Orb and preserved his power, letting it shrink back into his palm. But his smile turned into a confused "But, how am I supposed to get close enough to him? With that armor, he'll be sure to know what I'm trying to do."

Link walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder, making the Twili look behind him. "Don' worry Aden, we'll have your back!" He gave a friendly smile and a thumbs-up for reassurance. Behind Link, all of us got our weapons ready and gave a confident grin. For the longest time ever since I've met Aden, he seemed genuinely hopeful and grateful. Unknown to him, his Triforce Mark began to faintly shine.

"Alright. Thank you all for helping me out for so long. I promise that for this last fight, I'll do the best I can! I'll save the warrior trapped in the armor, I'll save Hylia, and I'll save both of our worlds and everyone in it! I promise I won't let you down!"

All of us cheered and yelled with great confidence! We had a plan, we knew our enemy, and we were all together! '_Nothing can stop us now!'_ We all thought! The Goddesses seemed to regain hope as well! They were all smiling and holding their hands together eagerly. Farore even turned back to her happy, childish state!

"We wish you the best of luck heroes." Nayru spoke as their forms began to shimmer.

"We all have faith in you!" Farore cheered, pumping her fist into the sky as it turned to clouds.

"Finish this fight!" Din yelled, clenching her fist and raising it to her chest. The three Goddesses' forms came apart into clouds, and returned to our Triforce Marks, but not before leaving behind one final confident echo.

"ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

**Happy New Year everyone, R,R&amp;S! I hope you had some Happy Holidays! Now let's hope that 2017 will be less sucky! **


	37. Hope Fades

**Be prepared for a long one folks!**

**Chapter 37: Hope Fades**

_Midna's POV_

Out of all the places we could appear when we all walked through the doorway, a wide, grassy field was the last place I would expect to appear. Yet there we were!

All eight of us found ourselves in an almost mythical place; we had came from a land that was filled to the brink with destruction, and yet we found ourselves in the most peaceful place anyone could ever imagine. We all stood in a barren field of grass, with the green blades growing seemingly infinitely across the horizon. The blades reached up to our ankles, and since I wasn't wearing any shoes, they tickled my feet a little.

There were a couple clouds overhead, but the sky was a perfect blue! The sunlight felt warm and calming, and the only sound around was a gentle breeze blowing past our ears. Scattered across the grassy field were little white and yellow flowers; I was almost tempted to pluck one for myself. It was very calming and relaxing; enough to where if you laid down in the field, you could have a pleasant and comfy nap. But this drastic change only put me on more of an edge.

The only thing that wasn't just field was a small hill placed right in front of us all. On the top, there was a gigantic arching tree with branches painted with dark green leaves. Even while peering into the top of the tree, I wasn't able to see a speck of brown through all of the green.

"This is… Interesting." I could hear Zelda say to my left.

"No kidding." Zant said behind us. We could hear some crickets chirping below us.

"It's really, quiet here." Adri spoke, slightly confused. "...To"-

"Adri you better not finish that sentence because I know what you're going to say and now is not the time." Logan scowled at her. Adri did as he said.

I looked for Aden, who had thankfully appeared right next to me. He was looking up at the trunk of the tree; it looked like he was staring at something that none of us could see. His mouth opened slightly and I could hear his slow, deep breathes. Maybe he was scared at the battle that was coming? If he was, then the confidence that he was showing earlier seemed to fade. Instinctively, I slipped my hand into his and gently grasped it.

His gaze went from my hand to my face, then he seemed to relax a little. His nervous look changed into a comforting one, and he nodded at me with a smile. I could feel a "thank you" in his expression, so I nodded back smiling too. I was nervous as well; all of us were! We could all feel the tension between ourselves. But if we went into this final fight scared and nervous, we wouldn't get anywhere. We had to stay calm, and stay focused.

A gentle cry snapped us both back to reality. It was feminine, soft and faint, as if whoever was crying was trying to keep her sadness hidden. We searched for the source, but the obvious answer that we should've known was the big tree on the hill. I searched the tree's branches to try and find somebody hidden inside of them. But when my gaze drifted down to the trunk, I realized why Aden had his expression from earlier.

I could make out a very faint outline of a figure on the trunk, and I knew right away that it was Hylia. She was bound to the tree in dark, purple, glowing chains by her wrists and ankles. Her arms hung limp beside her golden hair, and her pure white dress flowed almost below her bare feet. She also wore light purple earrings on her pointed ears and long bracelets that covered about half of the lower part of her arms. She definitely fit the goddess style. But her head was down, and she didn't even seem to notice us appear in the field next to her. Tiny specks of tears dropped from her cheeks and chin.

Aden gasped as if he just now knew who the figure on the tree was. In a whisper, I could hear him mutter her name. But after a second, he sprinted up the hill yelling "Hylia!" Nobody else ran after Aden because of the shock of him sprinting away, but Hylia finally looked up to face us all. Wet trails of tears streamed down her cheeks, and she looked at Aden with a look of pain and grief. Then slowly, while wincing, she shook her head back and forth.

"Ad'n, wait!" Link shouted, reaching out for his friend. Up near the top of the hill, he looked back and started to slow down, but it was too late. The moment he touched the trunk of the great tree, a giant purple shockwave launched all of us backwards! I skidded on my back to a halt, but I saw another figure in the air flying towards me. Summoning my hair hand, I managed to catch Aden in the air before he could have a rough landing. He slid off of it, and after asking each other if we were okay, we took another look at our surroundings.

The calm and relaxing field of grass was all dead; they went from relaxing, tickling blades of green to a dull and lifeless yellow. The sky had turned blood red, and the sun had somehow disappeared! But the perfect, blossoming tree on the hill took the worst of it. All of the leaves on the top had all vanished, and the arching, pointed branches left a chill down my spine.

Still attached to the trunk of the tree, Hylia lowered her head in shame after seeing us get launched by the shockwave. Her figure flickered a bit more, but then she completely faded away, leaving no trace that she was ever there. But in her place, the Fierce Deity had appeared once again. He had his right arm grasping his sword, and his left limply hanging. After quickly piecing together that the Deity had tricked us, we all scrambled to get ready for a fight. Link, Zelda and Zant got ready their weapons, while Aden and I prepared magic. I wasn't able to get a glance at the other three since they were behind us, but I assumed that they were getting ready too.

"Fierce Deity! Your reign of destruction ends now!" Zelda pointed her Rapier at our godlike enemy. He remained expressionless, and began to float towards us, slowly and intimidatingly. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves; it goes without saying that I was a little scared. '_But if we fail, it was still nice to see all of my friends one last time.'_

I shook that out of place thought out of my head (by literally shaking my head really quick), and tried to stay optimistic. '_Shut up Midna, stop thinking about that! Just focus on the fight, and everything will be fine! We outnumber him, we can do this!'_

The Deity stayed silent and expressionless.

"You're going to pay for what you did to our homes!" Aden tried to yell intimidatingly. It didn't completely work, but he put in a good effort. He was trying to do the same thing I was doing; brushing off any negative thoughts and trying to stay brave for his friends. I smiled, getting reassured by his half-confidence. But the Deity still did nothing.

Link and I exchanged looks, then glanced at the Fierce Deity. "_Is he going to… do anything?" _Link seemed to try and say. This was starting to get a little weird.

"Come on, let's get on with it already!" Zant yelled at the rest of us, getting angry at how none of us were doing a thing to try and start a fight. Behind us, I could hear the familiar sound of Logan taking out the baton from his case. It sounded like a response to Zant's angry commands. "Why are you all just"-

"Zant, you foolish mortal." The Fierce Deity finally said in a disappointed tone. I don't know why, but hearing him suddenly speak up after a long moment of silence made us jump slightly. We all got back into our battle stances, and I could hear Adri conjuring a fireball in her hand. Aden looked back to see them get ready as we faced the Deity.

"In truth, I was going to offer a fair fight, as taking revenge on defenceless mortals had been too simple. But now…"

The Deity trailed off for a moment, and I could hear a faint gasp come from Aden. I didn't think of it much at the time, since I was more worried about the greater task at hand.

"You know too much."

What happened next was just a gigantic blur of panic in the span of just one second. Aden, just after we heard the Deity say his curse, tackled me, causing me to topple down onto Link. Then he fell onto Zelda, and she fell onto Zant. Aden yelled in a voice of pure fear "LOOK OUT!", and everything went dark. I could feel some sort of strong breeze go right through my stomach, and heard three separate explosions. Then the world went back to normal, and we could all see again. All of us were in a pile, and we moved around in blind panic.

"Aden! What's going on, what (uff) happened what's"-

He hopped off my stomach and spun on his heels. After falling off of Link, I followed his gaze and ignored Zant's frustrated grunts. My blood ran cold from what Aden saved us from.

In front of where the remaining three stood, which was where we were only a moment ago, there was a giant ruined patch of dead grass. It was burning, charred black and covered with purple ink in one gigantic spot of death. But that wasn't all, not in the slightest. Adri, Logan and Lora (now in her alternate form) were surrounded by a powerful dark aura. Their eyes were hollow, and coming from their sockets was a sort of a dark purple smoke that added to the energy around them. Their expressions were empty, not showing a single trace of remorse or regret. Adri's palms were outstretched, Logan had his baton pointed forward, and Lora had her regular weapon pointed at the spot where Zant was standing (and her strange hair was now purple).

It was _them._

_Our own allies, our friends had tried to kill us._

Their gazes simultaneously shifted from the spot of death to where we sat now, and they each slowly lowered their weapons. I looked back to the Fierce Deity, but he had vanished completely, just like Hylia had. He left us alone with them.

And we had nowhere to run.

_Aden's POV_

'_I knew it I knew it I knew it I KNEW IT I FREAKING KNEW IT!' _The same thought kept repeating over and over in my head. '_I could have told them earlier about them, I could have warned the others about these guys and how they might turn on us, I could have prevented ALL of this! But no, even with the evidence already there right in front of me, I didn't tell them. I didn't freaking tell them because of the TINY CHANCE that I could be wrong! Why did I think that'-_

Blades clashing against each other snapped me back to reality. Link had leaped in front of me and used his sword to protect me from Logan's daggers. I had got so caught up in bashing myself that I didn't know what was going on! "Come on Aden, snap out of it!" Link yelled, deflecting another attack from Logan.

I slapped my head once or twice then focused back on the action. I moved to Link's side and prepared my magic. Logan stood a couple feet away in a battle stance, holding a dagger in his right hand and his baton in his left. He stood absolutely still, waiting for us to make our move. Looking at him made me feel idiotic for trusting him.

While we waited for each other to make our move, I took a brief glance over to the source of other fighting noises. Zelda, Midna and Zant had split up to fight Adri and Lora while Link and I handled Logan. Zelda had chosen to take on Lora alone, the two trying to hit each other from a distance (Lora with her ink shots, and Zelda with her Light Arrows). Meanwhile, Midna and Zant had partnered up (against all odds) to go against Adri, who was giving them both a tough time. Zant tried to use his blades and Midna tried her magic from a distance, but Adri always seemed to dodge each attack as if she knew the attacks were coming. They didn't seem like they were doing so well either.

I tried to stop worrying about them and focus on our own battle. I spun my head back to Logan, who stood in the same stance he was in when I looked away. I tried to focus my energy down into my fingertips, and prepared a Pointed Shockwave. I had my magic ready, and stared at Logan as if we were in a showdown. Then all at once, I unleashed multiple shockwaves all at Logan! Following my attack, Link charged at the traitor with his sword.

But Logan was prepared for this. The strange dark purple smoke flowed into his dagger, and he raised his newly powered weapon up in defence. When the shockwaves came near, he lashed at the air in all sorts of different directions at blinding speed! On his side, dark purple shockwaves sped out in my direction, then effortlessly sliced through my magic! With Logan's attack speeding towards me, I put up Nayru's Love just in time! The shockwaves disappeared once they hit the crystal, so I put it down as Link just reached the Deity's partner.

Link leaped at Logan with his sword held high, ready to cut him down! But without even glancing at him, Logan sidestepped out of the way. Link fell to the ground, and then he was on the defensive. Logan used his baton to make strong winds to blow Link away! He stumbled backwards a little, holding onto his sword to make sure it didn't blow away. Holding onto my cloak, I rushed to Link to try and help him, while also casting Din's Flame at Logan.

As it reached the two, the winds switched sharply from one direction to the other. Now we were being blown TO Logan, and while that did help me with getting to the two, it couldn't be worse for Link. Logan managed to leap out of the way before Din's Flame went off, and since the strong wind was blowing Link the other way, he flew right into the impact zone. My attack blew him backwards, and he landed right in front of me.

I gasped and panicked, kneeling down to pat out some flames and try to use a Memory Orb to help. But as I started to make one, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Reacting on instinct, I sent out more pointed shockwaves to try and catch Logan off guard. Just like last time, he used his own magic to cut through my own easily. So focusing on Link instead of myself, I grabbed onto my friend and teleported us away.

Managing to teleport under the gigantic dying tree, I tried to use a memory orb to heal Link back to full health. I could see Logan racing towards us at full speed, so I tried to make it quick. I made the orb around Link, I touched his arm then turned around as the bright light shined. I casted Din's fire again and again to try and slow him down, but he kept leaping out of the way. So getting a little desperate, I tried something different as the glow faded behind me.

I waved one hand in wide, fuent arcs while I casted Din's Fire in the other hand. Logan casted more purple magic, and managed to dodge a couple blasts of Din's fire. But on the fourth blast, he was caught mid-leap and was sent flying backwards onto the ground! Link got up to my side, looking as good as new from my magic. He was trying to hold the Master Sword with both hands, but he didn't seem comfortable doing it that way, so he switched back.

"I got a hit on him, but this isn't easy!" I said, keeping my eyes on Logan. "It's like he always knows what I'm going to do whenever I try to go in for an attack."

"Yeah, I think the Deity gave 'em a power boost or somethin'. I can't even get close to 'em!" Link said without a single falter in his voice. It seemed amazing how he could still be confident now, even after everything that has happened. Did he know this was coming too, or was this just the Triforce of Courage? I saw him look away to the others from the corner of my eye.

"The others aren't lookin' so good." He said, now with a slightly nervous tone. I made a mistake, and looked to the others like he did. Zant and Midna both had a couple scars and bruises on them, and Zelda had parts of her hair and clothes singed off from the toxic ink. He was right. Link looked back to Logan and started to say "We gotta hurry and…"

Link trailed off as he looked back to Logan's husk, and before I could see what was happening, Link gave me a shove and yelled "MOVE!" A crack of thunder pierced my ears, and a bolt of lightning struck way too close to the both of us! It was obvious who had cast it, but I was more surprised at Link shoving me out of the way. Link was once again sent flying backwards from the force of it hitting the ground, but thankfully didn't get fried to a crisp.

Landing at the bottom of the hill with a _THUD_, I had the air in my lungs forced out of me. I wheezed to try and get my normal breath back between some deep coughs. I lifted myself up with my hands and knees, almost managing to breathe normal again. Facing Zelda and Lora's battle, I could hear rapid footsteps behind me, then suddenly stop. After taking one final deep breath, a shadow blocked out the dark red light from overhead.

I knew who it was and I tried to get out of the way! But a sharp gust of wind stronger than anything I've ever felt before shoved me back on the ground. I couldn't move anything, I was stuck. My head pushed against the dead grass at its side, facing the hill, which had an intimidating shadow moving across its surface. It fell from the summit of the dead hill to the bottom, with one of its dark hands holding something like a pointed arrow. I tried to use Farore's Wind, but the roaring wind in my ears made it impossible to focus on a certain spot.

But before Logan's shadow could reach the bottom, another leaped in front of it and held a sword flat against his palms to protect me. But before I had a chance to be relieved, I could see Logan switch his position from trying to stab me, to slice Link. He slashed the dagger horizontally to try and hit Link instead of me. But I didn't hear loud _CLANG_ of the blades clashing and Link protecting me.

Instead, I heard the sound of something shattering. Link's shadow was no longer using his sword to try and protect me. Instead, he was stumbling back, and I saw the shadow of two halves of something falling to the ground. Link gasped and tried to regain his footing, putting each of his feet on different sides of my body. But Logan's shadow reeled back its arm, then thrust it forward. I could feel his blood splatter on my cheek.

Hyrule was now without their hero, and it was all my fault.

I vaguely remember what happened after that. Link's body collapsed next to mine, and he didn't try to get up. Our gazes locked, and it seemed like his eyes were piercing into the back of my brain. Yet there was nothing in his look at the same time. My heartbeat sped-up faster than it had ever went before, and I could feel my pulse pounding in my head like something was stuck in there, trying to get it out! Then, my body let loose a desperate cry.

After that, it was a blur. I remember a breeze blowing through me, then some sort of warmth in my fingertips. The roaring breeze in my ears was replaced by my own pulse. The next, clear thing that I could remember was sta

ring down at Logan's corpse. He was covered in cuts and lashed across his body, with pitch black blood seeping through his clothes. The purple aura around him had faded, but I could still faintly see a sort of glow. My eyes stung and I felt extremely lightheaded, as if I had sprinted across Hyrule Field and back without stopping.

I bent over, wanting a second for myself to just breathe. But when I saw the broken halves of the Master Sword, I snapped myself out of it and searched for what was left of Link. He was right where he was before the blur, lying on the ground near the hill. I hastily made a Memory Orb in my hands and got down on both knees, reaching for Link. '_You can save him, you can save him, you can save him, you can save him.' _I kept reassuring myself. But the other half of me said otherwise.

'_This won't work, it'll be like Impaz back in the village. Your magic can heal, but it can't bring back the dead.' _I began to bring my hands back from my own doubt. My vision got blurry while my eyes started to sting. '_You are too'-_

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! You don't know that!" I screamed at myself. I shook and slapped my head to bring myself to my senses. Gradually, I started to reach out my hands again with the Memory Orb still in their palms. "Just bring him back, and then everything"-

"AARGHHH!"

A painful screech made me stop and look back at the other two battlefields. Midna and Zant were doing somewhat okay now, but they've been giving it all they had, and it looked like they wouldn't last much longer. Adri, though, looked completely energized as if the battle just started for her! Link was certainly right about the power boost thing.

But then I found the source of the cry, Zelda. She clutched her right shoulder in pain and had almost stumbled down. I could see a tiny dot of toxic ink on the backside of her dress. Lora was a little ways away from her, down on one knee. She held a long, thin weapon that looked a little like the one I first saw her with. Lora got up and pushed some sort of buttons on the weapon, then stared at the princess. Then she began to sprint.

I looked back and forth, back and forth from Link to Zelda. '_Link, Zelda, Link, Zelda, Link, Zelda.' _I could try and bring back Link right away and see if my powers worked, but there was no guarantee that it would actually work or not, and I might not make it in time to help Zelda. But if I ran to help Zelda now, I might not be able to bring Link back? All of the fighting was draining a lot of my magic, and I didn't think I could go on for the entire fight.

But when it came down to choosing, I decided to not take the bigger risk and leaped up to help Zelda. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, trying to focus on getting to Zelda before Lora did. As she ran, her long, thin weapon extended and shifted in different ways. When it finally stopped a couple seconds later, it changed to the giant weapon she was using on the Hidden Village invasion! So when it seemed obvious that she would get there before I did, I focused on trying to be in front of Zelda. I took a deep breath, felt a breeze blow through me, and held out my arms.

"Leave…" I whispered. The world went bright again, and I was face to face with the Deity's ally.

"...HER ALONE!" I ran right into Lora and pushed against her as hard as I could! My shoes dug into the yellow grass as I pushed on Lora's shoulders. But even trying all I could, Lora was still really strong. We shoved against each other, trying to get the best of one another and finish this. '_Why did all of this have to happen.'_ I choose an innapropriate time to mourn, closing my eyes.

'_I just wish things could go back to the way they could be.'_

I almost fell forwards, the two way shove contest stopped. I stepped back and opened my eyes, trying to understand why she stopped. When I saw what I had done, I was speechless.

Lora was trapped inside a Memory Orb, a large one that completely surrounded her! I never must have gotten rid of the one I was about to use for Link, and used it on her by accident. Lora buckled over, clutching her head and shaking violently back and forth. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what at first.

Then it hit me; the ghost from the tower in the desert! When I used the Memory Orb on it, it got trapped inside, pounding on the inside to try and get out! Then when I touched it, the ghost had disappeared, dropping the lantI had no idea why, but it also applied to these three apparently! I looked back to Zelda to see if she had the same reaction, but also to see if she was okay or not. The princess was now standing once again, ready for a fight but still confused on what was going on.

I jogged over to her and made another Memory Orb around her shoulder to heal her wound. "Aden? I thank you for saving me, but where is Link?" I winced, and decided to stay silent for that question. '_You can try to bring him back later, you need to focus right now!'_ My magic did its work, and her shoulder was as good as new. But the Princess must have seen a look in my eyes or something, and she understood. "Oh, oh my"-

She was cut off by the sound of cracking glass, which made me spin around. Lora was slamming the gigantic roller against the inside of the Memory Orb in an attempt to get out. Dark purple cracks covered the orb with each hit, growing wider and wider until they surrounded the entire thing. I backed up next to Zelda.

"My Memory Orbs, I think they can keep them trapped in there and-and I think I can cut off their power! But"-

"Do not worry, I understand." She leapt to my side and readied her Rapier. For some reason, I had a really bad feeling about this. But I tried to give a confident nod in response nonetheless.

The Memory Orb exploded with the Deity's dark purple energy, swirling through the air along with a strong gust. Then coming out as quick as a lightning bolt, Lora leapt back into the fight with the giant roller. Zelda and I dodged in opposite directions, then began our attack. Zelda morphed her blade into the Bow of Light, and prepared some arrows while I got my magic ready.

Between the two of us, Lora decided to chase after me with the giant roller lugged behind her. I ran backwards as fast as I could, using Pointed Shockwaves to try and slow her down. But using the giant roller, Lora tilted her weapon in different directions to block my shots before they got to her. Pointed Shockwave really wasn't working out in there.

So I did the same thing I tried with Logan, I mixed up my Pointed Shockwaves with some of Din's Fire. Lora continued to block my shockwaves, however, and it seemed like Lora learned my tricks. Whenever I started to make a shot explode, Lora leapt to the side and just continued to attack without faltering. My tricks were already starting to get old for them, and the worst part of it was that using this much magic this fast was starting to drain me, and it was becoming harder and harder to cast more magic as time went on!

But then I saw a bright light glowing from the corner or my eye; Zelda! She was getting ready one of her Light Arrows to shoot at Lora's body! But because of how fast we were moving, I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to hit either of us. I had to help in some way, but I didn't get a chance to think about it before Lora finally landed a blow on me.

Right then I understood why Zelda had yelled so loud when she got hit. When Lora had skimmed my face with the giant roller, a ball of the toxic ink splattered on the majority of my right cheek, and it HURT! It felt like acid got splashed on my face, I could even feel my skin start to burn and sizzle! I stumbled and fell over, letting out a scream similar to Zelda's.

I laid sprawled on the ground in pain, grasping my cheek from the agonizing burning of the ink! My breathing turned fast and sharp, and my cheek sizzled and popped even more, making me cringe and grimace from my face getting burned off! I was about to start making a Memory Orb to stop the pain, but then I heard Lora running up behind me at top speeds!

I flipped myself onto my back, accidentally brushing some of the dead grass on my sizzling cheek, making it give me a jolt of pain. Lora loomed above me, holding her original short weapon again, pointing the nozzle right at my head. So just in time, I crossed both of my arms in front of me, casting Nayru's Love! The blue crystal surrounded me just before more of Lora's weapon shot more deadly ink! All of it thankfully slid off of the crystal and fell to the dead grass below.

After firing a couple shots, and having more ink fall, Lora seemed to realize that this wasn't doing anything. So she started banging on the crystal with the butt of her weapon, trying to crack it open so she could get at its insides! I tried to not bring the crystal down or teleport away, I just had to keep Lora like this for a little bit longer. I took a quick peek at the bright light where Zelda was, and right after I

The arrow of light shined like a miniature sun in the barren field we were all fighting in, blinding all of us and making me have to squint even through the tinted crystal to see anything! The bolt of light streaked across the field faster than, well, light, and it barely even gave Lora a chance to see what was going on before she got hit right in the back! It pierced through her body with no effort, and even though no blood came out, her body jerked upright and raised its chest up to the sky, as if it could feel pain from that attack.

The glow faded, and Lora's husk dropped to its knees. The shoulders were slumped over, and the powerful aura around her had faded drastically. Zelda changed her bow back into the blade, and started to run over to the two of us from across the battlefield. On the other side of the hill, Midna and Zant were both still fighting against Adri, same as before out fight began. Wasting no time, I made a Memory Orb inside of the crystal to make sure that Lora couldn't make a jump on me.

looked at it, she fired!

The bolt of light streaked through the air quick and efficient, lighting up the battlefield like a miniature sun as it flew. In only one moment, I could see through squinted eyes how the arrow traveled from Zelda's bow right into Lora's backside! My distraction worked, Zelda managed to hit her! The arrow pierced clean through her body as if it was just thin paper, effortlessly. Lora's body reeled upwards at the impact, is if it had felt some sort of pain during the attack.

The bright light faded, and Lora's body fell to its knees. The body twitched and jerked like it was having some sort of spasm, and it seemed pretty painful. The short but deadly weapon laid at her side, with a drop of the purple ink dripping out. I almost felt a little sorry for her, but I stopped myself, thinking of how they all betrayed us, how they were against us from the beginning. 'They deserve this.'

Zelda ran towards me with her Rapier in hand, having it changed back to its original form. This time, I kept an eye on Lora's body to make sure it didn't try to attack either of us if we looked away from it even for a second! I used my magic to get a Memory Orb ready, trying to use enough energy to grow it big enough to cover her, but not use too much, since we were going to go and fight Adri next.

Zelda slowed to a stop on the other side of Lora's body, in a battle stance just to make sure that she would be ready for any surprise attacks. Just as I managed to completely surround Lora's body with the Memory Orb, Zelda asked "So what exactly will this do?"

"I don't know." I admitted straightforwardly. Seeing as it was safe now, I lowered my guard and looked up to the Princess, who was also keeping an eye on the body. "If we're lucky, the Triforce Piece will go to one of us. If we're not, then it will probably go to the Deity."

For some reason, I thought now was a good time to apologize to her about Link. I looked away, both ashamed and nervous about having to admit this. "Zelda, I'm really sorry for Link. I really did try to help, but I wasn't able to do anything in the end. I'm not even sure if I can even bring him back now with my"-

Cut off mid-sentence, Zelda ran around Lora's body and pushed me out of the way of something. I didn't understand, but as I fell, I saw the horror unfold right in front of my eyes. The opening part of Lora's weapon was sticking out of the Memory Orb, and Lora was pointing it right at the spot where I was standing. Zelda had managed to get me out of the way, but I had to suffer through something even worse. I had to watch another friend get killed right in front of my eyes.

The toxic ink hit her right in the center of her chest, causing it all to burn right through and leave a gaping hole. A bit of her red mixed in with Lora's purple. Zelda gagged and whimpered at the pain, covering the hole in her chest while I watched in horror. For some reason, Lora decided to torture me even more by not ending me there, and forcing me to watch Zelda suffer. I'm ashamed at myself for doing nothing right then. Then, with one final horrified stare at me, the Princess of Hyrule collapsed onto the dead grass.

Hyrule was now without a ruler, and it was all my fault.

But before I had a chance to grieve, Lora pointed her weapon at me from inside the Memory Orb. The same instincts took over from my rage against Link's killer. With lightning speed, I clenched the end of Lora's weapon and flung it to the bottom of the tree hill. Little drips of the purple ink flew as the weapon spun in the air, but none of them landed on me. Then before any more damage could be done, I thrusted my hand inside the Memory Orb and grabbed Lora's arm.

The bright light shined as it worked its magic, but Lora did not try to struggle. Once I had grabbed her arm, everything was over for her. She did not try to break away, and she did not try to fight back one last time. She simply accepted her fate as the light engulfed her. When it faded away, the arm slipped from my grip, and Lora joined Zelda on the grass.

I looked down at Lora's body, which had changed quite a bit from my magic. The dark aura that surrounded her had completely disappeared, and no more smoke was coming from the eyes. Her tentacle hair had also changed back to the light green it originally was. Her eyes were closed and here expression looked peaceful, like she was just sleeping after a long day. From all this, I assumed that the Deity's power was now gone for good, but I'd still have to put up a fight! But by looking at her for a bit longer, I realized that her chest wasn't moving from her breathing. She was gone too.

This time, my tears flowed down faster and quicker than they did for Link. I may have lost a friend by letting Link go, but this was far worse. By letting Zelda die right in front of me, not only did I lose a friend, but whatever was left of Hyrule would now be leaderless. She was the spark of inspiration throughout the survivors, but now she was gone. There was nothing left for them down there now, I failed them.

Things have gone from bad to worse ever since we came into this place. Both Link and Zelda had died because I wasn't able to-no, because I didn't do anything. Both times, I could have done something to save them. I could have used Farore's Wind to teleport out of Logan's gust and stop Link, and I could've paid more attention to Lora when she was trapped in the Memory Orb! But I didn't, and because I didn't do anything to help them, they were gone.

This time, the thought of using a Memory Orb to bring them back had slipped my mind.

A rumble from an explosion knocked me back to the battle, this time coming from the last remaining battle. Midna and Zant were scattered across the grass from a gigantic blast from Adri. Bits of dirt and grass flew in the air, and Adri stood in the center of the crater. She stared at Zant lying helplessly on the ground, and conjured a fireball in her hand. As I did with Zelda, I rushed to his aid.

I sprinted as fast as I could across the field while Zant started to push himself up. Both him and Midna looked really bad, despite outnumbering Adri 2-1. Parts of their garbs and hair had been burned off, and their skin looked terrible covered with different types of injuries here and there. Adri was extremely tough, even when going against two people at the same time. I just hoped that adding one more to their side would help.

Adri finished making her fireball, and then she hurled it at Zant's body! I was able to make it to Zant's side just in time, and I crossed both of my arms to create Nayru's Love around the both of us. The fireball exploded once it hit the crystal, but I saw a slight crack in it when the embers faded away.

I let down my arms to try and get some magic ready, but I instead stumbled to try and get my footing. From using all of my magic to sprinting all the way across the field, I got lightheaded, which was the last thing people want in a fight! Zant leaped up to his feet, and got his one blade out from his sleeve. Without saying a thank you, he leapt right back into the action, going in to slash at Adri!

I ran to Midna's side to make sure that she wasn't seriously hurt, which she thankfully wasn't. She had already started to push herself off of the ground and up to her feet, getting a little unsteady from suddenly moving so much after laying still for a couple seconds. Before she fell back down, I caught her, putting a hand on her back to steady her. Midna turned around to see who helped her, and was more surprised than usual to see me.

"Aden?! Why are you here, you need to go help"-

My stream of tears from earlier made Midna stop mid-sentence. Her eyes turned wide, and she looked around the rest of the battlefield to try and find Link or Zelda. But all she saw were their bodies, lying motionless on the ground. Her eyes started to glow with light from her tears, and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"O-oh gods. Link, Z-zelda? Th-the-ey, they"-

Another loud explosion happened to our right, sending more grass and dirt flying in all directions. Midna and I watched as Adri and Zant fought up close, blasting each other with energy shots and slashes from their hands. Each of their shots hit each other and canceled out, leaving smaller explosions in the air between them. Adri seemed like she was doing it with no effort at all while Zant looked as if he had almost used the last of his energy. As Zant tried his hardest to counter all of Adri's fireballs, he stood his ground, while Adri steadily approached him.

Midna hopped up to her feet next to me, ready to rush in if Zant needed help, which he certainly did now! Adri kept walking over to Zant, as the Twili's energy shots came out slower and slower. As if our minds were thinking the exact same thing, we both rushed Adri before she could hurt Zant! We sent out magic attack after magic attack, hoping that we could overwhelm her. But the Deity's partner figured out our plan quickly.

She stopped shooting fireballs from her palms and went into a crouch, aiming them at the ground. When our attacks all got to her, she leaped high into the air and boosted herself with fire jets shooting from her hands! Our attacks flew right by where Adri's spot and into the distance, wherever that led to. So now Adri hovered in the air high above us, almost higher than the tree on the hill! Zant went down into a crouch, exhausted from spending so much of his energy on countering Adri's fireballs.

Keeping an eye on Adri in the air, I went over to Zant to try and help him up. Midna stayed behind, making sure that the Deity's partner didn't try to rush in for an attack while my back was turned. When I got close, I saw just how much the battle was draining Zant. He was panting heavily, breathing in sharply then exhaling for a couple seconds. When I offered a hand, he looked up to show me his pale face, which had turned to a lighter white. The Usurper's expression was of pure rage; he really wanted to kill Adri here and now! All of the anger that he tried to put aside for this truce had been let loose, and he was going all out! His orange eyes were also starting to look a little dim.

When Zant saw my offered hand, he looked to who the arm was attached to, then swatted it away.

"I don't need your help to *gasp* recover, I"-

"Just shut up and get up already!" I screamed at him. With how I had already lost two friends, I wasn't going to tolerate Zant's anger this time! I grabbed his arm and yanked him up to his feet, which was surprisingly easy. Zant himself was actually pretty light, compared to me at least. Zant stumbled for his footing, but found it after a couple seconds. Feeling (and looking) embarrassed, Zant just got ready his blade and said quietly "uh, thanks." I didn't respond, I just wanted all of this to be over already!

"Uh, guys?" Midna yelled to us. We both looked to her, while she was pointing back up to Adri. None of us liked what we saw.

Around her, Adri's dark aura was growing stronger and stronger! The purple haze swarmed around her body like a group of angry bees. Adri's expression still stayed emotionless as the smoke that was pouring out of her eyes went from a steady stream to a waterfall! Her body was spitting out the purple smoke faster than Adri did fireballs at Zant! More smoke poured out, and more haze swarmed around her until it completely surrounded her, and we weren't able to see anything inside.

I ran to Midna's side, and Zant followed close behind. I was low on energy, but I gathered up whatever I had left to fight against Adri. She was tough on her own with her regular powers, since she was able to take on both Midna and Zant at the same time! But I had a feeling that whatever was coming now would REALLY pack a punch! Zant and Midna got their magic and weapons ready too, after they saw me get into a battle stance.

Then I looked over to Midna, in hopes of getting a reassuring glance or a comforting look. I had already lost Link and Zelda; the last thing I wanted was to lose Midna here too! We weren't even fighting the Deity yet, we were fighting our own allies and weren't standing a chance! As Adri got ready her big attack, I started to have my doubts on whether we could even be able to fight the Deity. I just wanted one friendly smile to pull me back into it, just one nod to tell me that we were going to be okay! But when Midna returned the look, it was the same one I had. Scared and doubtful, like she was thinking the same thoughts of doubt as I was.

The purple haze around Adri all exploded out, then jolted into Adri's left fist, which was now raised up to the sky! Her left foot took her left hand's place for keeping her in the air. The hand absorbed all of the smoke, and when all of it was inside, her hand became an extremely dark purple. From on the ground, it almost seemed to me like her hand was pulsing. Then, the jets holding her up cut off, and she started to fall to the ground.

"INCOMING!"

Adri landed on the dead grass and punched the ground with all of her force in her left fist! There was a loud _BOOM_, and a wave of dark purple haze spread across the ground all around the battlefield! When it got to us, it just passed harmlessly through our legs. I knew something else was coming, and when the earthquake started, I knew I was right.

The strength of the tremors were terrifying! It started off when Adri punched the ground, as if the ground was a giant drum and got hit with the hammer. We all got bounced into the air and fell on our sides! Then the tremors started, and were even more powerful than the starting shake! We were tossed around everywhere, unable to get a grip on anything or even stand up. It was so strong that I couldn't even focus on gathering any magic! We just kept getting shook up and down, helpless on the cold dead ground.

As I was getting shaken with Midna and Zant, I could see blurs of them as my head got banged on the dirt over and over again. They were doing just as bad as I was, unable to get a grip on anything. I instead tried to look for Adri, focusing through the blurs of everything going around. When I landed on the ground, I gripped the grass as hard as I could to try and look around. Everything was still shaking, but I could make out some of the blurs better. I saw two dark blurs on the ground, and one red and purple blur racing towards the one to my right. '_THERE!'_

I raised and stomped a foot on the shaking ground, still gripping the grass as hard as I could. I got a bit of whatever magic was still left in me and channeled it into my fingers. The red blur was almost to the figure on the right, so I knew I had to act fast! I swiped my finger and sent out a Pointed Shockwave to the red blur, closing my eyes and hoping that it would hit.

Then, the tremors stopped. It happened just one second after I tried to hit Adri with the Pointed Shockwave, and so suddenly too. I almost fell back onto the ground from the tremors stopping! I started to get my hopes up, and laughed. I thought I did it, I thought I beat Adri with that last attack! But when I peeked open my eyes, I was met with a completely different sight.

Adri was using Zant as a human shield, and there was a wide, dark blue cut across his neck.

My blood ran cold, and my hands dropped to my sides. I fell to my knees, and grabbed at my hair to see if I was dreaming in some sort of nightmare! But nothing happened, and Adri continued to make me watch the horror. Zant grasped for his neck, clawing at it to stop the blood from leaking out and stop the pain. He spat blue, then tried to reach out to me to save him. But after struggling and coughing up blood for a little while longer, and seeing how I wasn't going to help him, he went limp. Then, satisfied with my torture, she shoved Zant to the side, done with him.

Our strongest ally was dead, and it was all my fault.

Adri targeted me next while I was still on the ground, panicking as I did nothing to stop her. I simply knelt there on the dead grass, pulling my hair to try and wake myself up. '_You killed him! You killed him! You killed him!' _yelled over and over and over through my head. I don't even think I saw Adri start to charge towards me, I just looked at the ground, and continued to try and wake myself up. But when still nothing happened, I screamed in horror from my actions as Adri was right on top of me.

A dark blur rushed past me, and sweeped up Adri before she could end my life. When I continued to do nothing, a voice screaming at the top of her lungs "ADEN!" snapped me back to reality. In front of me, Midna was clenching Adri as hard as she could from the shoulders down with her hair fist. I could see a desperate look in Midna's eyes as she tried to crush the life out of Adri, and this was the first time I've seen one of the Deity's allies get frustrated. Adri tried to shake herself out of Midna's grip, but she only squeezed tighter with every second.

"ADEN! DO IT NOW!" Midna looked at me and screeched. She lowered her giant fist down to the ground so I could finish her off, still trying to suffocate her in the process. But from getting her lower, Adri was starting to get loose. She almost had her left arm out of Midna's grasp! So I smacked myself in the head and got myself up to my feet to help!

I was very low on energy, but I focused all I could to make the Memory Orb big enough to surround Adri's body. It was a slower process than usual though, and as the orb expanded more and more, Adri kept getting more of her arm loose. When I finally managed to get the orb to fully surround Midna's fist, Adri got her left arm loose and reached out to grab my arm! She clenched it and tightened her grip as hard as she could, making my left arm spike in pain! I could even feel something snap inside of my forearm. But through the pain, I extended for Adri's free arm and grabbed it, trying to equal her force, and then the Memory Orb did its work. The bright light shined and faded, then Adri went limp. The aura around her faded, and no more smoke came out of her eyes.

Frustrated and having had enough of the fighting, Midna took Adri's body, had a running start, then chucked it as far as she could throw it! Her body vanished into the distant field, and Midna was finally satisfied. She took a long, deep sigh, and her hair went back to normal. But neither of us were in the mood to celebrate. As if she suddenly remembered something, she turned back to me, looking panicked. It was from how I broke down earlier, I knew it.

I looked away, ashamed that I wasn't able to save any of them. Zelda, Link, Zant, all of them were gone. All of them were dead and I didn't do a single thing to help them. Midna tried to get close to try and comfort me, but I whipped my head away when she started to move. But the slightest movement in my lower body made my broken arm throb in pain. My eyes started to sting, and I turned to look for something else to look at to get my mind off of the pain.

But then, my heart stopped. In the distance, over by the giant tree on the hill, I could see another faint, but dark aura. It was Logan. '_I never used the Memory Orb on him!' _His dark stains from the blood were still on his clothes, but the different rips in them showed no scars underneath them. In his hands, he held his baton and his dagger, ready for a rematch.

As soon as I noticed him, he started to go into a full on sprint! He used his baton to create a strong breeze behind him, to speed up his run. But Midna didn't even seem to notice! With the wind at his back, he raced across the battlefield at an alarming speed.

Right at Midna.

Right then and there, nothing else mattered. My broken arm didn't matter, my self-anger didn't matter, not even the others I let die mattered! Going against the breeze, I ran to block off his path, using every last drop of my magic to use a Memory Orb and try to save at least one person today! I stretched out my arms, despite one of them being crushed completely, despite all of the pain it brought. I used all of my force to push; push through the pain, push through the breeze, and push every ounce of magic out into this last Memory Orb!

Logan was only a couple steps away, but so was I! Midna had finally noticed Logan, but it was too late for her to react. It was all up to me now. Logan had his dagger arm reeled back, ready to thrust it into Midna's heart just like he did with Link! So I got desperate, and I leaped right in front of Logan's path! The whole time, I screamed "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Against all odds, I managed to cut Logan off! The Memory Orb around my hands surrounded, then turned Logan back to normal as I was still in the air. My body weighed down his, and we were sent rolling across the dead grass together. When we stopped rolling, I was on top of Logan's chest, pushing him down in case my magic didn't work. The light faded, and the aura was gone. I took some deep breaths, lifted myself up, and tried to calm myself down. It felt good to finally get rid of these traitors.

But that good feeling was gone when I heard Midna whimper.

I whipped myself around to see why my friend way crying when all of the three Deity's partners were gone. I tried to stay optimistic, and think it was because the others were gone now. But I knew right from when she let out the first cry what had happened.

In the middle of the field, I saw Midna, my one true friend, collapse to her knees with Logan's dagger in her chest.

"MIDNA!" I screamed, and sprinted to her side. The tears already started to flow as I reached her side. I went to my knees and she fell onto her back, pressing against her chest as she whimpered and coughed up more blood.

"Nononononononononono! OH GODS PLEASE NO!"

I couldn't think straight, and I held my head in hopes of trying to think of something, ANYTHING to do to save her! That was when I made my first mistake; I pulled the dagger from Midna's chest.

She let out a loud, excruciating scream from the sudden jolt of pain! More blood flooded into her wound having her entire chest start to seep with dark blue, and some got onto my skin. Panicking, I tossed the dagger to the side so I could try something else. I outstretched my arms and tried to make a Memory Orb with whatever I had left! I focused and concentrated with all of my being to get that one little spark to appear!

But nothing came.

I tried again and again and again, but still, no spark. Not even the tiniest drop of magic was left inside of me. My heartbeat spiked, and I started to hyperventilate. Desperate to try anything else to keep my friend alive, I pressed my hands onto Midna's wound to stop the blood flow. Blood poured from her mouth, and her robes were now completely stained. She whimpered and cried even more, a stream of light came flowing down her cheeks. I looked to the Triforce mark on my hand, which had now become very faint.

"Hylia, PLEASE! HELP ME!" No glow or response came. I turned my head to the bodies of Link, Zelda and Zant.

"DIN, NAYRU, FARORE, PLEASE! HELP ME!" No response came from the corpses. Then, as a last ditch effort, I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed into the emptiness "**ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!"**

But nobody came.

I made another mistake; I became selfish and tried to hit myself awake again, fully believing now that this had to be a nightmare! Everyone I had traveled with, everyone that I stood by, everyone I had called a friend was gone. And now, I was going to lose my childhood friend right before my eyes, powerless to do anything. "Wake UP Wake UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP"-

Midna's hand stroked my cheek, wiping away some of the tears. Though she was in major pain, she had lifted herself up to reach my face. Though her eyes showed nothing but pure pain, she tried to give me one last smile. Slowly and shaky, she lifted herself up even more. I could see her wince in pain, but I did nothing to try and stop her.

Midna lifted herself up higher, and then being as gentle as she could be, she pressed her lips against mine. I was too shocked to press back, and this just made more tears flow through. Her mouth tasted like blood, and I hated that taste so much. Midna just wanted to go through one last wish of her's before she passed. Then, she let herself fall to pull away, and gave me one last, friendly smile. With her dying breath, she let out her final words.

"I…..lo-ve…...y-yo-ou….A-ade-en."

And then, with one final fall, I watched as my last friend, and my one true love, fade away from my life.


	38. Gone

**Chapter 38: Gone**

_3rd Person POV_

Silence. That was what plagued Aden's ears as he knelt in the dead grass. There was nothing; no howling wind, no footsteps, and no voices. Even his own breathing and heart beat fell silent to his ears. There was not a single sound the twili could hear throughout the barren field. Only nothing came to him, and nothing else.

And he hated it. He hated it with every single tiny fiber in his being. He wanted to hear the sounds of his friends' footsteps come close to him as if they came back to life. He wanted to hear their voices, telling him that things were going to be okay, even though he knew that it would never be that way. He wanted to hear the sounds of happy Hyleans, like in Castle Town before the attack, as if none of this destruction ever happened and everybody was okay. But most of all, he wanted to hear the sound of Midna's breath again.

'_But now I can't hear any of that, ever again.' _

The Twili clenched the back of his love, holding her close with waterfalls plummeting down his cheeks. But her body did nothing back. The silence of her heart and the stillness of her breath caused sirens in Aden's mind, sirens that screeched at him for not doing enough. He could still feel the touch of her lips on his, acting as one last goodbye that kept lingering for as long as he knelt there. He desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare and see all his friends again, and embrace with Midna again as she comforted him, saying that everything was okay.

But this was no dream, and the love of his life was gone.

The wet stain of her blood seeped into his shirt, leaving a dark blue blotch in the green color. It felt disgusting to him, but he kept holding her close. In his mind, voices screamed at him repeatedly with rage equal to his sorrow. "_YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" _Aden didn't dwell on these questions, he just knelt there with a body in his arms. He did not know how long he stayed there, he just waited for something to happen; though he did not know what.

"Aden."

The Twili jumped to his feet and spun around with lightning speed, hoping that his dreams came true and that his friends came back. But he should have known that this was not true, as the only people he met when he turned were the three goddesses. He visibly showed disappointment for only a moment, but all three goddesses saw it. Nayru and Farore understood his sorrow, but Din became annoyed. She thought that Aden should be grateful that the three showed up, but the Goddess of Power did not speak out.

Then Aden's eyes widened, and he got a realization. He ran the three goddesses and fell to his knees, clasping his hands together and raising them over his head. Golden waterfalls began to fall again as Aden looked up to the three goddesses with a desperate look in his eyes. The Golden Goddesses all together looked stunned at the Twili's unusual behavior.

"P-please! Give me power or magic, ANYTHING! I NEED TO BRING THEM BACK; LINK, ZELDA, ZANT, MIDNA! I HAVE TO BRING THEM BACK, GIVE ME SOMETHING! PLEASE!" He pleaded to the three with all his might. Farore looked down at him with her hand over her heart; shocked at Aden's plea. Din looked away from him ashamed while rubbing her shoulder. Nayru, deciding to be the one to bear the burden of telling the truth, took a deep breath and pressed her fingers together.

"Aden. Words can't express how sorry we are." The Twili lowered his hands and looked between the three deities, terrified. "But there is nothing we can do. The majority of our remaining power resided in our respective Triforce pieces. But since the Fierce Deity now has our pieces, we are now close to powerless. All that is left of us is the remaining energy within our residents' bodies, and we are using this to project our physical forms to you."

"THEN GIVE THAT TO ME!" The Twili screamed. "PLEASE, I NEED MY FRIENDS BACK, I NEED MIDNA BACK, I NEED THEM ALL BACK! PLEASE!"

"Just get a grip kid!" The Goddess of Power exclaimed. "Even if we did give our power to you, you need to save that for the Deity! This isn't over yet, and you can't waste your energy on your girlfriend over there." Farore gasped under her breath and looked between the two rapidly. The Twili rose to his feet and started to grab the woman's shoulders for a desperate plea.

"BUT PLEASE"- As his hands rested on Din's shoulders, they phased right through them. The goddess's physical form shimmered like a projection of light, and Aden passed right through her. Falling to his hands and knees again, he began to grasp what the Goddesses were trying to convey to him. They could barely show themselves to him, let alone cast a spell. They didn't even have enough power to make themselves physical. So if they weren't even powerful enough for that, '_Then they were telling the truth. There's nothing they can do.' _

The Twili gripped the dead grass tighter, and more light fell to the ground. Farore looked at him with genuine sympathy; she saw the hero who had inspired his allies to stick together and fight on, despite their mortal enemy joining them, now collapsed into a sobbing, pleading beggar who wanted their love to return. She could not understand him, sadly, as the Goddess of Courage has never been in such a position like this. After looking at her sisters, who were both looking at each other with uncertainty, she went to observe the body Aden had been holding when the three appeared once again.

She observed the Twilight Princess before her, who laid in the dead grass almost peacefully. Her eyes were open, with the life sapped from their previously lively state. Despite how painful the fatal injury seemed, Midna had a joyful smile left on her lips, as now dry golden streams streaked down her face. '_She had died with her loved one at her side, and that was what made her happy in her final moments.'_ Despite knowing that her body wasn't physical, she knelt down and attempted to close Midna's eyes to let her rest.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Farore was interrupted by the sharp cry and approaching footsteps of the Twili, to which she got up and stepped out of the way. Aden slid down and checked to see if everything was still normal, and no additional damage was done. When he was finished, Aden put his hands underneath her and raised the body up slightly to look at her face once again.

"What the heck was that for kid?!" Din yelled to the crying man. Nayru and Din approached Aden as he knelt there, but Nayru with slightly more caution to the wind. Farore with even more than Nayru. "Do you remember who you're talking to?!" Aden turned his head to face the Goddesses; with an expression filled with rage and regret.

"If I can't bring her back, then she deserves to rest in peace! They all do!" Aden gestured to the other three bodies across the field. "Even Zant fought with me-with us, so he deserves it too. Besides, it's my fault they're gone anyways. The least I can do is not disturb them again." He turned back to Midna, and held her body close. Thunderstruck, Farore started to shake her head faster and faster.

"You're just giving up? After everything you've done so far, you're just going to quit?!" The young goddess spoke, raising her voice slightly to add emphasis. When he heard her question, Aden lowered the body again.

"If I can't even bring back my friends, how could I beat the Deity? Besides, I barely have any magic myself right now." The Twili remarked. To prove his statement, he lifted up his hand and tried to spark a Memory Orb. But nothing came from his palm when he forced it outwards, not even the spark. He lowered his head, ashamed at what he's done-or rather what he couldn't do. "I have nothing left, and even if I took your powers to fight him, that wouldn't be enough anyways. I couldn't beat him even if we all tried; what's the point."

He gently placed Midna on the grass, in a proper position for her rest. Lying on her back, arms crossed on her chest. While obviously showing restraint, he pulled himself away from his love's corpse to not disturb her any further. But to make sure she was peaceful, he closed her eyes so she couldn't see '_what a failure I've been.'_ Taking one final shaky breath, he rose to his feet and clasped his hands together.

"The most I can do now is say sorry to them all as I wait. It's my fault they're gone anyways." The three women conversed between each other with worried glances from Aden's plan, with Nayru trying to decipher what he said.

"'While I wait', Aden what do you mean? What are you waiting for?" Aden did nothing in response but point up to the sky and say "Him."

The trio was utterly baffled, and the same thought ran between them all. '_He's just going to wait for the Deity to kill him?!' _Farore shook her head even faster, with her green, frizzy hair buns flopping back and forth. Nayru seemed heartbroken at how the hero was going to let the Deity destroy her own creation, and Din just got more and more furious. Stamping a foot, she pointed at Aden as he started to walk to one of the other bodies.

"Stop being so selfish shrimp!" Din screamed, cutting through the silence. Aden stopped in his tracks mid-step, but didn't look behind him. "What did you say?" The Twili spoke in his shaky tone with a touch of anger, which Nayru and Farore both picked up. Courage and Wisdom slowly backed away from the oncoming war that was about to unfold.

"You're only caring about yourself when all of the people left down there are scared for their lives right now! They're probably watching the Deity getting ready to chop Hyrule in two and are running for a place to hide! When they saw him, they thought that you all failed and died! But here you are just moping around feeling sad for yourself!" Aden gritted his teeth at Power's fury and clenched his fists. He finally turned around to face Din, with equal (if not more) anger to match the Goddess's.

"All of the people down there are doing the same thing that I'm doing right now!" Aden snapped back violently, not getting a reaction from his competitor. "After the Twilit Beasts invaded the village, everybody lost somebody that they loved, just like I did! Even Yeta on Snowpeak lost her husband because of me! They saw how powerful they were, and they gave up hope. Lora and I said that we could still bring them back when we won, but they all just brushed it off, losing faith in us. They all wanted to see their family again, but they knew very well that we- I couldn't do it! No, I think they're happy right now. Happy that they can see their loved ones again when all of this is over, and they know that it's almost here."

"So you do realize that all of these people dying down there will be YOUR fault, since you aren't even going to lift a finger to help them?!"

"HAH, look at who's talking!" Aden stood his ground, stomping a foot just like she did. Din's expression shifted with a handful of confusion now, and her arms released tension. "What are you talking about kid?!"

"Zant told me about the Deity's past, about how he got the cursed armor and destroyed both armies. You, all three of you saw how bad and powerful he was because of that armor, but did NOTHING to stop it at the source!" Aden's fury was becoming larger than the Goddess of Power's now, and Nayru was beginning to become frightened by this. "You all could have destroyed the armor, or saved the man before he put the armor on, or killed him before he slaughtered the armies! But you didn't. Instead you just watched and did nothing as people on both sides of the war were murdered. So I really don't think you have a right to judge me for this when YOU could have prevented all of this!"

For only a brief moment, Aden saw it. After he had finished, Din had hesitated, faltered in countering his statement. Her fists went loose and her arms slightly dropped down when he laid out the truth. In her eyes Aden could see Din acknowledge their past mistake, with her expression changing into one of shock. She remembered the day the soldier slaughtered the armies, but Din and her sisters swore a vow to let events in their creation flow without interference. So they did nothing, and allowed to the Deity to only get sealed away instead of saved. Aden knew he was right. He could also see it on the other two; remembering the fatal day of the massacre of the armies. Aden knew he was right.

But Din still refused to give in, and tensed back up into her defensive stance.

"Well do"-

"Actually, how many times have you done that?" Aden cut Din off before she could press on any further. Din went into this physical state of confusion once again from his statement, but the other two started to show signs of pain. "How many times could you have prevented some sort of disaster from happening, but did nothing? Because when I woke up near the Great Fairy, she told me all about Hyrule and the Triforce. She said that "The most RECENT war for the Triforce" happened two years ago. So how many times did a war or something break out? How many times was it obvious the people needed to be helped, but you didn't do anything?! Huh?!"

Silence once again. This time, Din did not automatically retaliate, but instead recalled how many times she saw what could be the fall of Hyrule. Vaati's reign in the Minish era, the grand war before Skyloft, but most of all, the rise of the Gerudo King. They all watched and did nothing as Ganon rose to power in the Era of the Hero of Time, and allowed Hyrule to fall to ruin instead of interviene. But, still trying to justify herself, the Goddess of Power tried to grasp at one more straw.

"B-but we knew that the Link of that time would always win, and everything would go back to normal!" Din said, stuttering out her comeback. She kept a tough exterior, but she once again showed signs of weakness to him. Din had stuttered; she was uncertain of whether her response would be any good. Farore and Nayru had never heard nor seen Din in such a vulnerable state like this before throughout their entire existence. Aden used this to his advantage, raising his voice for his final claim.

"Well if you stepped in before things could go south, Hyrule wouldn't even NEED to have a hero save it! Even if you knew a Link would eventually save everyone, that doesn't excuse all of the pain and suffering the people caught in between went through! They were YOUR creations; they all went through so much pain, and yet YOU stood around and did nothing!" The Twili thrusted a finger at Din. "THE PEOPLE OF HYRULE, TWILIGHT, AND COUNTLESS OTHERS HAD ALWAYS SUFFERED, AND YOU NEVER DID A THING ABOUT IT!"

The Goddess of Power froze, tense from Aden's accusations. Her fellow goddesses looked between each other, increasingly growing more concerned for their hot-headed sister as she kept quiet. For what felt like the longest time, she did nothing but lower her head look down at her shaking hands, eyes as wide as the moon. When she and her sisters first gave life to Hyrule, they were all overjoyed to give life and prosperity to the mortals down below. But looking down at her hands now and truly thinking about how long they sat by and simply watched chaos unfold had started to make her doubt her own love for their creation. Now, Farore and Nayru watched as for the first time in their entire existence, Din voluntarily stand down. She knelt down in the dead grass and kept her head low, ashamed at herself for her own lack of action.

"Please Aden, don't do this!" The youngest sister yelled out. All but Din turned to her, who was on the verge of tears. "You must keep fighting for everyone! There are still people down below who wish for you to succeed, who are praying to us for your safe return! And we do still care about Hyrule, we always have!" Aden stayed silent as Farore started to have golden tears stream down her cheeks. Nayru watched as Aden gritted his teeth against the three. "And you must keep fighting for your friends! Midna would have wanted you to"-

"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT WHAT SHE WOULD'VE WANTED, YOU ARE NOT HER!" Aden screamed at the Goddess of Courage with every ounce of energy he had left. That was the final straw for the grieving Twili. Assuming what his friends would've wanted him to do, saying that they wouldn't want this to happen. It was enough to make him laugh. The three goddesses all flinched in unicent, jumping slightly from the intensity coming from the Aden.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, ALL YOU THREE DID WAS RELAX IN THE TRIFORCE PIECES WHILE ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!" Taking a shaky breath, he looked back to his love, who was exactly where he left her, but seemed more sorrowful now. Squeezing his eyes to try and block out more tears, he continued.

"When I rescued her from Zant, I saw a certain look in her eyes; a look of finding somebody you've lost. When she cried in my arms, I knew right then and there that what she was telling me, about me being her old friend, was true. For the five days since I've woken up, Midna and I trusted each other, despite me just, appearing out of nowhere! We fought together like back at the village, we looked out for each other like in Castle Town, and most of all, we loved each other." Aden turned around to look at Farore with a fearsome scowl. "Before the other of your "Chosen ones" turned on us, I decided that I was going to stay here with her! Even while only knowing her for five days, I was going to stay with her, despite what Logan, Adri and Lora said! Because I believed her without a shadow of a doubt!

"SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAND THERE AND TELL ME THAT WHAT I'M DOING IS WHAT SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT WHEN I'VE KNOWN HER MORE OVER THE PAST FIVE DAYS THAN YOU DID OVER A LIFETIME!" Aden kept huffing through his closed teeth, his bubbling rage beginning to rise higher and higher with every word that the Goddesses tried to use to sway him. He was now in a sort of battle stance; knees bent for defence and fists ready to fight anybody that came his way. Like a rabid animal, it seemed like he couldn't be calmed by any form of communication. Farore, who now looked like a small child being yelled at by their parent, decided to back down right then to prevent any further arguments and anger. A part of her said that he could not be swayed now, while the other was slightly scared of him now. So being the last remaining goddess, Nayru stepped forward cautiously, showing signs of obvious stress.

"Aden." Nayru spoke gently. "I understand that we have made many mistakes in the past, and I know we can never truly understand the bond you and the Princess of Twilight had. In truth, we had all wanted to let the people of Hyrule live their lives without interference, and made a vow not to come into any affairs. Only now do I see that this was a grave mistake." Aden closed their mouth and stood up slightly, getting a foot out of their battle stance. He almost seemed convinced at Nayru's gentle voice and guilty exterior. Almost.

"But if you help us, help save Hyrule and its people and defeat the Fierce Deity, we promise we shall all change our ways. We will prevent further calamities from falling onto Hyrule by stopping them at the source, and ensure lasting peace throughout the land directly from us. There will be no more need for a hero and a Master Sword, and there shall no longer be any wars over the power we have created. We shall do whatever it takes to make amends for what we have never did, but we can only do this if you work with us and stop the Deity before it is too late! So please"-

"No." Aden cut in firmly, making Nayru go silent in hopes of pleasing the Twili. "You've done enough, there's nothing else for you to do here. If you really do want to make me happy, and do Hyrule a favor, then listen up." Nayru, Farore, and Din (who was still on the ground) all looked up to the Twili, who was pointing a demanding finger at them all.

"Leave. Go back to wherever you came from, go find some other planet to "help", go do, anything else! Just leave, and don't come back." He turned away from the Goddesses for one last time, facing the several corpses around the field that he had helped cause. "You three are not welcome here."

Aden waited for ten long seconds to make sure that the Goddesses all got the message. He was tired that they kept persisting that he helped them, and just wanted to be with his friends again. He wanted them to leave so he didn't have to look at their awful, lying faces anymore. All he wanted to do was be with his friends alone, and perhaps hold some sort of funeral for them all. Excluding the traitor trio clearly. '_It's the least I can do for them all now.'_ After waiting for that last second of silence, he took a step forward, and started to walk away.

"No!" Nayru cried out with a shaky scream, unlike her commonly civil demeanor. Aden stopped once more, fed up with the three goddesses constantly pestering him! He pressed his nails into his palms so fiercely that they began to bleed and feel warmer and warmer. "Even if you don't believe it, this world gives me happiness! Every day when I look down at what we've created, I feel good about myself! I want our land, our HOME, to go back to the way it was! We may not understand your bond with Midna, but our love for Hyrule far exceeds that of which you call special!"

"For the last time…" Aden could feel his right hand start to heat up.

"If you don't help us right here and now, Midna will be ashamed!"

"Leave me ALONE!" Aden screeched as he swiped his fingers through the air. A wide, bright shockwave emerged from them, and it rocketed towards the Goddess of Wisdom's head. Nayru managed to duck out of the way thanks to how on edge she currently was, but the Pointed Shockwave still managed to hit its target. Despite her saying that they didn't have enough energy to have full physical forms, Aden's attack still managed to _hurt_ her. It grazed the top of her skull, and with one clean cut, sliced off a majority of her long, flowing blue hair. The four watched together as the strands of her locks split apart and became mist as they hit the dead grass, scattering away and disappearing for good. Now what remained of Nayru's standout feature was a scruffy, short bob cut.

Her sisters stared in shock at Nayru's new haircut, who didn't exactly seem pleased about the situation. Slowly, the Goddess of Wisdom lifted her hand to feel her once long, silky hair that flowed down to her knees. But when she felt nothing below her neck, she felt her hair again and again with both hands. As if she was in some sort of daze, she didn't watch as Din started to stand.

"THAT'S IT KID, IT'S ON!" The Goddess of Power shouted, readying some magic of her own. Her palms flared to life with golden flames circling around her hands. Aden was more than willing to start fighting; he bent his knees and tried to conjure anymore magic he had. But unfortunately for him, the energy he had left for the Pointed Shockwave was all he had gained from the time he spent in the field she walked forwards, constantly getting faster, she continued to shout. "NOBODY HURTS MY SISTERS! IF YOU'RE NOT USING THIS TO HELP US, THEN I'M GONNA USE IT TO KICK YOUR"-

"Din, stay where you are!" Nayru called out, thrusting a halting hand forward. Managing to stop her sister before she went into a full on sprint at the Twili, she seemed somewhat satisfied when she extinguished her flames and turned away from the Twili, who was annoyed and skeptical at what was going on. Nayru lowered her arms down and regained her posture from before. Her caring and motherly guise from earlier had turned into a stern, unmovable one. Looking at both of her sisters, she spoke.

"Din, Farore, come." She turned away from the other three and closed her eyes for a moment, before looking back up. "We are leaving." Power and Courage were taken aback by Nayru's command, with Farore having to take a step back just to grasp the reality of the situation. Behind them, Aden seemed to calm down slightly when Nayru issued her command, satisfied that one of them finally decided to listen to him. '_Finally!'_ he thought to himself.

"S-sister Nayru! Do you realize what you're saying?!" Farore spoke, astonishment filling her voice. Without taking a second to hesitate, she spun her head around to stare at her seemingly younger sister dead in the eyes.

"I know fully well what my command was!" She snapped at her younger sister, quickly following up by turning back around to look at the empty field in front of her. Her anger quickly turned to regret as she looked down at her hand. "It is clear now that there is no way to convince Aden to assist us, as is any other Hylean down below. It should have been clear to us from the start, but only now we see the truth. Along with that…" Wisdom brought her hand to her turquoise dress top and grabbed it, letting it weigh down her fist.

"Along with that, Aden is correct on how we should have changed our ways long ago." Din seemed dumbfounded, but wanted to listen to the rest of Nayru's proposal. "We, were foolish to let the evils of Hyrule go unvanquished, and allow them to remain throughout the land like lingering stains. But because of our oath, we did nothing to help the people when they truly needed it. And now because of our lack of action, Hyrule will soon be nothing."

"But we can save everyone still! If _SOMEONE_," Din glared back at Aden, who did the same back "would just help us o"-

"I said before that it is now impossible to convince Aden now!" Nayru yelled what she considered to be out of line. "It is too late for Hyrule. Aden speaks the truth, there is nothing left for us to do here."

"But where will we go?" Farore asked, her voice starting to sound shaky. Nayru looked up to the blood red sky, which lingered overhead like the red stains in the hero and princess' clothing.

"I… do not know sister Farore. But we must leave now, that I do know for sure." Nayru spoke with uncertainty in her voice. "While-while I do wish we could start anew here again, it is far too late now. But perhaps we can find a new world somewhere, out there. One that seeks assistance just like how Hyrule did in its beginnings. One world where we can strive to be better in assisting its people than here." Wisdom turned to face her two sisters, who were all still in complete shock.

"Nayru, you can't just let a mortal like him"-

"We both know that he speaks the truth! Or have you already forgotten your previous breakdown?" Aden's attitude seemed to have brushed off on the Goddess of Wisdom. She was not in the mood for arguing now with her sisters either. Din flinched at Nayru's snap, and then went completely quiet. Farore looked over to her and saw her eyes start to glow again as she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from talking. The youngest sister could feel something break inside of her when Din dragged her feet over to her sister. Power did not say a word, she had already been defeated, and she did not wish to go any further down the hole than she already was. Din kept her head down and held tight to her own arms, as if she was shivering from some sort of nonexistent breeze. When she stood next to her sister, she did not turn around to face Courage or the Twili. She was too full of shame to say a word now. With her anger reverting back into guilt, Nayru turned to face Farore, who was still lingering behind.

Now, the youngest goddess was at a crossroad. Where the two roads lead to equally unacceptable outcomes. First, she looked back to the Twili, who was still furious at her and her two sisters. Out of all three of them, Farore felt like she loved Hyrule the most. She loved to see all of the Hylians down below, playing and living their lives as much as they could. Sometimes she would watch one specific one and observe their day as they lived them. It was a pleasant little pastime for her. But whenever it came to the brink of ruin, she would always long to go down and help, just like sister Din. But they knew their oath, and they knew they had to do nothing. But even if it was just her and Aden, she would still want to try and fight the Deity, and stop him before her beautiful creation was destroyed!

But that would mean she would have to leave her sisters behind. The only family she's had for her entire existence.

She turned her head to Power and Wisdom, where Nayru was showing a touch of impatience with her grief. They were her other option: leave with them and start over somewhere new. A place where they could make new rules, and help the people when they truly needed it instead of making some sort of idiotic oath! They could go down and interact with the people of the new land, like she had been longing to do with the Hylians for so long! Even with the power they had left, they could all still do something to help! They could all strive to be what they hadn't been here, and start from scratch once again!

But that would mean leaving behind her creation, and all of its people she had loved so much.

Her passion, or her family. Her sisters, or Hyrule's safety. Start over, or continue onwards? But after much consideration, Farore decided.

Even if she loved Hyrule above all else, she couldn't leave her family behind. So with deep sorrow, she forced herself to walk back to her sisters, and stand beside them once more. Even despite both of her sisters joining her, Nayru did not feel satisfied. She wondered if she could ever feel satisfied after what had happened these past few days. Din simply took a quick glance at Farore, then turned away. The Goddess of Courage stood there, wondering if she would feel the same way if she had chosen Hyrule instead.

"Good." The Twili said, calming himself down and turning away from the "_Golden Goddesses_." "Now don't come back. You three aren't welcome here." The three did not argue. Farore looked back to Aden, feeling a surge of guilt once more when she saw Aden start to walk away. As her physical form started to shimmer, she wondered if there was anything she could have done better to help. But she simply turned away, and tried to ignore the strong feeling in her chest. The Goddess Trio's lower bodies turned to the colored clouds once again, and they all closed their eyes to prepare to leave the world they thought they had cared so much for.

"Farewell Aden." Nayru spoke one last time. Their chests all had turned into the mist, with the transformation slowly increasing up to their heads. "I hope this is what you truly wanted." And then, as the final parts of their forms came apart, they traveled up into the sky, and disappeared. The land's goddesses, its creators, its "protectors," were gone.

It took some work and lots of willpower, but Aden had managed to gather his four friends' bodies at the bottom of the central hill. He didn't bother touching the traitor trio's bodies, however, for obvious reasons. They were all lined up together, side by side, but slightly spaced out so they could have room. He had also collected their weapons and anything else they might have dropped during the battle, and laid them together in a pile. In it was Link's sword, Zelda's rapier and crown, Zant's scimitar, and Midna's barrette. Aden wished that he had her tiara, but this was the only item that she had with her in the battle. She had lost it somewhere back in the Hidden Village. Everything was also bloody, so he made it his duty to clean all of it off on his robe. The stench that lingered afterwards was enough to make the Twili vomit, but he held it in for his friends' sakes. His friends still all had the look of shock and horror on their faces, save for Midna's. He would fix that soon enough, But he still hated the fatal wounds that stuck on their bodies.

At one point, he tried to form another Memory Orb to try and bring his friends back. Starting with Midna, he created a small orb that surrounded the wound just enough and touched it. When the light faded, the skin was back to normal, but his love still did not wake. It made himself feel better, however, not seeing where his friends had been slain. Not seeing where he had failed. So he sparingly used what energy he had left to heal his dead friends. A thought occurred to him that maybe because of this, their spirits won't hurt anymore since the wounds had disappeared. That made him feel slightly better.

Aden took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He picked up Link's Master Sword with both hands, gently balancing it on both ends with the tips of his fingers. Slowly stepping over to the hero from Ordon, he thought about what he was going to say to him. He laid on his back, facing the sky with empty eyes. With the words rolling off of his tongue, he began.

"Link…" Aden said to his body, trying to sound formal like Zelda. "...From the moment we first met, you trusted me without a doubt, simply because I was Midna's friend. You took us in and gave us shelter for the night, despite us appearing out of nowhere. Thanks again for that pumpkin soup, by the way." He laughed a little, remembering the taste. "After Ordon got destroyed, you fought with us, lending a hand to defeat the Deity, but also save many other people throughout Hyrule. The Zoras, the people from Kakariko, the Gorons, you helped everyone you could without question. It's no wonder why the Master Sword chose you. You were a hero until the very end, even saving me at the cost of your own life." The Twili rested Link's sword on his chest, blade pointing downwards, and put Link's hands on the hilt. He closed his open mouth and eyes, giving him a peaceful look.

"I remember the Fairy telling me that you and Midna fought together two years ago. You helped save Hyrule and the Twili while I was gone off to, wherever I was. So, thank you for looking out for Midna while I was gone." Aden backed away to give him space. "You were a good man Link. I just wish I could've gotten to know you better. Thank you for everything."

Next, Aden picked up Zelda's tiara and rapier, stepping over to her corpse. Forcing down a lump in his throat, he began to say his final words to the Princess.

"Prince-no, Zelda." Aden caught himself before he disrespected the princess. She said she didn't like the formalities anyways. "You were an ally to us from the start as well. It took us some trouble to reach you in Castle Town, but at least I know that it was worth it so we could get to you. Despite being the ruler of this land, you joined our cause and fought with us. You came to Snowpeak to help save Nayru, fighting against Yeto to not just save the Goddess, but to save him as well. And you defended against the Twilit Beasts during the invasion on the Hidden Village, saving our skin more than once. Even when your own people turned against you, you still fought for them. Even after they tried to kill you and hide away, you still helped them unconditionally. You were a true, kind ruler to your people, and that will never change." He did the same to her as he did with Link. He placed Zelda's rapier in her arms and closed her mouth and eyes. After that, he delicately placed her tiara above the hilt of her blade, honoring the sacrifices she made for her kingdom.

"I'm glad that I was able to fight with you Zelda. You were a loyal friend to all of us, thank you for everything."

Aden backed away and picked up Zant's remaining blade, then walking to the side of his body. Forcing back some more tears, he tried to continue with the funeral.

"Zant… I'm honestly not sure what to say to you." Aden's voice spoke with pure honesty. "At first you tried to kill us for the Deity, thinking he was some sort of god. You killed many innocent people throughout the land for the purpose of pleasing your master, us included. Then when he turned against you, you did the same, taking Din for yourself. But after we found out that you were the last person we were looking for, the other Triforce of Power bearer, you joined us. Whether it was to get revenge on the Deity or because of some sort of change of heart, I'm not exactly sure. But, you still fought with us. Your actions were unforgivable, but you took the first step back into redemption yourself. So thank you for trusting us, like I trusted you." Aden did the same with Zant as all the others, and placed Zant's blade in his hands. He backed away, with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the battle, your death was entirely on me. I'm sure you're still mad at me wherever you are, but, well, thank you for not turning on us during the battle. I'm sure that a lot of us thought you would do that, so thank you for fighting with us, it meant a lot. You were a good ally while it lasted."

Lastly, Aden picked up Midna's barrette and drearily walked over to Midna's corpse. He choked back as much tears as he could when he saw Midna's smiling face again, and tried to get on with his final words.

"M-Midna, you were the best friend th-that I could ever ask for. You t-trusted me without hesitation and fought with me. You saved me m-multiple times and, and I tried to return the favor for you. Even with my stupid amnesia, I knew that you were my friend. You gave m-me memories for these past few days and, and made me happy despite everything going on. I-I'm sorry I couldn't keep my, my promise to you, that I c-couldn't protect you, and th-that I ca-an't make up for the, the time I lost and… and…"

Then, he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped Midna's barrette and collapsed to his knees, weeping loudly. His tears let loose as if there was a dam in his eye sockets that just broke, and golden light streamed onto the grass once again. He fiercely gripped the dead grass, accidentally pulling out clumps of it at once. All the grief he was trying to keep inside had broken out of him, and he cried harder than he ever had in his entire life. He pounded on the grass, fell onto his side, and held his knees close. There was too much snot in his nose. But, he was not yet finished saying what he wanted to say to her, so through the weeps and wails, he tried to force it all out.

"T-thank you *_gasp_* for ev-everything and *_gasp_* and letting me know *_gasp_* you f-felt the same about *_gasp_*me like I d-did for *_gasp_* you. I *_gasp_* I love y-you!" On and on, he continued to weep where he laid. On and on, he didn't want to move from where he was. And as time went on, his desire to be with his love again grew more and more. And then, as Aden let out his last choking sob, he rose to his knees and wiped his eyes. Taking one more look at Midna's smiling corpse, he finished what he started and put Midna's barrette into Midna's hands, leaving it clasped tightly on her chest. Staying at her side, he raised a hand up and pointed out his middle and index finger.

"Don-don't worry Midna. I'll see you soon, that's a promise I can finally keep."

But before enough energy could flow to his fingers, a bright light shined from behind his back. It was golden like the sun, and shined bright enough to light up the entire field. Aden clenched his fist and turned around, thinking that the goddesses had returned for one more shot. He blocked the harsh light with his arm and could make out a figure within the beams. He was curious when he found not three, but one. The figure stood tall, with hair going down to the waist. It didn't look like any of the Golden Goddesses from before, unless Nayru grew her hair back that is. The bright light finally dimmed and went away, allowing Aden to see the figure with a clear view, to which he gasped from shock.

For that figure was not one of the Golden Goddesses, nor Hylia herself, but his old caretaker and the first he had met in his adventure through Hyrule. The Great Fairy.


	39. Rekindle

**Chapter 39: Rekindle**

_3rd person POV_

All of Hyrule was now silent. Throughout the land, there now lay nothing but empty homes and corpses, which all came from a shockwave of death and destruction. It had spread across Hyrule in a matter of days, and no life stood in its wake. From the peaceful Lake Hylia to the mystical Twilight Realm, almost nothing remained standing. Nothing, save for the small remaining village hidden within the Eldin province. But that too has embraced the strong aftershock of ruin, and now very few of Hyrule's people remain.

The remaining survivors were a mix of all; farmers, soldiers, freedom fighters of old. One week ago, they had all lived their lives normally, having finally recovered from the Twilight Invasion from two years prior. The residents of the land all were living peacefully. But in the span of just a single week, everything they had tried to restore was reduced to rubble once more. The shock wave of destruction came at the Hylians harder and swifter than the invasion ever could try to be. Except for the people of the village, nothing remained.

Many of the survivors simply waited. Whether it was their end or the end of this destruction, it did not truly matter to them. They simply wanted all of the suffering to cease. Many loved ones had died, and their families no longer had the strength to fight anymore. They had lost their hope in any way things could go back to the way they were. To them, hope was lost. But a select few still chose to keep their faith in the heroes that brought them to safety; the heroes that had fought their hardest to set things right. Currently, they all waited anxiously for either the heroes to claim their victory, or them appearing so they can assist in the final fight.

"Ashei, have you spotted anything?" Auru yelled up to the current scout, hanging from the side of a large signpost at the peak of the village. It managed to help her get a good enough view of the land, even letting her see Hyrule Field's vast span, as well as Castle Town's remains. As she looked about the rest of the land, just seeing the carnage of the beasts made her sick with anger. But there was nothing she could do about the past, so she decided to focus on the present with what she could do. So she pulled back some cloth that was covering her face and responded.

"Still nothing!" She yelled back down. The old man sighed; it was agonizing for him waiting in such suspense. After the attack on the Hidden Village, they barely had time to try and clean up the remains. Before they knew what was happening, the ground started to shake and a loud rumbling filled everyone's ears. Before anyone even had the chance to think about what was going on, one final _BOOM_ caused everyone to see just what was happening to Hyrule now.

They all watched in terror as Death Mountain, the volcano dormant and silent for two years, erupted with its full might. Two years ago, the only things that came from Death Mountain's rage were falling rocks. Now, lava, flames and chunks of the mountain itself shot out from the mountain and rained down on both the home of the Gorons, and its neighboring town of Kakariko. Nothing in the range of the volcano still stood strong once the shaking subsided.

'_Even if we do manage to survive somehow,' _the remaining residents of Kakariko thought together '_there is nothing left for us to recover.' _Many of the survivors were thankful that they were out of the blast zone of the volcano, or else none of them would still be thinking those thoughts by then.

When Link and the other two heroes appeared from the sky after the explosion, crashing down into the very middle of the village, many were relieved that they were safe and slightly regained hope. However not even mere moments afterwards, the Deity had appeared in front of them all. The conductor of all of Hyrule's destruction stood before them, and the survivors trembled in fear as if the reaper had come for them alone. Once it had whisked the seven heroes away, all they could do was wait. Wait for either their salvation or destruction.

The smoke from the volcano clouded the skies, covering any bit of sunlight that dared to touch the ground below. Along with the darkness, a mighty chill came from the lack of light, turning the late Spring into a deep Winter. Along with the chill, ash started to twirl through the air and cover the ground like snow. These all came hand in hand, physically embodying the grim becoming of Hyrule that slowly drawed near. Everyone could feel it looming over their heads, and even those with a mighty resolve still burning inside them could slowly start to feel its effects.

Auru left Ashei to her post and went to the other members of The Resistance, who tended to the survivors. He coughed hard from breathing in the ash, then covered his mouth with his shirt in hopes of stopping it. He walked over to Shad and Telma, who all tried to scrape together any scraps and cloth they could find to give to the villagers to keep them warm and fed. Thanks to the Twili Aden, they had plenty of rations for those who remained. But after the raid on the village, many of it had gone bad, and their food supply was cut by almost three quarters of what it used to be. But considering the amount of villagers, this seemed like more than enough for them all.

Telma noticed the old veteran approach, and left a grieving mother with some requested isolation. The bartender stood back up and faced him. "Any news from the girl?" she asked, hoping that there was any news of the heroes. Auru simple shook his head, with nothing else to say. Telma's expression quickly shifted into one of useless anger. The old man listened to her while he brushed ash off of his body.

"If only I could have gotten taken up there as well! I would have given that…" Telma's anger died off almost as fast as it had sparked to life. She sighed. "Oh what's the point. I couldn't do anything those heroes could do. They're all risking their lives for everybody down here, while all I can do is try and clean up the mess." Telma walked forward and stopped right before the doorway to the ash-sprinkling world outside, and looked up into the sky. "I just wish that there was something that we could do to help them. Down here I feel so, weak."

"Believe me, I know how you feel." Shad entered the conversation, leaving a small child with her fill of the remaining rations. He walked up behind them and looked up into the dark sky alongside them, exhaling and covering his arms to try and warm them up. "Even two years ago, I just wished I could do something as grand as Link was doing. But I knew that nothing I could do could match his efforts. I felt useless back then from what I wasn't doing." He pushed up his glasses and looked down at the ground. "Well, I guess you all know how I felt now."

"What, you think that you're the only one that felt that way?" Telma piped up, making Shad lift his head back up. "It may not have looked like it, but we ALL felt weak compared to Link! You, me, Auru, Rusl, even Ashei! All of us felt like we were barely doing anything before that castle raid! So don't you think that you're so low compared to the rest of us. Besides, which one of us planned out that said raid on Hyrule Castle, hm?" The brainy Hylian smiled a bit, remembering his grand accomplishment of infiltrating Hyrule with the rest of the Resistance. It was true, he was the one who planned out the attack, but he didn't fully accept Telma's compliment. He simply looked away smiling. The bartender chuckled slightly.

"You ain't as useless as you think you are son." Telma slapped him on the back playfully, making him jump in surprise. "With that brain of yours, you could probably become the princess's royal strategist! You just need to be a little more confident in yourself, that's all." Shad rubbed his left arm and looked away from the two; back up to the sky.

"I'll try, I suppose." The brainy Hylian slipped out. It sounded forced to himself, and a fake response to others. He wondered if he would even have a chance to try and reach for that position. '_Telma is only being herself; optimistic and supportive. She wasn't trying to bring you down even lower.' _Shad's inner thoughts scolded. '_Just take the compliment, don't think about everything going on right now and just take it like a reasonable person!' _

"Well, hopefully we can see that day soon." The old man spoke up, only to get a swift knock on the head.

"No, we WILL see it soon!" Telma scolded the old man, who tried to soothe the pain away from his skull. "Stop being so doubtful you old man! I know that Link, Zelda and everyone else will succeed! He saved us once practically all by himself, and with the six others with him INCLUDING the princess herself? I know they'll be able to pull through!" She suddenly started coughing, accidentally breathing in some of the ash from the sky. Auru tried to support her by holding her back until she stopped.

"Well, things were different from back then Telma." Rusl appeared, having finished his clean-up work with the village. His clothes were covered in ash, and a piece of cloth covered his mouth to prevent any from entering his mouth. Joining the other Resistance members in the house, he brushed himself and took off his breathing cloth. The others looked at him, curious about what he had to say and slightly annoyed that he brought in more of the volcanic ash.

"I won't deny, Link was abl' to help save Hyrule. That was impress've. But this…" Rusl sat down on the ground with his head lowered. It didn't feel right for him to face the others while he was saying this. "It's a god Telma. A god. I wanna believe in 'em, I really do. But this's much different from back then. We all know that." Everyone was silent, and let Rusl's words sink in. They all did know the severity of the situation, they have from the start of this catastrophe. But not everyone had let it fully sink in about how bad things were. So still refusing to give in, Telma pulled herself straight and faced the Ordon warrior.

"You too Rusl? Out of everyone here, even you lost faith in them?" Telma sounded appalled and furious, but Rusl only looked back at her with a guilty expression. "He's one of your own! You came from the same village, you know how skillful he is with a sword! You saw him yourself storm the castle and take it back! How can you doubt him now?!" Rusl looked back down and shook his head.

"Telma, you know it too." the Ordonian spoke; his voice giving off a pessimistic vibe. "A king's different from a god. We all wanna believe, but things're looking bleak now. I'm just not sure." Telma began to appear even more angry with every word he spoke, and the other Resistance members started to back away from the two before she exploded. They all once saw before what she was like when somebody ticked her off, and it does not end well. She took a deep breath and prepared for her fit.

"But! But… Oh what's the point." Her furious demeanor quickly plummeted down to Rusl's level. The others couldn't believe that Telma, of all people, started to lose faith as well. She turned around and walked back into the house, staring at nothing in particular while crossing her arms.

"I tried to be as hopeful as I could be, just trying to keep the dream alive for everyone. But, I suppose you're right. Maybe," she lowered her voice "maybe this time we got thrown into a battle we can't win." The people went silent once again. The reality of the situation had finally sunk in for everyone, and nobody said a word. Auru and Telma began to feel even smaller than they felt before. Out of everyone left in Hyrule, what exactly were they doing? '_All we're doing is cleaning up after the heroes' mess and did what they said.' _Rusl thought to himself, joining the others in their pit of despair. '_We couldn't really help even if we all tried.' _

"NO!" A young, child-like voice butted in, making everyone's head turn. The bug princess ran into the house with her parasol up, protecting her from the raining Ash. She flicked it shut and held it sideways, then stomped her feet on the ground. The resistance members recognized her expression, it was the same one she had when they found her mourning her insect friends. Mr. Clayface was right behind her, marching in to stand next to Agitha and protect her from any harm. He didn't bother to shake off the ash from his body.

"All of you are wrong!" Agitha yelled at everyone, furious at all of them for giving up. Her tears washed away some ash flecks that managed to get onto her cheeks. Rusl was about to try and say something, but she stopped him before he could even get a single noise out. "All of them are really, really strong! I know that they can beat up that mean god, they'll beat him up good! Why don't you think the same?!" Telma tried to approach the little princess, but moved away from her before she could get close.

"Agitha"-

"Back in Castle Town!" Agitha stopped Shad from trying to prove her wrong. "The really tall lady, uh…"

"Adri?" Auru questioned.

"Adri! She fought off the really mean guy and grew really tall! She was able to help us get out and come here, all by herself! And Mister Bahst, he's really strong too! When he found me, I was really scared, but he protected me! I saw how strong he was, and I know that he can beat up that mean god!" She stomped her foot again and yelled at everyone with all of her might.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IN THEM?!"

Her scream was heard throughout the village by everyone. Even Ashei, still on lookout high above the ground could hear her. She wondered what they were yelling about down there. The Resistance members on the ground however were not sure how to break the truth to the young child. They all did see how strong Adri was when getting them out of Castle Town, but Zant was on a much smaller scale than the Deity. Not to mention that none of them knew what exactly Logan did. Sighing, Rusl stood up and walked over to Agitha, about to speak up.

"I believe in them too!" Another voice cut in. This time, the Mayor of Ordon's daughter rushed into the home, trying to get out of the ash storm outside. She didn't bother to wipe the ash off of herself, but that caused her to go into a coughing fit. Telma and Rusl, both worried for the girl, rushed to her side to make sure that she was ok. When they huddled around her, she shook them off and said "I'm fine!" When she was obviously not fine. After she fully recovered from her coughing fit, she went to Agitha's side.

"Back in Ordon on the farm, I was surrounded by those monsters with nowhere to run. But you" she pointed to Rusl "and Link's friend, Midna, she was able to save me! She killed both of them before they could kill me! And I believe in her, Link, and everyone else! They were able to save me…" She clenched her fists and stood her ground. "So I know they can save the rest of Hyrule!"

For the third time, things went silent. The other survivors were starting to look in and see what all of the yelling was about. They peeked from their ash shelters into their house or walked over there with parts of their clothes covering their face. Murmuring had began to become audible to everyone as well; all of the people talked and theorized about what was going on. The members of The Resistance all looked around at the onlookers, becoming worried about the commotion. Nobody stepped forward to silence the two women now, since it didn't seem to do any good. Auru himself was satisfied at the two at gathering the crowd. He felt it was necessary to get everyone back onto their feet, as Shad decided to do right then. He held his head and thought to himself '_I suppose I wasn't thinking straight. Boy do I feel stupid now.' _

As the murmuring grew louder, the rest of The Resistance got up to face everyone. There was no use in hiding it anymore anyways, since everyone was aware that something was wrong over in their house. Auru looked back to everyone, wondering who would be the one to step up and explain everything to the crowd. But nobody walked away from where they stood, nor showed any signs of stepping forward. With a disappointed sigh, the old man stepped forward to do it himself.

"Now, everyone"-

"HEY, AURU!" Ashei yelled down to the land below. All of the villagers looked up to the lookout, who was looking out at something in the horizon, gradually turning her head from right to left. She was following something, and it was coming in hot! But because of the ash, she could only see the faint outlines of something gigantic. It leapt from cliff to cliff, jumping high into the air each time as if it was looking for something as well.

The old man put a cloth over his face and ran outside into the dry rain. The other Resistance members ran after him, doing the same protective measures he did. Agitha went as well, flicking open her parasol and waving Mr. Clayface to follow her. Taking a quick glance back to the ground and seeing her boss, she pointed a finger at whatever was heading their way. "Something's coming, and it'll be here any second!"

Jumping at the chance for action, all of the Resistance members swiftly prepare! Rusl grabs his canon, Shad grabs a dagger, Agitha prepares her parasol, Clayface backs up Agitha, and Auru grabs one of the remaining castle soldier swords. The old veteran thinks back to the time when they raided Hyrule Castle, and when he was the one using the canon instead of Rusl. Sadly, he had left it behind in Castle Town when everyone had to evacuate, but then he remembers his training back from Hyrule Castle. He may have been a tutor, but he was still taught the proper fighting techniques in case he had to protect the princess. But as he readied himself, he wondered if he still had those skills when he felt a light crack.

Telma could not do much but usher the survivors back into the houses to prevent any further casualties, but she was happy with that. Shad tried to be as confident as he could, but nothing could keep back the trembling visible in his knees. A dagger could not do much in comparison to the others after all. Ashei kept an eye on the figure, trying to make out exactly what it was as it kept leaping closer and closer to the village. It seemed to know exactly where they were hiding, and it would only take a couple more seconds before it showed itself! Then with one final leap, it flew over the surrounding cliffs and nearly grazed the signpost that Ashei was stuck on, landing at the entrance of the village with a mighty _BOOM_! Ash from the ground flew upwards from where it landed, and the Resistance all prepared themselves for the battle to come!

They waited for some sort of monster to burst from the wall of grey, but all became confused when loud, thunderous coughing came instead. It was only when the ash settled when they all let their guards down. Instead of finding a giant destructive beast, there was a giant, white furred creature, coughing his lungs out. Lying next to it was a much smaller creature (compared to the giant at least) who was doing the same. It appeared to be bundled in some sort of giant sweater due to the colored shapes covering her fur.

Ashei immediately recognized the two creatures; they were the giants from Snowpeak she had seen two years ago! Wanting to find a quick way down, she yelled down to the giant grey blob that was Agitha's friend. "HEY CLAYFACE!" She yelled down. The creature looked up to her.

"I'M HEADING DOWN, CATCH ME!" Taking a running start, Ashei did a leap of faith and plummeted to the ground. Much to Ashei's relief, the creature did as it was told, and managed to safely catch her with its giant hands. Going with the momentum from the jump, she leapt out of its arms (giving it a thanks and pat on the head) and ran to the two beasts. The Resistance fully let their guard down as she approached, seeing that the two creatures did nothing to retaliate. Ashei could see their pain as they coughed; they did it to no end! The smaller one looked up to the woman, as if it was pleading for help without her voice.

Seeing nothing else to do, she helped the two into one of the empty houses to get out of the ash storm. The other villagers watched in confusion as Ashei led both of them into shelter. '_Why would SHE help those things?!_' the skeptics thought. The other members of the resistance did nothing to stop her; Link had told stories of those two before. It was a tight fit with the giant, but they two managed. With every cough from the large one, the houses shuddered and shook. But little by little, the two managed to get everything out and were finally able to breathe again.

After thanking the kind humans and introducing themselves, Yeto and Yeta began to tell how they got there. They spoke of how they lived in the mountains peacefully together, only having to worry about what to eat for that night. But one day, a large army of monsters overtook their home and enslaved Yeto, turning him into a murderous beast to guard a pretty lady. Yeta managed to escape and run into a group of kind heroes, which all of the Resistance figured out to be the group who went to search on Snowpeak for Nayru. They managed to defeat him and turn him back to normal, but left before Yeto woke up to thank them. They had left their home in search of a hideaway from the monsters, which Adri had mentioned to Yeta, but got stuck in the ash storm on the way here. Then time caught up to their story, and there they appeared.

"Uh, where are kind humans?" Yeta weakly spoke, looking past the resistance members. "They not here? We thought they be here." The Hylians looked between each other, thinking about what to say. Ashei stepped forward, cautious about what to say to them.

"Well, you two said that there was that big monster army, right?" Ashei reminded them. Yeto nodded his head, almost hitting the roof.

"Yes! Monsters were very tough, uh. Not even I fought them off!"

"Well, the guys you two are talking about, they're all fighting the thing that made those monsters come after you, and"-

"HAH!" Yeto suddenly yelled, making everyone jump from surprise. He pounded the ground with glee, causing wood planks to snap. Some of the survivors outside scurried away in fear of the giant monsters, but the rest stayed. Yeta herself seemed happy hearing the news herself, despite the danger they were in (and the destruction her husband caused).

"Then we go home soon! Yeta, Yeto shall make best meal tonight!" The giant yeti wrapped one of his giant hands around his wife, causing her to shake her legs with glee. To the onlookers, it didn't seem like they were grasping the full walked up behind them to try and break the news to the couple.

"But, ya do know that they might not make it, right?" Yeto's smile stayed on despite Rusl's warning. The laughing stopped however. Yeto shifted himself into a hunched sitting position so he could face them all.

"Why do you doubt own friends?" Yeta interrogated. Her husband cut them off before they could explain, and began to praise the heroes for what they've done.

"Kind humans are very strong! Stronger than Yeto!" He slapped his own chest confidently, leaving an echo like a drum. Yeta nodded, agreeing to his claims of strength ("Husband is very strong when angry."). "Green one alone is strong; saved wife from mirror! Then other kind humans save Yeto from control! Friends brought us together again! All are strong! I know they will win!"

"But"-

"Yeta not understand." The kind yeti spoke, once again interrupting the doubtful humans. She held an expression of genuine confusion while she tilted her head sideways, much like a curious puppy would. "Why does human call friends friends, but not believe in them?"

The Resistance members opened their mouths to respond, but came up short and nothing came out. They left their mouths agape for a few moments, then closed it again to think of something to say. For every second of silence, the discomfort of the situation grew even more. Everybody was at a complete loss for words. Yeta and Yeto were both very displeased by this.

"How can humans call friends friends if they don't believe in them?" Yeta scolded, slightly raising her voice at this turn of events. Yeto looked surprised, as she had almost never raised her voice at anybody before. The only time Yeto had ever heard her raise her voice was a little after they first met. Yeta tried to leap up from her position, but she was still weak from breathing in the ash. So Yeto used his giant hands to help support her, getting a smile and thank you from his wife. Turning her attention back to the Resistance, she raised her voice once more.

"If humans do not believe in friends, are they truly friends? Yeta believes not!"

Once again, the members of The Resistance found themselves fighting in a battle they could not win. None of them could speak up against her because of their lack of rebuttal. Most of them felt guilty after hearing Yeta's words, except for one. Auru, instead of feeling guilty, felt disappointed in the rest of the team. The rest of them were all giving up while the heroes were risking their lives for them! So putting up with the foolishness no longer, he stepped away from the group and next to Yeta. The other members felt even worse after seeing the oldest, wisest person in their group shake his head at them.

"Now all of you listen up." Auru spoke up to his friends. "Link, Zelda, and their friends are off fighting that thing all by themselves. I do confess, these events are much different from those of two years ago, much like Rusl said earlier." Rusl felt a strong pang of guilt in his gut. "So don't you think they need all the praying we're supposed to give them? All of you gave up on them because of how powerful their foe was, while I remained by their side this whole time. I assume you want to know why?" Not waiting for an answer, he scolded all of them much like an ashamed father would to a disobedient child.

"It's because I looked at their strength instead of the enemy's power! While you all looked at the destruction that thing brought, I saw the motivation in those childrens' eyes! They all had no intentions of backing down ever since this began, despite all of the danger that could come from it!"

"Hey, same here old man." Ashei broke away from the non-believers as well, joined the Yetis and Auru. The two smiled at each other, knowing that neither of them were alone in how they felt in the group. Yeto and Yeta both looked proud for the two small humans. The stern warrior turned to her associates, ready to tell them what for.

"I don't know fully what you all were talking about while I was keeping watch, but I know enough to see what's going on. Remember Aden back in Castle Town, and how he tried to carry Midna to shelter despite all those monsters swarming him? Well I certainly did, and I saw the fire in that kid's eyes. It was like Link's when I first met him; filled with determination and no sign of giving up. If that fire is in the rest of them: Zelda, Adri, Midna and the others? Then I know that they'll be able to do this. It's the same fire my father told me I had during training after all."

Suddenly from behind the other members, two women and one giant clay monster brushed past them. Mr. Clayface, Agitha and Lila joined the side of the believer's, standing beside them confidently. None of them had any hesitation going against their friends, they all stood proudly with what they believe in. They were all tired of losing hope and doing nothing, and no longer were they going to tolerate it. As for everyone else, they searched for anything else. Their guilt had piled too high for their liking. But then Telma, holding her head in her palm, giggled and shook her head. Everyone else looked curiously at the bartender, curious at what she had to say. So taking a deep breath to recover from her laugh, she spoke in her usual, playful tone again.

"What were we thinking?"

* * *

_Aden's POV_

Seeing the Great Fairy again was probably one of the most relieving things that could have happened to me. I expected one of the goddesses to show up again to try and convince me another time, but seeing one of my friends alive caused my mood to take a complete turnaround. I lost control of my emotions, and I ran to her, collapsing by her feet and let my tears flow free again. But this time, instead of tears of grief, it was a mix of that and joy. I could feel her kneel down to ask me what was wrong, but when she looked across the field, she understood. Without making me sit up straight, she wrapped her arms around me. It felt genuine, but I was still overwhelmed to do anything. At some point, I was sure that I could hear her start to cry too.

After a minute or two the Great Fairy gave me some space. We both sat on the dead grass, legs crossed. My cheeks were still wet and salty, no matter how many times I wiped them. The whole time, she had kept quiet so I could take my time and calm down. "Are you calm now?" I nodded. My throat was still choked up from my tears, but for some reason I still agreed. She looked at my clothes and smiled.

"It seems you still wear the cloak I bestowed you." She noticed. I smiled and nodded, taking and feeling a part of it. I wasn't sure what it was made of, but it felt very comfortable. When I first wore the cloak, it felt strange on my back, like it didn't belong there. But after my time in Hyrule, it grew on me, and I never wanted to take it off! Not to mention, it was a reminder to not forget about the first person I met here; the one who took care of me despite how strange I might have seemed. All of a sudden, a memory came back to me from when I first woke up.

"Hey wait, how are you even here!? I thought you said that you couldn't leave the cave!" I questioned, letting go of my cloak and sitting up straight. The Great Fairy looked down at her flowing green hair, letting her fingers course through it as she talked.

"That…" her voice sounded just as confused as I was. "...I am not certain of myself. Up until recently, I have been residing where I have always been. For the past seven days, it proceeded as if the days were similar to the rest. I sat in solitude within my home, tending to my fairies. But prior to finding you outside of the entrance, I had sensed a strong force in my soul growing weaker each day. It felt as if it was chaining me to my spring, and the shackles were rusting as days went by. After you left, the force returned to how it had felt before, and the shackles once again tightened. In addition to the force returning to its natural state, I sensed something else as time went on." She stopped playing with her hair and let her hands drop together into her lap.

"My fairies. I am a caretaker to them all, yet also part of them. I sense the life force of all my fairies; if even one single fairy's life force is depleted, I always feel it and learn which had faded, along with where. When you left, I… I sensed so many disappear. Each day, more and more fairies, gone. I felt myself becoming weaker as time marched on. The only remaining fairies are only those who resided in obscurity alongside me." She placed a hand over her chest, reliving the feeling in her head. As she spoke, I started to realize something as my vision cleared. '_Did she change?' _The Great Fairy's skin seemed more pale than before, becoming an almost ghostly white, her green hair was much more dull than a week ago, and her sparkling wings were shimmering. She was telling the truth for sure.

The Great Fairy was quiet for a long time. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but closed it quickly. It seemed like she wanted to ask something. '_But why is she hesitating?'_ I thought about the reasons why and the things that were happening after I left the cave. But after remembering how she phrased them, I managed to figure something out quick.

"Aden…" The Great Fairy forced out. "...What exactly did you do after you left?"

Her realization hit me hard. At the time, I already thought of myself as useless because of the fight that happened before. My own brain screamed it at me every second after the goddesses left. But hearing the Great Fairy say something like that too felt even worse somehow. It was like her words just confirmed my own self-bashing thoughts. She saw this though (I flinched when she asked the question, so it was obvious), and started to quickly pull back. She put up her hands, trying to calm me down.

"Wait, I did not mean to accuse you! I"-

"No, no. It's okay." I said back to her. I felt my eyes start to sting again, and I impulsively grabbed my cloak again to feel it. It helped me calm down, even slightly, and I didn't want to start crying again in front of her. Taking a shaky breath and wiping away the tears, I looked at her face to face. "You deserve to know."

Then I told her everything. Every place I went to, every person I met, every battle I fought and every person I saved. I started all the way back to when I first left the cave, using my powers and riding the boar. I told her about how Midna already knew me, how I met the Shade, and the Fierce Deity. She didn't seem to know what it was, so I told her the story Zant told me. Then I told her about the attack on Ordon, meeting Adri, and getting to the Hidden Village. I felt stupid again as I remembered how quickly I trusted Adri when she showed up. I should have suspected something from the start.

I went through everything else quick. The raid on Castle Town and saving Zelda brought back memories of my time with Midna. I heard her laugh again in my head as I talked about using my Ordon accent to get in. The Great Fairy found it amusing as well, but that just made it hurt more. So then I moved on to going to Snowpeak and helping Yeta. Yeto's body falling down to the ground after I turned him back to normal just made me feel even worse. '_Another person I couldn't save.' _I thought. Lastly there was the Hidden Village defense and final fight, which finally brought me back to the present. With every word I spoke, my guilt grew more and more. I never sat down and fully thought about everyone I let down, and it just added onto the pile of guilt I already had. When I finally finished explaining my fight with the Goddesses, I saw just how shocked the Great Fairy was.

"You," her voice was wavy from shock "y-you chased off the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule?!" Another pang of guilt. This time, it was smaller.

"They figured out themselves that they didn't care about Hyrule and left. I didn't chase them off, I made them realize what they did." My voice held no regrets for doing what I did. I thought that I was completely right, and I did some sort of good when I snapped some sense into them. My hatred for the Goddesses was still extremely strong. But she didn't seem happy about the whole situation.

"But they all desired to help! They could have been your final chance to reclaim Hyrule! Even if you hated them, you could have joined forces! Why push them away?!" I said nothing back. A feeling similar to my hatred to the Goddesses started to form again, but I tried to push it down. The Great Fairy was still my friend, and getting mad at her wouldn't do any good. I grabbed some of the dead grass and clenched it tight, trying to think of other things. I wasn't sure if she noticed or not, but she stayed silent as well. She looked away from me and sighed.

"However… I suppose I should also thank you Aden." Her voice was filled with shame, and my anger turned into confusion. She grasped her hair again and looked away.

"The feeling within my soul I described to you. I know now it was linked to the Golden Goddesses." I let go of the grass as she helped me figure out what that was. '_She did say that it went away a little while ago.' _I thought. '_That must have been when they all left.' _

"Thanks to you, I am no longer shackled to the prison I once called a home. I had explained to you that the Golden Goddesses had condemned myself and ancestors to the cave. Whether their reasoning was either for protection or another unknown reason, I may never fully know." She tugged on her flowing green hair and grimaced at a thought. "I despised that cave. I desired to be with the people of Hyrule, as did my many ancestors, yet my ancestors and I were never given the gift of freedom! I yearned for any living being to appear, simply to experience something new. Every day, I scolded myself similar to my superiors. '_They are the Goddesses of Hyrule, pavers of this land. They would have their reasoning for your punishment.' _But I was never given the privilege of knowing why. Now that they have left Hyrule, the shackles have been shattered, and thus I now am able to traverse Hyrule as I please." The Great Fairy looked over her shoulder, as if she could see the outside world. "At least, what is left of it."

As my curiosity melted away, I started to feel sympathetic for The Great Fairy. She was lonely for all those years in the cave, probably along with other fairies too. She didn't have anybody else to talk to, and could never leave and go outside. It made me feel sick at the Goddesses. '_Why would they even want to lock her up? What would that even do?!' _But I also felt sorry for how she was finally able to leave. After all the time she spent in the cave, she could finally leave, and she was greeted with all of the destruction instead. It wasn't a matter of setting expectations too high, it was a matter of me not being able to save Hyrule. '_Although… maybe this is good for her.'_

"The first thing I did after escaping my cave was try to find you. I used what little information I received from my fairies and tracked down your location. However, I was not expecting to find you in this pocket dimension of all"-

"You should go." I interrupted her. I could see her eyes widen as she stared at me.

"W-what?"

"You should leave. Try and get out of Hyrule while you can." I brought my knees closer to my chest, resting my arms on top while avoiding her gaze. "You said yourself that you're free to go wherever you want. So you should get out of here before the Deity destroys everything." The Great Fairy let go of her hair and leaned in, completely astonished at what I said to her.

"But, but what of you? What of those who remain in Hyrule?" I could hear the concern in her voice. She was worried that I might try something reckless, while I was actually planning on doing the opposite. I sunk my head deeper into my knees and held my legs tighter, letting my guilt run through me again.

"There's no way I can win now. The Goddesses are gone, you said that you're weak, my friends are gone and I'm nothing compared to the Deity. If I tried to fight it, I would get killed in seconds. There isn't anything that a screw up like me can do right anyways. You need to survive." I looked away, but saw her shaking her head frantically from the corner of my eye. It reminded me of Farore and how childish she acted.

"No, no! You plan to let this world die?!" She screamed at me in denial. I slowly shook my head.

"I said that there's nothing I can do. I'm powerless and just a giant screw up, so how could I even"-

"Stop labelling yourself as that!" She jolted up to her feet, getting desperate to try and convince me otherwise. "You told me of how you saved the lives of many Hylians and rescued the Goddesses! Yeto of Snowpeak, the Resistance in Castle Town, the countless people from Ordon, Kakariko? What of them?! If not for you, would they be alive?" I sunk deeper. "You saved them Aden, even if you only slightly assisted!"

"But what about all of the people that died?! What about me not telling anybody about Adri Logan and Lora?! What about me causing my friends to die?! They're all my fault!" I pressed my head downwards, thinking of all of the failures that I made. But for some reason, The Great Fairy kept going.

"Aden, you cannot claim those burdens all for yourself! You were not the cause of every death!"

"Well I was for my friends!" I screamed out, accidentally letting my voice crack. "Link and Zelda sacrificed themselves to save me, I wasn't able to save Midna, I even killed Zant myself after he was already on our side! It's my fault they aren't alive now, it's my fault they're gone, I'm just one gigantic screw up!" My heartbeat began to pick up as the screaming voice in my head came back. It just repeated the same thing I kept telling myself; it was nothing new. I stayed in that position for a while until The Great Fairy tried a different approach to me. She walked next to me and went down on her knees. Trying to calm me down, she talked in a relaxing tone of voice.

"Aden. If your friends were here right now, the ones you said you let die, what do you believe they would have said to you?" Seeing no other choice, I told the truth.

"They would've said I wasn't good for anything… Dead weight… just a failure." Without meaning too, my mind imagined all of them here. Link, Zelda, Zant, even Midna. They all looked down on me; Zant screaming for killing him, Link begging to bring them back, Zelda crying for being so alone. My hands reached for my ears and pressed on them as hard as they could, trying to block out the screams that were in my head. I could hear The Great Fairy worry as I collapsed to the ground, breaking out in tears. But no matter how hard I covered my ears and pounded at my head they didn't go away. I heard myself apologize over and over, but it still never went away. When Midna begged me to join her again, asked for me to come back to her, I started to curl up into a ball. '_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry'_

My screaming thoughts were interrupted by the Great Fairy, shaking my curled up body frantically. "Aden, snap out of it, please! They would have never even considered to speak of you like that! Link and Zelda both are far too nice to ever talk like that with somebody. They know that you tried your best, and they would accept that! With Zant serving as a possible exception, but still! Your allies would not label you as a failure after you have done so much good in Hyrule!"

It only got worse. They all kept screaming, they all kept begging, and it kept getting louder as The Great Fairy spoke. I tried to think of anything else to drown it out, but nothing helped. All of a sudden though, a wave of calm came over me. Starting on my hip, it slowly went through my chest and filled my head. My breathing went back to normal, the tears in my eyes dried, and the screeching thoughts faded away. I peeked from my ball, seeing if everything was okay and asking myself '_What just happened?' _

The Great Fairy's sobs helped me stop focusing on myself, and I went to her side right away. Her sobs were light and quiet, like how a person would cry if they wanted to hide their emotions. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. She wiped away her tears, which I got a good look at when she lifted up her head. They were a dark shade of purple, and seemed to shine as they fell. What interested me was how whenever a drop of her tears touched the grass, it changed. The color changed from yellow to green, and it stood back up fully. It almost seemed like it turned back to life! She sniffled, and my attention turned back to her.

"I, I am glad you are okay." She wiped her cheeks again. "My tears have a somewhat mystical power to refresh. I am relieved to see you calm again."

'_So it was her.'_ I thought. She sat down again, regained her composure and took a deep breath. Within seconds, she looked like how she was about a minute ago. It almost seemed like she did this a lot. "Aden, you do not truly believe that they would say those things, do you?" I rubbed my shoulder on impulse and looked away, shaking my head. I felt even more stupid now because of feeling that way. The Great Fairy's tears really did do wonders to help. She smiled.

"Good. But you do realize that we must face this, correct?" She went back to the matter at hand, and I had no other choice but to face it. Nodding my head, I answered.

"I know. But you did hear me earlier, right? The Deity was powerful back then, but now he even has seven pieces of the Triforce. Neither of us even have any power either. I'm drained from the big fight earlier and you lost your fairies, so how could we even do anything?" She looked to the side and put a finger to her chin, considering the options we didn't exactly have. Or so I thought we didn't have. Suddenly her face lit up, and she turned to face me with a scheming grin on her face.

"I believe we can use the plan you had mentioned earlier. Where you could use your Memory Orbs on the Fierce Deity?" I almost jumped back at her response, then slapped my own head. '_How did I forget about that?!'_ I thought, feeling even more stupid than before once again. But then I let my hand fall, and the gears in my head started to turn again.

"But wait, the original plan was that the others distracted the Deity and I snuck up behind him. And, well…" I peeked over my shoulder, half expecting them to be behind me just like before the big fight. I don't know why I was surprised when they weren't there. I tried to shake off those thoughts and focus back to her. "What are we supposed to do? It won't be that easy with just us, and we're both weak. How would we pull this off?"

Without hesitating, The Great Fairy got up to her feet and walked over to me. Not knowing what else to do, I panicked and stood up too. It seemed like she noticed, because she smiled when I jolted to my feet. She stopped a step or so in front of me, then delicately held out her hand for me to take it. I only got more confused with each second.

"What do you want me to…" I tried to ask. But one look in her eyes told me what she wanted me to do. I gently took her hand with the one that had my Triforce Mark on it, still not exactly sure of what was going on. Then closing her eyes and putting her other hand on her chest, she began to chant.

"_O' brave, young Twili, bearer of Hylia's power. In the name of the Twili, Hylians, and countless residents of this land, I grant thee my power to stand against despair and take back the land we so love! I grant thee all of my being; from this moment onwards, my power is thou's, and united as one, we shall no longer cower and tremble in the presence of the mighty! We shall no longer depend on the holy light of the Goddesses, for we shall be our own light, and purge the darkness from our land!_"

As she triumphantly spoke her speech, her body began to disintegrate right in front of my eyes. With each word, her body turned into pure, white light from the ground up, and the orbs of light began to dance around me. I started to panic inside, but I kept holding onto her hand. She was confident in what she was doing, so I had to do the same. As she triumphantly spoke the last words of her speech, the remaining bit of her completely turned into the orbs of light and joined the rest. I spun around, not sure of what to think about everything. The orbs began to spin around me faster and faster, until as if I was in the middle of a cyclone of light! My cloak started to flap and my hair started to get messed up, so I put up my left arm to protect myself from the storm. But right when I did, all of the orbs transitioned from spinning around me to rocketing into my left hand! It didn't cause any force in return, but I had to steady myself from the surprise. With each orb that went into my hand, I could feel a tiny burst of energy inside of me, and all of the energy I lost in the battle had slowly but steadily came back to me! Once the final orb went in, I felt fully refreshed, along with feeling a slight breeze come from my back. When I turned around to see what it was, I found the Great Fairy's wings now on my back!

"_Are you prepared now Aden?"_

I jumped from the voice and looked around. I heard the Great Fairy, but she was nowhere to be found. But remembering what she said in her speech and what I saw earlier, what she said was true. Now she was a part of me. Every single bit of energy she had left, she gave to me. It felt strange to just how much she trusted me, but also very comforting.

"But what about you?" I asked out loud. "You can still leave, right? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"_My decision was made the second I offered my hand. There is no more turning back for me. The true question is if you are prepared now." _

I looked back at my new wings, still slightly unsure. I wasn't confident before the big fight, even with everyone on my side and supporting me. This wasn't exactly going to be easier than that just because The Great Fairy was here now. But as I thought of all my friends, not just the other Triforce bearers, but everyone else I met since I woke up. I had a feeling that The Resistance, Agitha, and many others were cheering me on, despite how bad everything looked. Then I thought of my friends who passed, and what they would really think if they were seeing me now. I didn't need The Great Fairy's tears to know now that they would do the same as The Resistance. So only looking forward now, I nodded. I was given one final chance, and I wasn't going to let anybody else down.

All of a sudden, a glow started to appear from my left hand. Although it was faint, it was still recognizable. My Triforce piece started to glow again. I could feel Hylia reaching out to me as well, and I wasn't going to let her down either! '_Nobody else is going to die!_'

"_Aden,_" she spoke up one last time before I went, "_I believe I finally figured out just what the new Triforce piece is named._" looking up, I asked her "What is it?"

"_It is, the Triforce of Hope."_


End file.
